Kara Cutter: Season 3
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: With the death of Stephen still in her mind, can Kara find the strength to move on? And can she bring a new life into a world, that not even she understands the outcome too? Read my other two stories Primeval season 1 and 2, before you read this. *Entire series is being re-written*
1. Nick Stephen Cutter

**A/N: I know the maths is gonna be messed up in my story, but I don't really care. Granted Stephen has only been dead a few months, but there was parts of this story that I really want to happen before Nick dies. It only seems fair. Anyway, here is the Prologue of season 3 of Primeval, with Kara Cutter.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Nick Stephen Cutter**

* * *

"Ouch!" she cried as she sat at her desk at the ARC, she hadn't been allowed out in the field for weeks, because her team-mates feared that something would happen to her. Or actually them.

Kara Cutter sighed, heavily as she looked up from the paperwork on her desk and around the ARC, she was sitting at the desk just off the centre of the ARC, normally she would be tucked up under the desk, her feet underneath her, but, at first it was possible, but not it was just too hard, she had to have space between her and her now swollen abdomen. Yes, she was pregnant. Nearly 9 months.

Lowering her hand, she pressed it against the lower left side of her stomach. The baby had a real kick on him. Yes, she knew what she was having. It was a baby boy. She was thankful that she knew, because she had already decided on what she would call him. She hadn't told anyone the name of the baby yet, but she had told her team that she was having a boy, and was up for the chance of spending time with Abby and Jenny, out shopping for the baby.

Her father and Connor had set up a small bedroom inside, Kara's room, with the cot and everything. The materials inside the cot where all blue, ranging from Blue stuffed animals to blue blankets with patterns of dinosaurs on them. Kara had smiled brightly when she had seen them. Abby had bought them for her obviously.

Dropping the pen in her other hand, Kara raised both hands and brushed them through her shoulder length brown hair. It had grown longer since a couple of months back, and was now came to the base of her shoulders. Her blue eyes, were hidden by her eye-lids as she closed her eyes, for a few seconds. She was awful tired, she had been for a while now, and she knew it was because of her pregnancy. She couldn't do much as she used to, and whatever she did do, she got tired easily.

Her father, in realization of becoming a grandfather, had restricted all and any dinosaur cases from his daughter, in hopes of keeping both her and his unborn grandson alive. Kara had been determined to stay in the field, throughout her pregnancy, but Nick wasn't having it. She had remembered the argument she had with him, when he had told her that she wasn't going with them on one case, two days after she had found out that she was having a boy.

_

* * *

__The alarm was blaring, and Kara Cutter hurried to her father's side, as her best friend Connor typed away furiously at keypad, his eyes looking up every once in a while to see the screens and then back at the keypad._

"_I got it," he said, swinging sideways and getting up, he didn't look surprise to find, Jenny, Kara, Abby and Nick standing behind him waiting for him._

"_Where?" Kara asked, quickly_

"_Just North of here," Connor answered her "Not that far"_

"_Lets go," Kara said and she turned to head for the double doors leading out of the main operations room._

"_Where do you think your going?" Nick asked_

_Kara stopped, mid-step and turned to face her dad "Well, where do you think?" she asked him "We got an active anomaly"_

"_Your not going anywhere," Nick said "Except back to your desk"_

"_What?" Kara asked, as she stared at her dad in surprise. Was he really suggesting that she stay behind?_

"_You heard me," Nick said "You aren't going anywhere…I cant risk losing you. Either of you." and he placed a warm hand on his daughters slightly swollen stomach. "Stay here and be safe" he pressed his lips to her forehead softly, before leaving the ARC with the others. Excluding Kara._

_Who watched them go with disappointment._

_

* * *

Okay, it wasn't an argument. But she was disappointed that she wasn't allowed out in the field, that was at least 6 months ago, and ever since then, she had been stuck on desk duty. She was really starting to hate it, and the ARC was starting to bug her. There was only so much that one person could handle. Kara wasn't one to be shut up inside for long periods of time. But she wasn't allowed to go anywhere. She was officially on Maternity leave. Even from University._

Breathing I deeply, Kara gritted her teeth, as she once again, lowered her hand to her stomach and pressed it slightly. Pain had been shooting through her stomach for a while now, but she was passing it off as her baby moving around and kicking. Flexing his muscles. She wasn't due for another 3 weeks, and she was determined to wait 3 weeks until the baby was born.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice, and Kara looked up too see that Connor was standing beside her,

"Your back?" she asked

"Yeah," Connor said with a nod "Your dad's just gone to speak with Lester…"

"What happened today?" Kara asked, trying to avoid the subject on her wincing. It was nothing.

"Oh nothing much," Connor said "Just a group of Brachiosaurus came tumbling through an Anomaly"

Kara gasped, her favourite dinosaur had come through and she had missed it. She had loved Brachiosaurus from the very moment she had started learning about dinosaurs. The Brachiosaurus was also known as the 'Arm Lizard' because it was one of the tallest and largest dinosaurs, to walk the planet. It had a long, small head, and relatively short, thick tail.

"Ouch!" she cried again, wincing slightly once more

"Are you sure your okay?" Connor asked her, his voice twisted into worry and concern, has he hastily placed a hand on her shoulder

Kara's temper had intensified over the months that she had been pregnant and he didn't really want to set her off. She would snap at random things, and two seconds later be really upset. Abby had mentioned that her hormones were all to wack. She had used lack of a better word. Kara didn't have control of her emotions, because of her pregnancy. But she seemed to only be a walking time bomb around the male population at the ARC. (Her father excluded) so, the men tended to stay far away from her, when she was around. Luckily, Abby, Jenny and Nick were safe. Not so fortunate for Connor.

* * *

Soon, it was the end of the day, and everyone on the team was getting ready to head home. Kara was sitting at her desk, doodling on a piece of paper in front of her, when Abby and Connor joined her. They each smiled at her, Connor sitting the furthest away from Kara. She smiled sympathetically at him. She had apologized profusely all day. Because she had hit him an hour after he returned earlier. She smiled at thought.

"_Im hungry," Kara whined as she sat at her desk, her head in her arms_

"_What do you feel like?" Connor asked, as he sat opposite her, but leaned back away from her_

"_Chocolate covered Marshmallows with tomato sauce" Kara answered_

_Connor made a face of disgust before speaking "Why?"_

_Kara raised her head and stared at him, her eyes tearing up. Connor quickly got out of his chair and backed away from the table. Kara following him. She waddled towards him and hit him, before bursting into tears._

She giggled softly, as her smile didn't falter. Connor and Abby were watching her curiously. But didn't ask what she was smiling at.

"Owie," Kara cried once more, it had been the billionth time that day, her hand darting to her overgrown stomach.

"What? What is it?" Abby asked, instinctively getting up and walking around to her friend

"Oh, its nothing"

"Are you sure?" Connor asked for the millionth time that day "I noticed this earlier"

"What?" Abby asked looking up at him "How many time?""Oh, in the last hour," Kara winced "I'd say every 10 minutes"

"Oh my god," Abby squealed "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause im not due for this baby for at least another three weeks," Kara argued

"Newsflash," Abby said, staring down at her friend "Your in labour…come on, get up,"

With the help of Abby and a tentative Connor. The two helped Kara towards the ramp leading to Lester's office. Nick, Jenny and Lester were standing there talking quietly.

"Guys," Abby said "I think young Kara, is going into labour"

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked "Are you okay?" and she rushed forward, to replace Connor on Kara's side, as she wrapped a hand around the girl arm and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get the car," Nick said, and he quickly grabbed his keys from the desk ahead of him, and lead the way out of the ARC. The staff, smiling at Kara, as she waddled out after him with her friends. They wished her luck. And she disappeared from their view.

* * *

At the hospital, Kara waddled up the front desk, with her dad and friends.

"Hi," Nick said to the woman at the desk "Um…my daughter's having a baby"

"When?" the woman asked

"Right now," Kara said, her hand on her stomach protectively

"Okay," the woman said "Name?"

"Kara Cutter"

The woman tapped away at the computer before her, before telling the friends were to go. Abby and Jenny still supporting Kara as they hurried her down to the maternity wing. She was put in a ward on her own, her friends with her. Every few minutes a nurse would come and check up on her, to see how dilated she was.

"You are fully dilated, Miss Cutter," the nurse said, "Im afraid that only two people may stay with you. Hospital policy"

Remembering Kara's temper, Nick steered Connor for the door, pressing a light kiss to his daughter's forehead. He didn't mind Abby and Jenny staying with her, he would see her after the birth of his grandson.

"Right," the nurse said "On your next contraction, I would like you to push"

Kara, looked fearfully at Abby and Jenny, each were holding her hands tightly. Jenny was also brushing away her damp hair from her forehead. And whispering nothingness to her.

"I cant," Kara whispered

"Yes you can," Abby whispered back, "You can do this Kara…everything's gonna be fine"

"Im scared" Kara said, tears welling up in her eyes again

"I know you are sweetie," Jenny said, "But remember, in a few minutes you'll have a beautiful baby boy"

Kara smiled at the thought of her baby. And screamed as her contraction ripped through her, it was unexpected, but on her nurses orders she pushed. It hurt so bad, the tears that had appeared in her eyes, were now streaming down her cheeks, as she pushed. It hurt so bad, she didn't think it would hurt this bad. Although she had good idea that it would have.

"That's it, Miss Cutter," the nurse said "One more…big push now, my dear"

Kara pushed again, as another contraction ripped through her. She was squeezing Jenny and Abby's hands, as she sobbed hard, both women, either side of her whispering nothings to her, one brushing her hair out of her face and the other wiping away her tears.

* * *

Nick Cutter. Sat out in the waiting room, outside of the maternity ward that his daughter was in. She was 3 weeks early to have her child, but although he was scared for her, he was really relieved, in a few moments he would have a beautiful baby grandson. His name, was undecided, although he had a suspicion that Kara already had a name picked out. She just wasn't letting on what it was.

He remembered the day that she had told him she was pregnant. She was crying and was utterly terrified. She had told him that. That she was scared about having the baby, especially in their line of work. But he had reassured her, that it would be okay. That everything would work out, and nothing would happen to her or the baby. He promised her that. And he would stick to it.

His head snapped up from his hands as he heard his daughter's screams. He wanted to be back in the room with her, holding her hand, whispering to her that everything would be okay; but he knew that she was okay with Abby and Jenny. They had taken care of everything involving Kara and the baby, and it seemed that only a handful of people were safe around his daughter. Well, the female population of the ARC were safe. The males, well they were on pins whenever Kara was around them. All except him. And it was mostly because, he had been through it before. Although he didn't want to, he had remembered what Helen was like it.

The only thing he had loved about Helen at this point, was the fact that she had given him a beautiful baby girl, who now was giving him a handsome grandson. Granted the father of his grandson, had slept with his wife. But, he and Kara made a promise not to tell the baby that. It would probably traumatize the poor child. If in the future, the baby did ask about Stephen, then Kara was permitted to say what had happened, but leave out the details of Helen and Stephen together. But Kara had made it fact that Helen Cutter was getting nowhere near her baby, and Nick admired his daughter for her bravery.

Another ear splitting scream rang out from behind the door, ahead of him. And his heart wrenched when he heard the sobs of his daughter.

"She's gonna be fine," Connor said from beside him, as he too looked up at the door, that had the sobbing Kara behind it. "She's gone this far…its not much longer now"

"Yeah." Nick said "I know"

* * *

A few minutes later, the room was filled the cries of a new baby. Kara fell back against her pillows, panting hard, her breathing coming in ragged breaths. She was relieved that it was finally over. And her new baby son was born. She had done it. She had had her baby. And by the cries that were coming from him, he had a good set of lungs.

Abby smiled as the nurse wrapped the baby in a blue woollen shawl, before handing the baby to Jenny. Who smiled down at the bundle in speechless awe.

"He's handsome," she said, her voice cracking, and Kara could see tears appearing in Jenny's light eyes. She handed the baby over to his mother.

Cradling her baby, Kara looked down at her son, and tears clouded her vision once more. He was more handsome than she had thought.

"Jenny," Kara said looking up, "Can you get Connor and my dad,"

"Sure thing," Jenny said, releasing her hand from Kara's and walking to the door. She opened it and stuck her head outside, Kara could hear her speaking, but she didn't pay attention, she was staring at her baby in amazement.

His gorgeous tufts of hair were a light brown, just like his dads. His eyes were piercing blue just like hers, and were looking around the room in amazement, drinking in everybody that was there. He was tiny, she had to admit. But she didn't care.

"Hello you," she said softly, as her baby's eyes flickered towards her, and opened his mouth as if to speak, a low gurgle slipped through his mouth, and everyone smiled.

She felt movement beside her, and looked up at her dad, he was smiling down at her both her and the baby, his fingers had reached out and the baby had gripped them and was holding onto them tightly.

"What you gonna call him?" Connor asked, as he stood beside Abby, and over-looked the scene with a smile.

"I do have one name picked out," she said, smiling at Abby, it was obvious she had told someone.

"And what's that?" Jenny asked, she hadnt been told the name

"I want to name after my hero," Kara said softly

"Who's that?" Connor asked

"My dad," Kara said quietly, looking up at her father with a smile "I wanna name him Nick…after you."

Nick, didn't know whether he wanted to smile or cry. Kara had always talked about heroes, she had believed in them since she was a child, but he didn't know that he was her hero. He wasn't really that' special, but it was her choice at the end of the day, who was he to disagree?

"Are you sure?" Nick asked,

Kara nodded. "For his middle name, I want to name him after the man who made it possible for him to be born today…for me and all of us to be here, to see him"

This time, Jenny, Nick and Connor smiled along with Abby, they knew who Kara was thinking about.

"Stephen," she said, and at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, her lost love. Her heart broke slightly. Oh, how she wished that he was here with her, to see his son. His own little clone. Tears escaped her eyes, and she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Nick Stephen Cutter," Nick whispered, as Jenny traced her fingers lightly across his grandson's face.

"Its perfect for him," Jenny said, as she smiled at Kara, who looked extremely exhausted. It wouldn't be long before, she was asleep.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kara asked suddenly, looking up at her dad, who seemed startled. But reached out for the baby nonetheless. Kara smiled as she watched the interaction between her father and son. It was priceless. She felt happy. Happier than she had been in months. Years even. She felt free.

With that last thought, she lay her head back, and slowly, as everyone on the team held Baby Nick. As Kara watched them a permanent smile on her lips. As she watched, her eyes closed and she slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. The prologue, to Primeval Season 3, with Kara Cutter. Tell me what you think. I will admit, im not used to writing this type of things, but I had an idea, and decided I would give it a go. Please tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Next chapter, Nick will be slightly older, it will be a few months in to the story. I have said, that the maths wont add up. So, I apologize if I confuse anyone. But im crap at Maths, but I want Nick slightly older before Kara goes back to the ARC. We, also meet a new character to this season.**

**So Read and Review.**

**Thanks**

**~Selene**


	2. Pristichampsus

**Summary: A Pristichampsus, which resembles the Egyptian God Ammut, comes through an anomaly in the British Museum but it escapes into the City. Cutter, Kara, Abby, Connor and new head of security Captain Becker must track it down with the help of the museum's archaeologist Sarah Page before it can claim anymore new victims. But Kara has her own troubles. The new Captain! What do you do when you find yourself falling hard and fast for someone you have only just met?**

_Primeval - Season 3_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Pristichampsus**

_

* * *

__Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That's I cant even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift, was all that could be heard in the smallest bedroom at the Cutter house. Kara Cutter, who had been lying on her bed with her new son Nick Stephen Cutter, looked up for the second time that evening. The now 7 month year old baby was lying beside her, her arm around him, he was soundly asleep. But she couldn't sleep. She found it hard, because every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. The father of her baby and her lost love. Stephen Hart. It had been nearly 12 months since Stephen's death, but Kara still couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. What did this mean?

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I cant breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Grace Hunter. An 18-year-old teenager, with dirty blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling blue just like her uncle and cousins. Her face was round, her nose slightly rounded and her lips were a delicate shade of rose. Her skin was light and her build was slim and muscular. She was lying flat out on her bed in her uncle's house, starting at the ceiling. Her uncle had been caught up at work and her cousin was in the room next to hers with her baby. Sometimes Grace didn't understand what kept her uncle at the university so late at night. What was so entertaining than being at home with your daughter and new grandson.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see._

The song ends, and Kara sighs for the millionth time that night. She lay her head back and closed her eyes, she lay for about two minutes with her eyes closed before, Stephen appeared once again in her minds eye. She gave a startled gasp and her eyes flew open and she shot up in her bed. Nick beside her gave a cry and Kara looked down at him quickly. She had realized she had startled him as she sat up.

"Shh," she said softly as she quietly and carefully lifted the baby into her arms, cradling him carefully. "Mummy's sorry," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly with her forefinger. Nick settled down quietly once more, and slowly his eyes began to close. Kara smiled lightly at him, and leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly. "Good night baby," she whispered. In the room next to hers, she could hear another song start playing, this time slightly louder than the last. Kara slipped off her bed and walked to her door.

"Grace?" she said, opening her cousin's door and walking inside. Her cousin was lying on the bed, and looked up when her door opened. "Mind turning the music down a tad? I've only just gotten Nick to sleep," she said

"Sorry, Kara," Grace said and she reached across and turned the volume down on her CD player. "Are you okay?" she asked turning back to face her cousin. She took in Kara's appearance. She looked shattered, like she hadn't any sleep for days.

"Yeah," Kara said as she sat on her cousins bed, Nick still asleep in her arms. Grace moved so she was sitting beside her cousin, her legs bent underneath her, she started stroking Nick's cheek

"Have you had any sleep at all?" Grace asked, taking in the dark shades of black that where appearing under her cousins eyes.

Kara was silent for a moment, before she lightly shook her head "No," she answered "I cant -"

"Kara, you have to sleep," Grace said "No sleep is bad for you."

"I know, Grace," Kara said "But I cant...every time I close my eyes, he's there. I seem everywhere. Sometimes, I do wonder what it would have been like, if -" she trailed off

"If he hadn't done what he done?" Grace asked "If he was still around?"

Kara nodded, she was happy that Grace knew what she was saying, because whenever the subject of Stephen was brought up, she shut down.

Grace sighed, the last time she had seen her cousin was 10 years ago. Kara had been 10 and she had been 8. Although, Kara hadn't yet turned a teenager, she still had 2 years too go. Grace and her parents had seen a different side of the girl. Kara had become quieter, sticking to her father's side and only leaving him when she had too. She never cried anymore, and she was like a time bomb just waiting to explode. Whenever, Grace's mother Jessica Hunter mentioned her sister-in-law, Kara either glared up at her aunt or left the room with an air of annoyance. Jessica feared that Grace would follow Kara, and this was a reason why they had moved.

It was Jessica's husband, Mason's reason for moving them. He had been transferred from London to LA. Jessica, was hesitant to leave, after all, Nick was her only family and Kara and Grace had always been together since they were younger. They were the best of friends, and Jessica didn't want to split them. But she also didn't want Grace growing up without a father. So reluctantly she and Grace left London for LA. Jessica, kept in contact with Nick, always asking how Kara was, and if Helen had returned. But the answers she received were sceptical. And after a while, the calls became less frequent. Kara and Grace became distant, less letters were sent to one another and they soon stopped all together.

_Hannah Montana - Lets Get Crazy _started playing from the room Kara had been in previously, and she looked up, her thoughts breaking as she heard the first verse. Getting to her feet, she left the room with Grace in tow. Her phone was lying on top of her dressing table, she picked it up quickly, and checked the ID. The screen flashed and she saw her father's name showing up.

"Dad?" she said, after she had slid it open. Although she had told Grace that her father was at the University, she knew better than that. In truth he was at the ARC, he should have been home by now. And she figured her was calling probably to tell her that he was on his way. But what she got wasn't what she wanted.

_"Kara,"_ Nick answered "_We got another one"_

Kara glanced over her shoulder, Grace was sitting on her bed, watching her intently, possibly waiting for an explanation or for Kara to tell her where her uncle was. Was he on his way home? Or was he gonna be out longer than he had anticipated or promised.

_"Kara?"_ Nick asked again, wondering why his daughter was so quiet for so long. Was something wrong?

"Grace...can you give me a sec?" Kara asked

"Sure," Grace said, Kara could see confusion on her face as she stood, probably wondering why Kara wanted to speak alone with her father. What could be so private about being stuck at the University? Or was it possible that they were talking about something else.

"Where is it?" Kara asked

_"Meet me at the British Museum"_

Kara sighed heavily and looked down at her baby, she knew full well that she couldn't take him along. But Grace was gonna ask questions if she left him here. _This was a mistake_! she thought angrily. She was angry with herself. How could she let herself get pregnant? She knew the ARC didn't give maternity leave and even if she did take time off, how could she possibly concentrate on taking care of herself and the baby if she was worried about her father running around London chasing creatures.

"What about Nick?" she asked "And Grace"

This time it was her father who was quiet, it seemed that not even he had thought about the baby or Grace for that matter. Maybe this was gonna be harder than either of them new.

"Your gonna have to make something up, darling," Nick said, Kara could hear talking in the background, the voice was unfamiliar. It was calling her father, saying that they should leave. Kara knew it wasn't Jenny, it was a male.

"I'll see you in a bit," Kara said and she hung up the phone. Looked down at her sleeping, baby. And turned to the door. "You can come back in now Grace," she said

The door opened and Grace entered the room. "I'll take Nick." she said "You go do what you have to do. I don't know what that is. But I promise to take good care of the baby, until you get back"

Kara smiled, she was glad that her cousin didn't ask any questions because she wasn't in the mood at this time to answer any. She didn't want to leave her son, but she knew that she didn't have a choice. Her father was expecting her at the Museum. "Thanks Grace, I'll call to check in with you in a few hours," she said, placing Baby Nick in the crib and handing the two-way talkie to her cousin. Before she set around the room grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. She then slipped on her trainers, and grabbed her bag and mobile, hurrying down the stairs, throwing on her jacket and grabbing her keys as she stopped at the door.

"He should be down for the night now," she said turning to Grace who followed her "If he does happen to wake, just make him a bottle of warm milk. There is a bottle all ready made up, just heat it up a bit. And he should settle back down. I appreciate this Grace, I'll make it up to you. I promise." she hugged her cousin tightly and left the house. Since she had, had Nick, her father had bought her, her very own car. Making it easier for her to get back and forth from places, without relying on anyone else. She jumped into the car, and pulled out of the driveway, driving off into the night and towards the British Museum.

* * *

Connor and Abby where just pulling up, when Kara pulled up. Together the three of them hurried up the front steps and into the Museum. Kara saw a group of people ahead of her, and she recognized them as Jenny Lewis, her father Nick Cutter and the SAS soldiers from the ARC.

"Dad!" she shouted as she, Abby and Connor made their way towards the rest of the team.

"Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Kara," Nick said to each of them as the came to a stop in front of the rest "This is Captain Becker," he motioned to the man beside him, Kara felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at him. "He's here to protect us. So do exactly as he says. Unless myself or Kara, here, thinks he's wrong"

Kara grinned, and exchanged looks with Abby and Connor before making her way to her father's side, as they entered the building.

The museum was dark, obviously. Kara walked alongside her father in silence, she could feel Becker behind her, she turned to glance over her shoulder at him, only to look away the moment their eyes connected. What the hell was the matter with her? It was obvious to her that Captain Becker was replacing Captain Ryan, she had been so upset when he had died, it was like losing family. Kara and Ryan may never had talked much about anything, but they had gotten to know each other over the months they had worked together. Kara had thought it was unnecessary for the way he had died. At first she didn't want to believe it, but she soon realised that in the line of duty of the job she was doing. People were gonna die. Just like Stephen. Stephen had gone the same way Ryan had. By a creature attack, Kara often still thought it was her fault, even though she knew that it wasn't. It was her mothers. Helen Cutter.

If Helen had just stayed in the past, like she had planned too, the it was a possibility that Stephen would be with the still today. But would that have made it any easier for Kara? Would she have known about Helen and Stephen's secret? Would she have his child? Maybe the things that had happened in the past had led up to this day. The decisions she had made. The fact that Helen had returned, the point she had made about her and Stephen. All the Deaths and disappearances that had occurred in the line of work. Maybe this job was the answer to everything, or maybe it was just the start of a whole new heartache. All Kara knew was, her mother, was the centre of everything. And everything that happened, she had a vague idea that her mother was behind it.

"Split up," Nick said, breaking through his daughter's thoughts.

Kara hadn't even realized they had stopped. It was like she was on auto pilot.

"Abby, Connor, Jenny," Nick continued "You go that way -" he motioned to the left "- with a group of this lot - Kara, Becker, your with me"

"Huh?" Kara asked looking up confusedly, what had she missed

"Just come with me," Nick said, taking her arm and pulling her in the opposite direction of Abby, Connor and Jenny. She kept her gun loaded and at the ready for anything suspicious.

"Is it essential to give a kid, a gun?" Becker asked as they walked, he had been watching Kara for a while now

"Who you calling 'kid'?" Kara asked, her thoughts clearing and she turned to look sideways at the new captain "Your new around here. This is how it works, okay. So listen good, cause I aint repeating myself. Your job, is too protect us. Whether I carry a gun or not, is nothing to do with you. So you do your job. And I'll do mine. Understand?"

She didn't give Becker a chance to reply, as she turned and walked off ahead of her father, who was trying his best but failing to keep a smirk of his face. Becker just looked stunned. They continued on in silence, Kara didn't know why, but she felt like Lester had called Becker in because of recent deaths. Mainly Stephen. She knew that he had to be replaced, but for some reason she couldn't find it in her heart to replace his spot on the team.

"Dad," she said over her shoulder, as she stopped near an exhibit and picked up a red jacket, she looked a little to the left of the jacket and breathed in sharply. There was the body of a woman, she had been bitten by something, right in the chest. Turning away, at the sight of the crimson liquid that covered her body. Kara spotted her father's approach. "She's dead," she murmured, as her father walked around her to the body.

"Its an animal kill," came Abby's voice, and Kara looked over her shoulder briefly to see that Jenny, Abby and Connor's party had arrived at exactly the same spot they had. So they couldn't have been too far away. "It could be anywhere in the museum by now"

"Then lets find it," Kara said, holding her hand out for her father to take. Nick got back to his feet and nodded at his daughter. The teams split again. Abby, Connor, Jenny going one way. Kara and her father going the other. The teams had been split for a mere 10 minutes the second time, when the noise of a closing door, alerted them to either the creature or another person within the museum. "This is the Mall all over again," Kara murmured from her fathers side as they made their way towards the sound.

"At least its not a Raptor this time." Nick answered

"We don't know what it is this time," Kara whispered "It could be something worse!"

"What's wor -"

"You of all people should know not to ask that, dad" Kara said. Nick chuckled at her, and Kara knew he was messing. There were alot of things worse than a raptor. The creature that attacked the woman behind them, could well be worse than anything they had faced. Except, in Kara's mind, nothing was worse than the future predator. That creature, was just plain scary. But that was her opinion.

* * *

Rounding the corner, Kara saw ahead of her, a young woman, she was leaving what seemed to be the back room of the museum. She stopped in her tracks, when Connor raised his gun. Telling her to stop. She turned and by the looks of things attempted to run, but backtracked when she saw Kara and the rest of the team.

"Stay where you are," Nick repeated Connor's instruction "Its all right,"

"Who are you?" Kara asked, she could tell by the woman's face that she was confused and a little scared. Who wouldn't be, when you were surrounded by a group of strangers with guns? Kara felt almost sympathetic towards the woman.

"Dr. Page" the woman answered "Who are you?" she asked looking from Kara to her father

"Im Nick Cutter," Nick answered

Dr. Page, looked from Nick and around the rest of the team "Um, Im guessing, you're uh, some kind of, thief," she said between breaths.

"No," Nick said with a shake of his head "Actually im a professor"

"Never saw a professor with a gun before," Dr. Page said, looking at the hand gun in Nick's hand

"Yeah, its a very specialised field" Nick explained, walking around her and back to the woman that had been killed. Kara stayed in her spot, having no desire whatsoever, to see the sight of blood again. She watched closely as Dr. Page followed her father, and backtracked at the sight of the body. In panicking breaths, Dr. Page took of running. Reacting quickly, Kara called to her father, and followed. She could soon hear, her father and the others following behind her.

"Dr. Page!" Kara yelled, as she followed the woman down a flight of stairs to the basement. She saw the doors at the end of the corridor starting to close but pushed herself forward and slammed through them. Dr. Page closed the doors behind Kara, and leant against them. Unaware to all this, Kara was too busy staring the flickering light coming from the sun cage. It was the anomaly.

"What is that?" Dr. Page asked

"Its an anomaly," Kara answered

"A what?"

"Its a long story," Kara replied, looking up at the sound of a disturbance "What was that?" she asked quickly, looking back at Dr. Page

"I don't know," The woman replied "Who's there?" she called as Kara pushed her back against the wall.

"Keep moving," she whispered as the shadow of something unseen flashed across the wall opposite her, and behind the anomaly. She held her gun up in front of her ready to shoot on sight. If the anomaly was down here, then so was the creature. She glanced every now and then over her shoulder at Dr. Page. She looked terrified.

There was a growling sound, and Kara looked ahead of her at the boxes blocking her view, there was something moving behind them.

"Stay back," she ordered Dr. Page, who pressed herself against the wall and some more boxes. Kara then turned back only to see a creature had risen above the boxes. Its jaws wide open and a piercing roar filled the whole room. Dr. Page screamed, and Kara fired several rounds at the creature, though it seemed to make no impression. The creature, tipped a box of artefacts from in front of itself to the floor where the broke into a million pieces, Kara fired another several rounds, but the creature continued to grow closer.

Just then, there was the sound of an opening shutter, and Kara looked to her right, the creature had heard it also and was running as quickly as it could on four legs to the nearest exit.

"Close the shutter!" Kara screamed, but it was too late, the creature had gotten free "Damn it!" she mumbled, stopping and turning as the door behind her burst open and her father and the others burst into the room. "Bout time you guys showed up!" she said

"Well your the one that run off on your own," Nick said to her, it was exactly the same as he had said to Stephen a few months back

"If I hadn't, there's a high chance, she wouldn't be here now!" Kara argued turning to Dr. Page. "What the hell was that creature anyway!"

"It looked like the ancient god Ammut," Dr. Page answered, causing everyone to turn to her

"What did it look like?" Cutter asked

"Like that," said pointing at a statue

"I found tracks," Abby said returning from where the shutters were "Biped and Quadruped"

"I got to get back to the ARC," Jenny said from behind them, and she started for the door

"The Ark?" Dr. Page asked turning to her and Kara knew what she had in mind.

"Not that one," Connor said

"Dad, we have to find this thing," Kara said "Before it kills anyone else,"

Nick nodded "Connor you stay here and try to find out which Era the anomaly is linked too, find out everything Dr. Page knows about the sun cage." he ordered

"Abby, your with us" Kara said as she, her father and Abby disappeared into the street, from under the shutters.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise, as Kara, Nick and Abby ran through the streets of London, in search of the creature, Dr. Page had described as Ammut. They were following the tracks that the creature had made, but it was proving to be difficult seeing as they were going round in circles.

"Stephen would have known what to do," Abby said

Kara stopped running and a frown appeared on her face. Abby stopped when she realised what she meant, she apologized.

"Its okay," Kara said, taking out her phone and dialling Connor's number, it rang, before Connor answered

_"Yo,"_ Connor said when he had answered

"Talk to me," Kara said, waiting for an answer "What have you found?"

_"I just took a reading from the anomaly, whatever came through is at least 55 million years old"_

__"Eocene Epoch Con." she said "This creature is fast, its switches from two legs to four. So, search the database and profile me some creatures"

"Kara," Nick said, as Abby run off towards the sound of a distant car alarm

"We're heading south," Kara said "I think we got it"

_"Action man said he's coming,"_ Connor said and Kara sighed.

"Thanks, Con" Kara said "Get me those creatures" she hung up the phone and followed after her father and Abby

She had just made it to the car, that had the alarm going off, it was smashed to pieces, and her father and Abby where standing beside it. Abby was kneeling beside the body of another man who had been killed and Nick was picking up an item from the top of the dented car. Driving towards them was Becker in Nick's 4x4. He looked at Kara as he got out of the car and she looked away, she thought she heard him sigh as he walked to stand beside her although he didn't look at her after that.

"Abby what do you make of that?" Cutter asked throwing the object to her

"Crocodile tooth," Abby responded

Kara and Nick looked at one another "The river," they said together, and without further warning, Kara sprinted off towards the Thames. Becker, Abby and her father following after her. Making it to the steps that led to the water, Kara knelt down and touched the pools of blood on the steps, Abby was beside her in seconds. The each exchanged looks.

"Crocodiles usually drag their prey into water to finish them off," Abby said straightening up and looking at Kara, as if they were continuing a conversation they had been having without interruptions

"So, why did this croc attack on land?" Becker asked

"Why's it walking on two legs?" Kara asked turning to face the Captain finally, her father gave her a knowing look and she gasped in realization. "Pristichampsus!"

Nick nodded as he took out his mobile and called Connor. Kara looked at Abby and then out over the Thames.

"All right," Abby said "So its in the Thames"

She and Kara then moved back to stand beside Nick and Becker. Kara took a seat on the stone pharaoh beside the river and removed her own mobile from her pocket. She had promised Grace she would call, and seeing as she wasn't running after creatures at this moment, it seemed like a good chance.

"Im gonna call Grace," she said looking up at her dad "Check on Nick,"

Her father nodded and Kara slipped open her phone and climbed the last set of steps away from the group. She dialled Grace's mobile number and waited for an answer.

_"Kara?"_ came Grace's voice over the line

"Grace, hey," Kara said "Sorry, I have only just called, been caught up"

_"Where are you?"_

"Im at work," Kara said "Grace I cant explain everything right now. Um, but, how's Nick?"

_"He's fine. I've fed him, changed him, and now dressed him. Im taking him out for a while"_

"That's okay," Kara said "Huh, where you taking him?"

_"Might take him to the mall, for an hour or two"_

"Okay," Kara said, she felt like a bad mother, she should have been the one taking her baby out, not chasing after Creatures. "Grace, I owe you big-time for this,"

_"Yeah. You do."_ Grace _said "I thought you were coming straight back"_

"Yeah, so did I" Kara mumbled "Listen, just keep him safe. Please? Keep yourself safe too. Promise me"

_"Kara, what's wrong. You sound worried. What's going on?"_

"Grace, just promise me, that you'll be careful."

_"I promise"_

"Thank you," Kara said "Look, I gotta go. I'll call in to check up on you guys soon. I promise"

_"Okay, bye" _Grace said as Kara hung up the phone. She sighed as she put one had on her hip, and run the other through her hair.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Abby asked, once Kara had returned looking nervous

"Yeah," Kara said "Everything's perfect. Just perfect"

"Kara, why don't you go home?" Nick offered "Spend some time with Nick and Grace...we can deal with this thing"

"No," Kara said "Grace is taking Nick out, and besides, if im at home and your out here, my mind's gonna be racing wondering if your okay"

"I'll be fine," Nick reassured her

"Come off it dad," Kara said "Stephen's dead. You could be next. Don't even try to reassure me that you might not be next."

"What makes you think that?" Nick asked

"Because I think mum is behind all this," Kara explained "It all fits! Stephen's death? She didn't even try to stop him from going back into that room. And when he got killed, she just left, no remorse whatsoever. As far as I see, mum's only happy if you and me are alone. She took Claudia from you! And she took Stephen from me! She's not gonna stop. And I fear, that...she's gonna take you too."

"And you think, she will think twice if your here?" Nick asked, sounding confused

"I don't know," Kara said "But mum has had a million chances to hurt me in the past. Physically. But she's always targeted me mentally and emotionally. She's messed with my mind a number of times, and that confession about her and Stephen, she knew that would trigger an immediate reaction from me. She knew I would push him away after that. But from what I can see, when it comes down to hurting me emotionally, Mum is the number one person who can do that. She seems to be the only person who can make me cry. And I mean really cry. But when it comes to physical harm...she cant do it. She cant hurt me. Her only daughter. As far as im concerned, your safe, as long as im around"

Nick took in his daughters words into consideration for a moment what she said had made sense, he had noticed too that no one could break Kara like Helen could. What power did his wife have over his daughter?

"Don't you see that I cant lose you, like I lost her...like I lost Stephen" Kara said, breaking through her father's thoughts

"You aren't gonna lose me," Nick said taking a seat beside his daughter and wrapping an arm around her shoulders "At least not to Helen, okay?"

Kara nodded, and rested her head against her dad's shoulder.

* * *

After a while, Nick moved away from his daughter to stand before her, overlooking the Thames for any sign of the creature. Kara felt someone sit beside her and looked around to see it was Becker, he was looking out over the Thames also, but turned too look at her when he felt her watching him.

"If its been living in Egypt," Abby said, causing Kara to look away from Becker and back at her "The Thames will be much colder than what its used too. It'll be looking to get pretty soon"

Movement caught Kara's eye and she looked up and across the river, the creature had gotten out and was walking the bank towards the stone steps on the opposite side. "Make that right now," she said, pointing it out to the others. Jumping up from the statue she followed Becker and Abby up the steps and around the river towards the same bank the creature had just walked up moments before. It had gone.

Soon, Jenny and the rest of the SAS soldiers appeared.

"If your first tranquilizer dart doesn't floor this thing," Becker said "We have no option but to use live rounds."

Kara and Abby looked at one another uncertainly. They didn't kill these creatures unless it was absolutely necessary

"Okay, Professor?" Becker asked

Nick remained silent.

"Please, don't tell me we've lost it again" Jenny said

Screaming. That's all that could be heard. Looking up, Kara saw people pouring out of the mall across the street "Maybe not," she said "This way" and she led the rest of the team towards the screaming. A window had been taken out in the cafe part of the mall. At the thought, of the creature being in here, Kara felt her heart stop. "Grace! Nick!" she whispered, and raising her gun in front of her, she walked forward into the room.

"Where is it?" Abby asked behind her

The screaming picked up again and Kara looked over her shoulder "Follow the screams," she said and she took of running once more, Abby beside her and her father behind. They followed the screams towards the stairs leading to upper levels, there were numbers of people flooding them in hopes of getting out. Kara couldn't see Grace anywhere, and she hoped for a second that her cousin wasn't here.

"Upstairs?" she asked, turning to Abby and Nick

"Yeah," Nick said and the three of them hurried up the wooden stairs, through the crowds of people. Kara could hear Jenny behind her, calling for people's attention and asking them to follow her out of the building.

Kara, Abby and Nick made it to a room, where the creature was, towering over a younger cleaner. She reached up to remove her headphones, speaking in a foreign language. Nick, sprinted forward and pushed her out of the way as the creature lunged.

"Kara! Abby!" Nick called, as he pushed the cleaner ahead of him, out of harms way.

Lifting up a chair, Kara threw it has hard as she could at the creature, it bounced off and tumbled away. The creature however, turned its attention from Nick towards the two girls. Who backtracked.

"For god sake shoot it," Nick yelled

Abby raised her weapon, and fired a tranq. It swept under the raised arm of the creature and narrowly missed Nick, who turned, as the tranq hit the wall.

"Sorry," Abby apologized as Nick sighed in relief before turning to the cleaner who was having trouble escaping.

"Any ideas?" Kara asked

"None," Abby said as the creature advanced "We could run,"

"I aint leaving my dad," Kara stated "Hide!" she said suddenly, nodding at the table.

Abby nodded, and motioned for her to go first. As Kara was crawling under the table, Abby, kicked at the creature before following. The table rattled above them and they realised the creature was trying to get at them.

"Have you got your gun?" Abby asked, realizing hers had gone

"No! Damn it, must have dropped it" she said, looking down at her side. "DAD!" she yelled as the creature continued to get at her and Abby through the table top.

"Hey!" she heard her father yell, "Hey! Over here!"

The thumping and vibrating of the floor, told the girls that the creature was following Cutter's screams and making its way towards him. Reaching out carefully, they grabbed their weapons and pulled them under the table. Fixing them up, Kara slipped out, followed closely by Abby, after the roaring of the creature and the almighty thump. They looked at one another for the millionth time that day and hurried to the broken window. Looking over the side, Kara saw her father and the cleaner hanging, as the creature crept away back towards the river.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked

"Yeah," Nick said "Just enjoying the view"

Someone appeared beside Kara, and she looked around to see it was once again Becker. He was like the plague, he was everywhere. But then again, so had Stephen been.

"Looks like its heading back towards the river," Becker said

"Its probably wants to go home," Kara said

"Kara, call Connor, tell him that the creature is heading back towards him." Nick said "Abby, Becker, get us up from here"

Kara nodded and pushed away from the edge, she pulled out her mobile and dialled Connor's number.

_"Hello"_ Connor said when he answered

"Looks like Pristichampsus is heading your way," Kara said "So make sure it can get to the anomaly" she then hung up and turned to see her father making his way back towards her. "We have to get back there," she said

Nodding, Nick lead the way out of the mall

* * *

After a little debriefing from Jenny to the young cleaning girl, the team climbed back into the SUVs and drove towards the Museum. They entered through the way they had come, to see the creature facing them. Connor stuck in the middle.

"Connor, get out of the way," Kara said quickly and urgently. She groaned when she saw her friend climb the boxes surrounding the Anomaly. Why where there boxes surrounding the anomaly? She wondered. "Not like that!" she murmured. But what did she expect? This was Connor after all.

"Guys! Guys, just get it back through the anomaly," Connor pleaded with them

"Don't shoot it!" Nick said to Becker

"My job is to keep you alive," Becker answered

"Come on, im too young to die," Connor said from above, as the creature snapped its jaws at him

"Its injured," Abby said "It wants to go home"

"I don't know how long I can hold on Cutter," Connor said, and Kara looked up at him

"Just try Con," she said, looking back at the creature. They had to get it back through the anomaly

"Bow," Dr. Page said suddenly,

"What?" Nick asked

"Bow down," Dr. Page repeated

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked again

"This creature is used to be treating like a God," Dr. Page explained "They would have bowed as a sign of respect"

"If it doesn't feel that we're a threat," Kara said "It might not attack"

"Im not bowing," Becker said

Kara rolled her eyes "Get down on the floor," she ordered him, without looking at him. She maintained eye contact with the creature as she lowered herself down beside her father.

"What?" Becker asked

"Do it" Kara said

"Keep the gun handy," Nick commented

The creature came closer, and Kara felt herself lean back away from it. She was pressed against her father and Becker, and although she felt comfy against the new Captain, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty, like she was betraying Stephen. Sensing that they weren't a threat, the creature turned and climbed the few boxes left, before making its way through the anomaly just before it closed.

With a sigh of relief Kara, closed her eyes and tilted her head back, resting against Becker, who looked down at her. Realizing what she was doing, Kara's eyes snapped open and she locked eyes with the new captain before she stood, looking away from him. Was she really betraying Stephen? After all he had done it to her hadn't he? Hearing a thump, Kara looked around to see Connor on the floor. She giggled and made her way towards him, pulling him to her feet. She would worry about, Stephen and Becker later. She could talk to Grace about it, when she got home. While she fed Nick, and spent some quality time with him.

She then turned to Captain Becker, he was standing alone, after Nick and Connor where making their way towards the doors.

"You got alot to learn," she said to him "Kid," she added, throwing his own words back at him before she followed after her father and Connor.

Becker watched her go, a grin playing on the edges of his lips as she went.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Later that same day, Kara, who had found Grace back at home with Nick. Returned to the ARC. Grace, who had wanted to catch up on some sleep, having worn herself out with Baby Nick, smiled when Kara said she was taking him out.

Arriving back at the ARC. Kara parked beside her father's car, and smiled at Nick in the Car seat.

"Lets go see, Grandpa Nick. And the others, shall we?" she asked

Baby Nick gurgled his laugh, and Kara carried him into the building. Smiling at the people who welcomed her along the way. Making it the Main Operations room, she walked in on Lester talking to Dr. Page. She had just caught the beginning of his speech, and the open file in his hand.

"So, your Sarah Page," Lester was saying

"Dr. Page," Sarah corrected, Kara had to smile, the woman knew how to hold her own, that went far on the team. Especially against Lester.

"Hmm. Yes, PhD in Egyptology, promising academic career, veteran of archaeological digs in every corner of the Middle East. Now your giving lectures to kiddies at the Museum" Lester said looking up from the file at Sarah "How did that happen?"

"Just not very good at taking Orders," Sarah answered him

Lester sighed "Well, you should fit right in," he said looking around at the team, who grinned at one another.

Kara made her way towards her dad, who smiled at her and then down at his grandson.

"I've got a file?" Sarah said

"Everyone's got a file," Lester said "Dr. Page, you cant say anything about what you saw today. Do I need to repeat myself, or should I have you arrested? For your own protection" he looked at Nick, and then at Kara and her baby "This is no place for children"

"Its not like he's gonna run amok," Kara said "He's only a few months old!"

Abby grinned as she got up from her seat and made her way to Kara's side, looking down at her godson "Hello, baby," she said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Connor also stood beside Kara smiling at his godson. Kara had named them Godparents, because she had known them longer than anyone else on the team.

"He's adorable," Sarah commented, "Yours?" she asked Kara

"Yeah" Kara nodded

"Name?"

"Nick Stephen Cutter" Kara answered

"Cute," Sarah said with a smile, as Nick gurgled his little laugh once more, at the attention he was getting.

"So you named him after your dad?" Sarah asked

"Yeah. Nick after my dad. Stephen after his dad. And Cutter...well, because its my last name. It would have been Hart. But, I decided on Cutter."

"Oh," Sarah said

"Anyway," Kara said changing the subject "Shall we follow granddad?" she asked looking down at her baby, who smiled goofily and giggled again, kicking his legs. Everyone around her, smiled and laughed at the baby as Connor and Sarah followed Kara after Nick and Lester. She could hear Sarah, talking with Connor about the anomalies, but she tuned them out as her mind moved back to what she was thinking about earlier. Betraying Stephen.

She had barely known Captain Becker a day, and from the very first moment she saw him, she could feel something for him. She started to feel worried, she was falling quickly for someone she barely even knew, granted she did that with Stephen, but she practically grew up with him. But after what he did to her with her mother, was she really betraying him, if she admitted she liked Becker? No, it wouldn't be the same would it? Stephen had been dead for a while now, not that she was happy about it, because she still loved him. But would he want her to stand around missing out on the love of another, because she was still holding onto him? No. He would want her to be happy. Wouldn't he? Yes, he would. He wouldn't want her to miss out on another love, just for him. Even though she loved him, she could still love another. Her love for Stephen could never be replaced. But a new love, would possibly make her life less complicated. Give her something to actually look forward too. With a small smile, she turned into the room that her father was in.

Lester was trying to replace Stephen with Captain Becker on the team, as long as he tried to take over her lost loves position, nothing could come of her feelings. She wouldn't say anything. Besides, he didn't even know her, there was no way he like her liked that already. They had only just met, and she was like a total bitch to him. She was only trying to make him see his place in the team, and show him that Stephen couldn't be replaced by anyone. Did he get that? If he hadn't today, then there were a lot more days that they were going to be working together, unless one of them got killed. That was likely to happen in this job, but she couldn't think like that. Anyway, as long as Becker tried to replace Stephen, she would keep her feelings to herself and admire him from afar.

"- Genuine living legend," Sarah said

And Kara snapped out of her thoughts

"Legends," she murmured

There was a thump, and Kara looked up startled as her father turned around "If and when anomalies have appeared in the past, in which we know they have. If Pristichampsus, was sunning itself on the banks of the Nile 55 million years ago. That is the stuff of legends. Anything that seems out of place, out of time, like -" he clicked his finger trying to think of something

"Like," Kara said "Uh, Chimera"

"Pegasus," Sarah said

"The Yeti" Connor chimed in

"Hydra," Sarah continued

"Kraken," Kara finished

Nick clapped his hands together and looked at the see through bored. "I have been looking at this all wrong," he said "I been thinking two dimensionally" he looked at Sarah through the bored and made his way around to her "How much do you know on Mythological beasts?"

"My thesis on it, is in the British Library," she said

"She stays," Nick said to Lester

"Do I get a say in this?" Sarah asked

"Of course," Nick said "I want you, to join us, here at the Anomaly Research Centre. I want you working on the source of all the great myths. Where they first spotted, when, and by whom. Can you find a pattern. Or you can go back to lecturing school kids. Your choice"

Connor made a small noise, like a mock decision, and Kara awaited Sarah's answer.

"Okay," Sarah said after a while, looking around at them all "Im in"

"Great news" Lester said "I feel safer all ready"

"What do we do about the sun cage?" Connor asked

"Well, the anomalies closed, isn't it?" Lester asked "It may not open for another 3000 years, if ever"

"Yeah, but its still a risk," Kara said looking up from her baby and at Lester "Its not as if it can be on public display anymore"

"Happily," said Lester picking up his papers "That's not our decision to make, the culture mans tells me that the exhibit is moving on." and he left the room. Kara shared a look with her father, it was one of a panic. What if the anomaly re-opened in another museum? And the creatures came back through. Would they be able to help? Or would the anomalies be found out by the public, after nearly 2 years of trying to keep them quiet.

* * *

Later that night, after arriving home. Kara settled Nick down, as she and Grace sat crossed legged on her bed talking. Her father could be heard moving around downstairs. Kara smiled as Grace rambled on about what she had just told her.

"So, you barely know this guy, and you already think your falling for him?" Grace asked "Wow, Kara, this is amazing...I mean, why don't you go for it?"

"Maybe because of Stephen?"

"What about him?" Grace asked "He isn't here to stop you,"

"So, it wouldn't be considered cheating? Or betrayal"

"Why should you be worried about that anyway? He did it to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Kara said

"Then its fair game,"

"But Im not that type of girl, Grace," Kara said "I couldn't do that!"

"Kara, listen to me," Grace said "Stephen wouldn't want you to be sitting here, mourning over his death every night, when you could be out having fun with someone. He wouldn't want you and Nick to miss out on the great things in life, just because he is gone."

"Wow," Kara said "That was deep"

"I can be deep," Grace said

The two looked at one another and started laughing. Baby Nick, let out a grizzle, and Kara calmed down long enough to say "Shh," as not to wake her baby. Nick, shifted in his sleep but didn't wake.

"So you think I should give it a go?"

"Yes," Grace said "And if he is as cute as he sounds...see if he has a brother,"

Kara grinned "But what if he doesn't like me like that?"

"Then he is blind," Grace said

Kara couldn't help smile. She knew talking with her cousin, she would feel much better about the whole liking Becker situation. Grace still made her laugh just like she usually did. Biting her lip, she looked down at the pattern on her bed, her mind drifting back to the new Captain on her team. Maybe she would give it a go. But after he proved that he could take orders as well as he could give them.

"Hey," Grace said snapping her fingers in front of her cousin's face "If your gonna think about him at least warn a girl. I thought you were ignoring me"

"Sorry," Kara apologized, "I think im gonna try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, you need it." Grace said "Good night," she slipped off the bed and left the room quietly.

Kara set about, to brushing her teeth and changing into her Pyjamas. As she was getting into bed, the door opened behind her and her father looked in. He smiled at her, as he crossed the room to the crib and looked inside. "Come to say goodnight?" she asked him

"Yeah," he said, kissing the tips of his fingers and pressing them against his grandson's forehead "Good night, sweetheart," he said, leaning in and kissing Kara's forehead, before he left. Kara smiled.

"Good night dad," she said, before getting into her covers, and switching of the bedside lamp. The room was thrown into darkness. And she rolled over onto her side, facing the window. Her eyes closing seconds later. Thankfully, that night, not one image of Stephen entered her mind. But ones of Becker did.

* * *

**A/N: I know crappy maths. Dont review me about it, cause I know it its crap and doesnt fit the storyline. But still, as I said last chapter. Certain events I wanted to take place when Nick was alive.**

**Read and Review.**

**Tell me what you think. (Excluding the maths. lol.)**

**~Selene**


	3. Future Gremlin

**A/N: 14 years previously, three 14-year-old boys break into a old house for a laugh. Unknown to them and Anomaly had appeared, unleashing a terrifying creature from the future. Now, in present day, the team must go back to the house, and unravel the mystery behind it. Why do the locals say it is haunted? What really happened in the house? And why did only one of the three boys ever come out? As Abby, Connor and Jenny investigate the house, Kara remains to help her father at the ARC. With his anomaly predications. But soon she fears for her son's life when the an man from her past enters the ARC. Why was he breaking into her's and her fathers locker? The only problem being, it is the man she watched die, in the Silurian. There can only be one possible explanation. Helen Cutter. Has returned.**

**Big shout out to Grace, who has been great to me. Giving me excellent ideas for my two Primeval fics. Even if she doesn't know that she has done them. Thanks babes. She is an amazing writer, and I recommend her stories to any other Primeval fanatics like us. (XxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx) That's her Fanfic name people. Look her up and give her stories a good read. I wont say that you will be disappointed, because I know you wont.**

* * *

_Primeval - Season 3_

**Chapter Two**

**The Future Gremlin**

* * *

14-years ago, three fourteen year old boys, two of which were carrying skateboards, bounded across the vast green garden of a gorgeous large house, in the trees of London. It was well outside of the city limits, but its scenery was amazing, and beautiful. The owners of this house had extremely good tastes. Talking amongst themselves, the three boys hurried up the wooden front steps to the door, the first boy, picked up a key from the flower pot and proceeded to open the door.

"We'll get done," said one of the boys, his name was Ryan Mason

"No chance," a second answered, as he let them in, he was confident that they wouldn't get caught trespassing.

Once inside the house, the boy who had let them in set the key down beside the door. As the three trooped into what was the main hallway.

"Ah, this is brilliant," said the first boy, in a yellow and blue checked jacket "Oh, look, gotta check this out. Its wicked for boarding"

Hitting play on a near by radio, Techno Music started playing

"Come on, then" the first boy said, as he made his way up the stairs, with one of his friends. Ryan, having a little more sense, grinned and shook his head, as his friends reached the first floor landing he walked towards the doorway, leading into the kitchen.

The fridge was littered with various jars of food, Ryan, reached into the cold depths and pulled out a jar of what appeared to be lemons, he looked at it for a moment before placing it on the bottom shelf. Suddenly, getting the feeling he wasn't alone, Ryan turned to see an empty doorway, leading into an empty hallway. But he was sure, something had been there moments ago. He had felt it. Sensed it even.

Reaching for the milk bottle, Ryan, removed the thin paper lid, and sniffed the contents to make sure it had reached its sell by date. Once satisfied, he raised the bottle to his lips, but dropped it, shattering the glass and spilling milk onto the floor, as a low scream was heard from upstairs.

Looking, feeling immense fear, panic and confusion, Ryan made his way slowly back into the hallway. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, he could see a flickering light on the walls of one of the bedrooms. What was it? And where were his mates?

Growling could be heard from upstairs too, leading Ryan to believe that there was more than just his mates up there. That was if his mates were alive…of course they had to be…hadn't they? Various noises were now coming from the first floor, smashing of glass, like the windows where being put through, or various ornamental figurines. What on earth was going on?

"Matt?" Ryan said, but there came no response, his friends weren't answering,

Suddenly, he was throwing backwards off the bottom step. Something invisible had hit him, but what? He couldn't see anything, obviously. But he could hear growling. So there had to be something there. Sliding backwards across the floor, Ryan made it to the fireplace, he looked towards the couch, and felt his heartbeat increase. There was a black creature, hunched over on the side of the couch closest to him. He had to think fast, if he wanted to get out of here.

**

* * *

****"**Woah" Kara Cutter exclaimed following Jenny Lewis in the room her father had just disappeared into with Connor and Sarah. Her 8 year old month, balanced on her side as she held him supporting his back with his free hand.

"Please tell us, this mean something?" Jenny asked, as she looked across at her colleague's daughter and grandson, she smiled at Nick as she reached across and stroked his cheek softly. Kara smiled; everyone at the ARC had taken to her baby like glue. But she didn't seem to have any doubt that they wouldn't. Baby Nick was too cute for his own good.

"This is a 3D model," Connor started to explain "Representing all known anomalies...throughout history"

"All cultures have their own Mythical beasts," Sarah said, she was standing near the white board a marker in her hand "Like...huh...the Lock Ness Monster"

"Ahh, the very creature, that Connor believed had been a cover up story by the Government" Kara said with a smile at her friend "Remember? Back when we first met...when we first started this project?"

"I remember," Connor answered with a grin in her direction

"Alright, well if this conversation is going on about monsters," Kara continued "Im gonna go find Abby...I want no monster talk around my baby,"

"Yeah, you do that" Connor joked, as Kara threw him a playful look

"Um, quick question before I go," Kara said looking over at her dad "Couldn't you have done all this on a computer?"

Nick shrugged, and went back to inputting information into the model. Kara smiled, at her lack of an answer but she wasn't expecting one. She knew her father all to well, and knew that when it came to Computers, be preferred something that he could work hands on with, and not computerised.

"This way it makes him feel more like God," Connor said as Kara smiled and left the room.

* * *

Upon entering the main operations room, Kara was practically attacked by a blur blonde as Abby came out of know where. She was always excited whenever Kara brought Nick around. Looping her hands under the baby's arms, she lifted him out of his mothers' arms and into her own.

"Hi baby," she said childishly, making Nick laugh at her

Kara had no arguments about Abby taking the baby off of her, she knew how much Abby loved her godson, and she couldn't help but be pleased that she had chosen a better godmother for her baby. Even though at the beginning, Kara and Abby never got on, especially with the whole Stephen thing. They had become close and Abby, Connor, Kara's father and Jenny where the remaining people of the original team. So obviously they were gonna be closer than ever, after everything they had faced. Even back when Jenny Lewis used to be Claudia Brown. But Kara had given up hope of seeing Claudia anymore. She didn't belong to that world anymore. She belonged in this one. Where Claudia Brown didn't exist.

"Hi to you too," Kara said, looking sideways at Abby

"Oh, im sorry," Abby said, giving Kara a side hug "But you know what I am like every time he is here"

"Yeah," Kara said smiling "I know"

"So," Abby said as she and Kara walked to the desk that Abby had been sitting at when Kara had entered the room "What you been up too?"

"Nothing much." Kara said with a sigh "My cousin Grace has gone out with a couple of friends today, and since there has been no anomaly alert, I decided to bring him," she stroked Nick's cheek "down here, to see you lot. He hasn't seen you for a while"

"What you talking about, he was here a couple of days ago"

"That's true," Kara said reaching for her baby "Maybe I should take him home"

"Don't you dare," Abby warned as she moved back with Nick out of reach of Kara's arms

The two girls laughed, as Kara lowered her arms

"Would I take him away from you?"

"Yeah." Abby said "You would"

"Only if I had proper reasons," Kara said

The doors to the main Operations room opened once more and Jenny and Connor entered the room. Connor making a bee-line towards Abby, Kara and Nick. And Jenny towards Becker who had appeared suddenly, like he had been standing hidden from view for a while. Kara looked across at him, and remembered the conversation she had with Grace a few nights back. It wasn't technically cheating. But how could she possibly be falling for Becker so fast? She barely knew him, and he had been apart of the team for less than a week. Stephen had been on the team from the very beginning and Kara had grown up with him. At first, as a young teenager she harboured feelings for him, but she passed it off as a silly crush. But when she turned 18 and realized that she had more feelings for him, and they where growing stronger by the second, she couldn't hide the fact that she may have had more than a silly childhood crush. She had felt something more. But there was something about Becker, which drew Kara in.

She didn't think it was the way he looked, even though he looked utterly perfect, in her mind. But his personality was mysterious. He had something about him, a secret of sorts. And that seemed to be what was drawing her too him. Her thirst for knowledge overpowering her again and she seemed downright determined to figure out what it was about Captain Becker that made her fall so fast for him. Possibly feeling eyes on him, Becker turned in her direction, and Kara hastily turned away. Looking back to Abby and Connor who where cooing over Nick, who was laughing at them both. His smile reached his eyes.

Feeling eyes on her, Kara snuck a quick glance in Becker's direction to see that he was still staring at her, until the doors to the operations room opened once again and this time Sarah and Nick entered.

"All right listen up," Nick said, causing everyone to look up and around at him "We have analyzed the most recent anomalies and put them into the model, the prediction is specific and local, but there's a problem"

"Isn't there always," Kara said, as her baby started to fuss, in Connor's arms and she reached out to take him for her friend.

"It could happen tomorrow," Nick continued "It could happen many years from now" he looked in his daughters direction before turning to Jenny and speaking to her directly "I want you to go and check it out, and take -" he hesitated for a second before finishing "Sid and Nancy with you" he finished pointing at Connor and Abby.

Kara looked her friends over, a wide grin on her face.

"I go too?" she said at the same time as Sarah

"No, I need you here," Nick said, looking down at Sarah before turning to his daughter "With him, I don't think so," he motioned to his grandson "You stay here"

"I should handle this," Becker said

"No, no, Cutter's right," Jenny said interfering "We'll go"

"Anything happens you call me," Nick said, with a nod in Jenny's direction before turning and leaving, but not before calling over his shoulder "Sarah,"

Sarah sighed, "Help. I've been taking hostage by an obsessed scientist"

"Welcome to our world," Connor called to her as she was leaving. He grabbed his jacket and followed Jenny towards the doors as Abby kissed Baby Nick's forehead before she left.

"See you later," she said to Kara before her, Connor and Jenny left the ARC completely

"Well, today is gonna be fun, isn't it?" Kara asked, looking at her baby, who gurgled "Yeah. Definitely gonna be a blast. Come on,"

And she walked out of the ARC, long enough to grab the car seat from the passenger's seat of the car.

* * *

"Wow, Grace. It really is you" said Stephanie Miller as she hugged her friend from about 8 years ago "It's been a long time,"

"Yeah, it has" said Grace hugging back "What you been up to?"

"Not much," Stephanie answered "College. Work. You know the usual stuff. You?"

"Sort of the same," Grace answered

"So what you doing back here, after so long?"

"Well, my cousin just had a baby," Grace explained "And she's lost her boyfriend. And well, my uncle gave me a call, asking if I would mind coming to stay for a while, you know; help Kara through the loss of her boyfriend and everything. She seemed to be taking it hard, but since I have been here, she's seemed to loosen up, a bit"

"You always did manage to loosen anybody up,"

Grace laughed softly "Yeah. I guess I did"

"So, where too?" Stephanie asked as she looped her arm through her friends and they started walking down the high street, in no particular direction

"Well, we got, what the whole day together?" Grace asked "So how about shopping? Lunch? More shopping?"

"You haven't changed a bit," Stephanie said "You read my mind...lets go"

Laughing together, like they hadn't been separated for 8 years, the two friends walked, arm in arm towards the indoor mall.

* * *

Grizzled cries could be heard, throughout the ARC as Kara Cutter rocked and bounced her 7-month-old baby in her arms lightly, trying to get him to settle. He had just had a bottle, and she was now sitting in the small kitchen type room, with him in her arms. She had pulled up a sort of bean-bag chair, and was leaning back in it, supporting her baby's head as he looked up at her. His eyes was red, she could tell easily he was tired. The way he had finished his bottle, he was obviously hungry, and now he was just plain tired. It was a shame, that he had inherited her stubbornness', and wasn't willing to sleep. He sucked on his dummy, like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on, baby," Kara whispered, running her finger down the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks as softly as she could, usually this settled him "Time for a nap"

Continuing to touch his face softly, little Nick's eyes started to close, and then flutter back open as he refused to go to sleep. But after another 10 minutes, he was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"Your getting good at that," said a voice from the door, and Kara looked up to see it was her father

She smiled softly "At first I thought I was a failure,"

"Why did you think that?" Nick asked as he entered the room, and squatted down in front of her "Why the sudden doubt in yourself?"

Kara shook her head "I don't know," she whispered, casting her gaze down at the baby in her arms "I keep thinking, because Mum wasn't there for me, that im gonna be a failure as a mum to him"

"Kara, what Helen did to you, doesn't reflect on what you will do to Nick." Her father answered "Just because she left you and was never there for you, doesn't mean your gonna do it to your baby. You don't have the heart to leave this baby, like your mother did you. You care too much."

Kara looked back up at her dad, the light traces of a smile on her face. "I know," she said "I just cant help but feel, that something's gonna happen"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Kara answered "What if something really bad happens, and Im unable to protect him?"

"Don't doubt yourself so much, sweetheart" Nick said, reaching out and brushing a lock of brown hair behind Kara's ear "Nothing is gonna happen to him. We won't let it. He has too many people protecting him. Abby and Connor aren't gonna let any harm whatsoever come to this baby, and I know neither are you. And neither am I. He's got a family that's willing to risk everything for him."

Kara's smile, seemed to get bigger, and the feeling of doubt, fear and worry, subsided slightly inside her.

"Now come on," Nick said, straightening up, and carefully and gently pulling Kara to her feet too.

Following her father out of the kitchen, and into his office type room, Kara unfolded the buggy that she had brought with her, and buckled baby Nick into it. She cuddled him up and placed him against the far wall of the room, out of the way of everyone else. She stood beside the buggy, rocking it slowly back and forth every time the baby stirred. Soon, Sarah entered, grabbed her coat and disappeared again.

"Where she going?" Kara asked turning to her dad

"The British Library," Nick answered "She's researching more information on Mythological beasts"

Kara nodded, without her field job to do, she was extremely bored. She wasn't used to be being cooped up in the ARC all day; she was used to being out in the field, fighting the dinosaurs. But she had new commitments now. She had a baby, which came first. And she couldn't exactly take him dinosaur hunting with her. Her father wouldn't allow that anyway, that's why whenever Kara had the baby at the ARC and there was an anomaly. She stayed behind, with Sarah. It was extremely boring, but she was getting to know the new girl more and more each day.

Various people passed the door, neither of them looked in, but mostly because they knew Nick Cutter was usually busy, and hated being disturbed.

With a heavy sigh, Kara looked down at her sleeping baby. "Dad could you keep an eye on him for two seconds?"

"Sure," Nick said, looking over his shoulder at his daughter and grandson "Where you going?"

"Just too my locker," she said, pointing across the hall "Don't worry, im not running away"

"Oh, okay," Nick said, and returned to his work

Kara laughed softly, as she glanced once more down at her baby, but he as out cold. She smiled softly, and pushed herself off the wall and crossed the room to the open door. There was no one in the corridor now, it seemed deserted but she could hear voices coming from the main operations room. Wondering what there was to keep everyone so busy around the ARC; Kara crossed the hallway and pushed open the door into the locker room. She placed the key that was around her wrist into her locker and unlocked it, before opening it and removing her I-pod. She had uploaded new songs to it, the previous night and was hoping to listen to a few, before Nick started to wake up. As she was unravelling her headphones from around her I-pod, she felt movement from behind her.

"Back away slowly," said a voice, it was familiar, but Kara couldn't place where she had heard it before

Reaching up to close her locker door, the voice spoke again "Don't close it!"

Turning around, she came face to face with the man she had watched die in the Silurian dessert millions of years ago. He was holding a hand gun, in his hand and it was pointing directly at her. She thought she had recognized the voice, he worked for her mother. This meant, Helen Cutter was somewhere close. But where?

"Move aside," the cleaner said, but Kara refused to move. He stepped forward, brandishing the gun "I said move!" he gripped her by the arm and threw her aside, as she groaned, having hit the second set of lockers in the room.

"Argh," she groaned, picking herself up from the floor. The cleaner had approached her locker and had removed her jacket, when he moved onto her fathers. He was in the middle of removing her father's shirt; his weapon had been put away now. And he had barely looked at her, since he had thrown her aside. At that moment, and intruder alarm sounded and Becker appeared in the doorway.

"Don't move," Becker commanded and Kara sighed in relief "Turn around slowly -" the cleaner turned around, his hand reaching into his pocket "Put your hands where I can see them,"

That was kinda difficult seeing as he was carrying a shirt and a jacket

"Becker, be careful," Kara said as she started to pick herself up from the ground, her head was ringing, having hit it against the many upper lockers as she had been thrown again, she looked around at the cleaner as he removed the hand gun he had aimed at her previously out of his pocket and held it out towards Becker.

"Drop your weapon and get down on the ground, now!" Becker commanded stepping further into the room

Kara noticed the smirk on the cleaner's face, even though it was emotionless. He turned his fire arm from Becker and back to her, but before he had a chance to disarm it, there was a bang and Becker had fired. He had hit the cleaner clearly in the forehead, splattering the lockers behind it, with blood. The cleaner dropped, and Kara pushed herself away from the locker and walked to Becker's side. He had saved her life. She smiled lightly; maybe he wasn't trying to replace Stephen, after all. Just do his job, in protecting them. The Team.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, looking down at her, as he approached the body of the cleaner kicking the gun away from him.

Kara nodded "Yeah. Thanks to you," she said "Although, I find this impossible to believe," she added looking down at the cleaner

"And why's that?"

"Because I know him..." Kara said "but I watched him die in the Silurian Desert millions of years ago"

She looked back at the Captain as she finished speaking. Before cries alerted her to the now awake baby.

* * *

"But it was him Dad!" Kara exclaimed, as she cradled Nick in her arms "It was the same man...I swear...I recognize him. It was the same person that got killed by the Scorpion. And the guy who hit you with the Mer, and the cleaner from the mall with the Raptors!"

Nick looked sceptical; as he listened to her speak.

"But if he was eaten by a giant scorpion," Sarah said "I'd say that made him fairly dead"

"Look, I didn't say it made sense," Kara said "Im still trying to figure it out myself...but I know what I saw"

"And I believe you, I really do," Nick said

"Okay," Becker said leaning against the table "It's his identical twin"

Kara sighed "Maybe..." she said, looking down at Nick as she rocked him slowly, he was dropping back off to sleep, and she motioned for the others to lower their voices slightly, as she returned him to the buggy, rocking him back and forth softly.

"But what's he doing here, going through our laundry?" Nick asked, looking around at Kara, who breathed in deeply, and shrugged

"Im still trying to figure out," Kara said "How someone we watched die, is still walking around!"

"You killed his brother," Becker said "So he steals your shirt and Jacket?"

Kara sighed again, as Nick stopped stirring and she stopped moving him. She jumped up onto the table beside her dad, and buried her face in her hands.

"You both said, that it doesn't make sense," Becker continued

"There is one another option," Kara said as she pulled her hands away from her face "Helen"

Nick, Sarah and Becker all looked towards her.

"Maybe she has something to do with it," Kara said "She's employed the guy before,"

"Mmm. So now she's brought him back from the dead?" Becker asked "That's scarier than I thought"

"You can't even begin to imagine," Nick said "Rule number one. Something inexplicable happens, Helen is usually behind it"

"Trust us," Kara said "She's back"

And with that she cast a worrying glance to her baby. What was her mum's plan this time? Hadn't she caused enough damage, already? She had taken Claudia from Nick, and she had taken Stephen from Kara, leaving her with a baby who had no father.

"She's never going to leave us alone, is she?" Kara whispered, looking sideways at her dad again "Mum I mean...she's not gonna rest unless she makes us unexpectedly unhappy"

"What else could she do to us?"

"Im not even gonna attempt to answer that," Kara said "Mum will find a way... She'll find a way to provoke a reaction out of us. She always does."

Jumping down from the table, Kara crossed the room to where, the buggy was situated, she unlocked the brake and started to turn it towards the door.

"Where you going?" Nick asked her

"Im going home," Kara reassured him "There's nothing for me to do here. My job is field work. And since I can't go out in the field, im just hanging around, and to be honest, im actually starting to feel useless. I would offer to help, with what ever it is you are doing...but I have no idea where your work ends and Sarah's starts. And I don't want to intervene, encase I mess anything up. So I'll leave you too it"

"Oh, good answer," Nick said

Kara grinned "Im your daughter, what answer was you expecting?"

Nick, grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair, but Kara laughed and ducked his hand. "I'll see you later dad," she called as she pushed the buggy out of the door and stopped "Bye guys. Becker...thanks...for saving my life" she said with a smile. Just cause he had saved her life, and she was starting to warm up to him, didn't mean she was gonna tell him how she felt. Because she still barely knew him. "Tell Abby, if she wants to see the baby later...just call to the house"

"Will do," Nick said as he heard his daughter disappear down the hall, and out of the door

* * *

After making it home safely, Kara pushed the buggy with her sleeping baby up the garden path and to the front door. It was locked, which told Kara that Grace was still out. Rummaging through the baby bag, Kara was unaware of the fact that she was being watched closely from someone of her past. Finally locating her key at the bottom of the bag, Kara put it into the lock and turned it, opening the front door.

Once in the comforts of her own, home. Kara removed Nick from the buggy and lay him down in the Moses basket that she had brought down from her room the previous night. As she took up a seat on the couch in front of the TV. She flipped through the channels, her mind barely registering what her eyes were taking in.

As she stared blankly at the TV screen, her mind was running on auto pilot with thoughts. Some having no particular meaning to her, but others had everything to do with her. From the biggest thought of a lost love down to the tiniest problem of the return of her 'supposed to be dead mum'

Stephen.

He was the main thought amongst the rest. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that she was slowly replacing him in her heart. Every time she was around Becker she couldn't help the feelings she felt, and then when she looked down at her son, she saw her ex-boyfriend in him. Was she really replacing Stephen? He had done it to her, hadn't he? He had cheated on her, and to make it worse, it hadn't been with just anybody, it had been with her mother.

Kara shuddered at the thought. Stephen had always said that she looked like Helen. Now knowing the truth about them, Kara started to think maybe he had only agreed to be with her, because of her mother. Was he with her only because she looked a lot like her mother? She didn't want to think that was the reason. She wanted to believe it was because he loved her, and not Helen. But she couldn't help but feel the slight doubt, that this wasn't true.

Light cries came from the basket in which baby Nick laid. He shifted in his sleep, although his eyes remained closed, though the slight noise had broken Kara's thoughts and she was now blinking, as though she had just woken from a trance. She cast a look around the room, she hadn't realized that she was remotely tired; she had put it down to stress. But she couldn't sleep, it was only her home and if Nick awoke while she was asleep, that wasn't really good for the both of them.

Glancing half-heartedly at the clock, Kara sighed, it was only 2:00pm. Grace wasn't due back for at least another few hours. Hoping, that her cousin would come back early, Kara turned her attention back to the TV and continued flipping the channels, and once again, she found that she couldn't concentrate.

Time passed slowly, as Kara sat silently in front of the TV. She had chosen a random TV Programme and as she sat and stared blankly at the screen, she felt her eyes close and just like her son before, she fought to stay awake, but resistance was futile and soon she could feel darkness edging its way into her mind, consuming her. Everything was numb, her thoughts had stopped and her mind was numb. She couldn't think of anything not even a name, with the lack of sleep, and movement, her muscles where becoming numb and she could feel her body slowly shutting down. Soon she would be asleep. But she couldn't let that happen, Nick had been asleep now for sometime and he wasn't about to stay asleep for much longer.

But the silence was overpowering, the random snatches from the TV programme wasn't even registering in her mind.

As the minutes ticked by slowly, Kara felt something soft come in contact with the side of her head, and her breathing became laboured. Before she could even stop herself, her eyes were hard to open and the darkness was taken control. There was nothing. She could hear anything, feel nothing. Everything was gone. Except the darkness.

**

* * *

_A few hours later, Kara awoke. Her blue eyes looking around confusedly. She was wide awake, but she had only been asleep a few minutes. The silence was unbearable, and something felt wrong. Looking around widely, Kara's eyes landed on the basket in which her son had been. It was empty. The blanket was gone and so was Nick. Fear, Worry and Panic filled her body and for a few seconds she felt paralyzed. Her body unwilling her to move. Where was her baby? There were no cries. There was nothing but silence._**

_"Nick?"_

_She called as she got to her feet, slowly. It seemed to take sometime for her brain register that she wanted to move and she was working more or less on auto pilot. She was telling her brain to let her move, but her brain didn't seem to be getting the message. And soon, without realizing it, she was walking without the use of any message. Her brain had shut down, but her legs were still moving. She had to find her son._

_"Nick?"_

_She called again._

_Waiting. Waiting for any sign that her baby was still here_. God! _she thought_ Where is he? Who has him? Please, god, let him be okay. _She thought desperately. All she wanted now was some sign, to alert her to her baby's safety. Then it happened. There was a creak from upstairs. Someone was home. Did that someone have her baby? Turning and leading herself out of the living room, Kara raced up the stairs. The sound had knocked her out of her panic stage and her brain was now working fully. She was moving faster than she had been when she had first woken._

_Reaching the top of the stairs, she looked around for the place that the sound had come from. It was coming from her bedroom. Quickly making her way down the hallway to his room, she saw the shimmering light of an anomaly reflected across the wall. Not caring what might have come through, Kara pushed open the door and there he stood, before her, looking exactly the same as always._

_"Stephen?" she breathed_

_He merely grinned at her, then looked down. Kara followed his gaze as she felt her heart rate increase. There in his arms was Nick. The anomaly shimmered once more behind them, and another person stood in the room. Kara glared heatedly at her._

_"Don't you dare touch him!"_

_She growled, her teeth clenched together tightly._

_Her mother stood before her. Helen Cutter grinned and reached out towards Stephen taking the baby from him. The baby gurgled and Kara felt her blood boil and her temper reach its limit._

_"I mean it mum! You leave my baby! Give him back!"_

_"Say goodbye," Helen said in her usual voice, though there was a taunting tone behind it." Forever"_

_Helen, still holding baby Nick stepped through the anomaly, closely followed by Stephen. The anomaly expanded and Kara threw herself across her bed, she groaned as she hit the wall, the anomaly had closed in her path_

_"Mum!" she screamed at the place where the anomaly in time disappeared completely._

**

* * *

"NO!"**

Kara screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls. Her eyes flew open, and she sat straight up in her seat on the couch. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and she felt even more tired than she already was. There was a low gurgling from beside her, and Kara turned quickly to see that her baby, was safe and sound in his basket.

"Omg," she breathed, jumping to her feet and picking him up. He was wide awake, chattering away happily, his face broke into a smile when he saw her and Kara felt like crying "Oh baby," she said "Thank god, your okay"

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked a voice, and Kara turned jumping slightly to see Grace closing the front door.

Kara breathed deeply "Its nothing. I just had a nightmare"

"The reason behind that is, the lack of sleep" Grace said, making her way to her cousin "Go get some sleep. I'll take care of Nick."

Kara looked down at her baby, the counts of her dream fleeting her mind. She shook her head. "I gotta do something. Can you come with me?"

Grace looked confused, but nodded nonetheless and together the two cousins dressed Nick and Kara carried him out to the car, strapped him into the Car seat as Grace occupied the passenger's seat. As Kara drove she was silent, wondering motionlessly where her cousin was going, and what had spooked her out so badly, that she was unwilling to let her take care of Nick, for Kara to get some sleep. It must have been bad, for Kara to want Grace to follow her wherever it was she was heading. Finally not being able to stand the silence, Grace spoke.

"Kara," she said "Where are we going?"

"We're nearly there," Kara said and soon she pulled up outside the cemetery

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you when I get back," Kara said and she shut down the car, pulling off her seatbelt and sliding out of the car. After closing the door she turned to Grace "Stay here, watch Nick. And I'll be straight back"

"Tell me -" Grace started but Kara hurried away from the car "What's going on," Grace finished, before sighing, and watching her cousin in the rear view mirror.

Looking around her, Kara folded her arms and rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms as she made her way towards Stephen's grave. If it had really been a dream, then Stephen should still be here, or was everything that had happened to her in the past few months all been a dream? Was Stephen still alive? Somewhere on the other side of an anomaly? Had she dreamt of his death? Dreamt of everything that had recently happened.

But sadly, she was wrong. Reaching the usual point she stood at whenever she visited the Graveyard, she sighed looking down at the name on the headstone before her. Stephen Hart. Beloved Friend. When Nick had been born, Kara had come back and asked if they could add 'Beloved Father' to the headstone just below 'Beloved Friend'.

"I so badly wanted to believe all this was a dream," she whispered, kneeling down in front of the grave and reaching out to touch the headstone "I wanted to believe that you were still here...still there for me."

Sighing, Kara looked up towards the darkening sky. Evening was drawing in, and there still hadn't been any word from the ARC. What had happened back at the House? Had there been an anomaly? Or was her father wrong? That would be the first. Normally, Nick Cutter was never wrong. Deciding not to worry about that, Kara turned her attention back to Stephen's grave.

"I only came to see if my dream was real or not," she said, slowly starting to get back to her feet "I so desperately wanted to believe that you were still there for me and only me. That if you could come back, I'd be the reason why."

After clearing that her thoughts of worry for Stephen, had projected unwanted dreams/nightmares into her mind, when she had fallen asleep. Kara stood once more at the edge of Stephen's grave. She closed her eyes and spoke once more.

"I cant keep holding onto you," she whispered "I think its time I moved on...Its only fair...Love is infinite Stephen, and no one can replace what you mean to me. But I cant keep sitting around mourning your death anymore. I wish there was another way, but, there's not. I will always love you..."

As usual her voice cracked, but she carried on.

"Its for the best"

And once again, she walked away. Leaving her feelings for Stephen behind. She was walking out on her past life, and hopefully now, she would be able to finally leave Stephen go in her heart. Allow him to move on completely. She knew once she had let go of him, she would feel so much better than she normally had. She would be able to actually go to sleep at night without fearing to see Stephen's face smiling back at her, without having to worry about cheating on him. Or betraying him. She would be able to look at her son, without feeling guilty that she was there with him and his father wasn't. She would be able to protect Nick, better, because she knew that without mourning Stephen's death, she could grow stronger, hopefully fall back into the life she once knew, where nothing, not even the slightest little thing, made her cry.

Stopping at the entrance of the Graveyard, Kara raised her hands and pulled them roughly against her eyes, drying them of all tears that had appeared. She cursed herself mentally, for feeling so weak. She hated, crying. She hadn't cried in a while, and the last time she cried properly was after Stephen's death. Before that, it had been when she was 10 years old. When she first learned that her mother was dead, how wrong had people been. But how could they have guessed that Helen Cutter was still alive, just lost in time. They would have thought her to be nuts, have thought her father to be nuts.

As soon, as she was sure that her eyes were clear of all tears, Kara made her way once more back to the driver's seat of her car. She pulled open the car door, and climbed back inside. She slipped the key into the ignition and started the car, without as much as a glance at her cousin. She checked her mirrors to make sure no other traffic was around, and pulled quietly out of her parking space.

"Kara?" Grace said tentatively, she could see by the red eyes, that her cousin had been crying. Which was a big surprise because Kara barely ever cried. She said it was a weakness that she would never show. She had said growing up, if you showed weakness, people took advantage of it, and knew that they could hurt you.

"I had a nightmare," Kara said, not waiting for Grace to continue "It was about Stephen."

"Oh," Grace said unsurely "What happened?"

"He and my mum -" Kara said, her voice failing her and her hands shook slightly which was deadly, considering she was driving "They - they..." her voice was shaking so badly that she was finding it so hard to breathe, let alone speak.

"Kara pull over," Grace said. She could see clearly, that whatever had happened in her cousins Sub-conscious was affecting her now, and Kara was clearly unstable to drive in her current situation

"No, im fine" Kara said, her stubbornness showing through again.

How she hated herself sometimes. Her stubbornness could easily get herself, her baby and her cousin killed. Why didn't she just listen?

"No, your not." Grace argued "Now pull over!"

"Okay," Kara whispered and pulled up to the side of the road. She and Grace then slipped out and changed sides. As Grace drove them home. "Now, explain what happened"

"I dreamt that Stephen and my mum...kidnapped Nick." Kara said "They took him thr-" she cut herself off, in her unstable state of mind, she had nearly spilled everything to her cousin. Why couldn't she say anything? Would her father mind if she told Grace? Grace was family, right? She could be trusted couldn't she?

"Took him where?" Grace pressed

"It doesn't matter," Kara said as they turned onto the street, it was now completely dark. And Kara wondered if her father was home yet.

"It does matter," Grace argued "Look at you...your a mess...so don't tell me that it doesn't matter!"

"Grace...please, don't shout!" Kara said "Look, it was a dream. It didn't happen. And I pray to God that it doesn't."

Grace fell silent, she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer from Kara, and she decided not to push her luck. Not yet anyway.

**

* * *

Finally making it home, Kara unbuckled Nick from the back of the car. He was still wide awake, and she was thankful, because she wanted to bathe him and feed him before putting him to bed. Passing Grace the keys, she followed her cousin up the stone steps towards the front door. Grace unlocked the door and stepped into the dark house.**

"Grace could you grab me a bottle from the kitchen," Kara said making her way towards the stairs "I'll meet you upstairs"

"You got it," Grace answered and dropping the keys onto the hallway table, she made her way into the kitchen, flipping on the light as she went. She rummaged around, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and heating it up slightly so it was at room temperature for her baby cousin. She looked around often, having the odd feeling like someone was watching her. Like there was someone other than herself, Kara and Nick home. Passing it off as a mere thought, she grabbed the baby's bottle and hurried upstairs, knocking the kitchen light off as she went. She found Kara in the bathroom, bathing Nick.

"Thanks," Kara said looking up as her cousin entered "Put that in my room,"

"Sure,"

Once Grace was out of the room, Kara gently and carefully lifted Nick into her arms and wrapped him in a towel, before making her way out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. Grace was sitting on her bed, holding a bottle of baby powder, a nappy, vest and the pyjamas. Kara smiled, as she dried her son, powdered his skin and replaced his nappy, before Grace took over and put the vest and his pyjamas on him. Kara smiled softly, at the sight of her baby laughing and kicking as Grace dressed him. She then folded the towel and returned to the bathroom, and opened the door to the heating cupboard. She placed the slightly damp towel on the hot water tank, run out the small amount of water in the bath and returned to her room.

Grace was holding Nick in her arms and passed him to Kara when she returned.

"Im gonna go shower and change," she commented making her way to the door

Kara nodded and moved her pillows around her bed, before laying Nick between them and making like a sort of ledge for the bottle. Which Nick drank from happily. Kara then proceeded to change into her Pyjamas. Before laying back on her bed with her baby.

Resting her head against her hand, she smiled as Nick quietly sucked at the milk coming through the bottle top. She lifted it slowly, so that the top was always full of milk and that he wasn't sucking in any air. Soon, he had finished, and she was now standing in front of her window, rocking in slowly in her arms, singing to him softly.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_cant be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_In my heart always_

_Always_

As the song ended, Kara looked down at Nick to see that his eyes had closed. She smiled softly, and kissed his forehead softly, before edging closer to his crib, through the light darkness that surrounded her room. Grace had probably returned to her room, to change into her Pyjamas, or she was either still in the shower or downstairs. Either one was a possibility. Not worry, too much about it, Kara lay Nick down being careful as not to wake him from his slumber. Once she was sure he wasn't going to wake, she turned on the toy mobile above him and smiled as the tune to **Im wishing** from the film **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs** started to play.

"Sleep tight baby," she whispered as she turned on the baby monitor in her bedroom and grabbed the extra one, before closing her door behind her as she stepped out onto the landing. The light was on, and it was casting a orange light across the landing. There was movement from downstairs, and Kara figured it was Grace. She made her way to the top of the stairs, but stopped just outside of Grace's room when she heard shuffling from inside. Lightly she tapped the door and opened it, Grace was sitting on her bed, a book in her hands. She looked up when Kara came in and noticed the confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked

"If your up here," Kara said "Then who's making that noise downstairs?"

"What noise?" Grace asked, closing her book and placing it on her bed before getting to her feet.

There was another sound of movement downstairs, and the two cousins looked at one another

"That noise," Kara said her voice sounding firmed

"Maybe its your dad?" Grace said "Don't go jumping to conclusions just yet,"

"That's a possibility," Kara said, but she had a eerie feeling that it wasn't her dad. He would have called to say he was on his way home wouldn't he? Jenny, Abby and Connor had to be back from the house by now, hadn't they? They couldn't stay there all day.

"One way to find out," Grace said and she grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her to the top of the stairs. They couldn't see anything downstairs, it was too dark. The two cousins exchanged looks, and carefully climbed down the steps one at a time. They made it to the bottom step and walked towards the kitchen flipping on the light as they went. There was no one there.

"What are you two doing?" came a deep voice from behind them

Kara and Grace screamed as they jumped and spun around. Nick Cutter stood with an amused look on his face, as the girls raised hands up to the chest to calm their beating hearts.

"Don't do that!" Kara said, hitting her father in the shoulder

Nick chuckled "Okay, tell me why were you creeping around?"

"We heard someone down here," Grace explained "We weren't sure if it were you or not"

"Well, I have only just come it," he said motioning to the door

"Did you close the door?" Kara asked, looking over her father's shoulder

"Yeah," Nick said

"Then why is it still open?" Grace asked, making her way towards the front door and closing it. The front garden was deserted.

Kara and Nick exchanged looks and Kara could see that he had actually closed the door when he came in. That meant there had been someone else in the house besides the usual four occupants. But who? And why? Without much thought or care tonight, Kara bid goodnight to her father and followed Grace back upstairs. The two girls disappeared into their different rooms, closing the doors silently behind one another. Kara crossed to her window and pulled at the curtains, stopping when she caught sight of movement, across the street. There was a figure, running full out across the street. They stopped at the corner and looked back at the Cutter house. Kara found this oddly suspicious. Was that the person who was in the house when she and Grace where getting ready for bed and putting Nick to bed?

Just the idea of someone unfamiliar being in the house, and Kara not knowing about it was putting her off.

With one last fleeting glance at the end of the street where the figure had disappeared, Kara pulled back her covers and climbed into bed. She grabbed her I-pod and switched it on, and soon fell asleep to the light beat of _Savage Garden - A Thousand Words._

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it.**

**Aww bless, Kara finally let Stephen go. Can she move on now? And now that she has finally learned to leave Stephen go, to let him move on completely. Can she work out her feelings for Becker? Lets find out.**

**Your probably wondering, how I have added three chapters in under an hour nearly. But its mostly because, these chapters were already pre-written, just needed some updating and then uploading.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Make me smile.**

**Thanks**

**Selene**

**

* * *

**


	4. Diictodon

**A/N: The team face off against Diictodon's, cute but surprisingly dangerous burrowing creatures that came through an anomaly from the Permian ear that has opened in the middle of a busy hospital in London. While the team is at the Hospital rounding up the Diictodon, Helen takes over the ARC. Upon returning to the Anomaly Research Centre, can Kara over come her anger towards her mother for killing Stephen, long enough to save herself and her father? Her world crashes again when she learns of her father's death. Can she be strong enough to overcome his death like she did Stephens? Or will she fall apart all over again? How much more pain can she endure, before she finally cracks?**

**This chapter goes out to Grace...and all you other Cutter fans. While watching this episode I was literally in tears. I didn't want to believe that he was gone.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and your time with Cutter one last time. *sobs***

* * *

_Primeval - Season 3_

**Chapter Three**

**The Diictodon's**

* * *

Inside an abandoned building within the city limits, a group of cleaner clones stood side-by-side, their guns drawn, like they were ready for battle.

"Go!" one commanded, and the others followed up, up the narrow staircase leading to the roof. Bursting through the door, they each surrounded a lone figure, who stopped the stop-watch she happened to be holding.

"Not bad," said a the voice of Helen Cutter, she surveyed them all, before nodding at single one "You…come with me" she commanded, and lead him to a different building across from the rest of her clones.

Standing opposite one another, Helen looked down at the drop separating the two buildings. It was a long way down, but not a safe landing, seeing as there was a glass roof separating them.

"Jump," she said to the clone, as he over-looked the side "Listen to my voice…I said Jump!"

The clone looked at her, and then back at the drop before turning his back and walking to the far end of the roof. He then turned and started running full out towards her, before jumping. He landed with a crash, onto the glass roof. Dead.

"Death means nothing to you," Helen said as she over looked her creation "Your lucky," she added, to the survivors', before turning away from them.

* * *

Life at the ARC had become somewhat boring, usually there was an anomaly a day. But now, it was usually every week. Normally, a new mother would be fond of this and used the time she had off to spend with her child. But not Kara Cutter. She knew she had a job too, and she knew it was to take care of her child. But she also knew, that being on the Anomaly project meant protecting innocent people from the creatures that came tumbling through rips in time, to Prehistoric era's or Future era's this included her son and cousin. And the only way she could prevent the creatures from escaping that was if she was at work. And away from her precious baby. She could bring him here, but where would the point in that be? She would be distracted. So would her father and so would the babies godparents. Lester wouldn't appreciate that, and soon would lower the boom and tell Kara to never bring the baby around again. So she had to compromise. Could she? Yes, she could.

"You know, I've always like modern art"

Speak of the devil. James Lester had just entered the room, in which Kara Cutter and her father Nick sat. The anomaly prediction scale stood before them. Lester was slowly walking towards it, and Kara could tell if he took anymore steps he would be so close, he would be touching it, and that wouldn't sit well with her father.

"Its a very complex model of the exact locations and dates of -" Nick started to explain

"Of Anomalies throughout recorded history," Lester interrupted "Yes, I know"

Kara rolled her eyes. Of course he knew. He was lucky that it wasn't her he had interrupted. She hated it when people interrupted her mid speech, it was rude and uncaring for what the person had to say. But obviously James Lester didn't care about that sort of thing.

"Just don't touch it," Nick said

Lester froze in his spot, turning his head slightly so he was nose to pole with the structure. He scooted around the pole slightly and stepped out of the ravelling mess.

Kara rolled her eyes once more, and exchanged what seemed to be a uncertain annoyed look with her father. They both harboured the dislike for Lester, as he harboured dislike for them. But they honestly didn't care what he thought, they were there to protect innocent people from terrifying creatures. And protect terrifying creatures from people who didn't understand. It was clear to everyone at the ARC that the two Cutters and Lester didn't get on at all. Lester had seemed to come in and intervene with everything at random moments in the past. He had taken over the anomaly sightings and made it an official government secret. Something it was never meant to be, but in a way it did help. Because it helped protect people from running across anomalies. Well, it didn't help everyone. Some people came across the anomalies before the ARC even picked up a trace of them. But they couldn't save everyone...Kara had become aware of that along time ago.

"Ah," Lester said looking towards the door as Captain Becker appeared there "Any news on Helen Cutter?"

Kara looked up at the mention of her mum's name, her eyes landed on Captain Becker as he reported on his assigned job.

"I have instigated a full review of security" Becker reported in his usual formal tone.

Kara wondered, if he ever relaxed? Or was he always this formal?

"Your sure the intruder was her doing?" Lester asked, and Kara was aware that the question was directed at her and her father

"I cant think of anybody else, creating an exact replica of a dead man" Kara answered

Sarah, then entered the room, and Kara smiled slightly at her before turning her attention once more to Lester. She hated the feeling that she was being interrogated.

"Keep everyone on high alert," Lester said, turning back to Becker "If Helen is back, we should all be very worried"

_No? Really?_ Kara thought as she rolled her eyes for the third time in the past 5 minutes.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kara asked her best friend, Connor Temple as she sat beside him on the swivel chair from beside the anomaly detector. He was messing around with a handful of brightly coloured wires, which were attached to a half designed machine.

"Im creating that thing, you father asked me to do," Connor answered her "You know, the one that helps lock Anomalies?"

Kara nodded her head slowly, she hadn't taken a word of what Connor had said in. She was just staring blankly at him.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" Connor asked, staring at her glazed over eyes

"No," she answered simply, cracking a smile "Sorry. My minds elsewhere"

"Don't you mean, your minds on someone else..." Abby chirped as she walked past Kara and Connor

"What she mean?" Connor asked

"No one," Kara said, glaring after her blonde headed friend, who merely smirked "I mean...Nothing" she corrected quickly realizing her mistake

Looking up as the doors to the main Operations room opened, Kara watched as her father, Lester and Jenny made their way towards where she and Connor where.

"Oh, here comes Lester," she mumbled to Connor, who looked sideways at her as the man in question stopped behind them.

"So this contraption is going to seal the anomalies, is it?" Lester asked, as he stood behind them his arms folded across his chest. Connor turned to face them, as Kara continued to swivel around on the chair she was kneeling on. A smile on her face.

"Ah...in theory..." Connor stammered, and Kara came to a halt, feeling very dizzy.

"Woah," she mumbled as she tried to stand, but stumbled and landed back in the chair in a sitting position.

"You know after a million pounds worth of research and development, I was hoping for a little more than Theoretical" Lester commented

If she was in any state to stand or speak at this moment, Kara had a few comment she would definitely say. But after all that spinning, and even though she was sitting rather still, the room was still spinning and she was feeling rather sick. Maybe she shouldn't have spun so many times? Oh well, she couldn't change the past, but she could change the future and she knew in future she wouldn't do that again. But then again, she always said that, and she never learned.

"You'll get it," Nick said and Kara felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see her father standing above her an amused look on his face. She attempted to smile back, but it came as a grimaced as her world deteriorated before her very eyes. "When in simple terms this machine will reverse the polarity of the anomalies, so nothing gets in and nothing gets out"

"James?" Jenny Lewis called from a little to the right of Kara, and she was saved the trouble of looking around as her father planted two hands on her shoulders to prevent her from moving, and calming down before she threw up everywhere. James gave Connor another look, before walking to her side.

"Oh, I don't feel so good" Kara complained

"You always say that, yet you never learn do you?" Cutter asked, looking down at his daughter

"Well, its fun," Kara said "Then you gotta deal with the aftermath"

"Then deal."

Kara grumbled. She knew if she wanted a little fun, she had to deal with the consequences that came with it. If spinning on her chair, meant feeling sick afterwards, she had to learn that nothing came without consequences be them bad or good. Everything had catches.

"Your sure about this?" Cutter asked, looking up at Connor who had returned to his work

Connor hesitated, and Kara started to feel the light headedness slide away, leaving her world motionless.

"Pretty sure," Connor answered

As Nick moved to walk away, the alarm sounded. And Kara flew out of her chair and looked around, which proved to be another big mistake. As she stumbled yet again, not completely over her spinning dizziness. She stumbled backwards, this time instead of falling onto a chair, she fell into a person. Her head tilted backwards, and she found herself staring into the eyes of Captain Becker.

"Hi," she said

He smiled down at her, "Hi," he replied setting her carefully back on her feet, though he didn't move his hand from the base of her back.

Connor made his way past them and towards the Detector. He tapped away at the keys before speaking "Okay, its in the city..." as the alarm continued to blare, information was edited up onto the screen. Connor, turned to face them "Its in a hospital"

"Oh god," Kara murmured, she seemed to sober up completely, enough to actually walk out of the ARC without tripping or stumbling like a drunk. She made it to the cars, safely and climbed into the Silver SUV beside her father, who pulled out of the ARC parking lot, once Abby and Connor where in the back. Jenny was riding in with Becker and the others.

* * *

Once at the Hospital, the team entered the building, earning a few suspicious looks from patients and staff members alike. Kara looked around, for any signs of an anomaly sighting, but it seemed everything was pretty normal. Although the device in her hand was bleeping, there was an anomaly around here somewhere. She knew it. The looks were mostly directed at the SAS soldiers and Becker. And Kara knew that many patients were wondering why there were soldiers at a Hospital?

"Becker, take your men," Kara said turning to the Captain "Look for any creature activity"

"Come on," Becker said as he and his men walked past her and the rest of the team

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out completely.

"Power cut," Connor murmured

"The Hospital's back-up generator should kick in any minute" Nick said as he lead Kara, Connor and Abby away from the front desk "Come on,"

After leaving the main hall of the Hospital, Kara and Connor disappeared after Becker and his men, leaving Nick and Abby to check out one of the delivery rooms.

"Come on Con," Kara said, pulling him off with her down a deserted corridor, their guns in hand. Soon, they had met up with Becker and his men. "Anything?" Kara asked

"No, Ma'am" said one solider before Becker had the chance to answer "No creature sighting...no anomaly...no nothing"

"Well, there has to be something," Kara said, looking down at the Sat Nav in her hand "This is picking up strong magnetic fields...so its gotta be around here somewhere"

"Lets check the other floors," Connor said and with an approval nod from Kara, the SAS soldiers, Kara, Connor and Becker all split and hurried off in different directions.

Making their way down the third corridor, Kara skidded to a halt, when she heard a woman ahead of her talking to a nurse about a creature in her room.

"Excuse me," Kara said making her way forward "Did you just say...creature?"

"Yes," the woman answered

Kara looked over her shoulder and motioned for the other two to follow her "Could you show us where?"

"Sure,"

Following the pregnant woman back to her room, Kara pushed open the door, as the woman pointed towards the wall that the creature had gone through. "It disappeared through a hole in the wall, just there"

Kara looked around, sure enough there was a hole at the base of the wall, small enough for a small creature to slip in and out of. Becker, moved the chair and pointed the automatic gun he held towards the hole, shining the torch into the darkness. But there was nothing to be seen.

"What did it look like?" Connor asked

"I don't know," the woman said "Uh...a ratty, chipmunk, beaver kinda thing"

Kara and Becker exchanged glances "Well, that narrows it down," Kara said, straightening, and removing her phone from her back pocket. She dialled her father's number, lifted the phone to her ear and waited for her father to answer. When he did, she spoke. "Dad, we may have a problem..."

_"What kind of problem?"_ Nick asked

"A ratty, chipmunk, beaver...kinda problem," Kara said

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Kara checked to make sure her father hadn't hung up. The lights over-head flickered again, telling them the creatures where still in the air vents.

"Okay," Kara finally said and hung up, before turning to Becker and Connor "He said to meet him downstairs...lets go. Thank you," she added to the woman "And good luck," she motioned to her unborn child, before making her way out of the room with her others.

Once back on the ground floor, Kara walked alongside her father, with Connor and Becker following behind. They weaved between other doctors, nurses and patients as they spoke.

"So how did she describe this creature?" Nick asked "Besides the whole, ratty, chipmunk thing."

"Ah, right," Kara said "About so big," she made a slight size scale with her hands, it wasn't very big at all, "protruding teeth, large and some claws"

"We've had three other reported sightings," said Becker, and Kara glanced over her shoulder at him

"There could be dozens of them in here," Nick said as the lights flashed again, and they stopped "Okay, I need to get this place evacuated now! Kara go with them,"

Kara nodded, "Sure," she said as her father disappeared down another hallway, and she turned towards Connor and Becker who were already making their way down the hallway they had come. She stopped a random nurse, as she made to follow them "Hi, um, we're uh, gonna have to evacuated this building"

The nurse nodded, and Kara run off down the corridor after Connor and the others. "Hey! Wait for me!" she yelled, catching up with Connor finally, when they stopped. Kara crashed into the back of Connor and glared at him, as she backtracked "Warn a girl next time,"

"There's no win with you, is there?" Connor said,

"Well next time wait for me," Kara said "Don't just run off and then stop abruptly"

Connor opened his mouth but was cut off, when Kara side stepped around him and entered another unoccupied room after Becker.

"Anything?" she asked

"No," was her reply, her mobile rang in her hand, and she looked down at the caller ID. "Dad?" she said when she answered, had they found something? Like a creature sighting, possibly giving them an idea of what they were looking for.

"_We're trapped in the operating theatre,"_ Nick said down the line _"with the anomaly and…a woman who's about to give birth…"_

Kara bit her lip to keep from laughing, only her father could get himself into a situation like this.

"…_I need you guys down here as fast as you can" _Nick finished

"Okay," Kara said, trying to control her giggles "We're on our way"

She hung up the phone, and burst into a well held fit of laughter.

"What's up?" Connor asked, looking at her confusedly "What did Cutter want?"

"Where's the operating theatres?" Kara asked looking at the two guys

"Dunno," they both answered

"Why?" Becker asked

"My dad is trapped down there, with Abby, the Anomaly and a woman who's about to give birth" Kara explained "He needs our help. Only dad, can get himself into this situation"

"Didn't you just have a child?" Becker asked

"Yeah," Connor answered "But we weren't in the room, cause Kara's temper was off the charts, and she took out on any poor male near her"

"What?" Kara asked, with a small shrug of her shoulders "Number one rule when a woman is pregnant. Don't antagonize her. And beside, my temper targets men, whether im pregnant or not" and with that, she turned and hurried down the corridor. "Remember when I first met you?" she added over her shoulder to Connor.

She heard Connor say something behind her, but she didn't register what it was. And soon, he and Becker were level with her, once more.

* * *

"How difficult can it be to find an operating theatre in a hospital?" Becker complained for the fifth time. Connor and Kara exchanged looks, he was the one who had said that they didn't need help, that he knew how to navigate around an hospital.

"What was that you said about being a trained solider?" Kara asked

Becker turned to her, but she merely smirked tauntingly at him. Knowing he couldn't answer her back.

Suddenly the ceiling boards moved, and Kara jumped as Becker raised his gun, she looked up towards the ceiling to see the lose boards moving. They had found a creature. So it had to be something small, to fit into the air vents. Something small and dangerous possibly?

"Catch it" Becker whispered to Connor

"What do you mean 'catch it'?" Connor asked

"Just catch it!" Kara said "If we can catch it, we know what we're up against"

Connor looked at her, before looking around for something to catch the creature with. He grabbed a moving trolley from the wall beside them, and pushed it under the moving boards of the ceiling. Suddenly, the boards gave in and a creature fell from above, it landed with a yelping thud at the bottom of the basin.

Connor was crouched over it, as Kara hurried to his side "Aww," she cooed "it's a Diictodon. These creatures are so cute"

"Hi, mate," Connor said "Im Connor, this is Kara, and this -" he cut off as he looked towards Becker. Kara looked up at the captain, to see him frowning as usual

"Oh come on," she said to him "Smile. You gotta admit their cute."

Becker remained silent staring at her. Kara rolled her eyes and turned back to the creature, the smile returning to her lips as it yelped and chattered, as it looked up at her and Connor.

"Cutter," Becker said, as he pulled the cover over the creature

"Hey!" Kara complained loudly, as she straightened and followed after the captain, "Come on, Con. Action man's getting impatient!" and she smirked as she passed Becker, the smile on her face, she missed the grin he had as she practically skipped happily passed him.

As they continued onwards, Kara's phone rang and she took it out quickly, not bothering to check the caller ID, she thought it was her father.

"Dad?" Kara asked quickly

"_Dad?_" said a female voice "_No. Its me, Grace. You know Grace Hunter. Your cousin, the girl you ditched again!"_

Kara sighed, "Grace! Im sorry," she apologized "I thought you were my dad."

"Yeah, I got that," Grace said "Where are you?"

"Im, busy," Kara said looking around at Connor who was looking at her confusedly "Why? What's wrong? Is Nick okay?"

"Nick's fine," Grace said "Except I cant get him to stop crying,"

"Have you fed him?"

"Yes,"

"Changed him?"

"Yes!"

"Has he had his afternoon nap?"

"Yes," Grace answered again "He just woke up, and he hasn't stopped crying since"

Kara blew out a sigh, this was new. Nick never cried so much before, usually, he was either hungry, tired or needed to be changed.

"Um," Kara said not knowing what to say "Um…I don't know, this is new. I'll call Allie, from University, and I'll have her come over…she's got a little brother around Nick's age. Maybe she can shed some light on this, im actually at a loss. I shouldn't be long, and I'll be home. You can go out with your mates, and I'll bring Nick back to the office with me"

"Okay," Grace said and she hung up, Kara had heard Nick crying in the background, and as she typed in her message too Allie, she was thinking of why her son was crying so much, when he hadn't done it before.

"Everything okay?" Becker asked,

"Yeah," Kara answered "Uh, Nick just woke up from his nap, and he hasn't stopped crying. Grace is at a loss on what's wrong, and so am I" she sighed heavily, she wanted to go home right now.

"Kara go home," Connor said "We'll tell your dad, where you have gone"

Kara stopped texting and looked at him "Are you sure?" she asked, she was starting to love Connor more and more, each day, he really was a truly remarkable friend. She was lucky to have him.

"Yes," he said placing a hand on her shoulder "Go to Nick. He probably misses you, he hardly ever sees you"

Kara nodded, and deleted the message she was about to send "Okay. Uh, Mobile's on, call if you need anything…when you find my dad…have him call me. And I'll meet you at the ARC later."

"Okay," Connor laughed "Go!"

"Thank you Connor!" Kara yelled as she sprinted back up the hallway, and out of the hospital. She hated leaving her team to do the work, but she had to go to Nick, he held every inch of her, now, and she wanted more than anything to be by his side, day in day out, but sometimes she couldn't because of her job.

* * *

Parking her car in the driveway, Kara, jumped out and slammed the door, she then hurried up the front steps, and into the house. She was met by the cries of her baby, and the soft soothing 'shhs' of her cousin. When she entered the living room, Grace looked up and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Thank God you are here," she said, as she handed Kara the crying baby.

"Hey handsome," Kara said softly "What's wrong?"

The baby, looked up at his mother, and instantly stopped crying. Kara turned to look at Grace, a look of confusion and gratitude was washed into her cousin's face.

"Well, that settles it," Grace said "Mystery solved. He missed you"

"Remind me to thank Connor, next time I see him" Kara said as she took a seat on one of the chairs, curled her feet up under her as she cradled her baby in his arms.

"Why?" Grace asked

"He was the one who convinced me to come home. Kept saying Nick missed me, and stuff" Kara explained

Grace nodded, and Kara saw her glancing towards the stairs

"Go get dressed," Kara said, with a smile "Go on. And when your ready, I'll drop you off wherever, it is your going, when I head back to the AR-" she caught herself before she could finish her sentence, once again she had nearly given away her real work place "On my way back to the office!" she finished.

Grace eyed her suspiciously, before heading upstairs to change. Kara was singing lightly to Nick in the living room, the baby's eyes were slowly closing once more, and Kara couldn't blame him. He must have cried every ounce of energy he had out of him. Poor baby. She kissed his little forehead, as his eyes finally closed, and his breathing became shallow. Oh, how she loved him. He was her world, something she had to protect in this world. Her father had her, and now she had Nick. And Grace. How could she forget Grace. Grace was like the little sister, she never got to have.

"Ready," Grace said about half an hour later, and she entered the living room once more. She was wearing a long white top, that covered the tops of her jeans. A pair of denim skinny jeans, a pleated brown belt, and knee length hug boots. A black jacket was hanging over her arm, and over her head was a small black and dark pink handbag. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and two bangs were left down to frame her face.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked, taking in her cousin's appearance

"Just out with the girls," Grace answered

"Out with the girls?" Kara asked "You look like you got a date"

"Date?" Grace said, forcing a laugh "No, just a day out with the girls."

Kara nodded her head and stood, as she grabbed the nappy bag from the kitchen. It was always made up, encase of an emergency where she had to get out of the house quickly. She wanted to make sure she had supplies for Nick, ready.

"Ready?" she asked turning to Grace who nodded "Got your keys? Encase your back before me?"

"Yes," Grace said again "Can we go"

"Are you sure you don't got a date," Kara said as she grabbed her jacket, threw the baby bag over her shoulder and grabbed a blanket to wrap around Nick, as she hurried out the door "Your awfully impatient."

She passed Grace her keys, so she could lock up, and she strapped Nick into the car seat, before getting into the drivers side, the nappy bag in the back of the car. Grace slid in beside her, and handed Kara the keys, as she slid her car key into the ignition and started the engine.

Pulling out of the drive carefully, for the second time that day.

* * *

After dropping Grace off at the movie theatre, Kara drove with Nick in the passengers seat now, towards the ARC. She was once more thinking about, why she couldn't tell Grace about what she did, she often slipped up at times, and she knew Grace wasn't stupid, she would put two and two together one day, and figure it all out. But her dad, wouldn't let her tell Grace the truth. Maybe to protect her. She knew, that if he had a choice, he wouldn't let her do this job, to protect her. Maybe, because he couldn't do that with her, he would do it with Grace.

Stopping outside the gates of the ARC. The gates opened, and she drove it, parking in her usual spot. Her father's car still wasn't there, and neither were the SUVs. They must have still been at the hospital. Opening the door, she slid out, and hurried around the other side, to get Nick. She un-clipped the car seat, and pulled it out of the car. Her baby was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him by moving him.

"Yeah, your men are getting slack" she heard her father's voice, and she looked up. Her father and the others had just returned, from the hospital. She smiled and made her way towards them.

"Hey," she said, stopping beside her father, as he looked down at her, and then at the sleeping baby

"Hey," Nick said "I thought you would stay at home, with him"

Kara shrugged "I was bored. Plus I wanted to know what happened after I left"

Before anyone could answer her, Becker spoke "You guys go on ahead. Im gonna have a little word with security" and he turned his back on them and headed towards the gates. Abby, was at Kara's side looking down at her sleeping god-son, with a true smile on her face.

"He's getting cuter every day," she cooed as they started walking towards the ARC

"Did you ever find out why he was crying?" Connor asked

"Yeah," Kara answered "He missed me. You were right, thank you" and she reached up to kiss his cheek, in a thankful manor.

"No problem" Connor said, with a smile at her. He would do anything for her, and his god-son. He loved them both. Kara had always been there for him, it was only fair he was there for her too,

They entered the ARC, everything was quiet. Like everyone had gone home. There was no one in sight, nothing, the place was deserted. Where the hell was, Sarah? Lester? Jenny? Anyone.

"Something's not right" Connor said, as he and Abby pushed open the main operations room's doors. Leading into the main part of the ARC.

"Where is everyone?" Kara asked

There was the sound of guns cocking, and Kara turned around careful not to jostle the car seat on her arm. She looked up towards Lester's office to see her mum, her mind immediately flew to her dream, and she looked down at her baby. She shouldn't have come back here. Not with Nick.

Kara turned to look over her shoulder at her friends, and turned fully, when she saw the confused looks on their faces. Her father had already turned around beside her.

"What?" she asked, Abby, who was staring over her shoulder at something.

Kara looked, and gasped, there, walking towards her, was herself. A clone. And not just that, there was her dad too.

"Its you," Connor said, quietly, when the clones had stopped, and Nick turned. He seemed to jump as the clone was right up in his face.

"Put Abby and Connor with the others," Helen said from above them, but Kara didn't take her eyes off her clone. She couldn't wait to hear the explanation for this. And she prayed her mother had done this to Stephen.

* * *

"So the future was true" Helen said, as she made her way down the ramp towards Kara "You do have a child. I just didn't expect it to be Stephens"

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked

"This child," Helen said, motioning to Nick "Wasn't meant to be born for at least another 2 years"

Kara was even more confused. "But that would mean it wasn't -"

"Stephens?" Helen asked "Yes. Kara. It was never meant to be Stephen's child. Stephen, wasn't there in your future. He wasn't the father of your child. It was -"

But she was cut off from explaining, when her dad spoke.

"What do you want Helen?" Nick asked

Helen smirked at her daughter, before motioning for the clones to stand at the detector. Kara watched as she followed them, and her father followed after her. But she was rooted to the spot, if her baby, wasn't meant to be Stephens, then who's?

"You created these?" her father asked

"I borrowed the technology from the future" Helen explained "He's made from your DNA, and she's made from Kara's. Perfect in every physical detail"

"Physical?" Kara asked, finally finding her voice

"Hmm. It has limited intelligence, enough to follow basic instructions" Helen said

"Their still human beings, though right?" Nick asked

"Free will is what makes us humans," Helen said "This creature is…is nothing more than a living photocopy"

"Please don't tell me you did this to Stephen" Kara stated, causing both her parents to turn to her. She didn't want a Stephen clone to appear, not after she had just let him go, that was all she needed right now

"No matter what they look like, they could never be the original" Helen confirmed, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief, not that she wouldn't want to see Stephen again, but not even her mother could bring back the dead.

"Why are you doing this, Helen?" Nick asked, as he followed his wife to a near-by desk. Kara remained where she was, and she placed the car-seat with her sleeping son on the table, beside her. She wasn't leaving the baby's side for anything. Not while her mother was around.

"Because I have seen the final destruction of almost every living creature on this one beautiful planet" Helen explained "I can stop it Nick, I can save us from them"

"Them?" Kara asked, perking up slightly "Who's them?"

But Helen didn't get the chance to answer, once more

"Look, whatever's going to happen, is going to happen," Nick said "and we have to leave it alone."

"Dad's right," Kara said "Look what happened the last time, you tried to change things. You killed Stephen"

"I didn't kill Stephen," Helen said, turning to her daughter "You did"

Kara's eyes narrowed at her mother, she had gone through enough self guilt, she had just come back from hell, and she wasn't going to let her mother send her back there.

"I didn't kill Stephen!" Kara hissed "You're the one who disappeared, without a care! Without shedding a tear!"

"Calm down sweetie," Nick whispered as he moved to her side "Calm down,"

Helen watched the interaction with jealous eyes. It should have been her, calming her daughter down, soothingly. But that was only going to happen, if Kara saw things from her perspective, and came with her to stop what was about to happen. And that was never going to happen.

"We all know that the course of evolution can be changed" Helen continued and Kara knew she was talking about Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis "I can restore balance"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kara asked "That no matter how many times you interfere you still cant get the result you want, because evolution cant be bent to your will. You cant play God, mum,"

"I really hope your wrong," Helen said, her voice and face clear of all emotions. "You see, you don't know it yet, but I do"

"Know what?" Kara asked, as she run her hand through her hair, baby Nick started to stir awake, and she rocked the car seat lightly whispering 'Shh' as a grizzled cry was heard. The baby calmed slightly, and Kara unclipped the car seat, as she removed her baby, and cuddled him closer to her. Bouncing him lightly, as she held him closer to her chest, her arm around his waist, and the other hand supporting his head.

"Your work will lead to predators being created," Helen continued "here in this precious ARC of yours"

"We'd never sanction that" Nick said

"I see them, in the future." Helen said "Troops from the ARC"

"Oh no, you've got it wrong"

"You haven't done it yet, maybe not" Helen said "But sooner or later you will and it has to be stopped. You…you have to be stopped. Now. Before it begins."

"If your so sure about this," Nick said "then why didn't you get your creatures to kill me, when you had the chance? Why don't you just shoot me now?"

"Dad!" Kara hissed, and she could finally see, that he was protecting her, not just because he was her father, but because of Nick.

"Because there is still something, I still don't understand" Helen said, and she removed the cylinder from her back. Kara watched curiously. Helen, removed an artefact from the bag, and held it up in front of Nick. What was it? Kara looked at her dad, as he stared at the artefact. "Tell what this is," Helen said.

"There's a shock," Kara mumbled "She doesn't know"

"Well, do you know or not, Professor?" Helen mocked, Nick merely smiled

"Of course I do," Nick said, and turned away

"Tell me," Helen enquired

"No," Nick said, and he cast a glance at Kara, she was staring at him in confusion.

"Give him ten seconds and then shoot him," Helen commanded, and Kara's eyes turned from confusion to panic, as she watched her clone, approach her father with a gun.

"Dad!" she said, as she moved forward, before being blocked off by the cleaner clones. "Dad!"

She could hear her father trying to reason with her clone, who was slowly counting up from 1 to 10, the gun still aimed at her father. Suddenly all was quiet, and then the clone started once more.

"Okay," Nick said "Okay,"

When the clone reached 10, she backed off, and so did the cleaner clones. Kara raced towards her father, Nick still in her arms. The car seat forgotten on the desk. Nick caught her shoulders, and she stood in front of him, facing her mother, who grinned down at her.

Suddenly Helen's voice was heard over the internal PA system. Kara smiled. Help had arrived.

"_Stop. Do nothing. Obey my voice"_

"_Stop. Do nothing. Obey my voice"_

This was heard over and over again, and Kara looked around at her father with a small smile, and then down at her baby, who had been awoken by the loud voice. She held in him close, she had done it. She had saved him. Kept her mother from him, although it seemed that Helen wasn't interested in Nick at all. Maybe her dream had just been that, a dream…no, a nightmare. Her subconscious, playing games with her. Scaring her. It was just her doubt, doubt that she thought that she was going to be a bad mother. Just like her mother.

"No, stop. That's not me" Helen Cutter yelled, but her clones all started to shut down, lowering their weapons

"Its over, Helen" Nick said

Helen turned to her clones of her husband and daughter. "Listen to my voice," she said "Complete your mission"

Kara watched as the clone of her father, turned and headed to a black brief case that was situated near the detector. She gasped, when it was opened.

"Dad! it's a bomb!" she said, and looked around as her dad sprinted to his clone.

"Don't listen to him!" Helen yelled as she made her way out of the ARC the artefact in hand. "Follow your instructions!"

"Your not a machine," Kara said, turning to her clone "You're a free girl. You don't want to die"

"I don't know what death is," the Kara clone answered

"Trust me, life is so much better" Kara said "Don't throw it away!"

Kara stared at her clone for a long time, and the clone stared straight back, she then lowered her gaze to the baby in Kara's arms. A smile on her face. "Keep him safe," the clone said.

Kara stared at her in confusion, before she heard her father's clone speak.

"Save yourselves,"

Her eyes grew wide, as she turned to her dad, who was running towards her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. "Go!" he urged her, pushing her towards the door "Get Nick out of here!"

Kara looked at her dad, and knowing full well not to argue, she sprinted out of the room. She heard the explosion behind her, and looked over her shoulder as she ran. Her dad was no where in sight, she turned to stop, but crashed sideways into Becker and Connor.

"Kara!" Abby said. She was with the two boys, so was Sarah, Jenny and Lester "what's going on?"

"it's a bomb!" Kara said, "We have to get out of here."

"This way," Lester said, and he led the way down the hallway, through different rooms and out into the outside. Kara coughed, before breathing in deeply, as fresh air filled her lungs. She had covered her baby, with her jacket, to keep him away from the smoke, and she was bent over protecting him. He was crying loudly, and she was bouncing him, as she listened to the chatter around her, not taking any of it in.

* * *

Abby and Connor were at her sides in minutes, Abby had taken the baby from his mother, as Kara looked around for her father.

"Dad," she said staring forward, knowing Nick was safe with Abby and Connor.

"Where's Helen?" Nick asked, as Kara reached him.

"I Dunno," she answered "Why?"

"She must be still inside," Connor answered, and Nick looked back towards the doors. Kara widened her eyes as she realized what he was about to do. She reached out to stop her dad, but Jenny beat her too it.

"Nick, she wouldn't lift a finger to save you." Jenny said "Or Kara!"

"Yeah, I know" Nick said, looking towards his daughter, who was shaking her head, silently asking him not to go.

"Don't go." Jenny said "This is a mistake"

Kara stared at Jenny, it was Claudia Brown all over again.

"I'll be fine," Nick said and he hurried back into the dense smoke

"DAD!"

Kara's screams silenced everyone else's, as she attempted to follow her father, but was caught around the waist by and SAS solider. She fought against him, yelling to be let go, but he didn't.

"Cutter!" Lester yelled "Where the hell is he going?"

* * *

After being let go from the SAS solider, Kara returned to Abby and Connor's side. Her son was looking up at her, and Kara smiled down at him. She was happy that he was safe, alive and still with her. But she felt incomplete, she wanted her father. He had been gone too long, and she was starting to worry about him more and more with each passing second. The SAS soldiers were watching her carefully, every move she made, they were there, preventing her entry to the ARC. Someone must have told them, that she would try to follow after her father. But she needed to get in there, she had to make sure he was okay. She couldn't do this without him.

"He's been gone to long." Kara murmured, as Abby continued to bounce Nick quietly in her arms

"He'll be okay," Abby tried to reassure her, but she too was worrying. What if something went wrong?

Looking towards Connor, Kara and Abby nodded.

"Be careful," Abby said, and Connor sprinted towards the smoke, drifting out from inside the ARC.

Kara watched him go fearfully, she wanted to go too. She turned to Nick and Abby, torn between helping her father, and staying with her son.

"Just be careful," Abby said, when she saw the look of torn on Kara's face "Remember, you got Nick now"

Kara nodded, and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, before taking advantage of her guard's lost attention, she sprinted after Connor into the smoke. The yells of her name from Jenny, behind her.

There was smoke everywhere. Flames of fire, flickering in random parts of the officers and hallways. Kara coughed, as she raised her jacket over her mouth, she couldn't breathe, maybe this was a bad idea. But she had to find her father.

"Dad!" she yelled "Dad!"

She moved onwards, her mother was no where to be find. Could she have gotten out? But how did she do it undetected? But then again, the place wasn't on red alert anymore, they were tending to casualties, and worrying about her, Connor and her father. But they needn't have too, the three of them were gonna return. She knew they would. Her father wouldn't leave her, would he? No, he loved her too much to leave her alone like this.

Coughing harder this time, Kara stumbled into the door frame of another room. She raised her hand to steady herself, and looked up to see Connor in the room.

"Connor!" she said, through her jacket, her best friend looked up at her, and held his hand out to help her into the room, and the continued onwards together.

"Dad!" Kara continued to yell "Daddy! Where are you?"

There was a noise from up ahead, and Kara hurried onwards, Connor beside her. She edged into another room, to see her father on the floor, leaning against and over turned desk.

"DAD!" she said, and hurried around the table to him, she dropped to her knees beside him, and hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Daddy, you're okay," she said, although she said this, she knew something was wrong. Her father's breathing was laboured, and that wasn't because of the smoke. That's when she saw it, the bullet mark in his shirt. He had been shot. He was dying.

She felt her heart race, and her breathing come in heavy gasps.

"Kara," Nick said, his voice sounding distant. The last thing he wanted was his daughter to have a panic attack at this moment in time. "Kara, sweetheart, calm down"

"You hold on." Connor said, he was on his knees opposite Kara "We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

He tried to lift Nick up, but he groaned and yelled out in pain. Kara's tears were now running quickly down her face. Her father was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to save him.

"Sorry" Connor apologized

"Don't. Don't…do that" Nick said

"Sorry," Connor said again

"Its okay, just sit with me" Nick said, looking up at his student before turning to Kara, who was crying softly in her hands "Kara, don't cry," he said reaching out for her, and pulling her hands from her face

Kara sniffled, but it was masked by another explosion.

"Listen," Nick said, reaching up to wipe the tears from his daughters face, she looked up at him, tearfully. He removed the artefact from his jacket that was at his side "This is important! I don't know why, but it is! So you have to find out what it means, okay?"

And he slid it into his daughters hands.

"Okay," Kara whispered

"Its on you now," Nick said, wiping another tear from her face, although another replaced it moments later

"No," Kara cried "No! We'll do it together. We've always done it together."

"Not this time," Nick said sadly, he hated seeing his daughter cry

"I cant do it without you! I need you, you're my dad!"

"Kara, I know you can do this," Nick said "Its about time, that you saw that for yourself, you don't need me there to hold your hand anymore. I love you, Keep Nick safe. And Grace - Tell Grace"

Kara closed her eyes, as her father lay down on Connor's shoulder "Tell Claudia Brown," he added as his eyes closed "Never mind…it doesn't matter…"

And suddenly his breathing stopped all together.

"Dad?" Kara questioned quietly, but she got no reply. A fresh wave of tears over came her as she stared at her lifeless father. It was happening again. She was losing everything. But this time, she was gaining nothing. This was the end. Her world, had come to an end.

"Come on," Connor said, getting to his feet, he lifted her father into his arms and looked down at her. She was staring at the artefact, before she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and on her face. And slowly, she got to her feet.

The walk out of the ARC was quiet, Kara was staring at he ground in front of her, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her father was dead. She didn't want to believe it, because then it would make it true.

* * *

A bright light met her wet eyes, as she came out of the ARC.

"Nick!"

There was a cluster of shouts. And she saw a number of people making their way towards her, Connor and her father's body. But she didn't register any of them. They lowered her father's body onto the ground, and she dropped to her knees. At his head, the artefact rolled out of her reach, but she didn't care.

"Get an ambulance, quickly" Lester commanded from a distance, when in fact he was standing above her

"Oh, Nick" Jenny cried, she was opposite Kara, but the girl didn't look up. Her face was buried in her hands, at her father's head. Her body shaking as she sobbed.

"Daddy," she cried, she didn't care if she sounded like a 5-year-old, her father was dead. "Dad, open your eyes, please" she begged, as she removed her hands from her face, and looked at her father's body. This wasn't real, she was dreaming, her father wasn't dead, he was playing.

"Its too late," Connor said, from above her

A fresh wave of tears over came her, and her body shook once more. She started shaking her head, "No," she said quietly "No! Its not true. Open your eyes!" she nearly screamed, as she shook her dad.

"Please! I cant do this without out!" Kara cried, the entire team was around her, but she register a single one of them. "I need you with me…you promised, you'd never leave me. Don't leave me…come back…"

But her father didn't move, he wasn't coming back. He was gone. Dead.

* * *

After Nick had been loaded into an ambulance. Kara was sitting in the back of another, a towel wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her eyes were red from crying, Abby approached her, with baby Nick, and handed him to her friend. Before taking a seat beside her, as Connor approached.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked softly

It had taken a while to calm Kara down, she wouldn't let her father's body go. It took the combined help of Abby, Jenny, and Connor to move her, and when they did, she was too weak to even stand, her legs buckled the moment they let her go. She had lost a lot of strength through crying. Becker had caught her around her waist and led her towards an empty ambulance.

"I cant keep doing this," Kara whispered "I cant do it without him"

"You have too," Abby said sadly "You cant leave us now too…"

Kara heaved a heavy sigh, and looked down at her baby, who was staring at her in confusion, he was gurgling and when he locked eyes with his mother, he gave a little laugh, despite being upset, Kara smiled, as did Connor and Abby.

"He and Grace are all I have left," Kara murmured, "I cant lose them too"

"And you wont," Connor said "We wont let that happen,"

"If I couldn't protect my dad," Kara said, looking up at her friend "How am I too protect them?"

"Your not supposed to protect your father," Abby said "He's supposed to protect you. And he did that. He did it for you and Nick and Grace. He gave his life to save you. Don't let it be in vain. You cant walk way"

Kara was silent, she knew Abby was right. But she was too torn up inside to understand anything, all she knew was, this was an emotional blow that would take months to get over. Would she be able to fix her world after today? She prayed she could.

Looking at the ambulance her father's body was in. She passed Nick to her Abby and stood carefully, making her way towards it. The rest of the team were near-by and looked at her as she got closer. Sarah smiled sadly at her, as Kara opened the door of the ambulance, ignoring the protests of the paramedics.

"Its okay," Jenny said, as one paramedic, moved to usher Kara away "Its his daughter,"

And Kara climbed into the back, and sat beside her father's body. Abby, Connor, Jenny and the others stood outside.

"I promise," Kara spoke softly, trying hard to keep her tears intact this time "I promise. I will do everything, you asked me too do. I wont let you down dad…I -"

She choked back a sob, "I love you…"

Tears flowed again. And she didn't try to stop them.

As she clambered out of the ambulance, she was met by Abby, she took Nick from her and hugged him, her last connection to both Stephen and her father. She felt arms around her shoulders and she looked up to see it was Abby and Connor. She leant into both her friends, who had been with her since the beginning.

She had just said goodbye to her father.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. But I wasn't going to update this story until I finished my other one. But I just had to finish it.**

**I hope all you Cutter fans, are okay with reading this chapter. And I hope I didn't make you cry. Unfortunately. I did cry, while writing this, and I cried when I first saw the episode.**

**I so badly wanted Cutter to pull through.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review. I want to see what you all make of my chapter.**

**Thank you**

**Love you all**

**Kara xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	5. Giganotosaurus

**A/N: I know you. You all probably hate me right now, for Killing off Cutter in the last chapter. But I had no choice. I didn't want to do it, cause if I had my way. He would still be alive. I miss him so much.**

**This chapter, there is a few flashbacks of Kara's life. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry; it's still based on the show, just adding a few tid bits. And an insight look on how Kara's gonna cope without her dad. Can she do it? I think she can. She has her friends, her family. She can make it.**

**

* * *

_Primeval - Season 3_**

**Chapter Four**

**The Giganotosaurus**

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was very hard to believe._

_Kara still thought it was a dream; a nasty dream that she was going to wake up from, and then everything was going to be okay. She was going to wake up and smell of coffee was going to waft up the stairs - the sign that her father was up and moving around. Her dad had always been the first one up and the last one down._

_Kara had asked Grace for some time alone before her father's funeral. She was sitting on the stool in front of her vanity mirror. Despite the concealer that she had put under her eyes she could still see the dark circles, the remnants of her nights crying herself to sleep. Just thinking about her dad brought the familiar yet uncomfortably tight feeling in her throat; she had cleared it, looking away from the mirror. She wasn't going to cry right now. No, now she needed to be strong; strong for Grace and Nick; strong for her family and friends._

_Faintly she sighed. There was a shakiness in her chest that had settled there against her will, a shakiness that expressed her anxiety and discomfort. Part of her felt like she couldn't do this, like she was going to panic and break down the second she got up to the podium to deliver her father's eulogy. Folded in her hands was the paper that she written it on. Doing so now was going to make it harder to say it later and she already knew the eulogy word for word. Reading over it a dozen times would do that, she thought to herself._

_Kara glanced over her shoulder while folding the paper back up again. The Cutter household was quiet. She couldn't hear Grace moving around. It was funny that, of all the things there were going to be affected by the loss of her dad, she was thinking about how silent things were going to be. Sure, after a while it would pick up - anomalies and prehistoric creatures or creatures of the future never gave her any peace. But for the days, weeks, and maybe even months to follow, Kara knew that adjusting to the missing presence of her dad was going to take just about every fibre of her being…and then some._

_Even if she felt somewhat guilty in thinking it, she knew that it was going to affect her more that it would Grace and Nick. Kara had always looked up to her father admired his strength. Every time that she was unsure of something her dad had been there to help her through it._

"_What am I going to do without you?" Kara asked the mirror, half-expecting her father to materialize behind her and answer her. When he didn't, Kara let out another soft sigh._

_She craned her neck to send a glance at the nearby clock on the wall. Her dad's funeral was approaching. She was going to have to leave soon. When Kara turned and started at herself in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door downstairs, and knew that Jenny and the team were here. Slowly, very slowly, she lifted herself from the stool, and grabbed the black Jacket that was lying on her bed. She slid it over her simple black dress, and opened her bedroom door, before descending the stairs._

_There in the living room, sat and stood, Abby Maitland, Jenny Lewis, Connor Temple, Grace Hunter, Captain Becker, James Lester and baby Nick Cutter._

_When Kara entered, all the talk stopped. Grace hurried to her cousin's side, and placed her arms around her shoulders._

"_Ready?" Grace asked quietly_

"_I don't think I'll ever be ready," Kara replied with another soft sigh, aware that everyone was watching her; she looked down at the paper in her hands. She felt Grace pull her into a side hug. A small, half-smile appeared on Kara's face. "But for dad…I'll sure has hell try my best"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Kara Cutter sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the ARC. Beside her sat her cousin Grace, who was looking confused and where her cousin was stopping. Kara had decided that it was time Grace knew the truth about where she worked, and how her father had died. Baby Nick, who was now nearing her 1st birthday, sat strapped into the Car seat. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and dungarees, with a little green dinosaur on the front. On his feet was a pair of blue trainers.

He giggled as his mum, opened the back door and unbuckled him, his little arms holding out to her as she picked him up balanced him on her side, as Grace grabbed the bag from the back seat.

"So tell me again why we are here?" Grace asked, as she followed Kara into the unfamiliar building.

"You wanted to know where I worked," Kara explained as she pushed open the side door and led the way from the car park into the ARC. "And you wanted to know how Dad died; the answers that you seek are here. No more secrets, remember?"

Grace nodded, as she followed her cousin down the long winding path.

"Mama," Nick said. And Kara looked down at him, this had been his first word, and now he hadn't stopped staying it. He was going to wear it out by the time he was old enough to talk in full sentences.

There was a squeal, as Kara approached Abby, Sarah and Jenny at the far end of the ARC, Grace still confused, followed and took a seat on one of the stools beside the desk, she placed the bag onto of the desk. Abby squealed when she saw Nick, and held her arms out to him, the baby giggled and strained in his mother's arms as he reached out towards his god-mother. Sarah, Jenny and Kara laughed, as Kara handed the squirming baby over.

"Miss Cutter." said a formal voice from above, and Kara looked up too see Lester looking down at her from the ramp outside his office "A word please"

Kara nodded, and taking her son from Abby, she motioned fro Grace to follow her up to Lester's office. When they entered, Lester said nothing about baby Nick, he couldn't stop Kara from bring the child to the ARC. He had accepted that back when the baby was born. But he did however turn to Grace, and look at her suspiciously.

"Who is this?" he asked, although the question was directed at Kara, his eyes never left Grace

"This is Grace Hunter," Kara answered "She is my cousin…and I want her on the team"

"Excuse me?" Lester asked, turning to face Kara once and for all

"I want Grace Hunter, to join the team." Kara repeated "Its time I told someone about how my father died, and I can't keep any secrets from my family. Im sorry Lester, but its getting harder and harder, beside, at least with Grace here on the team, I can know that she and my son are safe. I know that sounds stupid, after everything that has happened, but I need them closer to me now."

Lester seemed silent for a moment, before he sighed and nodded. Kara smiled slightly, before handing Nick to Grace. And saying she would meet her downstairs in a few minutes.

When Grace had gone, Kara stood at the railing over-looking the ARC and her team. _Oh God_ she thought _her team_. Not her father's team. Her team.

"Your in charge," Lester said from behind her, although she had been expecting this, she nodded. And turned to look at Lester. "Until we can make a permanent appointment"

Kara sighed; before Lester's words sunk in "Permanent appointment?" she asked "You're going to replace me? After everything you've seen me do? You don't think I can handle this team?"

"You've got your son to worry about, you've just lost your dad," Lester said "And it's not just I who would say this, but we don't want to stress you out too much. Especially with the return of Helen"

Kara was surprised by Lester's sudden change of attitude towards her; normally he wouldn't talk so nice to her. But she listened intently to his words. "Okay, but no matter who you bring in," she said "This is my team. No one takes full control over it…understand…I'll have a second in command, just like I was to my dad"

Lester stared at her for a long while, before nodding. It was obvious he wasn't happy with the plan, but it had always been her dad's team, and he knew, she would step up to the rank of leader if anything happened to her dad. This just proved.

"Okay," he said "Keep things, calm, controlled and slightly dull, if you can"

Kara nodded before she turned and left the room. Lester following after her. They made it down to the lower floors, and Jenny joined James, as Kara made her way towards Nick and Grace. She took the baby from her cousin and looked around at the others, Sarah was the only one missing, no wait, so was Becker.

"Its quiet here" Grace commented

Kara smiled; Grace wasn't used to quiet environments, when it was too quiet at home. Grace cranked up the tunes. "I got some CDs in my locker…come on" and she grabbed the bag and led the way to the locker room. Upon seeing her dad's locker, she froze, as she stared at it. This was gonna take some time, but it had already been a week. With a deep sigh, she pulled out a single key from her back pocket and slid it into the keyhole on her locker, before opening it.

Inside the door, it was littered with pictures. Various ones, leading from Kara and Grace as babies, to Nick and Helen. From Kara, Helen and Nick (the happy family) to Kara and her dad, after Helen's disappearance. There was also, Kara and Stephen, when Kara was about 16, and the main one, in the dead centre was Kara, Nick and baby Nick. There were also pictures of Kara with various members of the team. Grace smiled at the collection. She then realized that this team, was also apart of Kara's family.

"Thanks," Grace said as Kara handed her some CDs before she returned to the main Ops room, and ignoring the looks she was receiving from some staff she placed the Cds in the CD player and hit play.

Back in the locker room, Kara placed her hand on her father's locker and sighed, a few tears escaped her tear ducts, and she reached up to wipe them way instantly. She could hear the soft thumps of music coming from the main ops room, but she couldn't hear what song was playing. She recognized the tune but not the lyrics. With a slight shrug, she looked down at Nick who was lying against her shoulder staring aimlessly into space, sucking on the dummy that was in his mouth. Kara smiled, softly at him and kissed her forehead lightly, before she left the locker room and made her way towards her father's office.

She was unaware that she hadn't been alone in the locker room.

Reaching her father's office, Kara pushed open the door and sighed as she looked around. Everything was the same has it had been, when he was around. The desk was empty, as were the shelves, everything had been destroyed in the fire. Why couldn't her life be like the office before her? Untouched? Sure it was charred, but so was her life, everything was disappearing fast, shattering beneath her touch, her fathers desk was black, and it was a wonder it wasn't burned, she walked towards the chair that had been destroyed. She sighed as she looked around. Everything seemed the same, yet it had been destroyed.

"Are you okay?" said a deep voice from the door

Kara spun around only to come face to face with Captain Becker. He was staring at her intently, leaning against the charred door frame of her father's office. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his eyes held concern. Concern for her. She remembered the way he was when her father had died, he had held her like there was no tomorrow. Held her up, and practically carried her towards the ambulance. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered his unanswered question "Im okay…" she turned around once more, and looked around the empty office. It was just like her world. Empty.

"Are you sure?" Becker's voice rang out again, but he sounded closer.

Kara turned once more, only to see her had moved into the room, and was practically standing behind her. She jumped backwards, maintaining a grip on Nick.

"Sorry," Becker apologized in his deep, voice. Kara had to shake her head, to clear her thoughts, and breathe deeply. This seriously wasn't happening now? _Breathe, Kara_ she told herself _just breathe._ She looked up at him, he was closer to her this time, she could feel him, hear his heart beat, from inside his chest. He was that close. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in his scent, but the alarm blared, interrupting them.

Kara's eyes shot open, and she noticed Becker had gone. Nick was still in her arms, and was chatting happily to thin air. Kara shook her head, and smiled at her son, before making her way towards the door, and hurrying into the main ops room. The music had been switched off, not that you would be able to hear it over the alarm, Abby, Connor, Jenny and Becker were standing at the detector, Grace was just looking confused. Kara motioned her over, as she took her stand beside Abby.

"Is this a test?" Kara asked, from behind Connor, Nick holding his hands out for Abby, who gladly took him with a smile.

"No, this is genuine" Connor answered, his eyes not leaving the screen

"Do we have a location?"

"Uh-huh" Connor said, and he reached for the hand-held that was beside him "Getting the co-ordinates now"

With the alarm still blaring. Grace watched as Connor downloaded the last co-ordinates into the hand held and stood from the chair, and turned to face Kara.

"Okay." he said, and he held out the hand held "Good to go!"

Kara stared at the device for a second; missing the look Connor gave Grace. Just seeing the device, brought back memories of her father, could she still do this? After everything that had happened. She had lost a lot to these anomalies, her mother, her boyfriend, her father. What if she lost more? What if she lost Grace…or worse…her son? No, she couldn't think like that. She had a job to do, she had a team to run, and she couldn't let them down.

"Okay," she said finally, as she took the device. "Let's go then"

And taking Nick from Abby, she and Grace led the way out of the ARC.

* * *

The drive was a quiet one. Except for baby Nick, who was chatting once more in the back of the seat. Kara kept glancing at him, through the rear view mirror. She loved everything about Nick, so her world may have crashed when her father died, but she still had him. And Grace. With the combined help of her son and cousin, not to mention her team-mates, her friends. Her world would be rebuilt once more. She just had to be extra careful. Especially now that her mother was back. Helen Cutter, wouldn't stop until Kara was unhappy again.

"2 years," Kara mumbled

"What?" Grace asked, looking across at her cousin in confusion

"My mum," Kara said, not wanting to hide anything from Grace, but ever since she had learned about Nick not supposed to be born for another two years "She said, that Nick wasn't supposed to be born for at least another to years, and that he wasn't Stephen's child"

"Then who's?" Grace asked

Kara shook her head "I don't know, she didn't say"

Grace was silent, the remainder of the ride, her mind was racing with unanswered questions and she hated the feeling of not knowing. That was something she had picked up from her aunt Helen, she was bound to pick up a lot of things having practically lived at the Cutter household growing up. She smiled softly at the one memory she would always keep with her.

"_Grace sweetheart," Jessica Hunter called up the stairs to her 6-year-old daughter "We're leaving"_

_There was a thundering noise, and two little girls came sweeping down the stairs. A mixture of mousey blonde hair and brown hair, skidded to a halt in the living room of the Cutter household. Kara Cutter 8-years-old and her cousin Grace Hunter 6-years-old._

"_Cant I stay, mummy?" Little Grace asked, looking up at her mum with hopeful eyes "I want to stay with Uncle Nick and Kara"_

"_Im sorry sweetie," Jess said as she knelt down to her daughter's level "But you can't"_

_Grace's eyes filled with tears, and Jess sighed and looked at her brother, Nick, who was smiling in amusement. It was nice to see his daughter finally happy, after the shock of losing her mother. But that's why Jess had brought Grace, the two girls were great together, practically like sisters._

"_Cant she stay daddy?" Kara asked "I want her to stay! I want Grace to stay here…with me…"_

"_She can't princess," Nick said, as Kara clambered up onto the seat beside her dad, and he looked around at her. "Their leaving tomorrow,"_

_Kara's head snapped towards her cousin, who was looking at her sadly "Leaving?" she asked_

_Jess nodded sadly, as Kara launched herself across the room, and embraced Grace tightly._

"_But you can't leave!" Kara cried "You can't! You can't!"_

_Grace, who had known she was leaving, was just has hysterical as Kara, she didn't want to leave her family. Her cousin. Her best friend. "Mummy…I got an idea"_

_Jess and Nick laughed_

"_And what's that?" Jess asked_

"_You and Daddy go," Grace said pulling away from her cousin and turning to her mum "And I stay with Kara and Uncle Nick"_

"_Ooo…" Kara said "I like that…Please daddy?" she added, turning to look at her dad, a smile on her face._

_The smile disappeared when her dad shook his head "Im sorry, sweetie, but you have to go with you mum and dad. They will miss you"_

"_But I don't want to leave you," Grace said, sadly, "I wanna stay here! It's my home! It's the only place I have friends!"_

"_You will make more friends," Jess said_

"_But it wont be the same" Grace mumbled_

"_Im sorry sweetie," Jess said sadly, hugging Kara before she stood "But we must go…we have packing to do, and Daddy will be home soon"_

Grace was knocked out of her thoughts when Kara hit the brakes, and came to a stop. She shut down the engine, and unbuckled her seatbelt, before getting out and opening the back door. She unbuckled Nick and picked him up, well aware of the looks she was receiving from a few SAS soldiers, and they were probably wondering why she brought a 9 month year old baby out into the field. Especially with her job. But she couldn't help it, with Grace now on the team, she needed to keep Nick at her side. At least until she could find a baby sitter.

"In there," Connor said, appearing at her side, motioning to the building before her, they made their way forwards.

The automatic doors slid open with ease, and the team hurried in. Becker and his men first their weapons drawn. It was quiet…a little too quiet.

"Hello?" Abby called out, her voice echoing off the glass around her

"It's deserted," Connor said, as the team spread out, but remained within Kara's line of vision

"Could it be in there somewhere?" Grace asked, Kara looked around, and towards the double doors that her cousin was pointing at.

Kara looked towards Becker and motioned towards the doors, he handed his gun to one of his men and walked forward, trying to pry the doors open. They wouldn't budge. This was odd, because they were automatic doors.

"There must be another way in," Jenny said

"Come on," Kara said, as she turned and walked away from the door. Stopping at the slightest sound, she turned, the doors had opened. Exchanging a confused look with Grace, she started forward. Becker threw out his hand to stop her.

"Wait Kara," he said, and aiming his gun, he started forward with his men

Kara followed after him, her gip growing tighter on Nick, and Grace was one side of her, Abby the other. As the team made their way inside, another set of soldier's came towards them. Becker lowered his weapon and spoke.

"Captain Wilder"

"Becker," the other responded

"You two know each other?" Kara asked

"Sandhurst," Becker explained looking around at Kara

"Top of his class," Captain Wilder explained briefly "One of my best cadets"

"Well, the ARC only employs the best," Kara mumbled, to Grace beside her, she caught Becker's eye, and grinned at him. He grinned back, Kara looked down at Nick, missing the look Grace and Abby exchanged.

"If you two are going to hug, can you do it later?" Connor said "Cause there is an anomaly in there somewhere"

"Move back into the foyer," Captain Wilder instructed, and Kara stared hard at him, she didn't take orders from someone that she didn't know. Hell, she didn't take orders from Lester, and he was the head of the ARC.

"What's going on here?" she asked

But Wilder didn't answer her, and she was steered out of the hallway, back into the foyer by Grace and Abby. Kara, who had her back to the double doors, this time, was in deep conversation with Jenny about the means of this place

Kara sighed. What the hell was this place. And why were these men here? Nick grizzled in her arms, and she bounced him lightly, as he rested his head against her shoulder. He was tired, she couldn't blame him, he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, hell she hadn't gotten a proper nights sleep, since her father's death. It was starting to take its toll on her, but she couldn't sleep, because every time she did, she was plagued with Memories of her father. It was Stephen all over again. But this time it was worse.

"Kara," Connor said, nudging her

She looked up at him, and around, when she noticed he was looking at something behind her. A woman was walking towards her.

"You must be Jenny Lewis," the new woman said "Im Christine Johnson. Nice to meet you."

"What is this place?" Kara asked

"I don't believe we've met," Christine said, turning to her "Christine Johnson"

"Kara Cutter," Kara answered

"Kara," Connor said "this definitely detected an anomaly, in less than a 100 feet away from here," he motioned to the handheld detector, before turning to Christine "I know that might not mean anything to you but trust me, not a good thing"

"There's really nothing to worry about" Christine said "There's no anomaly here"

Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously "What do you know about the anomalies?" she asked

Christine didn't answer

"Lets just have a look, you know" Abby said "Just too sure"

"I can assure you, you'd find nothing" Christine said positively

"Right. I want unrestricted access to the whole place" Kara said turning to Jenny "and a full explanation of what if is your doing here"

Christine stood stunned for a moment, probably surprised to being ordered by Kara, it was obvious she thought Jenny was in charge.

"Im afraid that's not possible," Christine said

"We can't make it happen with one phone call," Jenny said "so let's just save some time, shall we?"

It was clear that neither she nor Kara were backing down.

"James Lester has no authority here," Christine said this deflated the team, but aroused Kara's suspicions even more. "Now, I suggest you go back to the ARC and do what you all do best"

"Did you hear what we just said?" Abby said "You could be in danger, just let us go in and have a look"

"That is very thoughtful, but we'll be quiet safe" Christine said, turning to her "Do give my regards to James" she added to Kara and Jenny before turning her back on them.

Kara closed her eyes and before exchanging a look with Grace, Jenny, Abby and Connor had started to retreat, from the vicinity of the building, and Kara made to follow them when Christine's voice spoke again. She was talking to Becker. Kara turned to look at them, but she had missed the conversation, Becker was walking towards her, his eyes connected with hers but they didn't say anything as they made their way out of the building. Becker towards his car, and Kara towards hera.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Kara sat in her father's office, a new chair had been added to the place, and it was almost an exact duplicate to the one that was there before, with her head back against the head rest she sighed. This would become her new office, once everything was sorted, she smiled slightly, at least she had made it clear to Lester that no one was to come in and take over her position on the team. He had agreed that she could have a second in command, someone to fill her spot, at the moment that was Jenny. So, maybe the needn't bring in another person.

The ARC was busy, as usual, people were running around trying to fix things up after the fire destruction at the beginning of the week. The reason it was taking so long, was because Kara wanted her father put to rest as soon as possible, and she had done it almost immediately, after his death. Some may have said she was too keen to rid herself of his body, but that was not the case, it was too hard knowing that he was gone, but knowing that his body was still above ground, and not resting comfortably, that's what she didn't want. She wanted her father safe and tucked away, from any other damage.

With another soft sigh, she closed her eyes, she was extremely tired, but the noise outside of the office was keeping her awake, otherwise she could have gone to sleep, there and then. She had been up nearly all night, sorting out her father's belongings, she didn't know which to keep and which not to keep. Keeping her father's personal belongings only made his death more real, so she wasn't sure if she was ready to part with them just yet. Apart of her still longed for her father to be alive, even if it was in some parallel world. Like the one they had stepped through, 2 years ago. Was that world still running? If it was, did that mean that Claudia Brown and Stephen were still alive?

Where they still searching for her and her father, to bring them back, to their real world. But that also meant that Captain Becker, Sarah Page, Jenny Lewis and her baby wasn't alive. The bomb shell hadn't been dropped about Helen Cutter and Stephen Hart, because the Cutter's hadn't returned from the past anomaly. Maybe things could change, return to the way they were, if only she could get home. But did she want to go? Did she want to leave this place, she had come accustom too? This was her home now, wasn't it? Her team was here. Could she really leave them, if given the chance? Would she return to her time period, a place where she had yet to learn the truth about her mother and Stephen. A place where her heart and world was still intact, a place where her father and Claudia could be together, because her father would still be alive. But that was the past, in that world Nick Stephen Cutter. Her baby boy. Wasn't born.

_2 years_. Her mother's worlds floated into her mind. Maybe that's what her mother was talking about. Maybe Nick wasn't supposed to be born, because Kara didn't belong in this time period. Well, second guess her mother had received, because Kara was here, and so was her son. And she wasn't about to change that for the world. This was her home now, this was her world. Be it a strange place she had stepped into, and lost so much whilst being here. She had lost a few things, but gained a few things more. Life changed to the decisions people made. Stephen had chosen to die, to protect her, but he had given her something else to love beside him. He had given her a son.

Her father had died, and whilst at the time she thought that she had nothing to gain. She was wrong, she had gained a whole lot more responsibility and judgement. She had a better head in the game her mother was playing. She knew the rules, now better than anybody else on the team. Even better than Abby and Connor, and they had been with her since the beginning. But they hadn't been given the opportunity to learn, alongside Nick Cutter, and even though she hated to admit it. Helen Cutter. Helen had taught Kara a few things that she didn't even realize she was teaching. And Kara had picked up on them. Maybe she had missed them when her father was around, but that was mostly because she was sure, that her father was going to always be there to hold her hand, to help her when she needed it. But now that he was gone, she had to think for herself. Work things out for herself. And she had realized, that her father, always knew this day would come. And he was teaching her mostly, on how to be a better leader. Because he knew, she would take over from him. That's why he had told her to look out for the team. Because, they were to look to her now. And they did.

"Kara?"

Kara's eyes snapped open and she looked up towards the door, Abby was stood there.

"Hey," Kara said, as Abby stepped into the room, carrying Nick. The little boy laughed as he saw his mother and held out his arms. Kara reached across the desk and took the boy from his godmother and sat him on the edge of the desk. "What's up Abs?" she asked

"Im popping out for a while," Abby said "Im gonna meet Jack,"

Kara nodded, not really in the mood to question Abby on who Jack was, she would do that late. "Yeah, okay. We'll call if there's any serious damage."

"Cool," Abby said, walking backwards towards the door "See ya later,"

"Later," Kara called, before tuning back to Nick who was playing with the small toy they had brought from home. He was twiddling it around in his hands, a look of utter joyment on his face, although he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Looking up at his mother, he held the toy in the air. Kara smiled and took it from him, before leaning it into his lips and pretending to have the toy kiss him.

Nick laughed, as he reached for the toy, and mimicked his mother's actions holding it out to her. She kissed the toy, and smiled at the baby who laughed again,

"Kiss for Mummy?" Kara asked quietly, as she kissed her little boy. Before he went back to playing. And Kara slipped back into her own world. The door had been closed, Abby had closed it, and the noise from outside had been silenced. Kara sighed, but she couldn't sleep now, she had Nick. Unknown to her, someone stood just outside the door. Watching her and the baby.

* * *

Everyone was busy, according to her cousin, it was always like this around here. But since the bomb and death of her uncle, things had gotten worse. Connor Temple was busy creating something, she didn't know what, and she wasn't sure if he would explain if she asked. The detector was working properly having picked up something earlier that morning, but it had been a false alarm. Jenny Lewis, Abby Maitland and Sarah Page where no where in sight, her cousin was in her uncle's office with baby Nick, and Captain Becker was with a few of his men in the locker room. So this was her new job. At the moment it seemed pretty boring, but she was sure it would pick up. After everything Kara had said last night, it seemed pretty dangerous yet exciting at the same time.

Looking up to the sound of ringing, Grace noticed Connor leave his station that he was working at, and approach the ringing phone. She couldn't hear what was being said, because there was too much racket over head, but it would have been eavesdropping if she had been listening in. God, she was bored, first day at a new job, and she had nothing to do. With a sigh, she pushed herself up from the table she had been sitting on, and headed towards the double doors at the back of the room.

"…how come she can sit around while we do all the work?" asked a female voice, and Grace looked up to see a couple walking towards her. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, and she wasn't about to ask them.

"She has the baby," the man answered "she has enough to worry about with him"

"I hear she took him out in the field today," the woman continued "when they found that anomaly…apparently they didn't find the anomaly"

The man looked thoughtful "She's just lost her dad, she might want to keep the child close to her, you know mother's protection and everything"

They were talking about Kara. It was obvious. Grace had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything as she brushed past them, pushing the woman with her shoulder as she did so. What Kara did at work had nothing to do with her colleagues. If she wanted to bring Nick here, and take him out in the field, then that's what Kara would do. Even though it seemed stupid, it seemed the only way to know that he was safe.

Stopping outside her uncle's old office, Grace looked inside and smiled as she saw baby Nick reach up to kiss Kara. He then returned to playing with his toy. It seemed Nick was the best thing that had happened to Kara, even if he wasn't supposed to have been born for another two years, but Grace couldn't see how that could happen. If Nick wasn't meant to be Stephen and Kara's son, who's was he supposed to be? Or was Kara supposed to have another child? Was Helen just messing with Kara's mind, like she had been doing for months? Years, even. Maybe, Kara was supposed to have two children, Nick, and another. Only time would tell. The future obviously told of Kara with a child. But she could change that.

She looked up and into the room. Kara was now playing with Nick, as he laughed and played with the toy in front of him. Kara was smiling brightly and Nick was chatting happily, Grace couldn't help but smile, and instead of turning the handle to be let in, she stepped back and walked away. Just as the alarm rang over head, she turned to the sound of a door opening, and Kara stepped out, as the two girls hurried back to the Ops area.

"Is it the same place?" Kara asked as she and Grace made their way towards the Detector, Connor and Jenny

"No. No, this is a new one" Connor said

"Okay," Kara said "Lets get going then" she handed Nick to Grace "I need you to stay here this time," she added, with a sympathetic smile "I know, I promised you could be apart of the field team, but right now, I need you to stay here with Nick"

Grace opened her mouth to speak, but Kara gave her a look and she fell silent. Now was not the time to argue

"Fine," she grumbled, and made her way back towards her uncle's office, taking Nick with her, Kara sighed, and run a hand through her hair, before turning to Jenny and Connor. She shook her head, which told the team not to say anything. Connor, wasn't about to say anything, he knew of Kara's short temper span, and had been on the receiving end of it once before.

"Kara," Connor suddenly said and the girl stopped in her tracks and turned to him, he was looking at the locking device "give me two minutes. Two minutes, I can have this thing up and running"

Kara bit the inside of her lip, before nodding "Two minutes and then we're out of here"

Connor nodded and set to work as quick as he could.

Looking towards the detector, Kara drew a sharp breath as her thoughts from earlier that day came back to her. She could do this. She knew she could. "Im doing this for you dad," she whispered, and turned her back on the detector and headed out of the room. She hurried down the hallway, and out into the car park, Becker was out there with his men, they jumped to attention when Kara appeared in the door way.

"Where too?" Becker asked

"Two minutes," Kara answered him "Connor's fixing up the locking device…I've given him two minutes, and then we leave."

Becker and his men nodded, as Kara opened the back door to her car. She reached in and pulled out the bag she had that morning, before returning to the inside of the ARC. She stopped outside her father's old office, and opened the door, before handing Grace the bag and disappearing into the Main Ops room once more.

"Connor how much longer?" she asked as she entered, Becker beside her

"Seconds away," Connor answered her, he placed something into a brief case before closing it "Done. You can load it up"

"This is going to work?" Kara asked

"It'll work," Connor said "I know this will work, it…" he looked up at her "I hope its going to work"

"I have faith that it will," Kara said, "I was just asking"

Connor nodded, and she, Connor, Jenny and Becker headed for the exit, leaving Becker's men to bring in the equipment.

"Whatever you do," Kara added to them "be careful"

With that said, she and the others filed out of the room, Jenny and Connor into one car, Kara and Becker into another. Becker and Kara were the first two out of the ARC, and therefore the first to head towards the proven destination.

* * *

"An air strip?" Kara questioned as she sat in the passenger side of the car, she was used to being a passenger so she wasn't remotely board, of having nothing to do. Besides, she was checking the detector every few seconds. "These anomalies, have perfect sense on when and where to open, don't they?"

"You want me to answer that?" Becker asked

"Not really," Kara answered, as she pulled down her sunglasses from on top of her head, tidied her hair, and turned to look out the window.

"So, why didn't you want Grace here?" Becker asked, from beside her.

Kara sighed, she hadn't really thought about why she didn't want her cousin out on this one "Well, I just have a feeling this isn't gonna end like the last one." she answered "Besides, there's talk amongst the staff at the ARC about me taking a 9 month year old baby, out into the field"

"Since when do you care what others think?" he asked "When we first met, you made sure I knew my place"

Kara smirked, at least she had proved not to be messed with. She shrugged "I don't know, I guess, losing my dad has made me realize a few things. And I cant lose Grace and Nick, their the only family I've got left"

Stopping for a moment, Kara checked the detector in her hand, and then glanced at the rear view mirror. Jenny and Connor weren't behind them.

"Where to now?" Becker asked, looking across at her

Kara gave a startled jump, and looked up at him "Sorry," she said, apologizing for being in her own world "Uh, straight ahead, about half a mile"

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, as he continued on, Kara had dropped the hand held in her lap and was leaning on her hand staring into space.

"Mhm?" she asked, looking over at him again "Yeah, im fine…just got alot to deal with,"

Becker nodded slightly, as he continued on. Kara sighed as they lapsed into silence, this usually happened when she was alone with Becker. She had thought by now that they would have something to talk about, but it seemed the only thing they could talk about was work, and it was one thing to deal with the anomalies as they came, but to talk about past one also. That was just…wrong, in her opinion. There had to be a subject to talk about outside of work. She never had this trouble talking with Stephen or Connor.

"Are you sure your okay?" Becker asked, concern etched into his words.

Kara looked at him again, he was glancing at her every so often. She sighed once more, "To be honest, im not so sure," she answered

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Its something my mum said," Kara explained "That day she took over the ARC."

"And what did she say?"

Kara hesitated for a second. "Um, well, before Stephen's death, she told me that I would have a child. Well, she didn't say it in so many words, she just said she had discovered new lives in the future, and she looked directly at me when she said it. At first I was confused, but 2 weeks after Stephen's funeral, I learned that I was pregnant with Nick. I also knew it was Stephen's cause he was the only person I had been with, the only person to ever have done it with, but when my mum turned up at the ARC at the beginning of the week, she told me that, the baby I had, wasn't meant to be born for another two years, that it wasn't meant to be Stephen's baby."

"So, you think she's lying?" he asked her

"It wouldn't be the first time, she has made up lies to hurt me," Kara mumbled quietly, "Huh, anyway, I don't know if she means Nick isn't meant to be born for another 2 years, or if I could have another child in 2 years."

"What do you think about having another?" he asked her

_Did he seriously just ask me that?_ Kara thought, she hadn't really thought about having another child. "I haven't thought about it, I mean, it wasn't like Nick was planned or anything…It just happened. But I wouldn't change it for the world, if it wasn't for Nick at the moment, I would have broken a long time ago"

"When you say broken?" Becker questioned

"Snapped. My temper would have snapped." Kara answered "Ask Connor or Abby, and they'll tell you about my temper problems. Connor mostly, because he has been on the receiving ends of it once or twice. But, I would probably had gone on a whole triad and tried to find my mum by now…possibly followed her to the end of time, and killed her"

With a smirk, Becker turned back to the road in front of him, before slamming on the breaks.

"Woah!" Kara said, as she placed her hands on the dashboard, as she slammed into it. She looked up to see the reporter Mick Harper from a few months back, lying on the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked, as she slid out of the car, Becker following a few minutes behind her.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, as he helped Harper back to his feet

"Yeah, thanks" the reporter answered "Please, you've got to come quickly"

"What is it?" Kara asked

"This big shining light…and Creature came through" Harper answered

Kara exchanged looks with Becker, as she hurried to the back of the car. "I'm using Tranquillizers" she said to him firmly, Becker opened his mouth to argue, but Kara silenced him with a look, that clearly told him not to argue with her. "How much Tranquillizer do we need?"

"Hey, how big was this thing?" Becker asked, heading back towards Harper

"Big," Harper answered

Kara rolled her eyes "That helps," she murmured as Becker returned to her side, she opened a small black box on the back of the car, and pulled out a black packet. "I'll use this," she said, it was an emergency supply of top unit tranq.

They followed after Mick Harper, who lead them towards a storage unit "Its in there, you better hurry," he said

"You were told to stay away from this!" Kara said, as she carried the small slender tranquillizer gun and became level with the reporter.

"I know," Mick said "I wished I'd listened"

Kara and Becker hurried past Harper, and leaned against the metal walls outside. Her hand was shaking as she loaded the gun.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, and Kara shuddered slightly has he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said "Im fine,"

"I'll go first," Becker offered

"No!" Kara said stopping him "Me"

Becker sighed and stared hard at her, "How about we go together?"

Kara looked thoughtful "Okay," and she nodded, as she lay beside him. Within two minutes, he had pulled open the door beside him, and the two of them were facing the slight darkness of the inside of the crate. It seemed empty.

Starting forward, Kara looked around, something was off. If there was an anomaly in here, then there would be the flickering light strewn across the wall somewhere. But there was nothing.

"Hey, are you sure that its in here?" Kara asked, turning around to look at Mick Harper who was standing in the doorway, "What are you doing?" she asked, and Becker turned. Mick Harper laughed.

"No!" Becker yelled

Mick laughed and slammed the door, as Kara and Becker hurried forward.

"Hey! Open the door!" Kara yelled. She could hear Mick laughing on the other side if the door, and it was really starting to annoy her.

"Open the door!" Becker yelled

"What do you think your doing?" Kara asked

"Tell Jenny, thanks for the scoop" Mick Harper yelled, and Kara knew he was leaving.

"Damn it!" she hissed as she turned around, and kicked the metal door as she leaned against it.

"Great," Becker mumbled, and Kara looked towards him, he was staring at her, before turned to look around the place they were. Why did she feel like he was blaming her for this? It wasn't her fault. But she couldn't be bothered to really make him understand that, she was thinking of a way to get them out.

Kara watched closely as Becker walked away. "Where you going?" she called after him

"Looking for a way out," was her answer

Kara sighed, and looked around, and started to follow him. She knew there wasnt a way out, this was just a storage unit, it wasn't for people, and it only had one door. This had to happen to her, it could have happened to any of the team, but it had to be her, and it had to be with Becker. Was the entire world against her this month? She'd lost her father, and now she was trapped inside a small containment unit with the guy that she could have possibly liked.

Oh, she wasn't kidding anyone. No one but herself anyway, of course she liked Becker, it was clearly visible. Abby had spotted it, and well, she, Kara had informed Grace that she may have liked Becker from the very first moment she met him. The only person who hadn't seemed to figure it out yet, was Connor. Kara was slightly happy about that, because Connor, even though he was her best friend, he would have gone straight to Becker and told him. And that would have been totally embarrassing, not just for her, but for him as well. He didn't even know that she liked him. And she wasn't exactly sure, what drew her to him. Or if he even liked her in that way.

* * *

What was it about her that intrigued him so badly? She was just a kid. Well, not really a kid, but she just seemed too young, to be interested in him. Plus she already had a child by another guy, he couldn't compete with that. For all he knew, she was still holding on to her past, he didn't know if she had moved on yet. But his mind drifted back to that morning, in the office. She was so close to him that he could feel her every moment, her own body heat radiating off of her body. Granted she was still holding her son, but his heart raced twice as fast whenever she was near.

But she was off limits, she was the Professor's daughter, and although he had gone, there was something that kept him away from her, a sense of feeling that he had. It was like some kind of aura keeping people from getting close to her, maybe it was just her. She seemed tentative around new people, like they would get hurt if she got closer to them, or she would get hurt. And he had seen her hurt before, it had hurt him to see her like that, and he didn't want to see her like it again, sure he could protect her from any physical harm, but anything emotional or mentally, he couldn't protect her, because there was no way he could control that.

She drove him crazy, she was so secretive, so quiet, and he hadn't seen her true self just yet. But something told him that he didn't have to wait very long before he saw the second side of Kara Cutter. He had seen the timid side to her, he had seen it when her father died, but there had to be a stronger more supportive side, the side the built her and kept her together. He wanted to see the mask, her mask. The second side of the mask, he had seen, the life of a child, but he wanted to see the adult side of her. The way she was with her child, was sweet, she was amazing, loving, giving, and everyone on the team seemed to love her. But there had to be a side of her, that could only take so much, and she would snap. He wanted to see that side of her.

"No," he said suddenly, breaking his own thoughts and silence "There's no way out"

Kara sighed, as she turned to face him. "I cant believe I let myself get taken in by that reptile of a journalist"

"He was pretty good though," Becker said "He had me…How do you know him anyway?"

"A few months back, there was an anomaly, on the M25, a Mammoth came through, and he was there, trying to get the story. Jenny intercepted him, and he's had it in for us ever since"

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialled Jenny's number. She had to know where she and Connor where, it seemed that they were the only way out.

"Jenny?" Kara said, when the other woman answered "How far away are you?"

"_About quarter of a mile,"_ Jenny responded _"We're stuck in road works"_

"Well, I don't care how many barriers you have to go through" Kara replied "I need you here faster then fast"

"_Okay,"_ Jenny said

And the line went dead.

Turning back around, she threw Becker a look. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Door's solid," he said "We're not getting through there"

"Really," Kara said, as she turned away from him and walked towards the back of the storage unit.

* * *

Screams. Screams of terror, that's all that could be heard, it was echoing throughout he storage unit in which Kara and Becker sat. Kara was leaning against a couple of boxes, her head lying against Becker's shoulder, she wasnt embarrassed about it at the moment, she just wanted to get out of here, but she did know, if she had be stuck in a storage with anyone, she was happy it was Becker.

There was a roar and another scream, and Kara's head snapped up as she looked towards the door, across of Becker. A moment ago it was all silent, that she could have easily gone to sleep, right there and then, her eyes where starting to get heavy, and her breathing was becoming laboured as sleep started to impose on her. But the screams and roars had woken her back up, but what had caught her attention the most, was the fact that the door to their unit had started to move. Like someone was trying to get in.

Their guns were to the other side of Kara, and she instinctively reached for the tranquillizer gun, as she pushed herself to her feet, Becker reaching behind her for his own gun, before getting to his feet beside her, both their guns raised. At this moment, Kara didn't care whether they shot whatever was coming through with live rounds or tranquillizers.

The door moved again, and Kara backed up slightly, her gun raised in front of her, she could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, and she glanced at Becker, as he glanced around at her, she nodded lightly as if answering a silently asked question, and turned back to do the door, as it opened fully, light streaming in. Gun raised, Kara readied herself to shoot, when the form a newly accounted person appeared.

"Well, you don't want to do that," the man said "You need all the help you can get" and he smiled

"Who are you?" Kara asked

"Danny Quinn," the man answered, Kara remembered Abby and Connor telling her about a man by the name of Danny Quinn, DC Quinn. The guy who had placed Connor in a cell. What the hell was he doing here?

"Come on," Becker said, and taking Kara by the wrist, he pulled her from the storage unit, and back out into the sunlight.

Kara winced slightly at the sudden brightness, being stuck in the dark for a while was making the light was blinding.

"Its in there," Danny said, pointing at a hanger across from them as they headed away from the storage unit.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked curiously

"Saving your bacon," Danny answered "I figured you worked for Jenny"

"With" Kara responded "I work with Jenny"

She knew it was childish to say, but she didn't work for anyone. Besides, Jenny was apart of the team, so no one worked for anyone, they all worked together.

"How did you even know where we were?" she added

"I followed the journalist," Danny answered "You do know he broke into Jenny's car"

"Yeah, we guessed that" Kara answered "Look, thanks for your help, but we can take it from here"

"But its just getting interesting" Danny said, still following

Kara scoffed and stopped, lowering the gun to her side "If you don't go now, I'll have you arrested"

Danny turned to stare at her, it seemed he was surprised that she was ordering him away. This was her job, her team and he wasn't apart of it. He was a civilian. He didn't understand the concept of the job at hand.

"Guys, as fun as this is," Becker said cutting across them both "But we got more pressing matters"

"Come on, just give me the gun an I'll go in first" Danny said, as Kara made to follow Becker. She turned to walk backwards, and held the gun up towards Danny.

"Take another step and I will shoot you" she said

"Okay," Danny said as he stopped, eyeing the gun curiously.

Kara turned and walked past Becker towards the hanger. She noticed the look on Becker's face, and made a note to ask him about it later. Gun raised, Kara entered the hanger with Becker, there was nothing but an overturned car, and an enormous anomaly.

Staring aimlessly at the Anomaly, Kara lowered the gun. She could feel eyes on her, and she knew it was Becker, but she didn't want anyone to know that the sight of anomalies made her want to cry. It just brought back memories of everything she had lost since the beginning of her life. Nobody really understood. Not even Grace. The only two people who understood her the most were gone.

"Wow," Becker breathed "That is enormous"

Kara nodded, the sheer size of the anomaly was massive. Did that mean that an enormous creature comes through? The only question that remained, was, How Big?

There was a whistle from behind them, and Kara sighed, she knew it was Danny. She turned to face him "You're not going away are you?"

"Help! You've got to get us out of here"

This was coming from the over turned Car. Kara looked across at it, there two people inside. Hurrying to the edge of the car, behind Danny, Kara watched as he tried to open the door.

"The door is stuck," Danny said "Try the other side"

"Oi!" Kara said "I give the orders around here," she looked towards Becker and sighed "Becker…round the other side"

With both Danny and Becker on the floor trying to get the passenger's out, Kara was wondering who they where and what they were doing here. Crouching down, she looked into car, and raised her eyebrows at Mick Harper, who was staring at her.

"I've got the door open," Becker said suddenly "I need you to try and edge your way towards me. That's it, nearly there"

* * *

Soon after rescuing Mick Harper and his boss Katherine, from the overturned car, Kara stood before them, as Becker waved Jenny, Connor and the rest of his team into the hanger. Connor, looked relieved to see Kara there, as he made his way towards her.

"What type of creature came through?" Connor asked her

"I don't know," she answered as she turned back to Katherine and Mick "Well?"

"Big." Mick said

"Very big," Katherine confirmed "It was huge"

"Really helpful, aren't they" Kara said turning to Connor "We need more information than that!" she snapped turning back to Mick and his boss, her temper was staring to reach its limit and she knew it wouldn't be long before someone pushed her to far, if they had any sense, they would just leave her alone at this point. "People are dead because of you!" she added

"But this is amazing," Katherine said, as if she hadn't heard a word Kara had said, this only angered her further "this is the biggest story ever, and its mine. I mean you don't seriously think you can keep this covered up, do you?"

"There'll be no story," Jenny said, stepping in quickly, "trust me"

"Guys, can we please just concentrate on the creature, here" Connor said, from beside them "What happened to it?"

"It went back," Mick said

"You cant stop me from telling the world about this," Katherine said, and before anyone knew what was happening, Kara had snapped. She and the team had lost enough through the anomalies, they weren't about to lose innocent civilians because of one stupid journalist, who didn't understand the concept of what the team were trying to protect.

"Watch me!" she said, stepping closer towards Katherine, Connor reaching out instinctively to grab her and pull her back. His hands closed around her upper arms, and tried to pull her back, but she was unmoving, and determination was written purely across her face "Take them away! Take away their phones…"

Katherine tried to cut across her, but Kara didn't give her a chance to speak "Not one word! Of this gets out!"

Still Katherine persisted.

"I suggest you do as your told, before I shoot you!" Kara hissed through clenched teeth, she wasn't in any mood to argue at this point, her temper was flaring.

And she turned away from them, she faced Connor, who was still holding her arms.

"Calm down," he whispered to her, and Kara breathed deeply, hiding her face in her hands for a second. "Alright?"

Kara nodded, as she looked back up at him, and breathed deeply again. "Yeah, im okay"

"We haven't got much time," Connor said, "Its going to be back…it knows there's easy prey here"

"Look, here's what I think we should do" Danny said, making his way towards them, carrying a few things from the car.

"There is no 'we'" Kara said, turning to Danny, Connor reaching for her again, encase she hadn't let off enough steam "This has got nothing to do with you, this is a secure zone, and you don't have authorisation to be here, leave now!"

"You want me to arrest him?" Becker asked, and Kara jumped slightly, she had forgotten he was beside her

"Last chance," Kara said to Danny, who was staring to both her and Becker

"So, uh, where do you want all this stuff?" Danny asked, turning back towards the SAS and walking away, Kara watched him go, although she was peeved that he had completely blanked everything she had said, she couldn't help but smirk, he had guts to do what he was doing. Especially to her, when she felt the way she did.

"Unbelievable," Connor said, looking at her and then at Danny, before struggling to carry the case in his hands. She giggled at the memory she had of him holding the weights that Abby had been using at the ARC's gym, back last year.

"Someone help Connor," she shouted "before he strains himself"

And she turned away back to Jenny "I can see what's so frustrating with DC Quinn"

"Mhm," Jenny said, but she had a blank look on her face, and Kara knew that she wasn't listening. With a smile, she turned back towards Connor who was setting everything up. She prayed this would work, before the creature that had come through before, returned. She was too exhausted to run for her life.

Once everything was set up, Connor was on his knees typing away at the laptop, as he continued to set everything up.

"Bare with me," Connor said, getting to his feet and looking around at Kara. She nodded, and he hurried to continue setting everything up. Jenny was standing beside Kara, Becker was further away from her this time, behind Danny who was sitting her line of sight, she wanted to make sure he didn't try anything, if he wasn't going to leave, then he wasn't going anywhere that she couldn't see him.

She glanced at him, before looking at Becker, she usually did this, unfortunately, he was watching and caught her staring, and a smiled crossed her face as she looked away from his stare, fighting the blush that was rising in her face. She even missed the smirk that crossed his lips, as she looked away.

"And we are ready," Connor said suddenly, and Kara turned to face him "Okay, do this with me," she watched as he mumbled softly before, looking up. "Please" he raised his hand and hit the button before him, the locking device, exploded and Kara and Jenny jumped from the sudden noise.

"Connor," Jenny said

"Connor" Kara said, as she watched her friend waving his hand which had been caught "I thought you said this was going to work?"

"It does," Connor said "It will"

"Well, how long before we can try it again?" Jenny asked

"I don't know," Connor said "I don't know, a couple of seconds…I don't know"

"This is just a little thing," Danny said speaking up "But did anyone think about closing the doors?"

"All right that's it," Kara said "Arrest him"

As soon as Becker's hand had clamped down on Danny's shoulder, there was a massive roar, from beyond the anomaly, Kara turned wildly, her eyes growing wide at the sight before her, a Gigonotosaurs had come through, and was rampaging towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Kara yelled as half of Becker's team rushed forward to try and subdue the creature "Get back! Stay away from it!" Jenny had her gun out and was aiming it at the creature, as Kara raced after the it, stopping beside Becker and his men as the dinosaur headed towards the runway. Running a hand through her hair, she turned to Becker and hurried back to the car, pulling open the passenger side door. Becker had hurried around to the other side.

"The biker," Becker said "He's gone"

"His name is Danny Quinn," Jenny said, opening the back door of the car "But right now, im more concerned about a T-rex running wild on an air field"

"That wasn't a T-rex," Connor and Kara said

"What?" Jenny and looking at the two friends

"It was a Giganotosaurus," Kara said softly

"A, G-Rex if you like…that thing is bigger, its faster, its a lot more dangerous" Connor said

"Con, get the locking mechanism working, and seal that anomaly!" Kara ordered, feeling guilty as she did so, but she slid into the car, without a backward glance. Jenny and Becker followed her actions and the car was pulled out of the hanger, and racing after the G-Rex, she had missed what Becker had said, but her thoughts were clouded.

* * *

With her thoughts clouded, all Kara could feel was determination coursing through her veins. She was numb, the feeling was the same, when adrenaline was pumping through your veins. At times like this she was really at the edge of exploding, and the last time she had felt like this was when, well there wasn't exactly another time, she felt like this nearly all the time.

"We have to over take it" Jenny said from behind "get to the plane"

Kara nodded, and shrieked as the G-Rex head-butted the side of the car, as they sped past, she was pressed against the passenger side of the car, and looked behind them, as they sped onwards her dad would have loved this creature.

They came to a complete halt under the plane, and the two doors on Kara's side flew open, and Jenny and Kara got out.

"Get back!" Jenny yelled "Get back inside the plane!"

Becker was out of his side of the car and firing several rounds into the air at the creature. It paid little attention to the group of three on the ground and turned its attention to the people of the plane. Its jaws came in contact with the small opening, in which the crew members had just scrambled back into.

"I have to go the crew members out." Becker said, and as the girls made their way around to his side. Kara looked up at him, as he started walking forward, firing several more rounds at the G-Rex, which momentarily backed off, turning its attention else where, giving Becker the chance to get into the plane

"Get in the car!" Kara suddenly ordered, and she pulled open the driver's side. The creature had spotted them, and since they weren't completely hidden under the plane, it was easier for it to get at them. It started forward, as soon as the doors had been slammed shut.

"Go!" Jenny yelled, but the engine seemed to have died, Kara looked at her friend in the rear view mirror, as she tried again

"Its not working!" she said, slamming her hands on the steering wheel "Come on!" she said, but the engine wouldn't turn over, she looked up towards the plane and cast Becker a fearful glance, he was waving at her and Jenny, and screaming, she could vaguely make out what he was saying, as blood flooded her brain in fear.

"Get out! Get out of the car!"

Jenny grabbed her shoulder, as she moved across to the other door, and the G-Rex hit the car head on, and the glass shattered. Kara screamed, as she scrambled across the two seats and pulled herself out of the car and onto the gravel. Jenny helped her to her feet, and the two backed away from the car, underneath the plane. Kara noticed Becker looked relieved, before he disappeared from view.

"That was a close call," Jenny murmured, from beside Kara, as the two continued to back up under the plane

"Yeah," Kara said, taking a deep shaky breath "Too close" and she reached up to her forehead where she could feel the light trickle of something warm, she pulled back her hand, to see it was covered in a thick scarlet liquid. It was painful to the touch, but she didn't seem to bothered by it. She looked towards the plane.

"Oh God," Jenny said, and Kara turned to face her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kara said "Didn't get out of the way fast enough…beside's I've had worse"

Jenny didn't look at all convinced that Kara was okay, but she let it slide. The point was, that Kara couldn't feel any pain from the impact, and shattering of glass that she had received as a down pour, but she knew that she would feel it later when the shock and numbness she felt at this moment, wore off.

"We cant fight this thing," she said, speaking again, as she backed further up under the plane with Jenny "we need help!"

"I'll call Connor," Jenny said, and she reached up for her headset, "Connor! Connor, we need some help!"

Kara's eyes where on the plane. She could see Becker had made his way out into the open and was climbing down from the cargo hold. The creature was still roaring, trying to get under the plane at them. She knew, all the creature had to do was to tip the plane slightly with its jaws, and it would figure out how turn it over. That would be the end, there was no way, they'd out run it. Becker was now on the floor, and making his way towards Kara and Jenny. He reached them in under 2 seconds, if that, there were moments, where Kara's heart was in her throat, at how close the proximity of the jaws, where to Becker. He stopped beside her, and she looked behind her at Jenny, she looked terrified.

"Its gonna be okay," Kara said to the older woman, she wanted to say it would be alright for them under the plane, but she knew it wasn't true, it was only a matter of time before the G-Rex figured out it could topple the plane.

"Now can I shoot it?" Becker questioned Kara, and the girl in question looked back at him

"I don't care what you do," she answered, and even though she didn't feel a little bit scared, she knew her eyes and face told a different story. Becker, however, wasn't looking directly at her face, his attention was drawn to the cut on her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, reaching out to touch it

Kara hissed as the pain she hadn't felt earlier, stung on her forehead from the cut, and she withdrew from his reach.

"Sorry," he said, dropping his hand to his side

"If you must know, I didn't get out of the way fast enough," she answered, reaching up once more to pull her hand lightly across the cut, she felt a sharp edge, and pulled, a small amount of glass from the window fell into her hand and she sighed. She would have to be checked later, but she was sure that was the only piece in the scar.

"_Guys, we'll be with you in seconds," _Connor's voice sounded over the headset "_Just hang on"_

"Come on guys," Kara whispered, as she saw the small form of Abby's car in the distance. As the car grew closer, it headed around the side of the plane and stopped somewhere behind them. Suddenly, a tow truck, started moving, and Kara realized what was happening.

"What's he doing?" Jenny asked, as the creature turned its attention to the tow truck that was heading in the opposite direction

"He's creating a diversion," Abby said, hurrying to their side

"He's not gonna be able to out run that thing," Kara said, as Becker crossed over her, from behind. She watched from her position, as the tow truck that Connor was in, suddenly came a to crashing halt, and the G-Rex, taken by surprise, tumbled over the top of it. She winced at the thud it made on the air strip "That had to hurt," she murmured

Suddenly the door to the tow truck opened, and Connor tumbled out, she could see him hold his hand up to his head. He was hurt, it was obvious. With her heart in her throat, she and Abby made their way slowly followed, Abby whispering from beside her.

"Don't move! Just don't move!" Abby was saying

"It doesn't matter," Kara said, as the creature towered over Connor, who was sprawled out on the ground "It might not be able to see him…but it can smell him…"

Abby gave her a look, and she sighed "Its obvious he is hurt! The G-Rex can smell his blood."

The two looked away from one another and back around at Connor, he was making his way towards them, as the G-Rex became more concerned with the helicopter flying around its head.

"Who is that?" Jenny asked, and Becker handed Kara a radio

"Here," he said, and she turned to take it.

"Identify yourself please," Kara said through the speaker, before letting go of the button on the side, for a while, all they could hear was static "Please, Identify yourself!"

"_Bear with me a second_," said the voice of Danny Quinn "_A little bit busy at the moment"_

"Quinn?!" Kara said, she knew that he hadn't gone that far, if he hadn't left when she told him too, what made her think that he would go just cause of a creature attack. "Do you have the first idea, of what it is your doing up there?"

"_Look, don't worry," _Danny's voice sounded once more over the radio "_Im an experienced flyer"_

"How experienced?" Kara asked

"Uh, two lessons…but they went unbelievably well"

Kara sighed in aggravation and looked over her shoulder at Jenny and Becker. Abby was pulling up beside them in her car. "All right. What's the plan?" she asked, turning back to the radio

"Well, im pretty much making it up as I go alone" Danny answered

"Get in!" Abby said, and the three hurried around the other side. Kara and Jenny slid into the back and Becker took the front passenger seat.

"Con, get in!" Kara said as Abby came to a stop beside him

"What?" he asked, as Becker pulled him in onto his lap. His head stuck out the window as he watched the progress of Danny in the helicopter. The G-Rex was making moves for the helicopter, and Danny was pulling back, before flying low again, he was playing with it.

"He's making it angrier," Kara said, as she watched "Our lives are in the hands of a lunatic, who has no idea what he is doing!"

"I think he's trying to get it back into the hanger," Jenny said

"Really?" Kara asked, as the ground shuddered, from another tremor of the creature's heavy footfalls. It had made another lunge for the Helicopter, but Danny had pulled back at the last minute. "In my opinion, he's a kid, who doesn't know what to do with himself…he shouldn't even be here!"

"Connor did you lock the anomaly?" Jenny asked, as Kara looked back around at them

"Oh yes," Connor said, happily, "Oh no…" he said, after receiving two looks from Jenny and Kara. "We have to get back to the hanger…There! Here!"

Abby turned, and the car headed into the fields on either side of the runway.

"Oh, Connor that's my…" Becker started but trailed. Kara bit the inside of her cheek, and avoided eye contact with Jenny at all costs, she knew what would happen if she looked sideways this moment in time. She would burst out laughing.

They made it back to the hanger before Danny and the G-Rex. Just as they pulled in through the doors, Kara spotted Katherine and Mick had escaped from the storage unit they had been placed in. How they had gotten out, she didn't know, at this moment she didn't really care, they needed to get the anomaly re-opened and the creature back through. Connor was out of the car, as was Becker, Kara pushed the seat in front of her back, and jumped out.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she demanded of Katherine and Mick

"Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press?" Katherine asked, her hands on her hips as she faced Kara

Kara shook with contained fury, she was ready to hurt someone. Katherine didn't have a clue what was happening.

"You're gonna get us all killed!" she shouted, but Katherine was cut off from a reply, as Danny flew into the hanger

"Connor!" Jenny said, as the anomaly re-opened, and Danny flew on through it.

She let herself drop to the floor beside Becker and Jenny, her upper body propped up onto her elbows, Becker was lying beside her, his gun aimed in front of him, as the G-Rex thundered into the hanger. Mick and Katherine who had gotten to their feet, had backed up and disappeared through the anomaly, with a scream.

Kara grimaced at the sound, wanting more than anything to block it out. The G-Rex disappeared straight after and the team quickly made it back to their feet.

Danny hadnt come back. Kara could see that, when she looked around. He wasn't standing with the team, and the anomaly was still open. Where was he?

"Danny?" she said, through the radio, as she hurried to Jenny's side at the front of the anomaly "Danny? Can you hear me?"

There was nothing but static crackling on the other side of the radio. Either Danny was dead, or something had prevented him from answering the calls

"We need to lock it again!" Becker said

"He might be alive," Kara responded, and although Danny had ticked her off more than anyone else had today, Kara still hoped she was right.

"We cant take that risk" Becker answered

Kara sighed, she could see an argument coming out of this "He's got a minute…"

"But Kara…"

"Im in charge here!" she snapped "Just give him a chance!"

Becker scoffed from beside her, and Kara's jaw tightened to keep herself from saying something, she may regret "Well, I think your making a big mistake"

She was well aware of the watching eyes focused on her and the anomaly, most on her, wondering what she was going to do as her next move. After a minute or two, and no sign of Danny, Kara knew that she had to accept the inevitable that Danny Quinn may have been dead. There was thundering footfalls coming from the other side of the anomaly, and hisses and roars.

"Okay, do it" she said, dread filling her as the words passed through her lips

There was a roaring in the distance, and Kara watched the anomaly, something was coming through, but she couldn't see what, from the bright shimmering of the anomaly.

"There's something coming through," Abby had spotted it too. But what was it?

"Lock it!" Becker commanded

Suddenly a glimpse was caught, and Kara could see it was Danny.

"Wait!" both she and Jenny yelled

Danny Quinn, came running towards them, before collapsing onto the ground before them, he was out of breath, but he forced himself onto his back and stared at the anomaly "There's a herd of them," he said breathlessly "and their coming"

Kara's eyes grew wide and her face paled "Connor!" she said turning to her friend

"I cant lock it with him in the way," he said, motioning to Danny. Kara, Jenny, Abby and Becker moved forward, and each gripped onto Danny pulling him backwards, and once more, Kara landed on the ground between Danny and Becker, as the anomaly was closed before them.

With a laugh of relief, she exchanged a smile with Abby and Jenny

"So what did you do with the helicopter?" Jenny had asked Danny

"I'll just nip back and get it shall I?" Danny asked, motioning to the closed anomaly.

Kara chuckled, as she fell backwards, and closed her eyes, in relief. She exhaled deeply, before opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling of the hanger. She could now possibly calm down. Her heart beat was slowing, returning to its normal beat, and she could now feel the stinging in her forehead from her cut. She should really get it checked, before it got infected or something.

* * *

After the blood pounding day, Kara was ready to return to the ARC, get Grace and Nick and go home for some much needed sleep. She knew Grace was gonna be mad at her, for not letting her come on this run, but Kara would make it up to her, she didn't know how, she just knew she would. She owed a lot to Grace coming here, and putting up with her disappearances for the past month nearly, so hopefully there was something she could do instead.

But there was something she needed to do before that. Looking around, she smiled as she made her way towards Danny Quinn, who was leaning against the overturned black SUV that had belonged to the journalists. He was staring at the anomaly, and Kara took note of the expression on his face. It was identical to the one she knew she had when she saw the anomalies, and thought of her dad. The look of longing, of desperation. Desperate to know if this was a dream.

Her approach, must have startled him, because he looked up quickly his gaze falling on her as she stopped beside him.

"Thank you," she said "You saved lives today,"

"Shh! Don't worry about it," Danny said, with a small smile

"Now, im gonna have to arrest you,"

Danny sighed, "Well we all have out own way of showing appreciation" he commented

"You don't want to get involved in this Danny," she said trying to reason with him "People get killed"

"I know that," Danny said

"How do you mean?" Kara asked curiously

"My brother was killed by a creature," Danny answered her "You look like you've recently lost someone"

Kara nodded

"Who?" Danny questioned

"My dad," Kara answered him "Go back to your life…when you have the chance, just forget all this ever happened" she turned to walk away before stopping and turning back to him "Oh, and get some flying lessons…" she smiled and turned away. She was stopped by Becker.

"What do you want us to with our kamikazee pilot?" Becker asked, nodding his head in Danny's direction

"I was just -" Kara cut off, as she turned to look at Danny, but found the spot he had just occupied empty "Oh, you've got to be -" she looked towards the doors, and sprinted past Becker and out into the open air.

Danny had just disappeared up the road leading out of the air stripped on his bike. Kara, slowed to a walk as she watched him go. It was no use, hurrying, she'd never catch him now, he was gone, even from view. She heard shuffling behind her, and turned to see it was Connor. She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jacket and walked towards him.

"How's the head?" she asked, him with a slight smile

"Eh," he said "Don't know. Might have knocked some sense into me"

Kara laughed softly "Well done today," she said "Dad would have been proud of you"

"Yeah," Connor said, he looked down at then back up "And you…" he pushed her shoulder lightly. Kara bit her lip and nodded, tears welling up in her eyes once more. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, as a few stray tears fell, and rippled down her face, "Come on" Connor said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed back towards the hanger together.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Kara was met by Grace and Nick. She smiled as she took the baby from Grace, and hugged him tightly.

"What happened to you?" Grace asked, touching the small cut on her cousins forehead

"Minor injury," Kara said as she made her way into the main Ops room, and up to Lester's office. She pushed on the door and let herself in, she needed to report what had happened.

"Everything turn out for the best?" Lester asked

Kara nodded, as Nick lay into her shoulder, and his eyes started to close. It seemed tonight was going to be quiet. Grace was going out, she had an actual date this time, Nick would be in bed before 8:00 tonight it seemed, and she could curl up on the sofa with a movie or something, just something to put her mind off of things. Hey, maybe she could even get some sleep.

"I appreciate how hard things have been on everyone" Lester said, breaking through her thoughts "So I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done"

"Calm, controlled and slightly dull," Kara said "Just like you asked for, except for that G-Rex, of course"

At that moment Jenny entered the room behind Kara, and stopped beside her, as Nick's eyes closed fully, and his breathing became shallow.

"Oh! Minor detail" Lester said before turning to Jenny "I spoke to Christine Johnson"

"Oh," Jenny said "Did she tell you anything?"

"Um, as fun as this sounds, im gonna go," Kara said, "I got a lot to do tonight. Jenny can you fill me in on this in the morning?"

"Sure," Jenny said with a soft smile "Goodnight"

"Night," Kara said over her shoulder as she made her way down the ramp and back out towards the car, where Grace was waiting for her. When she approached, Grace was talking quietly on the phone, a smile on her face. Kara smiled softly, as she clipped Nick into the car seat in the back of the car, and moved towards the drivers side. Becker had just appeared in the doorway leading to the ARC, and Kara smiled at him, as she got into the car and closed the door. Grace mimicked her actions, beside her, and Kara reached for her seat belt. She clipped it locked and started the engine, with one more smile at Becker, she pulled out and drove home.

* * *

That night, at around 9:00pm, Grace entered the Phoenix cinema with Adam Blake, he was at least 6 ft tall, with short black hair, and midnight blue eyes. He had a medium build. He was gorgeous, she still couldn't believe that she was here with him, he wore usual black pants, shirt and shoes, and a black leather jacket. This was their second date together, and just like the first had decided to go see a movie.

Grace had left her cousin, half an hour after they had gotten home from work. Adam had asked Grace where she had been all day, but she had been told repeatedly by Kara, not to mention anything about the ARC. It was an 'don't ask, don't say' job, so she had to keep it a secret. It was the best way to start a relationship, but she wasn't allowed to say about the ARC, so she would have to suffer the consequences.

"Im glad you made it," Adam said, in his deep voice, that sent thrills through every nerve in Grace's body, it sent a ripple of Goosebumps over her arms, and she smiled up at him.

Grace was wearing, a fine black silk suit, it was made of fine brocade with shadowed patterns, the classy black blouse was designed in an asymmetric style, with the right side over the left, mandarin collar and short sleeves, fastened at the front side with 6 handmade frog buttons. The matching pants were designed baggy styled. Grace had loved it the moment she had seen it, and was surprised that Kara had even managed to get it, her cousin had said it was to make up for not being able to go out in the field today, and after this amazing gift, Grace couldn't stay mad. It had come with a LV handbag and Jimmy Choo shoes, in which she was wearing and using at that moment.

"Yeah," Grace said "me too,"

And together, the two made their way towards theatre three. Grace had agreed to see the unborn, although she was terrified of Horror Movies. She would stick it, if she could hide behind Adam.

* * *

It was nearing 9:30pm. Kara Cutter, lying alone on the sofa, in her living room, the TV was on, but she wasn't watching it, infact her eyes were closed. They had been like this ever since her cousin had left. She couldn't believe how tired she had been. Around 8:00pm, Nick had awoken, and Grace had bathed him, before Kara changed him and readied him for bed. Giving Grace a chance to shower and dress. Once Kara had gotten, Nick to bed, she had helped her cousin dress, by giving her the gift she had managed to track down for her. It was a Chinese style Black V-Neck matching shirt and pants. Grace had loved it, and after dressing into it, Kara had fixed her hair and make-up and sent her on her way.

She had then showered, and changed into her pyjamas, they had been a gift from her auntie Jess Hunter, all the way from LA it consisted of a silk camisole and boy shorts with a short wrap. It was all black, and Grace had an identical pair in all white. It was gorgeous, but Kara had yet to wear it, she had put it on tonight, and was wrapped up tightly in a blanket. The TV was on low as she slept, but what woke her up wasn't the TV. It was a small knock on the door.

Pushing herself up, rubbing her eyes, Kara glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:02pm. Who was calling at this time of the night? If it was Grace she would have walked straight in, unless she had forgotten her keys, which wasn't unusual. She had done it before. The knock sounded again, and Kara knew she wasn't dreaming, pushing off the blanket, she got to her feet, and reached for the small wrap that came with her pyjamas, she threw it around her shoulder, but didn't bother to tie it, as she made her way out of dark living room, and around into hallway.

The dark silhouette in the door way, wasn't Grace's. It was too tall for Grace. Half asleep, and yawning, Kara reached for the door and pulled it open. There stood Captain Becker.

"Kara, hi" he said, before realizing she was hardly wearing anything, Kara looked down and yelped as she tried to cover herself with the wrap, but it was no use.

"Becker, what are you doing here?" she asked him, giving up trying to cover herself up, at least she was wearing something, instead of nothing at all. Although she couldn't fight the blush that was forming, on her face, of having him standing before her, and she was like this.

"I wanted to apologize," Becker said "For earlier"

Kara sighed, and stepped aside, "Come in," she said, not wanting him to apologize on the street, where anyone could be listening. When he stepped into the house, she closed the door and pointed towards the living room, before leading the way. She took a seat on the couch she had just woken up from, and pulled the blanket over her, legs. "Please," she said motioning to the seat in front of her.

He sat down. "Um…I just wanted to say, Sorry, if I got at you, earlier" he said

"Its okay," Kara answered "It was pretty tense back then for a moment"

"You did a great job,"

"Thanks" she smiled

"Your dad would have been proud of you, of the way you handled everything"

There it was. The dad card. Kara felt her throat close up, and she turned her head away from Becker, her eyes closed, against the wave of tears that wanted to fall. She had cried enough, she couldn't cry again.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, and Kara felt the side of the couch sink, as he moved to sit beside her. She breathed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered, cursing herself as her voice cracked. He had reached out now, his arm brushing against her back as he wrapped it around her waist. And knowing full well, this would possibly change how they looked and worked around one another, Kara didn't care, as she turned to him and buried herself in his embrace. His arms closed tightly around her, holding her relatively close to him.

And at once, Kara felt the familiar feeling that she had felt from only one other person, who had ever held her this close, and how she felt this strongly for. She felt safe.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and adding's to story alerts and favourite stories. You know who you are. I thank you. I hope this is fast enough update. I wanted this chapter out ASAP, so I put my other primeval fic on hold, so I could write this. Only problem, I chose to write it, on one of my busiest weekends. I had been out all day yesterday, and all day again today. So some of it might seem a little rushed.**

**I hope no one minded that little bit, where Becker and Kara were in the storage unit, I know its supposed to be Jenny and Connor, but I had my reasons behind it being them too. So. I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter. Oh, and the last part, we meet the OC, Grace ends up with soon. Not next chapter. Sorry, but hopefully the chapter after. Can he be trusted? Or does he had a secret to be revealed? All will be solved soon.**

**Also, whilst on the topic of the last bit. I hope the second Kara and Becker alone scene, is okay. In my opinion it seems slightly crappy, but it seemed better in my minds eye, I just couldn't find the right words to write it down. But I hope you all get what I mean.**

**The pictures of Grace and Kara's clothing will be posted, on my Profile, if you want to see what they look like. I would recommend it, helps you understand what I am talking about. Lol.**

**Anyway, please read and enjoy…and leave me a review on what you think. That's all I ask. Thank you.**

**~Kara**

**x**

* * *


	6. Fungus

_Primeval - Season 3_

**Chapter Five**

**The Fungus**

* * *

"_Right foot - blue"_

_16-year-old Kara Cutter, groaned as she looked down and tried to move her right foot to the blue circle a few meters to the right of her. She could hear a chuckle from above her and turned to glare at the person, who had decided to play this stupid game._

"_I don't know what your laughing at!" she hissed "This was your idea. I don't even like this game!"_

"_You're doing fine" the voice answered, and Kara had to resist the urge to roll her eyes._

"_Yeah, right," she grumbled as she felt him move, her breathing hitched slightly as he did so. He was practically hovering over her now, they were chest to chest, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she was sure he could feel and hear it. His eyes connected with hers, and her breath caught in her throat. They were so close._

"_Are you okay?" he asked her, his breath tickling her face_

_She nodded, not really trusting herself to speak._

"_Uh, you gotta, place your left hand on green" he said to her_

"_What?!" she snapped "I cant reach that!"_

_The green was at least two lines away from where she was. There was no way she could reach it without falling._

_He grinned, "You have too…"_

_With an inward groan, Kara carefully slid her hand further away from her, she felt her body getting lower to the ground as she did so. But she was determined not to fall. He chuckled softly again, and she glared up at him. God, she wanted to kiss him so bad, but she couldn't do that, one she would be embarrassed about it, and two, he had a girlfriend. Besides, she was on 16, what on earth would he see in her? She was just a kid to him. His best friends kid._

"_Your turn," she said_

_And has he moved into his next position, the front door opened and slammed closed. The sudden noise, caused her to jump, and her hands to slip. With a scream, she landed on her back with a thud, gasping as he landed on top of her. She pushed him off of her, and glared down at him, as she held her chest, and got to her feet. Wheezing slightly, as she tried to breathe._

"_What's going on here?" asked a new voice,_

_Kara looked up to see her dad, standing in the doorway. He had just come back from the University. He had been spending a lot of time there recently, and even though it was the weekend, he was determined to go. Leaving Kara with his best friend. Who decided to play stupid games, instead of just leaving her to do her own thing._

"_He wanted to play twister," Kara explained "And do you have to slam the front door?"_

"_Sorry," Nick apologized for the front door "And you don't like twister"_

"_I tried to tell him that," she explained "But he wouldn't listen. Now if you excuse me…im gonna go change"_

_She had been stuck playing twister in her pyjama's which were a light blue, long-legged pants and long-sleeved button up shirt. As she disappeared upstairs, Nick turned back to the man on the floor. He was grinning sheepishly, and pulling himself to his feet, before kneeling to clear up the twister mat._

* * *

With a small smile, Kara closed the front door of her house behind her and locked it. Grace hadn't returned home last night, and Kara was kinda wondering where she was. She had phoned Grace multiple times this morning, but the phone had been switched off. But that's not what was making her smile. It was the fact that, she had spent half the night, at home, her home, alone with Captain Becker.

What was gonna happen now at work? Was everything going to be smooth, or rocky? No one could find out about last night, colleagues weren't supposed to have relationships with each other. But then again, rules were meant to be broken, they were just guidelines, how would your learn if you didn't break a few rules? But, she did know that no one could know about the previous night.

After buckling Nick up in the car seat, Kara clipped her seat belt into the lock, and started the car. For 9:00am on a Friday morning, she was feeling wide awake. Normally, she would grumble and fight with herself to get up and drag herself into work. But today was different. And she didn't know why. Well, she may have had a reason to go to work today, she had to find out sooner or later didn't she?

The ride was silent, Nick was chatting in the back of the car, to the small toy Kara had brought along with her. Instead of driving straight to work, Kara stopped outside a small coffee shop, where she bought herself a small coffee, a juice and two muffins. Before she continued on her way.

The ARC was wide awake, everyone, it seemed was there early, even Connor. Which was a surprise, cause normally he came in when Abby came in. Where was Abby, anyway? She made a note to ask Connor later, entering her new office, she placed everything on the desk in front of her, and jumped when the alarm blared. But it wasn't an anomaly alarm, it was the intruder alarm. Thinking the worse, Kara hurried out of the office, only to collide with the one person she didn't want to see. Becker.

They didn't have a chance to say anything to one another, as Jenny and half of his men appeared suddenly around the corner. He stepped away from her, and led the way down the hallway, Kara following alongside Jenny.

"Talk to me" she said, as she stopped beside Becker, he looked back at her, before speaking.

"We have an intruder in Sector 7" he explained, as much as she hated to do it, they had to pretend nothing happened last night.

"No identification as of yet," supplied another solider beside them

"Is it small and ugly, in a kind of cute way?" Connor asked, as she joined them "Just a guess" he said, as Kara threw him a confused look

Closing in on the door, that was Sector 7. Jenny turned to Kara. "Helen?" she questioned. It had happened before, why wouldn't it happen again.

"Prepare to shoot on sight," Kara said, turning back to Becker and nodding lightly. She held no guilt for ordering him to shoot her mother on sight. She held no respect for the woman anymore.

Becker nodded, and turned back to the door as he kicked it open. Danny Quinn appeared in the doorway.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Woah!" he said, his hands up at the guns aimed at him

"I don't believe it!" Kara said, in disbelief, was this guy following them?

"You've really got to do something about your security," Danny said

Closing her eyes, Kara breathed out deeply, and turned away from the doorway, Connor chuckled as he joined her, in walking back down the hallway.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him "What have you let loose in here?"

"Nothing," he said, looking at her, but she could tell he was lying "Gotta go," he added and hurried off down the hallway. Kara rolled her eyes, as she turned back into her office, placed Nick on the chair behind the desk, and passed him a juice box from the bag in front of her. She could hear voices behind her, and turned in time to see Jenny and Becker leading Danny towards the Main Ops room.

* * *

"Kara is so gonna kill me!" Grace mumbled as she dashed around her boyfriend's place, looking for her clothes. Adam watching her in amusement. "She's gonna kill me! Oh, she's gonna kill me so bad!"

"Why are you fretting?" Adam asked, and Grace shivered slightly from the sound of it. "She's not gonna kill you, you're a big girl"

"Yeah, but I was supposed to be at work an hour ago!" Grace explained

"Where exactly do you work?" he asked her

She froze. Damn, he hadn't asked her this, what could she say? She had signed an Official Secrets Act for god sake, she couldn't break that "Um…I work for the government…" yeah, that should work

"Doing what?" Adam asked curiously

"I don't know, I only started yesterday, and Kara's very secretive about it"

Adam didn't say anything. After she had dressed, Grace kissed him goodbye, before hurrying out of his apartment, and into the car her cousin had given her. She had to get home, dress into something appropriate for work, and then head back to the ARC.

Making it to the Cutter household, she quickly unlocked the door letting herself in, before racing upstairs to dress. Once she had thrown on a pair of jeans, trainers and a t-shirt, she grabbed her jacket, threw her hair up into a ponytail and returned downstairs, where she collected her bag from the coat rack by the door and was gone. It was a good thing, Kara had given her the ARC address, cause she didn't have a clue where it was.

Adding the address to the GPS system, it told her exactly where to go. She made it in record time, showing her new ID to the guard outside, before parking beside her cousin's car. She climbed out and hurried into the building. Kara was no where to be found, so instead of going looking for her cousin, she entered the locker room, opened her new locker and placed her bag and coat inside, before heading for the Main Ops room.

Connor Temple, was running all over the place searching for something, he hurried past her but as he opened the double doors she stopped him.

"Connor?" she said "Have you seen Kara?"

"She's in Lester's office," Connor answered "Top of the ramp"

"Thanks," Grace said, and started the climb. She had only been in Lester's office once, inside was, Kara, Jenny, Becker, Lester and another person, whom she hadn't seen before. She knocked lightly before letting herself in, it was pointless to knock, seeing as the door was made of glass and they could see it was her already.

Kara gave her a look, before handing her Nick. "Wait for my in dad's office," she said quietly as Grace nodded and left with her cousin. Folding her arms, Kara returned to her attention to Lester and the others.

What was going on? Grace thought, who was that man, sitting before Lester, he was a new face and she was sure that she hadn't seen him before. She usually remembered everyone she saw, and she definitely didn't remember him. Carrying Nick, on her hip towards her cousin's office, Nick giggled as he played with the silver locket around her neck.

"Auntie Grace" she said smiling "Mama?"

"Mama, be back now baby boy" Grace answered, as she entered the office. It was still bare, Kara really needed to spice this place up a bit. A few pictures would give the place some life. With a small smile, she noted to surprise Kara later today, by fixing up the office for her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lester asked Danny, Grace had just left with Nick, and Kara had remained to find the reason behind Danny being here.

"Its my last ambition to fight dinosaurs, save the world" Danny explained, Kara shook her head lightly, as Lester looked at her, Becker and Danny "Look, I just want to help, that's all"

"I warned you to stay away from this, Danny" Kara said softly, before beside him

"See, I thought you were flirting." Danny said, looking up at her "Its so difficult to read women these days"

Kara threw him a dark look.

"Can you pistol-whip him?" Lester asked of Becker,

"Sir?" the captain asked

"Just a thought" Lester said, before getting to his feet "Mr. Quinn - "

"Its Danny,"

"Mr. Quinn" Lester said, standing with his arms behind his back "The fate of the nation possibly the world, hangs on what we do here. Its not a place for chancers and wide boys"

"My brother was killed by a creature" Danny said unexpectedly "Don't ask me to pretend it didn't happen"

"Doing this job wont bring your brother back, Danny" Kara told him

"You've seen what I can do, and I want in" Danny finished, without possible cause that he had heard a word Kara had said.

Kara sighed, she knew Danny wasn't gonna go away unless he became part of the team. "Keep him around," she said looking towards Lester "At least for today. Who knows, we might need the help"

And she turned and disappeared down the ramp, across the main ops room, and out of the double doors towards her office. She could hear Becker behind her with Danny, but she was sure Jenny had stayed in the office with Lester. So far, this morning had gone relatively well. Except for the little encounter with Becker, she couldn't avoid him forever, they were on the same team, but the least they could do was talk about it, and come up with some compromise.

Grace was sitting on the chair behind the desk, Nick was sitting on the desk, playing. He looked up when Kara came in and smiled. "Mama" he cried, holding his arms out to her.

"Hi baby," she said with a smile, as she lifted him into the air and twirled around with him. The baby laughed, and so did Kara.

"How was the meeting with Lester?" Grace asked, and Kara looked up, a smile on her face, she had stopped twirling with her son

"Oh, it wasn't a meeting," Kara said "We found Danny breaking into the ARC, so we took him to Lester. Everything's been edgy since my mum broke in here. Lester has ordered all security to be tightened. it's a wonder Danny could get in"

Grace nodded

"Hey, were where you last night?" Kara asked "You didn't come home, and you didn't answer any of my calls this morning"

"You called me?" Grace asked, reaching for her phone, she flipped it open, but there was no message saying that she had any missed calls

Kara furrowed her brow in confusion, "I called you about four times," Kara explained "I wanted to know where you were, you didn't call last night to say if you'd be home. I was getting worried"

"I was okay," Grace said "I stayed at Adams"

"I take it Adam is the new boyfriend?"

Grace smiled "Yeah," she said

Kara laughed softly "Well, tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Grace said "Just a movie date, then we went for a few drinks, and somehow we ended back up at his place."

Kara nodded, but didn't say anything further on the subject. Once Grace had disappeared from the office, on a phone call, Kara sat Nick back down in the chair and turned around to look at the office. Grace was right, this place was bare. A knock on the door behind her, made her turn.

"Miss Cutter?" said a young girl, there were too many people at the ARC to remember everyone's name "We were wondering what to do with these, we cleared them out of the lab earlier this week."

Kara took the box from the woman, "Thanks," she said as she placed it on top of the desk, and started looking through it, it was all her father's stuff. Something caught her eye, it was a shredded piece of paper. Kara lifted the paper and scanned it. It was half a picture of Claudia Brown.

Thinking back to the day her father died, Kara sighed. She had to tell Jenny. Pocketing the picture, Kara lifted Nick, back into her arms and made her way out of the office, and started her search for Jenny. She found the older, woman in the lab, her back to the door.

"Jenny?" Kara said softly, not wanting to startle the older woman, she turned, a smile on her face when she saw it was Kara.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jenny asked, as she smiled down at Nick, and stroked his cheek softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kara said with a smile "I just wanted to show you something"

"What's that?"

Kara bit her lip softly, this wasn't going to go well, but she had to do it eventually. It was the only way to show, that she and her dad had been telling the truth all along about Claudia Brown, she pulled the half a picture from her back pocket of her jeans and handed it to Jenny, who turned it over and gasped.

She looked up at Kara, who was staring at her, and nodded.

"Jenny, I know your smart enough to know that, that isn't you" Kara said softly "Its Claudia Brown"

Jenny was speechless. "So, she was real?"

Kara nodded "Yeah, she was real. Like my dad tried to explain to you, Claudia Brown was real. She lived in another evolutionary timeline, that was real as this one. Me and dad, stepped out of that time period, and stepped back through into yours"

"So your not from this time?" Jenny asked confused

"Im not sure," Kara answered "But I am sure, that from the time I came from, the ARC didn't exist, we were Home Office. Claudia Brown existed, you didn't, Stephen was alive and Nick here wasn't. The only people who knew things had changed, was me, my dad, and my mum."

"So what are you trying to say?" Jenny asked

"Im not trying to say anything," Kara answered "Just my dad, wanted you to know the truth, and since he isn't here to explain it to you, I thought it was up to me. Also, my dad whispered Claudia Brown before he died, he still believed that she is you, on some level deep inside, you are Claudia. She is the timid side of you. Jenny. A side that my father knew, too much of. And he never got to see her again, but he did you. You are Claudia Brown, whether you believe it or not"

Jenny was silent for another moment before handing Kara back the picture. "So, your dad and Claudia, where they -"

"Together?" Kara asked "No. They would have been, if we had stepped through back into the right time line. But I think my mother is the reason for this change. She knows how to control time. That's why we were so desperate to acquire her help in the past."

Jenny nodded, and just as she was about to say something. Becker appeared in the doorway.

"Kara, Jenny," he said looking at the two of them "Anomaly alert"

Kara looked across at him, and nodded, before turning back to Jenny. "Whether you believe me now, is your choice. But at least you know the truth" she said, before turning and following Becker down the hallway, Nick in her arms.

It was a quiet walk. It seemed to take forever.

"You've been avoiding me," Becker suddenly said, breaking the silence

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, looking up at him

"Kara, what happened last night," Becker said "I wouldn't change it, for anything"

Kara breathed deeply, "Me either," she said

"Then why have you avoided me nearly all morning?"

Kara sighed "Because the last time something like this happened, I was hurt. I had gotten hurt. I just don't want that to happen again"

Becker stopped, in front of her, causing her to stop, before she crashed into him. The hallway was empty, except for them. He reached out, and touched her face softly, tilting her head so she was looking at him.

"I would never hurt you," he said softly, almost in a whisper

The small hair's on Kara's neck, stood on end and she shivered slightly. Why did he have this affect on her? It didn't seem fair. Her eyes lifted up slightly, and locked with his, and as it had done, last night, her breath caught in her throat. He was so close, his hand still holding her face with the slightest touch. She parted her lips to speak, but was interrupted, by someone clearing their throat.

Kara and Becker jumped apart, and turned to see Jenny standing behind Kara, her arms folded over her chest.

"So where's the anomaly?" she asked a smirk on her face

Kara shook herself clear of her foggy thoughts and hurried past Becker, and towards the car park. She passed Nick to Grace, and slid into the front seat of the car, as Grace clipped up Nick in the car seat before joining in her cousin in the front. Kara started the car and pulled out, the others following.

* * *

Entering the building block of apartments, Kara noticed Grace looking around, with apprehension. Like she knew the building or someone in it. She decided not to comment on it though. Reaching the home in question, Becker had to break down the door to get in, he and his men infiltrated the place first as the rest of the team followed. It was empty. Still holding Nick, Kara lead the way into one of the bedrooms, Jenny and Becker following after her. They were searching for any identification of who the apartment belonged too.

Kara was aware of the fact that Becker was following her every move. She looked over her shoulder at him, as she stood at the double glazed windows of the bedroom. The view over central London was amazing.

"Nice view," she murmured

"Mhm," she heard him agree softly with her, she turned so that she was facing him properly, she didn't want to avoid him that morning, but she seemed to find it difficult to be around him, when she liked him as much as she did. When did she become so nervous? She was never like this around Stephen, and she had loved Stephen from a young age.

"Anything?" Jenny asked coming back into the room

Kara sighed, this was going to be difficult. It seemed the only way she could be around Becker, the way she was last night, was if they were either alone or if the whole team new about last night. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to know. So how long could they keep up the charade?

"Yeah," Kara said, holding up an identification card, she had found in the bedside table draw "The place is owned by a Sir Richard Bentley. He's a chairman of the AVS Finance Group"

Jenny nodded, and the three of them headed back out into the living room, where Connor, Abby and Grace was. Kara relayed what she had just explained to Jenny and Becker, to Abby, Connor and Grace, before turning towards Abby who spoke.

"First we need to find out what this is," the blonde said, motioning to what appeared to be dust on the floor

"Is it fungal?" Connor asked, making his way over and kneeling down ready to touch it

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Abby said, lowering herself into a crouch, stopping Connor from touching anything "Maybe,"

Grace watched as Abby produced a cotton swab and box, as she attempted to scrap a bit of the dust from the floor. It proved tricky. "Oh," she said as she finally caught enough for a test.

"Nice," Grace said, in slight disgust

"Mhm," Abby answered, placing the cotton swab back into the box and handing it to Connor "And you need to go analyse it, quick"

Connor sighed and looked up at Kara, who nodded.

"Thanks," he said taking the box and standing up straight once more

"No problem," Abby said

"I stay?" Grace asked, turning to face her cousin

"For now," Kara said, wanting to keep Grace and Nick close to her at this time.

Grace nodded, and watched as Connor left. She reached for a book on a near-by table and started flipping through the pages not really taking anything in. Kara was on the phone, a little further away from her, but she wasn't registering much at the moment, her mind was straying to Adam, he called earlier, to say that he couldn't make their dinner date tonight. He had to work.

"_Kara, you have to out of there"_ Connor said through the phone "_Quarantine the whole block now. This fungus is toxic. Its incredibly aggressive. You need to trace anyone who's been exposed to it."_

Sliding her phone shut, Kara spoke "We need to find Sir Richard now"

Becker moved beside her and she turned to Jenny, as she spoke "I can call his office. See if he's there?"

"Thanks," Kara said, turning back to Grace who was still reading aimlessly through the book in her hand. Nick, was playing with the necklace Kara wore, and was oblivious to anything going on around him. She had to get him out of here, if what they were dealing with was as toxic and aggressive as Connor said it was. "Grace…I need you to go back to the ARC. Find Connor, and help him with anything that needs doing to prevent this fungus from spreading. Research"

Grace sighed, she knew she wasn't gonna be out here for long. So far, her new job sucked. She hadn't gotten to do pretty much, except sit in the ARC all day. Kara hugged and kissed Nick, before handing him over to Grace, and handing the keys to the car over as well. "Be careful!" was her last warning, before Grace left the building.

"That was his office," Jenny said, returning as Grace left "He's catching a train. He'll be at St Pancreas any minute"

Kara nodded and picked up the book that her cousin had been looking for. She turned it over so she could see the blurb on the back and held it up for Jenny and Abby to see. "That's our guy," she said, before leading the way out of the building. At least they knew who they were looking for now.

* * *

After stopping to get something to eat for Nick, Grace pulled into the ARC car park once more. She got her baby cousin out of the car seat in the back and headed into the main hallway. The alarm was ringing again. What had happened this time? She didn't know the difference between the Anomaly alarms or the intruder alarms just yet, but as she made her way into the main ops room, she noticed everyone congregating around one particular spot.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she approached Sarah. Connor and the man from earlier, whom her cousin had said was Danny, were standing in front of everyone, wearing Bio Hazard suits.

"Everything under control?" Lester asked as he joined them shortly after Grace had

"Everything is fine," Connor answered "He's helping me" and he walked past everyone into the new research lab.

"Right," Lester said, as the rest watched from the protective side of the glass

Grace peered into the lab, one of the men that had come in with Christine Johnson was lying on his back, covered in what appeared to be fungus. He was unmoving, and she could tell he was dead.

Danny was standing beside him, he looked up at Connor and then out towards the glass and shook his head slowly. Grace was right. The man was dead.

"You killed one of my men," Christine said, turning to face Lester

"Care to explain why he was trespassing in a security zone, Christine?" Lester asked

Christine was silent.

"We'll send you a full report when the postmortem's in" Lester continued "Now for your own safety. I suggest you leave"

Grace watched as the woman in question stared hard to Lester, before leaving, Captain Wilder following. One of Becker's men, who had stayed behind at the ARC, followed after them, making sure that they left the premises fully. And didn't hang around. For unknown reasons.

"What are you doing back here?" Sarah asked, when she turned to face Grace

"Kara sent me back, after Connor's phone call. Said that I was to help research where the fungus came from and everything. She just done it to get me and Nick out of the field"

"I can understand where she is coming from," Sarah explained "She lost her dad, she doesn't want to lose you or Nick too"

Grace sighed. She knew this was the reason. She just wished her cousin would stop being so over-protective. She missed the fun loving Kara. The one she knew before she left London 12-years-ago.

* * *

Having only one car, left, Abby, Jenny, Becker and Kara climbed into the silver SUV and pulled out of the apartment building block, and headed down the roads towards St Pancreas train station. They needed to find Sir Richard, before he infected anymore people. Pulling up outside the station, Kara and Abby were the first two out of the car, and already in the crowd and heading towards the stairs, when Jenny and Becker joined them.

"Excuse me," Abby said as she reached a man and woman standing around talking "Have you seen this man?" she asked

The couple shook their heads no. Kara sighed and turned to Jenny.

"The train's departing from the platform at the far end" Jenny said, and the four of then hurried down to the departing point.

There was no Richard Bentley in the surrounding crowd, and for all they knew he was already on the train or he wasn't even here yet.

"Guys, we need to rethink this" Kara said, calling Jenny, Abby and Becker's attention back to her, the other three grouped around her "Becker, you check the train"

"Right" he said and disappeared from view onto the train.

"Better start making plans to evacuate" Kara said to Jenny and Abby, once Becker had disappeared from view

"We could be lucky, you know." Abby said "Maybe he hasn't been contaminated"

"I doubt that," Kara said, as she looked around for any sign of Sir Richard. It was Jenny's job to plan the evacuation. Suddenly Abby's voice rang out, and Kara spun around to face her friend, who was heading back up the platform.

"Sir Richard!" she called, Kara gave chase, but by the time she had reached Abby, they were stationary and the man had gone.

"He's not on the train" Becker said, as he came to a stop beside them once more

"I don't get it" Abby said "Im telling you, I saw him here a minute ago"

"Well, he's not here now," Kara said running a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face.

"Over there," Abby said again, and Kara looked back around to the place where her friend was looking. There in fact, was Sir Richard Bentley.

"Lets go," she said, before she and Abby were off again, full sprint towards the exits of the train station and back out onto the London streets.

* * *

Crash!

That's all she could hear as she looked up from playing with Nick. There was a crashing sound coming from the main Ops room.

"Now what's happening?" she mumbled to herself, before standing and picking up Nick as she left the cool office darkness for the hallway outside the door. She made her way back down the hallway, the crashing sounds getting louder and louder with each step she took. She entered the main ops room, through the double doors, everyone was congregated around the glass, over-looking the new lab once more.

"What's happened?" she asked, as she stopped beside Sarah, and peered into the room. A fungus like creature, stood there. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"What is that is the better question" Lester said, as he joined them.

In the form of a temper tantrum, the creature lashed out at the table of samples before the glass, sending them crashing to the ground with shattering noise. No one was able to answer his question, mostly because nobody knew what the hell it was.

"Well, this could be tricky to explain to the next of kin" Lester said from beside Connor "Good news, he's not technically dead. Bad news, he's turned into a mushroom"

Grace turned to look at him, before sharing a look with Sarah.

"What are we going to do with it?" Lester asked

The creature retreated backwards and growled at the glass. It was obvious it could see them, the only problem it was having was reaching them.

"This all happened when it reacted with the saline solution" Connor explained

"Well, all fungi like damp environments, right?" Sarah asked "So, why don't we just try drying it out?"

"Bake the hell out of it," Connor said, as he moved towards the temperature control box on the wall beside the double doors "We'll see what happens"

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well" Grace mumbled to herself, as she turned back to the glass, maintaining a firm hold on Nick.

* * *

Stepping out onto the sunlit, London streets, Kara turned to the sound of creature roars from the subway beside them. It was almost pitch dark, and damp, perfect conditions for fungus. So, walking between Becker and Jenny, she entered the darkness. As two SUV's pulled up behind her. Becker's men had arrived.

"Sir Richard?" Kara called into the darkness

Her only reply was a growl, from the distance. He was in there. But he had changed. She shuddered at the possible thought, of what they may find. When they found him.

Looking across at Jenny and Abby, she led the way further into the darkness. In search of the man that was, or once was, Sir Richard Bentley. What awaited them, they didn't know.

The tunnels were darker than anticipated, soft streams of light shone on the walls, from the torches Kara, Jenny and Abby had been supplied with from Becker and his men, Kara and Abby also acquired hand guns of their own. They had always used guns, and weren't gonna stop now. They needed protection. This is what they got.

"These tunnels must go on for miles," Jenny said "We're gonna need some light"

After issuing Jenny with a extra strong lighted torch, the field team, turned wildly to the sound of movement and growling. Seeing as Kara was ahead of everyone, Becker, moved so he was positioned beside her, slightly in front of her. A motion that didn't go un-noticed by Jenny or Abby, and they shared an identical grin, that was missed by both Becker and Kara.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, as she stepped around Becker, so she was level with him

"Protecting you," he answered her

"I don't need protecting!" she said "The last people who tried that ended up dead, I don't need a third" she added

"Its my job to protect you," Becker responded not looking at her.

Kara sighed "I know, but please, don't act like im a child who cant take care of herself"

He didn't get the chance to answer her, as they moved on down the tunnels. He sighed, as Kara insisted that she be ahead of the others, along with Abby. Why didn't she just listen for once? And let those who wanted to protect her, do their job? She was so stubborn. Yet, he still liked her for it. His mind shifted back to last night, and smile graced his lips as he followed after them.

* * *

The temperature controls were now up to 85.0 degrees, that was searing hot, the creature should have at least disintegrated by now. It was too hot for any fungus to handle. Why hadn't anything happened?

"Its not responding," Danny said, as he, Sarah and Grace stood in front of the glass.

"Right, so come on," Lester said "What's plan B?" he asked

Four heads turned in his direction. Neither of them had a clue what to do next.

"You know just once." He said, "Just once would be nice"

"Keep turning the heat up," Grace said, down the line to Connor "See how high it has to go, before it responds"

Connor nodded, and carried on upping the volume of heat. The flowers had started to wilt under the pressure, of the heat, and Abby was gonna freak when she saw them.

The heat was no one 100.0 degrees, and it had finally started to respond.

"Now look," Danny said

The green of the fungus was turning red with heat. It looked ready to explode.

"Something's happening" Grace said, Nick was now asleep on her shoulder. The creature was expanding, with pressurised heat, soon it exploded, covering the glass in front of them with slim. With a shout, everyone ducked, although they couldn't be hit, because of the glass.

"Result" Connor said from behind

"Yes!" Danny said, turning and giving Connor an high five.

"100.0 degrees" Grace said "It explodes at 100.0 degrees Celsius."

"What generates heat at 100.0 degrees?" Sarah asked

"Flamethrowers," Grace said in one word.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dark, damp underground, Kara had given in to Becker's protective stances, and was now walking alongside him, she had gotten tired of their little dance a few minutes ago, when he insisted on her being careful, every move she made.

Abby and Jenny were at a distance from them, shining their torches into every possible crack, checking for any sign of movement. Kara rolled her eyes, as she felt Becker brush against her for the second time in the past two minutes.

"If you wanted to be close to me, all you had to do was say" she whispered to him "You didn't have to be so protective! You weren't like this before!"

"What are you talking about?" Becker asked her, "I've always been like this, you've just never noticed it"

Kara stared at him, through the darkness. He had always been protective of her? How come she had never seen it before? Maybe cause she was too busy with Nick or Grace, or she was used to having her father's protection, that she had never noticed the acts of others on the team. Especially Becker's.

They entered a new tunnel, and Kara could hear the faint rustles of movement. As everyone was looking around at the surrounding tunnels, she turned her attention skywards. There hovering above them, clinging to the wall for protection, was the creature, Sir Richard Bentley had become.

"Abby" she said softly "Jenny"

The two girls joined her, shining their own streams of light at the creature. It growled at them, trying to get out of the light, and into the protectiveness of the shadows. If they allowed that to happen, then they would have lost it again.

"Take it out now!" Becker's voice rang out behind them

"No!" Kara yelled, but it was to late, one of the younger officers took aim and fired

The creature growled, and dropped down in front of them. It approached the man, that had taken fire, and touched him, knocking him over, before it took off into the darkness once more.

"Stay back! Don't touch him!" Kara ordered as soldiers raced forward to help their fallen comrade. She let out a growl of her own, before turning to Becker angrily "You just helped it escape!" she snapped

"I was doing my job!" he snapped back

"Your order, scared it," Kara argued "It reacted in the only way it new best! And that's cost us the life of another member of this team!"

Becker was silent, and Kara turned her back on him, she was well peeved now, and turned to Jenny and Abby who was crouched down beside the body of the young officer. He looked no older than 25 at the very least.

"We need a containment unit down here straight away," Jenny said over her headset

* * *

"That didn't work," Connor said to say to Lester "but its gonna be even better. Gonna incinerate it"

Grace didn't understand a word of what was being said, but it was clear it was an end of a conversation they had as they entered the underground car park.

"Makes sense" Lester said,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lester said, as Danny stood and loaded one of the boxes into the SUV "what do you think you're doing?" he asked him

"What does it look like im doing?" Danny asked

"Oh, yes, brilliant idea" Lester said "Lets send the criminal out on the city streets with a flamethrower"

"Im not a criminal" Danny said, reappearing again from behind the open door of the car

"You broke in here, didn't you?" Lester said

"Yeah, but I didn't steal anything did I?"

"Your splitting hairs," Lester argued "The point is. A, you should be in custody, and B, your not apart of this team"

"Done a pretty good job for us. Twice" Grace said

"Three times actually," Danny contradicted, and Grace glared at him.

"We need all the help we can get Lester," Sarah said "I think we should trust him"

"Fantastic," Lester said "I've only been here five minutes, and I've already got a mutiny on my hands" he watched as Danny loaded another Flamethrower into the car "Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Well no, but how hard can it be, eh?" Danny asked

"Not helping," Grace said to him as she shook her head

Connor was standing in front of the car, messing around with the flame thrower. Kara was right, he did watch too much TV.

"Right, he and Miss. Hunter here goes, you two geniuses stay here!" Lester ordered of Connor and Sarah

"You're kidding," Connor said "I so wanted to fire this"

"Find a way to stop this thing before it infects anyone else" Lester ordered, and as Grace passed Connor, she handed Nick over with a light kiss to the baby's forehead, before getting into the car beside Danny, and buckling up.

"I don't want anymore fungus the dogey man" Lester continued "The management accepts no responsibility for personal loss or injury" he added to Danny who had started the car.

"Good luck" Connor said, after he had added the last of the flamethrowers to the car and hurried back into the ARC with Sarah and Lester and baby Nick.

* * *

While waiting for the containment unit or help from the ARC, Kara lent against the wall beside Becker and Abby. Becker was shining his torch into the dark tunnels ahead of them. Suddenly her phone rang, and Kara pushed herself off the wall and disappeared a little further away, she could hear Abby talking behind her, but she was only listening to Connor on the phone.

"_Danny and Grace are on their way down with Flamethrowers"_ Connor said

"Grace and Danny?" Kara asked "Why them two?"

"_Lester wants me and Sarah to stay behind, and think of a way to stop the fungus from spreading"_ Connor explained "_Relax. Nick is fine. He's here with me"_

Kara let out a slight sigh, and hung up the phone before turning back to the others. "Look, don't let your man get near it" she said to Becker "I cant risk anyone else being infected"

"How are we supposed to contain this thing?" Becker asked her "when our gunfire is completely ineffective?"

"Well, Danny and Grace our on their way down with flamethrowers" Kara explained

"Danny?" Abby asked as three heads turned in Kara's direction

"He volunteered"

"He's keen"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it" Kara said, though her mind was on Grace, who was on her way down.

"Im sure, Grace has reasons to be coming down here" Jenny said, breaking through Kara's thoughts

"Yea, to scare the hell out me!" Kara said.

Grace had always been into dangerous activities. And most of the time growing up, it was up to Kara to keep her cousin from doing anything to dangerous. Once when she was 7 and Grace was 5, Kara had broken her wrist, pulling Grace from out of a tree. She had fallen, and landed on her wrist, breaking it in three places.

* * *

At least 10 minutes after the phone call. Grace and Danny entered the underground tunnels. They were loaded with Flamethrowers, it seemed Kara or Becker had sent up SAS soldiers to help them carry everything back to the team. Soon, they were all once again together. Grace wasn't surprised that Kara, wasn't happy she was down here, but she wanted to help.

"I want to help!" Grace had argued

"I needed you with Nick," Kara said, she was paranoid now about her baby

"He's with Connor and Sarah, at the ARC," Grace reassured her "He'll be fine"

"After everything that has happened at the ARC," Kara said "You cant be sure of that!"

"Are you sure about this?" Jenny asked, turning to Danny

"One hundred percent," Danny confirmed, "Come on, lets go"

"Excuse me," Kara butted in "Um, sorry, who put you in charge?"

"Look, if im gonna go in there first," Danny said, stopping and turning to face her "Then, im gonna cal the shots, okay?"

"Okay, follow him," Kara said giving in, "But at a distance2

"So, look, we corner it, and then we grill it, right?" Danny asked, turning to face them once more

"Isn't that cruel?" Abby asked

"What?" Danny asked, turning to her

"Well, that thing, used to be a man not long ago," Ness replied "Suppose he's still in there somewhere"

"Okay, so we ask it nicely, and then we grill it, all right?" Danny asked, coming up with a suitable compromise

Abby sighed "Thank you," she said, before following after Danny. Kara and Grace beside her, each with a flamethrower, in hand

The walk wasn't as long as the previous ones, it wasn't so dark anymore either, not with the flickering of the light across the dark, damp walls. Turning off onto a new tunnel, the team stopped at the top of a small flight of stairs, which lead deeper into the underground, tunnels. Water was dripping over head, and it was really dark, even with the streams of light from the torches, and the flickering of the flame throwers.

"Dark and Damp" Abby said "Just like I said"

"Yeah, bingo," Kara said, from behind her, and they stepped off the steps together. "Split up!"

Danny sent her a look, but she ignored him. She was still in charge of the operation.

"Keep, your headsets on, encase we need each other" she added, as she walked away with Grace, Becker and his men.

"What if we lose connections?" Grace asked, as she walked alongside her cousin

"Hopefully we wont, be that far out of reach" Kara answered "If your scared, just stick close"

"I aint scared," Grace whispered, as Kara's flame heightened as she turned onto a new corridor.

Suddenly Danny's voice crackled over their headsets. _"Guys, get down here,"_ he said "_We've got him cornered. He's got nowhere to go"_

Kara turned around to face Becker, and motioned to the second junction of tunnels, that should have come out, right beside the ones Danny, Jenny and Abby where in. They came out beside the others, five bursts of flames erupted, and the creature backed up away from them. Jenny, had backed away from them, she was talking on the phone. Suddenly her voice rang out, yelling at them to stop, as they edged closer with the flames.

"Stop!" Jenny yelled

"What?" Kara and Danny asked, as everyone pulled back the flames

"Fire doesn't work!" Jenny said "Stay away from it!"

"Woah!" Grace cried, as Kara pushed her sideways as the creature tried to escape. They both, hissed as they hit the wall, with hard thuds. But the creature was heading for the upper levels. Becker and his men, plus Danny had gone ahead to try and stop it.

"Come on," Kara said pulling Grace, up from the wall and the two, sprinted ahead with Abby and Jenny.

"_Its gone up the stairs,"_ came Becker's voice over the headsets, but the girls had already become level with the guys.

"Has the truck arrived yet?" Kara asked

"Its seconds away," Becker answered

"Then what?" Abby asked

"I'll get back to you," Danny said, as he headed up the stairs

"For a minute I thought he knew what he was doing," Grace said, as they followed Danny

Kara nodded, and followed, coming out on the upper level behind Danny, Becker and the rest of the Special Forces. The creature, was above them, trying once more to avoid the streams of light from the torches. The team had abandoned the flamethrowers, now that they knew that fire didn't work. So how were they gonna kill this thing? If Fire didn't work. Logically, the opposite of fire was ice. Maybe they could freeze it.

Pulling out her phone as it rang, she flipped it open and backed up from the others,

"Lester?" she said, down the line "Okay, we've got to cool it. But there's no chance of hold it here, its too dangerous"

Suddenly the phone was taken from her grasp, and she turned to glare at the person who had done it. It was Danny.

"Listen, the longer we wait, the more people get infected" Danny said down the line

"_Just keep it busy until the freeze truck arrives,"_ Lester said

"What do you suggest we do?" Danny asked "Give it the Financial Times to read, while we're waiting?"

Kara stared at Danny in disbelief, he wasn't helping the situation he was in with Lester, one little bit.

"Look, we're bringing it to the ARC," Danny said "Get everything ready, all right?" Lester wasn't going to like this, and neither did Kara. As she took her phone from Danny, her mind switched to Nick, and she turned wildly to Grace, who was staring at her, pure terror on her face too.

"We have to get there first!" Kara said, and pulling her cousin by the hand, they hurried out of the tunnels, after the creature, which had taken off moments before.

"I'll see you there," Danny said, as he hurried past them and into the truck in which the creature had disappeared into. But Kara and Grace didn't hang around, like Jenny, Abby and Becker, they made a bee-line for Grace's car.

"Abby!" Kara yelled out of the window to her friend "You coming?"

"Yeah," Abby answered and hurried towards the car getting into the back

And speeding ahead of Jenny and Danny who where in the truck, Kara, Grace and Abby headed straight towards the ARC, Becker and the remainder of his men behind them.

* * *

Making it to the ARC after the containment truck, how that had happened, Kara didn't know. But she didn't question it. After she had parked the car, she climbed out, and came face to face with Jenny and Danny. The back of the truck, was missing its doors.

"Where's it gone?" Kara asked nervously

"We've lost it" Danny explained

Abby, Grace and Jenny exchanged looks and braced themselves. Kara wasn't going to like this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST IT!" Kara exploded

Becker and Danny cringed, as Kara exploded. Now they knew not to bring her any bad news, or to cross her for that matter.

"Relax, its in the ARC." Danny said "We just don't exactly know where!"

"You Danny Quinn" Kara said starting forward "is treading on thin ice" and walking around him, she entered the building, Grace following after her.

Connor was standing in the hallway leading to the main Ops, room, cuddled happily in Sarah's arms was baby Nick, and Kara let out a breath of relief as she took the baby from Sarah and held him close. Grace smiled, as she reached her cousin's shoulder, and smiled down at the baby.

"What do we do when we find this thing?" Grace asked, turning to Connor

"We force it down this corridor and into the Main Operations room" Connor explained

"How are we gonna do that?" Abby asked

"Freezing Carbon Dioxide" Connor answered her, looking behind him at the silver extinguishers. Danny made his way forward and picked one up. "And whatever you do, don't let it touch you" he added

"I wasn't thinking about shaking hands with it" Danny said, passing out the extinguishers.

"There are two more of these in the Ops room," Kara said, "Grace, take Nick and stick close to Abby and Connor. Jenny, come with me" she said and handing her son over, she hurried towards the double doors with Jenny, and into the Main Ops room.

Stepping over the air pipe that was trailing across the floor, Kara breathed out, it was freezing in the Main Ops room.

"Temperatures dropping, fast" Jenny said

Kara nodded "All right, lets find these fire extinguishers and get out of here" and she set about to find the extinguishers. Once she had she handed one to Jenny, and set to fix the top of it, while Jenny answered her phone, once she was done, she turned to Jenny.

"You go ahead," Jenny said, "Danny, hi"

Kara pushed open the double doors, and turned left into one of the research labs. She heard a growling noise, and stopped moving, she looked up and turned to the glass over-looking the main ops room. Jenny was standing in there, lowering her phone to her pocket, she turned around, and the creature was looming over her. Kara's heartbeat increased, as Jenny lowered to the ground to pick up the fire extinguisher, beside her.

"Jenny," Kara said, as she watched her friend try to make it to the door, but the creature stopped her in her tracks, as it came to halt, blocking the doors from her reach. Moving back to the door, Kara was stopped by Jenny's yells.

"Kara, stay there!" Jenny yelled from the other side of the glass "Its too dangerous!"

Kara, watched in fear, as Jenny removed the pin from the extinguisher and started squirting the cold air out at the creature, as she backed up away from it. She moved closer to the glass, just as the rest of the team, entered the room behind her.

"The creature's searching for heat," Connor said, as he came to a stand still beside her

"But its freezing in there!" Kara protested

"Its Jen's body heat," Danny said "Its drawing it towards her"

"Come on," Kara whispered, as she continued to watch Jenny, she hated the feeling that she could feel now. She felt helpless.

Right before their eyes, Jenny's fire extinguisher, started to run out of air. Kara felt her heart stop beating, as the air died all together, and the creature got back to its feet.

"Jenny!" she said, slamming the glass in front of her "Jenny! Come on!"

"No, no, no. Stay on your feet, Jenny!" Connor said from beside her, as Jenny started to stumble, before she slid to the ground beneath her.

"Jenny!" Kara cried helplessly again,

She couldn't watch this anymore. She had to get Jenny out of there, all Kara could see at that moment wasn't Jenny Lewis, but she could see Claudia Brown, all over again. If she lost Jenny at this point, then she lost the only connection to Claudia too. Even if Claudia had gone and wasn't coming back, whether Jenny believed it or not, she was the woman Kara had grown fond of in another time plane. She had lost too much, she couldn't lose Jenny too. She apart of the original team. And Kara still longed for that team to return.

All they could do was watch. Watch as the creature approached the freezing form of Jenny, in its search for heat.

"Its gonna kill her," Grace said

"Turn off the cold air" Lester instructed

"The creature's not dead yet," Sarah said

"Jenny's gonna die if we don't!" Kara and Abby argued

As Jenny tried helplessly to raise the extinguisher to protect her, it fell limply at her side with a thud. She had no energy to do anything. She was too cold, and she was slowly dying. Freezing.

"Give me a minute" Danny said, and he disappeared from the room

"Eh?" Connor asked, but their answer came in the form, of Danny, bursting into the Main Ops room, yelling.

"What's he doing?" Abby asked

"Over here!" Danny yelled, letting of a puff of frozen air from the fire extinguisher he was carrying. He made his way towards the creature, that was looming over Jenny, once more. It sensed his approach and reached up to attack him, another form of heat, that it craved, so badly.

Danny ducked and backed away at the last minute, and hit the creature with the bottom of the canister.

"He's making it angrier" Grace murmured, and Kara remembered what Danny was like with the G-Rex.

Being backed into a corner, Danny raised the nozzle of the extinguisher, he tried to spurt some air out of it, but it didn't work. It was either blocked or broken, or empty.

"Oh, that's just great!" Kara moaned, as she watched Danny throw the canister aside, she could also tell that Danny was starting to freeze too. In a few moments he would end up like Jenny, and where would that get them? It would get them nowhere.

"If he survives this," Kara muttered "I'll kill him, myself!"

Just as the creature reached for Danny, it froze.

"Its working," Connor said "The creature's freezing. It's…it's dying"

Suddenly the creature froze all together, and cracked, shattering like a piece of glass.

"Go!" Kara said "go, go, go, go!" and she entered the main ops room with Abby, Becker, Sarah and Connor. Grace, still holding Nick, remained behind with Lester.

"Lets get her out of here!" Danny ordered, as he skidded towards Jenny

"No, don't touch her!" Connor yelled

"What?" Danny asked

"The only chance she's got is if the cold kills the fungus" Connor explained "We wait, okay?"

Kara looked towards her friend and nodded, she trusted him. It was still freezing in the Main Ops room even with the large coat she had been provided with. Her breath was mere steam, as it erupted from her lips, and just like the others around her, she was shivering.

After about 3 minutes wait, Danny moved forward to pick up Jenny's body.

"No!" Kara said, as she and Connor pushed Danny back

"Danny, listen to me" Connor said

"Its killing her!"

"I know!" Connor snapped "But if we take her out now, she's gonna end up like that thing over there! We wait! Its our only option! Trust me!"

Danny didn't know whether he wanted to believe it or not, but he nodded nonetheless. Beside, he wasn't gonna get her out of here, alone. The others trusted Connor. Swallowing, Kara breathed sharply, the cold air attacking her chest. It was starting to become painful, and she winched as she breathed deeply, holding her chest.

"Kara, get out of here!" Abby said, from beside her, as she winced again from the sharpness in her chest

"Im fine," Kara said, not taking her eyes off Jenny

"Your not helping anyone if you pass out on us too" Abby said, "Go on! We'll get Jenny out of here!"

Kara looked around at her blonde friend, and nodded. She couldn't argue at this point, her chest was too tight. Getting to her feet, Kara gave Jenny a fleeting look, as if apologizing that she couldn't stay, and hurried out of the room, she made it back to the research lab with Lester, Grace and Nick, as she leant against the table. Her breathing coming sharply, and painfully.

The doors to the main Ops room opened with a crash, and Kara looked up as the others brought Jenny in. They laid her out on the table that she had been leaning against, attaching wires to her. Abby was at her head, holding an oxygen mask over her mouth, and pushing air into her lungs.

Grace had disappeared, but soon, re-appeared, handing Kara a small bluish grey inhaler. Kara smiled, and took it from her cousin, before pressing it to her lips, and releasing the pump, and breathing deeply. Once she was sure, she could breath again, she joined her friends at the table, as they tried to revive Jenny.

"Not again" Connor was mumbling, as Abby continued to squeeze air into Jenny's lungs, whilst checking for a pulse. Kara reached out tentatively to brush her fingers across Jenny's frozen face, her eyes were closed, and she was a grey colour. She could feel tears in her eyes once more, as she gazed down at her friend, that she had known for little over two years.

"Come on Jenny," she whispered "I cant lose you too…please,"

"If she stays like this for another few minutes, we've lost her" Abby said

"Please, come on Jenny," Kara whispered as Connor continued to mumble across from her "Don't leave us now….come on Claudia, you cant leave" realising what she had said, Kara sucked in a sharp breath. It had occurred to her, that if she lost Jenny she lost Claudia Brown, but she had lost Claudia once, she didn't want to lose her all over again, even if she wasn't Claudia Brown at this moment in time.

"Come on, don't bail on us now" Danny said, as he took hold on Jenny's hand

"Come on," Abby said

"Anything?" Connor asked

Kara looked up at Abby, to see she was smiling,

"I've got a pulse," Abby whispered

Kara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Jenny was alive.

"Yes!" the team said, in a collective of whispered cheers.

"Here she comes," Danny said

"Nick," Jenny whispered as she woke up. Kara felt two or three tears ripple down her face, as Jenny mentioned her father's name. Had Jenny see her dad in the past few minutes, that she had died? She smiled at the thought, maybe her father really hadn't left them, he was still with them. Watching over them. They were after all, his family. He had always promised her, that he wouldn't leave her.

"He's gone," Kara said sadly "Remember?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, as a tear slid down her face from her eyes. Kara reached out and wiped them away softly, her sadness reflected in Jenny's face. "Can I have that back now?" she asked, as Danny still had hold of her hand

"Oh, sorry," Danny said, letting go of her hand "Hey, hey, welcome back" and he then started to laugh in relief. Causing everyone, but Kara to laugh. She was helping Jenny to sit carefully up, on the table. The older woman was still freezing, and Kara took a large coat from Connor, and wrapped it around Jenny's shoulders as she was helped down from the table carefully.

* * *

Later that day, Kara sat alone in her office, she was staring aimlessly into Space. Nick was beside her asleep, in the buggy, that he still had. Kara's mind was on autopilot, and she was thinking about everything that had happened today. From the discovery of the fungus, to the chase of the search of Sir Richard Bentley to the heart racing rescue of Jenny Lewis. Kara couldn't help but feel happy that Jenny was still around, but she had already spoken with Jenny after the rescue, and learned that she was leaving.

So with a sad sigh, Kara sat thinking about everything that Jenny and she had been through, since the PR joined the team. At first Jenny didn't believe anything about dinosaurs, being her new job, that was until she met the Worms. Of course, Jenny and Nick had argued like kids, because Jenny had taken the elevator to the 13th floor, where the worms were. It was then, that she started to believe in the prehistoric times.

Kara smiled lightly, at the memory of her father, Jenny and herself in the bunker of Leeks. Jenny was talking about Helen, being Nick's wife and that he should have kept her under control. She laughed softly, before there came a knock on the door. Looking up as the door opened, a small smile graced her lips, as Becker appeared, in the doorway.

"Hi," she said softly, as he closed the door behind him and walked further into the room

"Hi," he answered her, stopping near the edge of the desk and looking down at her "I just wanted to say sorry, for snapping at you earlier"

"My fault," Kara said "I shouldn't have had a go at you, you were just doing your job. I guess, I was a little panic stricken because the creature had claimed another life. And that life just happened to be a member of this team."

"Your protective, aren't you?" Becker asked "Of us…your team?"

"Yeah," she answered, getting up and walking around so she was standing beside him "This team is my family. I do whatever it takes, to protect those I care about"

Now she was practically chest to chest with him, and staring up at him "You being one of them. All I kept thinking today was, I cant lose anyone else. That's why it was so hard, to keep myself in check around you today…and the memory of last night wasn't helping."

Unexpectedly, Becker reached up and cupped her face again, he then dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. She let him lead and soon she felt herself being pressed against the door, that had been closed by Becker himself, as the kiss gradually became more passionate. Kara moved to pull away, but it seemed Becker was resistant to let her. This was different to any kiss she had before. Even last night.

**Flashback**

"_Im glad your okay," Becker said, when Kara had cried herself out of tears, they were sitting so close on couch, his arm was still around her. And although she had been crying, she still look cute as she always did._

"_Im sorry," she whispered "I didn't want you have to see that. But every time someone mentions my dad, it happens. Sometimes I can catch myself, but this time I was taken by surprise"_

"_Its my fault," he said softly_

_Kara looked up at him. Their faces were so close, in the darkness of the living room. Slowly, not realizing what was happening, Kara felt her lips brush against his ever so softly. Catching herself, she moved to pull away, but was caught by surprise when his lips reacted against hers. Granted she had liked him since she first met him, but she never knew, that she would be here, sitting in her living room, kissing the Captain Becker. His kiss of soft and gentle._

_Slowly and reluctantly they pulled away from one another. And Kara's eyes fluttered open slowly, and a smile graced her face. She stared at him, as he stared straight back, possibly surprised that she had made the first move._

"_Im sorry," she whispered_

"_No," he said, and he dipped his head once more and captured her lips in a slow searing kiss._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Your promised this wouldn't happen!"

Kara yelled as she stood in Lester's office, facing the window overlooking the ARC. Christine Johnson had just left, with the word that Danny would be the Nick Cutter's replacement. Kara hadn't taken this lightly, mostly because after her father, she was to step up to the role of leader.

"I didn't change anything," Lester explained "You still take over you father's charge. Everyone on this team looks to you. But we need someone of Danny Quinn's background alongside you"

"So what, he is second in command?" Kara asked

"No." Lester said "You will each share the responsibility of the role of leader. Understand?"

Kara sighed and turned to looking over her shoulder at Lester and then back down at the team "Fine. I think I handle that."

She watched as Grace entered the room, carrying Nick. Kara sighed, she really needed had get him home and ready for bed. "Are we finished here?" she asked, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Yes," Lester said "You're dismissed"

Kara nodded and hurried from the room. She descended the ramp and stepped off into the Main Ops room. She made her way towards Grace and lifted Nick into her arms, where we lay his head into her shoulder, she smiled down at him as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You ready?" she said, turning to Grace, who nodded "Im heading home…bye guys," she said to the team as she and Grace headed towards the double doors, and the hallway leading to the car park. She smiled at Becker on her way out, receiving one in return, before she and Grace disappeared from their view completely.

* * *

After stopping for some food, Kara and Grace made it home. Nick had fallen once more to sleep, and Kara couldn't blame him cause it was really late. So once more, instead of bathing him, she changed him immediately into his bed clothes and put him to bed. Before heading back downstairs with Grace for some food.

"So, what's going on with you and Becker?" Grace asked, as she scooped a fork full of Chinese rice into her mouth.

"Nothing." Kara said, as she bit into her own food

"Liar," Grace accused "I saw that smile you gave him, before we left…what's going on between you two?"

Kara sighed, there was no point hiding it from Grace.

"I kissed him" Kara said

Grace squealed, "When?"

"Last night," Kara said "He came to apologize for having a go at me that yesterday, and he mentioned Dad, and I got upset. He comforted me, and it sort of happened. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. And then earlier, in dad's office, he kissed me."

Grace was grinning madly, and Kara was starting to regret telling her anything.

Opening her mouth to say something, Grace was cut off by a knock to the front door. Looking around at one another, Kara jumped from her seat and peered through the window. There at the front door stood Becker, just like last night. She gasped and pulled back, letting the curtain fall back into place.

"Who is it?" Grace asked

"Its Becker," Kara responded "What's he doing here?"

Grace squealed and bounded out of her seat and towards the front door, it took Kara a minute to realize her cousin had gone. Before she nearly screamed "No!" and scrambled off after her cousin. "Grace, don't open the door!"

"We cant leave him out there!" Grace protested

"Upstairs," Kara said pushing her cousin towards the stairs "Go! Upstairs!"

"I wanna know what he wants"

"Grace! Go!"

"You just want him alone," Grace teased, but headed towards the stairs, she giggled as she watched her cousin check her reflection in mirror in the hall. "Kara and Becker in a tree…"

"Would you go!" Kara hissed, as she turned from the Mirror to check if her cousin had gone, she then pulled open the door, with a smile. "And what do I owe the pleasure, tonight?" she asked

Becker smiled at her "I wanted to talk to you…about earlier"

Kara felt her stomach drop, before letting him in. Was he here to talk about how he had made a mistake? That kissing her was a mistake, even though he had said he wouldn't change it for the world? Was it Stephen all over again? She prayed that it wasn't, and followed him into the living room, but not before catching the look Grace had on her face, before she disappeared from view.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and adding's to your favourites and story alerts. Glad your enjoying the story.**

**This chapter was slightly faster than the rest. Was actually surprised that I could write it so good, cause this episode wasn't one of my favs.**

**As by request from Grace (yes, the same girl whom, Kara Cutter's cousin is named after) she wanted me to have Kara tell Jenny about Claudia Brown and that Nick had said Claudia's name (Jenny's name) before he died. So, Grace, I hope your happy darling. I full filled your request. Lol.**

**Anyway. Enjoy. Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated. They make me write faster. Cant, promise a new chapter within the next few days. I have to update my second Primeval fic, its due for an update. And I haven't even, wrote the chapter yet. But I will be back, with more brilliant Kara Cutter, Grace Hunter, Baby Nick and the rest of the team fics very soon.**

**Love you all.**

**Kara xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	7. Terror Birds

_Primeval - Season 3_

**Chapter Six**

**Terror Birds**

* * *

_The music was flooding the dance floor, it seemed that everyone was on their feet moving to the beat. Everyone but her. She couldn't believe she had turned down every single guy who had asked her to come because she was hoping he would say yes, and even then she had failed at asking him, but now it was too late. The prom had started hours ago._

_She should have gone home. It was really embarrassing sitting on the side, watching everyone had a good time but her. How could she have been so stupid? She was 17. What would he have seen in her? She was just a silly girl with a crush. With a small sad sigh, she slipped out of her seat and wrapped her small beaded purse over her shoulder, and grabbed the light blue shrug from beside her. There was no point staying._

_Her shoes tapped their way across the dance floor, but they were masked by the beat of the music. No one would miss her, as she reached the door, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to see who had stopped her, and nearly fainted at the sight before her. There he stood, holding her wrist, dressed in formal clothing. He led her towards the dance floor, dropping her things onto a near-by stool. She was too mesmerized by him, to even care at this moment._

"_Why were you leaving?" he asked her_

"_I didn't think you were coming," she answered_

_He didn't answer her, as a slow song started. He placed his two hands on her waist, she placed hers on his shoulders as they swayed to the soft music. Both were silent, just staring at each other. He dipped his head and whispered into her ear, making her laugh softly. Wrapping her arms fully around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, she smiled into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_This was a dream. It had to be. This would never happen in reality. As the music started to end, he pulled back, her arms slipped from his shoulders and he grasped them in his own. Just staring at one another for longest period of time, they hadn't noticed the music had ended. Then it happened, the point where she actually believed it was a dream. He had dipped his head once again, only this time he had pressed his lips against hers, in a soft and gentle kiss._

_Her breath caught. He was kissing her. She smiled, as she kissed him back. Before he pulled back, their lips lingering lightly on one another as they separated. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. It wasn't a dream._

_Because he was still there._

_

* * *

Kara groaned as a stray light, escaped from behind her dark blue curtains, shining directly into her eyes. She shifted in her bed, and rolled over onto her side, a string of curses mumbling from her mouth. Why did it have to rise so early? There was no way she was getting up just yet, it was only._

Raising her head ever so slightly, she glanced at the near-by alarm clock.

7:44am

Another groan escaped her lips as she lay back down, the counts of her dream slipping into darkness. She bit her lip. It had been the first time she had kissed Stephen. She had forgotten about it, in the rush of the new secrets and everything that she had to deal with after it. But it was a wonder she could remember anything after she had turned 18. Because then what she wanted the most really happened. She had gotten with Stephen.

Laying still for a few more minutes, Kara became aware that her bedroom was silent. Nick wasn't grizzling or squealing in his crib. She raised herself up into a sitting position and cast a downward glance at the crib. Nick, wasn't there. She panicked. Throwing back the covers, she flew out of bed, slipped on her slippers and a bathrobe from the chair under her dressing table and reached for the door handle.

Once out on the landing, she could hear the soft thumps of music. Grace was awake anyway. But the music was coming from downstairs, and it wasn't like the usual music her cousin would listen too. Slipping downstairs, the music started to become louder.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, One family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Hang on, she recognized that tune. It was a film. One of her favourites from a child if she wasn't mistaken.

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this worlds blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

She had reached the door leading to the living room. There was the TV was the beginning of the Tarzan movie. In the sofa beside the TV was Grace, and in his bouncer was Nick, laughing happily at the moving pictures on the screen. She couldn't help but smile. Also she was relieved to know that Nick was safe.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, One Family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Kara smiled as she made her way into the room and took a seat beside her cousin. Grace looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Morning," she said softly, and Kara could tell in the sound of her voice that she hadn't been up long

"Morning," Kara answered "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Grace answered "Uh, give or take an hour. I heard Nick squealing, on my way to the bathroom. I came in to check on him. You were passed out in bed, some of your father's work papers beside you"

"Yeah," Kara sighed "I was looking through them last night. I gotta remember to go back to the University, to clear out his office"

"I can help," Grace said "We can do go today, given there isn't an anomaly call"

"Mmm," Kara agreed "Knowing our luck, we'll be in work by 12. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah, I had some toast and coffee," Grace answered "And I've fed Nick,"

"Great," Kara said as she got back to her feet and entered the kitchen. Grace was aware of the dishes being moved around, and the opening and closing of the cupboard and fridge. Soon her cousin returned with a bowl of cereal, taking a seat on the chair opposite Grace. The two fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the TV.

* * *

_When you're the best of friends_

_Having so much fun together_

_You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair_

_You're the best of friends_

Grace rolled her eyes at the song that had started to play from her cousin's room. They had been sat in front of the TV for most of the morning watching cartoons with little Nick. Now, they were getting dressed, and readying themselves to head to the University to clean out Professor Nick Cutter's office. This wasn't going to be fun.

_Life's a happy game_

_You could clown around forever_

_Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries_

_Life's one happy game_

The Fox and the Hound soundtrack for Best of friends, was playing. Kara had recently acquired the soundtrack, mostly because of the songs. She used to live on them growing up, and Grace was well aware that Kara still loved them. But it wasn't for her, they were for Nick. Although the seemed childish show songs, they held hidden meanings that reflected on real life.

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way_

_If only people would just let you play_

_They say you're both being fools_

_You're breaking all the rules_

_They cant understand, the magic of your wonderland_

_Hu-hu-hu_

She laughed softly. As much as she hated to admit it, the song reminded her of a friend over in LA. Sasha Marie Oliver. The girl was practically a prissy princess. It was always a wonder to Grace how they ever became friends. Sasha was all pink and fluffy and girly. And Grace was all tom-boyish. But they had become the best of friends. Sasha's other prissy friends, had always hated Grace, and kept saying that they two were breaking all the rules.

_When you're the best of friends_

_Sharing all that you discover_

_When that moment has past, will that friendship last?_

_Who can say? There's a way!_

_Oh I hope…I hope it never ends_

'_Cause you're the best of friends_

Although she was on the other side of the world, Sasha would always have been a best friend to Grace. But she was now home. Back in her original home with the one true friend that she always had, no matter how far apart they were. Her cousin. A small smile came to her face as the song ended. Okay, she may not have liked the film, The Fox and the Hound. But she had to admit that song and feeling and it represented a lot a few things in her life. Okay, maybe Kara was right. Disney songs aren't as bad as she thought they'd be.

"Grace, you ready?" Kara yelled

"Yeah," Grace answered and slipping on her trainers and pulling on her coat she hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Her cousin waiting at the bottom of them. Nick was dressed in a Pale green shirt and dungarees, on his feet were a blue pair of converse shoes. Kara in was wearing her usual black skinny jeans with black knee length boots and a black t-shirt.

Grace matched her cousin slightly, but instead of the boots she wore trainers and instead of a black t-shirt she wore a white thin strapped top and a grey jacket wrapped around her waist. Her hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck, held together by a white ribbon.

"Lets go," she said as she stepped off the last step and grabbing her cousin's car keys she headed for the door, holding it open as Kara stepped out, and headed for the car to strap Nick into the car seat. Grace locked up the front door before handing over the keys to Kara, who started the car, as Grace slid in beside her.

The ride was slightly quiet. Except for the light tapping of Kara's fingers on the steering wheel and Nick in the back chatting happily.

"How did it go with Adam last night?" Kara suddenly asked

"Oh, it was fun," Grace answered absentmindedly

"Doesn't seem that way,"

Grace sighed "He wants me to move in with him,"

It seemed that the ride had become colder. For some reason, Kara didn't trust this Adam guy that Grace was dating, she hadn't met him, and she didn't know him. But there was something already telling Kara that there was something off about him.

"Oh," Kara said, trying to keep a cool head in the news she had just learnt "Uh, are you?"

Grace was quiet as they got out of the car. Kara looked across at her as she took her keys from the car and unbuckled Nick from the car seat. Once everyone was out of the car, she locked the car automatically, before walking alongside Grace up the grounds towards the reception. There were a number of children in the grounds, most of them used to be in Kara's class, they smiled at her and waved as she passed them.

"Good morning," the receptionist at the desk said "How may I help you?"

"Hi, im Kara Cutter," Kara said "I need the keys for my father's office."

"Oh," the woman said, she had short reddish brown hair, and hazel eyes. It was obvious she was new at the University, normally Gail, who usually worked there had the keys ready. "Um, does your father know your getting the keys?"

Kara's face dropped.

"Its okay Kat," said a familiar voice

Kara turned to see the head of the University Jenna Thompson walking towards them "She's here to clean out the office"

"Okay, Mrs Thompson" Kat said, as she stood from her seat and approached the safe where the keys were kept.

"How are you, my dear?" Jenna Thompson asked, turning her attention back to Kara "Coping well?"

Kara smiled "Im coping just fine Mrs. Thompson, thank you"

"Such a sweet child," the head said with a soft smile "And who are your lovely friends?"

"This is my cousin Grace Hunter," Kara said motioning to Grace, who had just retrieved the keys "and this is my son. Nick Stephen Cutter"

"Nice to meet you," Grace said shaking hands with the woman, as she pocketed the keys

"Same, my dear," Jenna said before turning to Nick. She picked up on the two names, but didn't say anything. "Oh, he just so adorable," she cooed at the little boy, who grinned his small toothy grin at her.

"Well, best be going," Kara said, "I have to finish the office, before heading to work"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were working," Mrs. Thompson said, stopping her once more

"Uh yeah," Kara said a little uncertainly "I have been now for the past 3 years nearly. That's how im not at the university as often"

"What do you do?" the head asked "If you don't mind me asking of course?"

"Oh, we," she motioned to both her and Grace "We work for the Government"

"Oh, okay" the head said, eyeing the two suspiciously "Well, I'll let you go. Good luck"

"Thank you," Kara called over her shoulder as she led Grace away from the front office and up a flight of stairs before stopping outside her father's office.

"I don't like her," Grace said as Kara unlocked the door. Kara laughed softly, as the key clicked in the lock and she pushed open the door.

Everything was dark, and messy. Papers littered the floor and the desk. It was left untouched. Fossils were still in their usual place, and a thin layer of dust was covering everything. Kara took a deep breath and stepped into the room, walking down the small flight of stairs and moving towards the desk. She pulled back the chair, and placed Nick into it, as she set about collecting the papers from the desk.

Grabbing the last paper from the desk, Kara spottered the Ammonite on the edge of the desk. She placed the papers in her hand into one of the files she had found in the drawers of the desk. Before placing it on top of the many files she had already filled. Curiously, she lifted the Ammonite into her hands.

"Where did this come from?" she asked herself

"What is it?" Grace asked

Kara stared at her cousin like she was mad, before explaining "Its an Ammonite,"

"What's an Ammonite?" Grace asked more specifically this time

"Their a group of marine animals," Kara started "Many of these creatures lived in the open water of ancient seas, rather than at the sea bottom. Many of them are thought to have been good swimmers with flattened, discus-shaped streamlined shells. They preyed on fish, crustaceans and other small creatures; while they themselves were preyed upon my marine reptiles."

When she had finished explaining, Kara turned to her cousin. There was a glazed look in her eye. Telling Kara, that Grace hadn't either not heard a word or didn't have a clue what she had said.

"Just got back to work Grace," Kara said, and laughing softly, Grace did has told. Kara turned back to stare at the Ammonite, she had found one similar on Stephen's grave, a couple of days after they had buried him. No one at the funeral had put one on the grave, so it had happened after the funeral was over. But there was only one another person who would use a Ammonite. And that was Helen. Kara sighed and shook her head, as she dropped the Ammonite into the waste paper bin, she didn't want anything of her mother's littering her father's office.

The office door suddenly creaked open behind them, and Kara and Grace whipped around to see who had come in. A young girl came in, she looked no older than 16, with light brown hair, and blue almost light purple eyes.

"Can we help you?" Grace asked nicely, startling the girl

"Hi," she said softly "Im looking for Professor Cutter's office. The girl at reception sent me up here"

"Yeah," Kara said "This is the place. Um can we help you, with something?"

"No. I was just checking out the office." the girl answered "My mum is taking over soon…uh, who are you?"

"Grace Hunter," Grace said, from beside the bookcase that she was emptying

"Kara Cutter," Kara introduced as she picked up the number of files from the desk and placed them into the bag that she had with her.

"Cutter?" the girl questioned "Are you related to the late Professor?"

"Im his daughter," Kara answered "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry." the girl said with a laugh "Im Claudia Brown"

Kara stumbled as she worked, nearly dropping everything she was carrying. She placed everything in her hands down on the table in front of her, and looked around at the girl. There was no way that this young teenager was Claudia. The last time she had seen Claudia Brown, she was older than 16.

"Im sorry," Kara stuttered "Did you say Claudia Brown?"

"Yes," the girl said, "why? Is that a problem?"

"No," Grace said quickly "No problem at all. Kara breathe"

Her cousin had explained everything that had happened about the alternative time line that she and her father had stepped through from. And that Claudia Brown had existed and not Jenny Lewis and all that stuff. It was confusing to follow, but Grace couldn't help but believe it, Kara wouldn't have lied about something like that, and the way she spoke about Claudia. Grace knew that Kara had grown accustom to the woman. She would have been the first mother figure, Kara would have had since Helen had left.

Suddenly a phone rang, disturbing the silence. Grace slid her phone out of her pocket. It was the ARC. Connor to be exact.

"They've figured out the Artefact," she whispered to Kara "We've gotta go"

Kara looked around the office, it was half done, but there still remained half of her father stuff.

"We'll come back tonight," Grace said quietly, collecting the bag from the table and placing the many things in front of Kara into it. She zipped it up, before pulling her cousin by the hand towards the door. Nick gurgled in his mother's arms as she hurried up the steps. She stopped at the door and turned to Claudia.

"I know your mother's gonna be the new professor," Kara said "but until everything is sorted, I cant allow you to stay in the room unsupervised. Im sorry,"

"No problem," Claudia said, and she left the room ahead of Kara who locked everything back up and followed Grace downstairs.

"I'll meet you in the car," Kara said as the two split. Grace towards the grounds, and Kara towards the receptions desk to return the keys.

* * *

"What's going on here?"

The two cousins had just managed to get to the ARC, Kara's mind still reeling with the discovery of Claudia Brown. Was it possible that the girl she had just met was infact the older woman from the past? She thought that the next time she met the older woman that it would be back in her old time line. Not the younger version of her. But also, the girl looked nothing like Claudia. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But she had stopped believing in coincidences' long ago.

"What's he doing here?" Grace mumbled, as they neared the ARC.

"Who?" Kara asked

"Adam," Grace answered, she was staring a tall man, sitting in a small black sports car just off to the right of the ARC. "He told me he had work today,"

"He's with Christine," Kara said, as she spotted the woman in the car beside him. She had her answer on why not to trust the Adam fellow her cousin was dating. Showing her pass to the guard on the gate, Kara drove into the car park and killed the engine. "I better report this…"

Grace nodded and the two hurried into the ARC.

The Main Ops room was as usual, busy. Connor, Abby and Sarah stood just off to the side with the Artefact. And as Kara made her way towards the ramp, Grace moved off towards her friends. They had dropped Nick off with one of Kara's friends from University. Someone she trusted, but she was rather reluctant to let him go.

Not bothering to knock, and not really caring that Danny and Becker were in the room. Kara entered the office.

"Your late," Lester said when he saw her "Care to explain why?"

"University" Kara answered

"I thought you quit?" Danny questioned

"I have. But they wanted me to clear out my dad's office," she explained "But that's beside the point, and its not even why I am here,"

"Then why are you up here?" Lester asked,

"Christine Johnson is outside," she said, before feeling the office temperature fall rapidly. Figuratively speaking of course. The look on Lester's face was scary. Danny, nudged Kara and showed her the black device in his hand. It was a camera. They were being watched. "The Artefact," she said to Danny, before the two of them quickly left the office.

"Connor!" Danny yelled, as he and Kara reached the ramp.

"Yo," Connor said turning to face them

"They've seen it," Kara said

"Who've seen what?"

"Johnson," Danny said simply "she knows we've got the Artefact"

"She's already here," Kara said, as she and Danny hurried down the ramp and out through the double doors. "We got no means of escape,"

"She's right," Becker said, coming up behind them. "All gates have been blocked"

"Find Quinn and the Artefact," said a unfamiliar voice ahead of them.

Grace opened a door and pulled Abby and Sarah with her through it. Connor and Danny followed as Becker pulled Kara backwards into the room. They all lowered themselves slightly to the floor, as Becker aimed his gun at the door, ready to shoot on site if anyone entered.

"Lets go! Move! Move!" said the man's voice outside the room, Kara looked around at the others.

"That was a close one," Abby mumbled

"I know one of the exits she wont have covered," Danny said

Becker nodded. As the others just looked confused.

Distant shouting was heard outside the door, and up the corridor into the main ops room.

"Lester is looking for a safe house," Becker said looking around at them, Kara was beside him, Grace was beside her as Abby knelt behind them. Sarah, Connor and Danny were opposite them. "Whatever you do don't break cover. We'll find you when its clear"

Exchanging looks, the team nodded.

As Becker stood, Kara followed suit and led the others out of the room. Although he was still holding his gun in front of him, he reached behind and wound his hand around hers. Pulling her along behind him. Their talk the previous night had brought them closer. The coast was clear, in the hallway, the doors to the main ops room had closed behind them, and the team crept down the hallway towards another room.

He pulled her into another deserted room and turned to her, just as the others followed them in. Danny, Connor and the girls made their way towards the exit, as Kara stood back.

"Go," Becker said "I'll make sure no one follows you"

"What! Are you crazy? You cant stay here!"

"Go," he urged her, pushing her towards Danny.

"Be careful," she whispered to him, "Just promise me, you'll be careful"

"I promise," he whispered, his breath tickling her face, he then kissed her cheek before leaving the room, without a backwards glance. Kara sighed heavily, as the door closed and she followed Danny up the metal ladder.

Once at the top, she gripped Connor and Danny's hands as they helped her through the opening. She then made her way towards the car. As Danny headed towards the guard, Kara and Abby lowered the hood of the car down, covering the engine, Connor caught the keys that Danny threw at him, and Grace opened the garage door. They all them scrambled into the car. It was a tight fit in the back, what with all four girls, but they didn't complain. They didn't have time to take two cars. They would get caught easily.

The front gates were surrounded by Johnsons men, stopping anyone from getting in or out of the ARC. But this didn't stop the team, Danny, silently, continued onwards, he hit the accelerant as they got closer, and Grace and Abby laughed as the soldiers threw themselves aside to avoid being hit.

Looking around as best she could, Kara spotted a black SUV following after them from the ARC.

"Their coming after us!" she said "Danny, put your foot down!"

* * *

"Their still on our tail, Danny" Grace said, as she too was looking over her shoulder at the Black SUV that was still in pursuit of them.

"Danny?" Connors voice sounded questionably "What are you doing?"

This made Kara look around. Danny who was now on the motorway was coming off one lane and onto another, on the opposite side of them, was a large blue truck that was making its way towards them.

"Hold on tight," Danny instructed "This could get lively!"

And he sped up.

Grace and Kara exchanged insane looks, as they were pressed against the back of their seats,

"Danny?" Kara said "Are you sure about this?"

She got no answer, as the car swerved around the truck, just before collision and onto a free lane. Abby and Sarah laughed in relief, as Kara and Grace exchange another look, this time of relief. Connor chuckled, as he turned to look at Danny.

Looking over her shoulder, Grace grinned. The Black SUV had stopped. They had done it. They had escaped.

The rest of the ride was smoother, and quieter. The girls were a little cramped in the back, seeing as it was only made for three passengers not four. Kara and Grace where stuck on the outside of Abby and Sarah against the doors. Squashing the other two into one another on the inside.

"I miss my car," Kara murmured, as Abby moved once more beside her, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Sorry," Abby apologized as Kara wheezed

"Where the hell is this phone call for the safe house?" Grace demanded, how long did it take to find a god forsaken safe house?

Just as the question was asked, Kara's phone rung, and she groaned as she shifted slightly in her seat to get it.

"it's the ARC," she said "Here Connor," and she passed her phone to her friend "When your done…get rid of your mobiles"

"At least we know where we're going," Danny said as he drove on and the others threw out their mobiles. All except Sarah who had a complaint.

"But, I've just signed a new 18-month contract" she complained, but Connor took the phone from her nonetheless and threw it out of the window.

"They can trace it," Kara said, as she remembered they had done it before with Caroline.

Sarah sighed as she flopped backwards into her seat, knocking Abby and Grace as she did so

"Ow," the two girls cried

"Sorry," Sarah apologized

"Hurry up Danny," Kara said as she sighed "We're getting restless…"

"Okay," Danny chuckled as he sped onwards.

* * *

About half an hour later, they reached their destination. It was in the very heart of the woods. Not the Forest of Dean, another set of surrounding woods just outside of the city limits. They came to a stop, soon enough later, their way was being blocked by iron gates.

Carefully opening the back door, Kara stepped out of the car, closely followed by Danny. She turned to look at him, as they reached the gates, and took the iron lock in her hand.

"Something tells me this safe house hasn't been used in years," Danny said,

"Thanks a lot Lester," Kara murmured "this place looks terrific"

Looking back at the front of the car, and then down at the lock. Kara grinned, before turning once more to Danny. "Get the towing wire," she said, pointing at the front of the car. Danny seemed to catch onto what she was suggesting, because he grinned at her. Disappeared to the front of the car and started to unravel the thin yet strong wire. They looped and tied it to the gate, before hurrying back to the car. Kara slipped back in beside Abby, and closed the door the best she could. Danny then reversed backwards. There was a crunching sound and the gates were ripped away from their posts.

"And on we go," Grace muttered as once they had removed the wire from the gates they sped onwards into the woods, before parking not that far from an abandoned cabin.

Climbing back out of the car, the four girls stretched and groaned as their bones and joints clicked back into place, having been stuck in various positions and squashed together most of the ride.

"Come on," Danny said, leading the way towards the cabin. Kara hurried to catch up with him, as they stopped near a ledge leading down into the clearing.

"Wow," Sarah said with a smile

"Well, it was never gonna be a four-star hotel, was it?" Kara asked, as the others crowded around them, over-looking the cabin

"This is our safe house?" Grace asked "It looks old and worn"

"Be thankful it something," Kara said as she jumped the small fence, and skidded down the small hill, into the clearing before making her way towards the cabin. The others following her. Jumping up onto the small ledge around the outside of the house, Kara peered in through the window. It was hard to see anything, because it was so dark.

There was a rattling sound. Sarah was at the door.

"Is it locked?" Connor asked

"Yeah," Sarah answered, and Kara noticed her cousin had disappeared from the ground

"Where's Grace?" she asked

The front door rattled again, and the remaining team shared nervous glances. It was coming from the inside. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Grace stood in the doorway.

"How did you get in there?" Danny asked her, as she turned and walked back into the cabin, the others following.

"Window," was her answers as she pointed at the wooden grate over a near-by window "It wasn't that hard."

With a soft chuckle, Kara stared around the room. It was like something out of the 40s. There were candles around the room, old newspaper clippings and papers from journals, diaries and the odd picture littered the table. Reaching for the small table near the window, Grace lifted a picture into her hand, it was old and worn, but showed four people. Two men and two women. What also alerted her to the fact that it was an old picture was the black and white colouring.

"Must be old Welsh," Sarah's voice said, and Grace turned to see her and Kara looking through a number of papers on the table. With a small shrug the two girls placed everything back and turned back to face their friends.

Connor was at the small dinner table, a small loaf of bread on the table. He picked it up and it crumbled under his touch. It was like sand slipping through his fingers. There were dinner plates also on the table, at least four or more of then. Everything seemed so confusing.

Sunlight streamed in through the back windows, as Abby and Danny lifted up the covers. There wasn't much of a view, except from the few strands of sunlight seeping through trees.

"Urgh," Connor said

Grace moved from the table with the picture and towards one of the switches on the wall. She flicked them, but nothing happened. "Well, there's no Power," she mumbled

"Chateau Laffite. Not bad vintage," Danny said, as Kara turned and walked towards him

"Why, is that worth much?" she asked him

"About £1,000" he answered, throwing her the bottle.

"Mmm…" she said looking over the bottle "Could send Nick to college with that"

Danny gave a low chuckle as he walked past her

"Its gonna be like Christmas up your gran's," Connor said, looking back at his friends "Please. God, no one mention Charades"

Grace rolled her eyes although she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips.

"Im gonna get some wood for the fire," Connor said and he disappeared

"I'm gonna go help him," Grace said as she hurried after Connor, whenever she spent nights out in the woods back home, her parents always told her to remember the buddy-system. And that was to never go anywhere in the woods alone. It was something she would carry with her, for the rest of her life now.

"Danny," Kara said as she headed for the door, "Come with me," and carrying a few tin cans and some string she headed out into the woods.

"What's up?" Danny asked

"We're gonna need an early warning system, encase someone did manage to follow us from the ARC" Kara explained "When I used to go on tracking trips with Stephen, I picked up on a few things." she knelt down beside a small oak tree, and tied around the base of it with a string, before attaching two tin cans to it. She then moved on to another tree. "Tie those together, and attach them to the base of the trunk," she instructed him to do as she pulled the short wire across the ground towards another parallel tree behind her.

"A trip wire?" Danny asked

"Yeah," Kara said "It'll act as a early warning…give us some time to escape…or figure out who's out here"

"Good idea," Danny whispered softly

"Have any idea how long we are gonna be out here?" she asked him, as she returned his side "We aint got any food…"

"Well," he said, digging into his pocket "I found them in the car," he pulled out several old jellybeans.

"Ew," she said in disgust and scrunched up her face "Their gonna find us sooner or later," she mumbled looking down at the leaf strewn forest floor

"Eventually," Danny mumbled "But we're not gonna give up without a fight…are we?"

Kara grinned at looked up at him "No," she said

"Good girl," he said, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him, as they headed back to the cabin, where they had left Abby and Sarah.

* * *

"Oh, that was funny," Grace laughed as she jumped down the side of the ledge that Connor had just slipped. He was standing in front of her rubbing the bottom of his spine and glaring at her. Possibly for the fact that she had gotten down unharmed, using his disadvantage as an advantage.

"No, it wasn't," he said "It hurt,"

"Now, im glad I stepped away from you" she said

"Yeah, I should have caught onto you," he said, as they turned and carried on walking.

They had pretty much lost the wood for the fire, so had to start their search again. Rounding the brick laid wall, they stopped in their tracks at the open door ahead of them. Looking around Grace became aware that there was more than one opening. Looking back at Connor she pointed at the other two doorways.

"You go one way, I'll go the other" she said

And before he could stop her she had disappeared into the darkness.

Humming quietly to herself, Grace walked through the darkness of the doorway, down a small flight of steps and out into another room. The walls around her were covered in cobwebs, there was even some hanging from the ceilings covered in dust. Turning around as she walked, she stared at the opening behind her, before whirling around and ducking as she nearly walked into the cobwebs. She shuddered, she had never been one for spiders or insects for that matter.

Crouching down as she walked under the cobwebs, she straightened when she came to a left turning. It was really dark. She shuddered slightly once more. She wasn't afraid of the dark in general, but it was more to the fact that you couldn't trust it. She wouldn't be able to see where she was going, and could end up just about anywhere, maybe even as far away from her friends and the only exit that led from this place. She could get lost.

Leaning against the wall, she sighed and lay her head back. She had two choices, she could turn around and go back the way she had came, out of the exit and try to find Connor. Or she could face her fear, and carry on walking down the new dark corridor, and pray it brought her out into a cross junction with Connor. It was then that she heard it. It was the soft soothing sound of music, it was floating in the air up the dark corridor beside her. Curiously, she turned and dragging her hand across the wall, she entered the darkness.

"_Hello! Hello! This is Connor Temple. Is anyone receiving me? Over"_

Grace sighed in relief, a she followed the voice and music. She had found him. Thank God. Still running her hand across the wall, she carried on walking. The corridor seemed to go on forever, but at least she knew that Connor was at the end of it.

"Keep talking Connor," she mumbled as the darkness pressed down all around her "Keep talking"

"_Hello -"_

Silence. Grace stopped frozen, Connor had stopped speaking. And so had the music. The darkness was all she could see, and silence was all she could hear. What had happened? Why had Connor stopped? Had something happened? There was a faint light ahead of her, was the tunnel coming to an end finally? Deciding she best carry on the way she was going, Grace started forward again. She reached the end in under 2 minutes and stepped out. The room she was in was empty, completely. There was nothing but the dusty walls around her. Her heart sank. She was lost.

* * *

"Get it off me!" Connor yelled as he lay on his back with the fully grown skeleton on him. Whoever the skeleton was, the clothes were still attached to him, which meant he had died wearing them. It was possible that his body had decomposed and the skin and just eroded away leaving the bones of his skeleton behind.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, as Danny and Abby pulled the Skeleton off him, and she pulled him to his feet

"What?" Connor asked, as he shuddered in disgust "I just opened the door and it fell out on me"

"He must have gotten trapped inside," Danny said

"Looks like some sort of viewing room." Sarah explained looking around in fascination.

"Where's Grace?" Kara asked, noticing her cousin wasn't present

"She went off on her own," Connor answered as he brushed past them, and pulled a cord on a machine behind them. The same ethereal music that had been once heard, sounded again.

"What do you mean she went off on her own?" Kara asked, turning to face her friend "You're supposed to stay together! That was the whole point in her coming with you!"

"Talk to her about it." Connor said turning to face her "She's the one who decided to go off,"

"Oh I will!" Kara snapped and turned to the door as she stalked out of it. Danny, Sarah and Abby had been looking through some diary beside her as she left, but she didn't stop to see what was happening. She had a cousin to find, and possibly kill.

* * *

There was that music again. It was coming for a distance now. She sighed and turned back to the darkness. She had gone to far. There had to be different corridor leading in another direction somewhere inside the darkness. How could she find it? If wherever the music was coming from, could it mean her friends were there? Would they realize that she was following the music, to wherever it was they were. She prayed they were, because she didn't really like the idea of being stuck down here for the rest of her life. Or at least until her cousin found her.

On that thought she shuddered, she'd have rather been stuck down here than face her cousin after this. Kara was gonna kill her, unconsciously, she pictured her cousins face in her mind. Yup, Kara was not gonna be happy when she found out that Grace had gone off alone. This wasn't gonna be pretty, and although she was nervous because she had possibly gotten loss, it was looking much better right now, that the possibility of facing one very angry Kara Cutter.

Running her hand once more across the wall, this time leading back up the dark hallway she had just come, she gasped, as it missed the wall. She had found the opening, but she couldn't see anything. Reaching out along the new wall, she smiled, it seemed that it was just another hallway, just like the one she was in. Taking a step forward, she screamed, as her foot came in contact with nothing but thing air, and she dropped. With a crash, onto the cold earth below.

"Ow," she groaned, before looking up at the huge round hole above her, it was a great huge drop. Pushing herself to her feet, she grumbled as she looked ahead of her, there was a small opening, but it wasn't as dark as the corridor above her. Stumbling slightly as she got to her feet, she stumbled into the wall and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs seemed to weak to hold her weight, and so she had to hold onto the wall for support.

_Please let this be the way out_, she thought as she edged along the wall, her leg aching beneath her. Was it possible that she had sprained it when she fell? It was very possible. She was just thankful that there was a thick layer of leaves beneath her when she fell, because she could have done worse damage. This was the last time she went against her own buddy system. Next time she was out with someone in a strange environment, she never left their side. This was a lesson well learned, but now all she had to do, was get out.

"Hello?" she called out, as she reached the opening, she looked both ways. One lead to a dead end, but the other led into a new room. She pushed off the wall and stumbled towards the iron door, and into the new room. It seemed to be a viewing room. There was a skeleton on the floor, and she had only now realized that the music had stopped. "Connor? Kara? Anyone?" she called again, as she headed for the second doorway, where the light was streaming in from. It lead out into the woods.

Ahead of her, she could see the retreating forms of her friends.

"Guys!" she yelled, catching their attention

"Grace!"

It was Abby's voice who sounded the loudest and the blonde was hurrying back to her side, Connor not that far behind her.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, as Abby helped Grace out of the viewing room and into the sunlight "Kara's gonna kill you,"

"Yeah, I know" Grace mumbled as she looked up to see her cousin heading towards her, a look of anger on her face "Might as well get it over with," she grumbled as her cousin finally reached her and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

The ethereal forties dance music was playing once more, this time from the old record player inside the Lodge. Connor was standing near it, he was wearing a black dinner jacket, with black pants, jacket and a shit shirt. Even his cufflinks were black. He made his way towards Abby who was wearing a shimmer strap dress, it came right down to her knee, and it was the colour of blue. Sarah, who was sitting at the table reading through the diary that Danny had found in the viewing room, was wearing a red halter strip dress. It was almost floor length.

Grace who was sitting beside Sarah, smiled as she watched Connor and Abby twirl around the room to the music. She too was wearing a dress. It was a lovely silk charmuese spaghetti strap prom dress with a sweetheart neckline accompanied by a Swarovski crystal bust. She looked across the room at her cousin, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Danny, as they both looked through the many papers that had once littered the table at which she and Sarah now sat.

Danny chuckled as he leant against the door frame, watching Abby and Connor. Kara was beside him looking through the mass numbers of papers in her hand. She was wearing an exact duplicate dress to the one Grace was wearing, the only difference being the colour. Where Grace's was white, Kara's was Black.. He himself, was wearing a similar clothing to Connor, black pants, white cufflinks attached to a white shirt and White dinner jacket, accompanied by a black tie,

"Guys, listen to this," Sarah said, from the table, and Grace looked across at her as Connor and Abby stopped twirling and Danny and Kara looked up from the paperwork, and made their way forward. "_'There's no one left. The others are all dead. God, help me, its happening again, their here -'_ and that's where it ends"

"Who's here?" Grace asked

The record scratched behind them, and Connor smiled sheepishly as he mumbled an apology before moving towards the record player to turn over the record.

"Who was it written by?" Kara asked

"It was written by a Professor John Morton" Sarah explained "He was a military scientist who came here with his team to do meteorological tests by then…Then something happened. They found something in the woods, but Morton doesn't say what"

Smiling at Connor, as he returned, Grace jumped and snapped her head towards the record player as instead of soft relaxing music started being played, a terrible screeching noise was heard. Everyone turned towards the record player, as Danny brushed past them, and slid the pin of the record before pulling it free. He looked up at the others when he had finished.

"That sounds like some sort of birds distress call," Abby said

"What type of bird would make that kind of sound?" Sarah asked

"I don't know." Abby answered her

Just then, there came a soft tinkering from outside. And everyone looked up startled.

"it's the trip wire," Kara said, looking around at Danny as he appeared at her side

"Have they found us?" Abby asked fearfully

"Get round the back," Danny ordered, and Grace, Abby and Sarah hurried out the back, Grace stopping at the door as Kara remained stationary beside Danny. "Go!" he said to her, and without argument she tore off with her cousin after Abby and Sarah.

"Hide in the bunker," Kara said as she neared her friends. Abby and Sarah had stopped dead in their tracks, when Kara and Grace had reached them. There sparkling in front of them, was the Anomaly.

"Lets get to the car," Kara said, and the four of them turned and hurried back to the Silver SUV.

"Get in the car!" Connor was yelling as the girls reappeared on their run for the SUV "Get in the car!"

Kara stopped at the back of the car with Sarah, as Abby was on the other side with Grace.

"it's a creature!" Connor yelled

"Get in!" Kara said as she pulled open the door and pushed Sarah inside. Abby had already crawled in the other side, and Kara and slammed the door in which Sarah had just climbed in through. Grace, who was in the passenger seat, whipped around to face her cousin, and Kara could see terror on her face. This was the actual first creature she had faced.

Connor slammed the door to the driver's seat,

"Where's Danny?" Kara asked, as she leaned forward in her seat, to look at her friend "Connor?"

But the engine had sprang to life and drowned out her question. But he was going slowly, turning her head slight as movement caught her eye, Kara became aware of Danny scrambling up on to the back of the car.

"Go!, go, go, go!" Danny said through the back window.

There was a screech in the distant and Connor put his foot down, and sped through the forest. The screeching growling louder each second. She scream, and Kara looked up to see a huge bird like creature running behind the car. Danny had ducked down for something but when he looked back up the creature had gone.

"Where's it gone?" Connor asked

Grace's scream sounded and Kara looked around just as the front driver's side window shattered. The creature had tried to get at Connor. The car swerved and Kara fell into Sarah as she in turned fell into Abby.

"You okay?" Connor asked, as he finally regained control of the car

"Yeah," came four separate answers

"I cant see it," Grace said "Its gone again!"

"Its behind us!" Kara said as she caught a glimpse in the rear view mirror and looked behind her

"Danny!" Sarah screamed frantically

"Connor drive faster!" Kara yelled

"Put your foot down!" Abby yelled from beside Sarah as the three turned to see how Danny was doing.

Up front, Connor threw the gear stick into 3rd gear, and slammed his foot down, the car sped up. Before coming to a slamming stop. The bird hit the car and disappeared into the trees, screeching as it went. These things were fast, the bird had disappeared in an instant. The bird suddenly reappeared, in front of the car. Connor had to swerve to avoid an collision, this sent Abby and Sarah flying into Kara, and poor Danny over the edge of the car.

"Oh my God," Connor said, looking around at the back window "I think I just killed Danny"

"No!" Kara said, as Sarah and Abby managed to push themselves off of her "He's alive! Danny!"

The ex-copper had managed to latch onto the side of the car and attack the creature that was trying to take a bite out of him. As the creature disappeared for the fourth time at least, Danny managed to pull himself back up onto the back of the car. He smiled in a way at the three girls in the back of the car, that were reasonably pleased that he was still alive.

"Well done mate," Connor said, as he looked around.

The look on Danny's face change dramatically, and Kara looked around in her seat at Connor. A scream erupted from her mouth as Sarah, Abby, Grace and Connor whipped back around to face the front. A fallen Oak had landed in the middle of the pathway, one of its branches protruding out in front of them. It was aimed at the front screen window.

Before anyone had a chance to react the branch had crashed straight on into them. Sarah and Abby where pinned against one side of the car, as Kara was pinned against the other. Connor had taken a head on collision and was lying against the branch unconscious, and Grace was pressed against her side of the door. It seemed she was unhurt but slight winded.

Danny however had been flung off the back of the car by the branch. Kara feared the worse, but sighed in relief as the back door opened and Danny stood there, looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she answered as he helped her out "Yeah. Im okay"

"That's it, good girl" he said helping her towards a near-by tree as Sarah and Abby slid under the branch and out of the same door. Grace, meanwhile had slid quietly out of her door and closed it lightly before making her way around the back of the car and towards them. She stood, leaning against the same tree as Kara was. She noticed how Sarah was wincing slightly, but she noticed how Kara's breathing was coming in short gasps, like she had been hit in the chest or something and was having some form of fit. One of her cousin's arms was slung around Danny's neck, and the other was wrapped around his arm, as he held her up by her waist. He seemed to notice her short breathes too.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, trying to regain control of her breathing, she looked towards Sarah, Grace, Abby and Danny awaiting her answers

"We're fine," they answered, in one.

"Connor?" Abby said softly as she settled beside the drivers side door "Connor, speak to me" she added turning his head to face her. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding from his forehead. "Connor," she whispered

Screeching could be heard in the distance. Grace looked up startled.

"Its coming back," she said, looking around at her two leaders

"Danny," she said looking up at him "We're never gonna be able to out run it - Abby! Listen!"

Her blonde headed friend sighed and turned, but remained by the car

"We have to get back to the lodge. it's the only place we might be safe." Kara continued to explain

"And what about the creature?" Sarah asked

"I'll take care of it," Danny said, "I'll take care of Connor. I promise" he added seeing the nervousness not just in Abby's eyes but Kara's too. They were the only ones left of the original team. Of course they were gonna be nervous and look out for one another. "Go! Go!"

"Connor!" Abby said, before Sarah gripped her hand

"Come on!" Grace said, as the four girls hurried back into the woods once more.

* * *

The screeching was coming from every direction now. Was it possible that there were more than one creature? Was it from the same species? Or were they dealing with a flock, or herd of more than creature. On that terrifying thought, the girls stopped as a screech could be heard from nearby. But it wasn't only screeching that could be heard, it was also clucking. Like a chicken would make.

"There's more of them," Sarah said

"This way," Abby instructed as she held her hand out for Sarah to take, and helped her across a fallen log as Kara did the same to Grace.

As they continued their run, their dresses got tangled in amongst the brambles, Grace fell forward as the bottom of her dress was snagged. "Argh!" she said, "Great for dancing. Not so good for cross-country" she added, as she raised the bottom of her dress and ripped it, so it came to the top of her knees. The others had copied her actions, and soon they were off again.

Chirping from behind them is what alerted them to the fact that they were being followed. Looking back over her shoulder, Sarah screamed, as a bird came running full out towards them.

"Run!" Kara ordered, and grabbing her cousin's hand the four of them sprinted in one direction. Their hands intertwined so they didn't get lost or separated. As they ran, they made it to a new clearing, but instead of seeing the lodge in front of them, they saw a field of what appeared to be bamboo sticks. "Hide!" Kara said as the four of them fell to their knees and started to crawl. This would be the perfect cover for them. Until they could get back to the safety of the trees.

Near the middle, they stopped.

"I think they've gone," Abby said, as there was silence all around them. Sarah nodded, and carefully, the four girls stood. They looked around, and right enough it seemed the birds had gone. But they could hear clucking. Whirling around, the girls came face to face with a huge flock of birds.

"Oh no," Grace said

One of the birds had spottered them and let out a screech at the sight of them.

"Run!" Kara yelled "Head for the trees!"

And once again, hands wrapped tightly around one another the four friends headed for the safety of the trees. The bird on their heels. Coming out of the trees once more into another clearing, a whirl of black and white caught her eye.

"Danny!" Sarah yelled from beside her

The two men were ahead of them. They stopped and turned, as the girls were making their way forward

"Woah!" Danny yelled "Stop!"

"Stop!" Connor repeated

The four stopped short

"it's a minefield," Danny explained as the girls exchanged a confused look.

More screeching and clucking came from behind them. The bird was still in pursue of them.

"How was your hopscotch at school?" Kara asked

"You know what?" Abby said

"Pretty good actually," Grace added

"Yeah," Sarah said, and the four of them started out onto the field. Using their initiative and the instructions of Connor and Danny to get themselves to safety, and not blown to pieces. Finally they reached Danny and Connor.

"Okay," Danny said

"Lets go," Connor mumbled and they started off again.

"Go to the Lodge," Danny said, and pushed Kara in Connor's direction had she had stopped, turning to him ready to say something. Now wasn't the time to argue. They could do that later.

Danny whistled and Kara spun to see as the bird changed its direction from her fleeting form and to him. There was a second where Kara wanted to scream, as there was an explosion. The bird exploded and Kara sighed as she saw Danny getting to his feet, throwing a tuft of feathers away from him, before making his way towards her.

"I thought I told you to go?" Danny said, as he reached her

"And I thought I made myself clear, when I said I don't take orders from you" she grinned as they hurried to catch up Connor and the others.

"Hold it right there," said a voice from ahead, and Kara stopped short of her friends as she saw two of Johnsons' men standing before them brandishing the Artefact. So they had found them. Of course they had, the stupid Anomaly had given them away. That and the fact that their screams of terror probably carried for miles on the wind and so anybody who happened to be in the woods at the time had probably heard them. "Your under arrest"

Kara and Danny had now caught up with the others. And where standing fully behind them.

"What was the explosion?" Johnsons solider asked

"It was a creature," Danny informed them

"You have to get us out of here," Connor said "Please"

"Mate there are more of them" Danny said

"All in good time"

Movement caught Kara's eye and blinked looking towards the left of them. A creature had found them. Probably following the explosion of one of its one. It was closing in and the soldiers had no idea it was there. She nudged Grace who was in front of her slightly. It seemed she wasn't the only one noticing the creature now. Abby, Connor, Sarah and Abby had spottered it.

"Trust me, we need to hurry up" Danny said, he was the only one who hadn't see the bird. Kara nudged him too. Her eyes never leaving the bird.

"Shut up!" the solider ordered and Kara bit her tongue to keep from retorting

Soft clucking could be heard. But the soldier's seemed oblivious to everything going on around them

"What are you looking at?" the solider asked

The young man, that was with him, turned in the direction they had been looking and screamed. The bird had latched onto him. He didn't have a chance to fire any rounds, he was dead before he even hit the floor. The bird already ripping the flesh from his bones. Kara cringed. She had never been one for flesh ripping or blood. And this was enough to make anyone, even people with strong stomachs, go sick.

The first man, holding they artefact let it drop as he scrambled to get back inside the SUV. Connor made a dive for the Artefact before he and Abby threw themselves aside to avoid being hit by the oncoming car. Grace and Sarah where now behind Kara and Danny. Who infact was holding a slightly pale and sickly looking Kara Cutter in a close embrace.

The car drove past the place Connor and Abby had been moments before, hit a mine that had been hidden well by fallen leaves and exploded. Parts of the wheels flew in the creatures direction, decapitating it. Kara shuddered once more at the sight, and turned her eyes closed tight against it.

"Come on," Danny said, moving her away from the site and towards the lodge.

"Abby!" Sarah called as she followed

"Connor!" Grace called over her shoulder, she glanced up briefly to see her friends in pursuit of them.

* * *

Crash,

The door to the Lodge had been thrown open by Abby, the rest of the team filed in behind her. Abby, Sarah and Grace heading straight for the back of the lodge, Kara followed but came to a stop at the entrance beside Danny and Connor as she started to help file out planks of wood into the main part of the lodge. They had to try to at least get away. If they were supposed to be safe in this Safe house then this was the best place for them. Wasn't it? Well, it had to be safer out in the woods. It just had to be,

"Cover the windows," Kara said over her shoulder to the other three girls, and she could hear the slamming of wood on wood.

Once all the windows had been covered, Abby and Kara edged further into the main room to block up the windows. They placed many chairs and tables upon one another as a type of barricade. To help against the up coming attack from the outside.

"You never know," Connor said, as Kara handed Abby the last of the chairs and she placed it on top of the rest "Maybe the explosions just, uh, scared them all off"

"More than likely," Abby said as she turned to face them "they're gonna be gathering somewhere. Like hyenas preparing to seal a kill"

At that moment the foundation of the entire house and its occupants shook. They each shared an equal look of terror. The birds had found them. The barricade that they had been building was blown apart, the force of it had blown both Kara and Abby backwards. Kara stumbled into Grace and Sarah as Abby landed on the ground a few meters away from them.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, as he held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," Abby answered, as she made her way towards Kara, Sarah and Grace. They had only just realized that things had become hell of lot more dangerous.

The safe house was a wooden lodge, the birds in which wanted to make breakfast, lunch and dinner of them, had razor sharp beaks and talons which could rip the house to bits in seconds. It seemed, they stood no chance. How on earth could they do that? It was mission impossible it seemed, but they had to. If they were to survive the attack. Then this was the time. They only had one shot at it.

The frantic screeching that could be heard from every angle outside of the house, was terrifying it was enough to give even a grown man nightmares. The wooden walls were being slashed at and crumbling down amongst them. It seemed pointless to cover the windows because they were disappearing fast. But they were the only protection they had to keep the predators at bay for the time being. Equipped with nothing for protection. No firearms nothing. They were like sitting ducks. But they couldn't give up. Their lives depended on it.

"Girls," Connor said loudly over the screams and crashes of the wood. He threw each of them a weapon of defence. It wasn't much, but it helped. Although there about half a dozen birds and six of them, the odds were against them. But as adrenaline coursed through the veins it was enough to keep them fighting.

One side of the lodge was only a few slashes away from disappearing. They couldn't let this happen, because the birds would then have easy access to the room. They had to cover it. But how?

"The wardrobe," Grace suddenly shouted "Use the wardrobe!"

Kara looked around, Danny and Connor where infact leaning against a tall wardrobe. Abandoning her post, she helped them push it into position over the forming gap in the side of the lodge. It proved large enough to keep the creatures at bay. But the sound of slashing was still heard, as they frantically continued to get in.

"Sarah! Grace! Abby!" Kara suddenly yelled as the other door, with the deadbolt was being rammed against "The door!" they were trapped in the back of the lodge with no means of escape or help. As, Danny, Connor and Kara maintained a hold on the wardrobe, the other girls pushed against the main doors, in hopes the creatures would just leave. But that was impossible and they knew it. They only time they would leave, is when they had gotten what they wanted. And what they wanted was them.

"I gotta go back in that room," Danny said

Kara looked at strangely. Was he crazy? Well, that was a stupid question to ask, but the point remained was, why? He was about to enter a room, beyond a locked door. There could have very well been creatures in there.

"Your kidding?" Connor asked

But it was evident on Danny's face that he wasn't. "Nope," he said, and he pushed off the wardrobe.

"Danny!" Kara yelled after him, as Connor pushed off the wardrobe too and hurried to close the door "Girls…help me!" she added, as she felt the wardrobe move behind her, pushing her forward. She couldn't hold it alone.

"What are you doing?" Grace demanded, when Danny had reappeared

"I got an idea!" Danny said, showing them the record "I've got to get - to the bunker"

And he hoisted himself up onto a small table beside him, before breaking the only sealed window in the lodge. Before hauling himself up and onto the roof,

"Connor," Sarah yelled "This thing is moving again"

Danny had been gone a mere 20 minutes if that, before his voice carried on the winds, echoed all around them. There was one name in particular that he screamed. Connor.

"Connor!" Danny yelled in hope of an answer "Connor! Do something!"

Climbing up onto the table Danny had previously used, Connor dropped down and made his way towards the wardrobe "Come on," he said, and pushed open the broken wall beyond. Grace and Kara exchanged looks each questioning what was happening outside. Connor's voice carried back into them from beyond the wardrobe and the broken apart wall.

"Hey! Over here! Over here! Im so much more tastier than him!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Grace whispered nervously

"Knowing Connor," Kara whispered back "Nothing smart!"

"Connor!" Danny's yells once again filled the mayhem

"Come over here!" Connor yelled once more "Its Dinner time"

That seemed to have done it. Because the screeching was louder this time round. Letting them know that the birds were closer to the house. What had happened to Danny and Connor? Had the birds already claimed to lives, possibly in return of the two lives the team had claimed of the predators?

"Connor!" Danny yelled

Okay, so Danny was alive. Soon, the girls were aware that Connor was alive too, because they could hear him screaming like he was under attack, and he actually was. He had practically served himself up on a silver platter. But his screams seemed to be coming from under the house. Had the birds driven him under there? Had they attacked him? Was he okay? No one could tell, because they didn't know. The screams were frequent, but masked by the screeching of the birds.

"Connor!" Abby's tearful scream broke through Kara's rapid thoughts. She looked around at the girls of her team. It was her job to come up with the tough decisions, to protect them. Looking towards the roof, the window in which Danny had left through to be exact.

"Come on," she said, and moving Grace towards the window she helped her cousin up. "Go!" she ordered and turned to Abby as the blonde followed after Grace. "Come on," she continued as she beckoned Sarah to the table, Abby had disappeared from view. She helped Sarah up onto the table but as the brunette was reaching for the window, the birds hit the side of the house and it shook, sending Sarah flying back down into Kara.

Two screams were heard as both Kara and Sarah landed on the lodge floor. The boards of the house had been ripped apart as the birds leered down on them. Pulling Sarah away from the side of the house where the birds were coming in, Kara knelt beside her friend in the middle of the room, staring at the birds before up at the window where Abby and Grace where. There was no way they could get up there without getting caught. Besides, only one at a time, even if she did get up there, Sarah would be trapped. She wasn't leaving her friend behind.

There was a trap door a few meters away from them, it was trapped by a box, and it was moving. Had the birds managed to get under the house and was trying to break through the floor boards. The trap door was moving ever so higher, and looking at one another in terror, the two brunettes knew it was the end. They were trapped. There was no way out. The windows were blocked with flocks of birds, and it now seemed they were under them too.

"Kara!" Grace yelled

"Sarah!" Abby's voice rang out "We're slipping!"

The trap door opened again, and crashed back down. Whatever was trying to get through was having trouble but also putting up a fight to get through. Suddenly the box was thrown backwards and Connor appeared. Kara stuttered as she saw her friend appear.

"Connor" she and Sarah said with a soft smile, he was alive.

"All right?" Connor asked

One look at the windows gave him an answer.

"Move over," Sarah squealed as she slid towards the trap door

"Move over!" Kara demanded

Connor looked around, before dropping down on the floor under the lodge. Sarah slid down after him, as Kara followed, closing the trap door as she went. Landing beside Connor, she covered her face as the wood above became splintered.

"Where's Abby and Grace?" Connor asked

"Their on the roof," Kara answered breathlessly "Whatever Danny is doing he better hurry up!"

Sarah's scream, caused Kara to look up. She was staring in the yellow eye of one of the birds. They were in the Lodge, and they had found them. They knew that three of the people they wanted were under the house. Kara was aware of the screams of Grace and Abby from the roof above them, and the screams of Sarah beside her. She became aware, that it wasn't only Grace who was knew to being hunted by a predator. So was Sarah.

That was when she heard it. The screeching from earlier that day, was heard once more, this time louder. Danny had done it. He had made it to the bunker. Which obviously meant he was alive. The screeching echoed through the surrounding forest, calling out to the birds. Hitting trees and re-bounding backwards. Soon, all was quiet again. The birds had disappeared from above, the house remained motionless and the birds were dispersing. Returning to the Bunker. And Danny.

"Where have they gone?" Connor asked

"As far away from here as possible," Kara mumbled, as she sneaked a peeked out from under the base of the lodge, "I hope" she added, before she pulled herself up into the free space. There was no protection out here, so if she was wrong, she was in immense danger. 5 minutes passed, and still the birds didn't appear. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. "You can come out now," she said, ducking under the house at Connor and Sarah before helping them out.

"Kara?" Grace said, and Kara looked up "Is it safe?"

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod "You two can come down now"

Seconds later, both Abby and Grace were down from the roof.

"We have to get to the Bunker," Connor said, and after making sure everyone was alright the five of them headed in the direction of the bunker.

They entered the deserted bunker, it had been turned upside down, from the rampaging birds, but it was still deserted. Danny was no where in sight, and the anomaly had been closed. Had he gone through in hopes to protect them? Now they had to find him. Maybe he was still alive? They could hope couldn't they?

"Danny" Connor said, his voice in a whisper

Sarah picked up a white strap from the machine beside them, it had been the belt from Danny's clothing.

The door clanged behind them, the five members of the team turned. Danny stood there, he was live. And they didn't have go through any anomaly to find him. A breath of relief whispered through the five members of the team, before they broke out laughing as Danny spoke.

"Anyone got a belt?" he asked "These trousers are a nightmare"

"Oh!" Connor said "Im not bothered"

"Come on," Kara said with a smile and a laugh as she nodded towards the Bunker. And with Kara and Danny in the lead, they lead their team back out towards the ruined lodge.

"Good idea to use the record to attracted the birds" Abby said, from behind and Kara turned to Danny, as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Im just chuffed you care so much, Connor" he said

"What?" Connor said in disbelief, and Kara let out a chuckle

Before they stopped at the sound of Guns cocking. And a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You're all under arrest"

Kara's heart stopped beating as she stared up at Becker, who was overlooking her and the rest from the banking before her. She couldn't believe it. It was Stephen all over again. Betrayal coursed through her veins. Her heart, was beating ever so slower and she was sure that in a few seconds tears would be cascading down her face. But she couldn't cry. She just couldn't believe that she had done it again. Put herself on the line, only to let down once more.

He was staring at her. And she was staring right back, but she couldn't see anything but his betrayal. She wanted him to more than anything to put his gun down and say he was joking. She wanted more than anything for him to approach her, and say he wasn't serious. But he also, wanted her to see the bigger picture. But she couldn't see anything…nothing but bitter betrayal.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Danny said from beside her, and Kara closed her eyes to look at him.

All around them, were Johnson's men. Abby, Sarah, Grace and Connor where exchanging looks of confusion, and when Danny met Kara's eyes, she knew he could see hurt and betrayal, because her emotions were reflected in his eyes. She felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly and she managed a small smile. But that was all. She was still hurting internally. Was everyone out to hurt her? Was she ever meant to feel happiness? It didn't seem that way.

"My orders are to take you back to the ARC" Becker said "Im authorised to use deadly force if I have too"

"You're a Johnson's man now?" Connor asked

"Im just following Orders," Becker answered, reverting his attention back to Kara, who was once again avoiding his gaze, although he did notice her hand intertwined with Danny's.

"Like a good little solider boy," Danny said

"Where's the Artefact?" Becker asked

Exchanging a look with Connor, the friends sighed.

"At the Lodge," Kara said, she wasn't in any mood to fight. And with one of Johnson's men following her, she re-entered the destroyed Lodge, collected the Artefact and walked out. She returned to Danny and the other's side, refusing to hand over the Artefact.

"Hand it over," the man who had followed her said

Kara stared at him, "Go to hell!" she said, maintaining her grip on the artefact. At that moment Becker appeared in her line of vision. He ordered the solider away, and stared down at her, reaching out for the Artefact in her hand. He pulled, but the Artefact didn't budge. His dark pools bore down into hers but she was resistant. She study every inch of his face, her betrayal reflected in his eyes just like they had Danny's. She wanted to say something, anything. Her eyes traced across his lips, she could feel them against hers, like she had the previous encounters ago.

She blinked and looked away. Leaving the Artefact go. He pulled it from her grip and handed it over. She heard him sigh as she refused to look back at him. And looked anywhere, but at him. He then walked away, she felt him walk away. And she sighed. Before following.

* * *

"You might want to restrain Kara when we enter that Office," Abby whispered to Danny who was in front of her. Kara infact was in the lead, walking behind Becker. She was looking positively heartbroken and her eyes had been cast downwards to avoid anyone's gaze.

"Why?" Danny whispered

"Because she's gonna head straight for Christine," came his reply

And infact, as soon as the doors ahead of them were opened. Kara lifted her head, her eyes narrowed and she started to quicken her pace. Danny reached forward and gripped her arm tightly, pulling her back and pressing her against the railing of the room.

"Calm down," he whispered to her, maintaining a grip on her as the others entered behind her

"Calm down?" Kara asked, not caring who heard her "She may as well had signed our death certificates today Danny! And you want me to calm down?"

Danny's face softened, and she sighed. Looking away she felt him move from in front of her and stand beside her. Although she noticed that he and Grace where standing slightly in front of her, keeping her as far away from Christine as possible.

"Excellent work, Captain" Christine said, from Lester's chair "I can see you're a man of real potential"

"Very kind, madam" Becker said

"I think im gonna be sick," Kara murmured her glare turning back to Becker, who chose to ignore her

"I'd have a little more respect if I were you, Cutter" Christine said, and Kara smirked "You're looking at a very serious charge or government property"

"Hello Christine," Lester's voice sounded, and the team turned towards the door of the office.

"You're not authorised to enter this facility James," Christine said, sounding surprised

"I think your sitting in my chair" Lester said

"Captain," Christine turned to Becker once more "would you mind escorting this troublesome man from the building"

"Im afraid I cant do that Ma'am" Becker answered

"What?"

Becker moved forward, and placed a small hand-held recorder onto the desk and pressed play.

'_The Minister is a imbecile who can barely blow his own nose. Do you really think im going to let a white hall glove puppet with the IQ of a root vegetable tell me how to do my job?'_

The tape cut off, and Kara looked down with a small grin. Becker hadn't betrayed them. It was all for show. A lure, but not for them.

"Yes, Captain Becker recorded it and I sent a copy to white hall" Lester said "Oh, that reminds me. The Minster wants to see you. Actually, he did seem a bit upset"

Kara finally caught Becker's eye and smiled softly at him.

"Christine," James continued "I did tell you it wasn't over"

"No James," Christine said, setting the artefact on the desk and getting to her feet "I assure you it's not"

Danny let out a low whistle, and Kara bit back a grin as she watched the interaction between Becker, Lester and Christine, before the woman was escorted out by two of Becker's men. Once she had gone. The team started laughing.

"You are my hero," Sarah said as she kissed Becker's cheek and looped her arm through his

"And mine," Lester spoke up "But don't expect any kisses from me"

Kara and Grace looked at one another and shrugged. Lester was once again behind his desk, back in his position. Like it was suppose to be.

"Well, don't you all have work to do?" Lester asked, looking back up at them

Danny sighed from beside her, and Kara turned to face him, as Grace opened the door leading out of the office. "Sorry mate, I was out of order" he apologized

"No problem," Becker said "Just don't call me 'solider boy' again"

"No," Kara said speaking for the first time "I think he prefers 'Action Man'" and with a smirk in Becker's direction she headed down the ramp with Grace.

"Ooo," Danny said from behind "Action man or Solider boy?"

Kara glanced over her shoulder too see he was faking a thoughtful look

"I'll stick with Solider Boy, if that's okay with you Kara" he called after her

She laughed and turned to face her team mate as she stepped off the ramp before jumping up onto a near-by desk.

"Feel free Danny," she said "Im gonna continue using 'Action Man' though"

As she turned to face the ramp, Becker appeared behind her. She smiled and spun around to face the other way, so she could see Christine being led out, so she could see everything around her. As she leaned back, she looked up to see he was still there, she smiled softly at him resting against his chest as the room around her erupted in applause. Everyone was happy to have James Lester back in charge.

"Whooo!" Kara cheered "Yeah"

Around her, Danny, Sarah, Abby and Grace were banging their hands on the table, as the entire team laughed together. They were back.

* * *

Later that evening, at around 7:00pm. Kara and Grace sat opposite one another. Nick had been put to bed, after he had been bathed, changed and fed. The two cousins where readying themselves for their show to start, although they had around 2 hours left. They wanted everything to be done before it started.

"What time does it start?" Grace asked

"9:00 o'clock" Kara said for what felt like the umpteenth time "Relax, its only now gone 7,"

Grace sighed "Its Day Four. We find out the truth tonight…"

"I am aware of that Grace," Kara said "But we cant speed up time"

"No, but we can time travel" Grace said "Oh, that's freaky"

"What?"

"They can Time travel," she said "So can we…what if we're one of the same?"

Kara looked at her cousin strange "Your serious arent you?" she asked

Grace nodded.

Kara laughed.

"Shut up, will you?" she asked "We fight dinosaurs…they fight aliens, how is that the same?"

"Not always," Grace argued her point "They don't always fight aliens,"

"Okay, so strange people fall through the rift," Kara said "But how many people have you known to fall through an Anomaly?"

"Just cause it doesn't happen, doesn't mean it wont, one day"

Kara laughed again. "Fine. Whatever you say. Maybe we are one of the same. Maybe" she stressed, before getting up and heading into the hallway as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Grace asked as she followed

"You expecting anyone?"

"Might be Adam," Grace said, leaning against the door way leading off from the living room and into the hallway "Might be Becker,"

"Oh shut up" Kara said, over her shoulder as she flipped on the hallway light

"Im just saying," Grace said holding her hands up in defence "He has been showing up here late in the night lately"

Kara waved her off, as she reached for the door and pulled it open. She could almost see the smirk on Grace's face in her minds eye, as Becker stood before them, wearing his usual Army uniform. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hi," he said, his deep voice sending thrills through Kara's body

"Hi," she answered

"Oh, nice vocabulary you both have," Grace said, as she turned and headed back into the living room

"Ignore her," Kara said, loud enough for her cousin to hear

"Nice to hear you care," Grace shouted for the other room

Kara shook her head, as Becker chuckled softly "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said, meeting her gaze one more time. "I was wondering if you could come with me? There's something I'd like to show you"

"Oh?" Kara questioned "Um…sure,"

"If this is a bad time," Becker said trying to reason

"No. Its okay…" Kara interjected quickly "Just give me two seconds? Please?"

He smiled, and nodded. As she invited him and lead him to the living room.

"I hate to leave you with a nut-case like her," she apologized as she turned to him "But I'll be two minutes I promise"

"Are you sure, she's safe?" Becker asked, playing along

"Ha-ha," Grace laughed sarcastically "You two have your fun…carry on, act like im not here"

"That wont be to hard," Kara said, laughing softly as she hurried up stairs to change. Dodging the pillow Grace had thrown at her as she left. In exactly two minutes, Kara was back in the room. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans and boots with a black t-shirt and jacket.

* * *

The drive was about 30 minutes, and in that time, Becker hadn't given her any thoughts of where they were going. She was left to her thoughts, but she trusted him. He wasn't about to do something stupid. She knew that. If any of his promises of not hurting her were anything to go buy, then he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

"Almost there," he said softly, and she smiled.

She had noticed a while back that the scenery outside the windows had changed, and that they were heading towards the outskirts of town. But she didn't complain. Once the car stopped, she climbed out and smiled up at him. Before he covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just keep your eyes closed," he whispered "And take my hand"

She did as told, and she felt him lead her through the many trees surrounding them. Soon they stopped.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear as he said them. A shiver run down her spine.

Her eyes opened and she gasped. She was standing in a small thicket of trees. A small river glittered through the trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made the basin of water a cool, green shade. Beside her a small hill, which was surrounded by the trees. But that wasn't the sight that made her breath catch. Before her, in the distance she could make out the London skyline, and the colours that the dying sun made. The whole sky was painted a light pink, yellow and orange. It was simply beautiful and breath-taking.

"Wow," she breathed, "Its beautiful"

There was a soft murmur of agreement, and she turned to smile up at him. She didn't realise he was so romantic. She had never had this before. No one was this romantic to her. Not even Stephen. She then realised had could disagree, Becker was better in so many ways. And she enjoyed her time with him. Be it spent flirting or just talking. She enjoyed being around him. And she hoped that wouldn't change.

"This is my way of apologizing to you," he said, stepping up beside her and looking down at her "For hurting you earlier today"

"We see to be doing this often," she answered him "Apologizing"

He smiled.

And she smiled back.

And then once again, his lips were pressed against hers. In a way, that was more than friendly. She backed up against a near-by tree, as she slipped her hands around his neck, the kiss becoming more passionate, desperate. But neither of them pulled away. It seemed neither of them wanted to let go.

* * *

"I cannot believe your gonna miss this," Grace Hunter said, as she switched the channels as her show started "But I guess, you don't really care"

And with a small smile she settled in to watch her show. Torchwood: Children of Earth. Although she couldn't help but smile at the happiness she had seen radiating off her cousin's face when she left with Becker earlier that evening. Those two were perfect for one another. It was hard to believe that at first, they didn't seem to agree. And now it seemed they were inseparable. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed. The rest of the team had too. Well, Abby and Sarah had noticed. She wasn't so sure about Danny and Connor. But they were men, it was a flaw of theirs to be slow.

Then it happened. The opening credits appeared, and a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled but her eyes had started to close, there was something on the cloth that covered her mouth and nose. Her vision was becoming bleary and soon the darkness appeared. All she could see as her eyes closed and she was lowered to the couch, was a very poor vision of a person looming over her. Whoever it was. She wasn't sure.

"Good night, Graciey" said a voice "and now,"

Heading towards the stairs, she climbed them slowly. She was aware that Grace was home alone. Reaching the landing, she headed for the correct room and lightly pushed open the door. There in the crib, he lay. Sound asleep. A smirk littered her face, as she reached into the crib and lifted him into her arms. She cradled him to her chest, wrapping the blanket around him, tightly. Before leaving the note on the bed.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart" she said once more, before removing an object from her pocket. There before her eyes, the shimmering prisms of an Anomaly appeared. With one fleeting glance of the room, she stepped through. With one last message.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

**A/N: I know im late. I apologize. But I hope this chapter is up to your satisfaction. I worked really hard, this time round to get it out to you sooner than this. But things have been pretty hetic. For the past week, at exactly 9:00pm. I have been disappearing for an hour, because of the start of Torchwood: Children of Earth.**

**That and the fact that, I have two other stories that need to be updated.**

**If you like Connor/OC, then Primeval The Beginning is for you.**

**But I also have a Torchwood story that needs finishing.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. For the past few chapters. You have all been great, and I look forward to hearing from you all again. Have a good day/night whatever. And leave us a review, when you have finished. Just tell me what you think.**

**Thank you**

**~Kara**

**PS. Im off to bed. Lol.**

**P.P.S. the dresses Kara and Grace wear in this chappie will be posted on my Profile. If you wish to see them.**

* * *


	8. Dragon and the Knight

_Primeval - Season 3_

**Chapter Seven**

**The Knight and Dragon**

* * *

_Darkness. That's all the ceased to exist at this particular moment in time. But something was wrong. She could feel it. Although her eyes were closed, her other senses where kicking in. Feel. Hearing. Smell. There was nothing distinctive, but she could hear laughter and soft talking. Where was she? There was a soft click and then the close of a door, somewhere far in the distance. A whisper, and the flipping on of a light. But the darkness loomed._

"_Grace,"_

_She recognized that voice. It was calling her. Pulling her back._

"_Mmm?"_

_She mumbled. But she couldn't find the way. It was to dark. Why couldn't she speak properly? What was happening?_

"_Grace" said another voice, a different voice, yet it too was familiar. "Grace, wake up"_

_I would if I could. She wanted to say so badly. But as the words formed on her lips she found that she couldn't speak them. The surface on which she lay, sunk slightly at the end and there was the soft sounds of someone walking away. Where were they going? She needed help here._

_Then it came. The one thing that would wake anyone from any form of sleep. A piercing scream._

_Her eyes snapped open, and she flew out of her seat. She was in the living room of her cousin's house. Standing beside her was Becker. Kara was home. Of course she was home, she was screaming. The scream was coming from upstairs, and at that moment the only thing that could be heard was thundering footfalls down the stairs. And Kara appeared in the doorway to the living room. In her hand a piece of what appeared to be paper._

"_What happened?" Grace asked "What's wrong?"_

_There was something in the look on Kara's face, that told Grace and Becker that something was seriously wrong._

"_Nick's gone" Kara said_

_The temperature in the room became colder if that was possible._

* * *

Sleep hadn't come at all to anyone in the Cutter household that night. Grace Hunter lay flat on her back staring at the ceiling of her room, down the hallway she could hear the sobs of her cousin, who had actually locked herself inside her room and refused to come out. Becker had managed to only just get into the room, because Kara was now at her weak stage. Grace was a little upset that she couldn't comfort her cousin in her time of need. But the way Kara had reacted was enough to tell her to stay as far away as possible, until Kara had calmed down.

It wasn't like it was her fault. She hadn't let anyone into the house to kidnap Nick. Why would she? She loved the baby has if he was her own kid. He was her cousin, practically a nephew. So why would she want him kidnapped. They had already figured out who had taken the baby. The one person who wanted to cause Kara as much harm as possible. Helen.

Grace sighed as she pushed herself up and stared around her bedroom. It was covered mostly in posters but also pictures of her friends and family. On the wall opposite her. There was a small shrine to her friends. It consisted of pictures of her, Kara and the team. Each pictures was linked together by a golden chain, but if anyone had taken the time to look closer they would have noticed that it wasn't just a plain ordinary chain. It was tiny lettering that spelt out 'Friends'. In frames, all over the room where pictures that represented different times of her life. They ranged from photos of her as a child with her parents, her aunt and uncle and her cousin, to pictures of her in LA with her American friends. Then there came the most recent pictures. The ones of her and her uncle. Her and Kara. And the best one of all, her and baby Nick.

She smiled at the picture that was on the bedside table. She couldn't remember where it was taken, but she didn't care. She was sitting, with Nick on her lap. His bright blue eyes staring at the camera, a bright happy smile plastered on his face. Why anyone would want to take him was beyond her. He was a delightful child, always smiling and laughing and having fun

Grace once more became aware of her surroundings. The sobs had stopped. All was silent. Had Kara managed to cry herself to sleep? She didn't know, but she did know that her cousin was silent. She wondered what had happened. But thought best to leave it until the next morning. If the next morning ever came. Rolling back onto her back, now with the light off. She sighed. It was gonna be a long night…and an even longer morning.

* * *

A soft groan could be heard, as the blankets on the bed ruffled and slipped. A head of dark hair emerged tiredly from beneath them, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there was tear stains on her face. Tiredly she reached over for the alarm clock that was blaring loudly and hit the top of it knocking it off. She flopped back onto her pillow as everything came flooding back to her. But this time instead of tears flowing, anger did.

* * *

There on her bedside table lay the note that was left.

She didn't need to read off the note. She knew each word off by heart from the many times she had read over it last night.

**Something's are just meant to be**

**He doesn't belong in this world**

**There is only one way to set things right**

**And im afraid this is it.**

**Love**

**Mum**

**P.S. You get one clue. You'll find me where it all begins.**

Who the hell did Helen Cutter think she was? Kidnapping a 10 month year old baby, because he wasn't meant to have been born. The hell he had! So, what if Nick hadn't been planned, he had just happened because of one night alone. Helen was so obsessed with the right balance of the earth, that she was missing the bigger picture. That all Kara ever wanted was a perfect happy family. But it seemed if Helen was in Kara's picture then the world wasn't happy. But she couldn't see what was right in front of her eyes.

Ever since the day she had reappeared, 3 years ago. Kara had wanted more than anything for Helen to come back into her life. To be the mother she was when Kara was 5. She held all the memories of her mother, she just never spoke of them because there were a lot of memories that she held. And she was so angry at her mother for leaving her without probable cause.

Raising once more from her bed, Kara threw back her covers and attempted to get up. But found she couldn't. Confusedly she glanced down, her eyes widening as she noticed the arm around her waist. But whose? Looking to the left of her. She smiled. Becker lay there, sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. He was fully clothed, so she could have guessed nothing happened. But he wouldn't have taken advantage of her like that. Not last night. He was better than that, she knew that.

But he had stayed. He had stayed with her, all night.

She smiled softly, as she untangled herself carefully from his embrace careful not to wake him. She then slipped out of bed and out of the room soundly. She had to get ready for work. She could wake him and Grace once she was ready. Once in the bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her, and started the shower. Oblivious to the fact that she wasn't the only one awake.

* * *

It was nearly mid-day when Becker, Kara and Grace arrived at the ARC. Becker had brought the two girls in. Kara was sat silently in the front seat of the car, in her hand was the small paws teddy from Nick's crib. At first Grace didn't understand why her cousin was bringing a stuffed animal to work. She then realized it had something to do with Separation Anxiety. Kara would hold the one thing that was of Nick's. She would keep it close to her until she had Nick back in her arms.

Although she was hurting, Kara was more than determined. The possible idea of her mother being on the other side of an anomaly with her son, was frightening so she had to find him. But she could have been wrong. What if she was wrong? What if she went running off for the anomaly and her son, and it was wrong? She would be putting not only her life but her teams lives in danger. She couldn't do that. She ha d to be sure.

But the clue was very clear. 'You will find me where it all begins' there was only one place that she was sure that was. Her mother had spoken of it many times in the past few months. The Future.

Providing his ID card to the guard at the gate, Becker drove them through and into the underground parking lot.

"Connor," Kara shouted as she entered the main ops room "Give me good news. Tell me there's an Anomaly open somewhere. Preferably to the Future"

Connor, Abby, Danny and Sarah all looked up and around at her as, she and Grace headed towards them. Becker had gone off with his cadets. Someplace.

"Why?" Connor asked curiously, but moved towards the Detector

"I have some business to attend to in the Future"

A confused glance was exchanged between the others. They were missing something.

"Okay," Danny said, his arm fall over Kara's shoulders "What's going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" she asked, looking up at him

"Because 1. You don't usually come into work in a cheery mood, ready to hunt Dinosaurs. And 2. What's with the toy. 3. Where's Nick?"

Kara deflated. She couldn't hide anything from the team.

"Would you believe me when I said with a friend?" she asked hopefully

"Kara," Danny's voice was stern, she sighed.

"He's been kidnapped" she whispered

"Come again?" Abby asked

"He's gone…" Kara said "Helen took him"

There was a gasp and Kara was suddenly crushed between both Abby and Sarah as they each threw themselves at her, wrapping their arms around her neck. Kara felt the air leave her lungs as she was squished from both sides.

"Do you know where?" Abby asked, once she and Sarah and released their younger friend

"The Future," Kara said, and she produced the note that had been left.

Sarah read through it quickly, her eyes zooming across the small note paper at lightening speed. She looked up at Kara when she had done.

"You get the future from this?" she asked

"Yeah" Kara nodded "You see where it says…your one clue?"

"Yeah. It says, uh…you'll find me where it all begins" she read

"My mum says, everything begins in the Future."

"What begins?" Danny asked curiously

"I don't know, " Kara answered "But im gonna find my son, and possibly in the process find out what she means. Once and for all. I have had enough of her cryptic crap. Its time for answers."

The alarms blared. Kara sighed. Okay, she wasn't finding the answers she so badly seeked now. But there was an open anomaly. Maybe it was what she looked for,

"Lets go," she said and hurried out of the room with Grace.

"Where too?" Becker asked, when she reached his car. Connor was behind her with the Hand-held detectors. He handed hers to her, and she looked it over.

"Not far," she answered Becker before climbing in beside him, as Grace took her seat in the back beside two of his men.

* * *

Their destination was a junk-yard. Where they were tearing apart cars. Coming to a complete stop, ahead of them, Kara could see a dragon like creature, trying to evade the metallic claw above him. The control of the crane was trying his best to hit the creature.

"He's going to kill it," Abby said, as the team filed out of their cars and grouped up in front of the cars, watching the destruction before them.

"This is madness," Kara commented

"Come on," Danny said as he started forward, Abby and Kara trailing behind him

"Stop! Stop!" Abby yelled as she hopped up onto the bonnet of a near by car in front of the crane

"Hey, hold it!" Danny yelled, from beside Abby

The driver of the crane, dropped a car from the air, meters away from where Abby and Danny and Kara's heart stop beating for a second, she breathed a sigh as the car missed her friends.

"Get him out of there!" she said to Becker

"Hey," Becker said, opening the door to the crane and pulling the driver out "Come on,"

"What is that thing?" The driver asked,

"You don't want to know" Connor said

"Its injured," Abby said "We have to help it"

"Yeah, I was afraid you would say that" Becker mentioned from beside Kara, his gun in front of him aimed at the creature.

"Abby. How's it injured?" Kara asked

And her blonde friend, jumped off the car and behind the one that had crashed down. Although Danny tried to stop her, but Kara knew Abby wouldn't try to get too close. The creature was hurt and paranoid. It was in a world that wasn't its own. It was possibly scared.

"Sarah!" Danny said throwing out a hand to stop the burnette from getting closer "Wait, stay back!"

"I can help," Sarah persisted

"Danny's right Sarah," Kara said "Stay back"

It wasn't that she didn't trust Sarah, but Abby used to work at Wellington Zoo. She had looked over plenty of animals, she had an history of working with them. So therefore she was the best suited to check over the creature.

"We've got to push it back to the Anomaly" Danny said "If its gonna die, its gonna die in its own world"

"Its not gonna die," Abby said, as she edged closer slightly

"Abby, ease up" Kara said

The last thing she wanted was the creature to strike.

"Where's the anomaly?" Danny asked

"Its close" was her answer

"What's wrong with it?" Grace asked

"Its got something stuck in its side," Abby said

Suddenly the creature charged. It hit the car in which Abby had been hiding behind and propelled her backwards.

"Abby!"

The combined voices of Danny and Kara yelled. Thankfully the blonde was okay, as she quickly got back to her feet.

"Hey! Hey!" Danny started yelling, Kara turned her attention to him. What the hell was he doing?

"Danny?" Sarah asked questionably

"All make a noise" he ordered "Go on"

Grace and Connor each turned to Kara. As she nodded and the three of them reached for the closest items near them.

"Grab something," Connor said to Sarah in front of him.

All along the junkyard, there were lines of cars stacked high upon one another. Lightly tapping the sides of the cars, the team were able to push the creature back towards the Anomaly.

"That was easy," Danny said, once the creature was close enough to the anomaly.

"Why is it coming back?" Grace asked, as the creature turned on itself and headed back towards them.

"Woah," Kara said as she was grabbed and pulled her backwards from the rampaging creature. She hit the side of the cars and looked up as the moved below her. She was pressed between Danny and Becker.

Before anyone could say anything, a knight on horse back came galloping through the Anomaly, speaking in Latin before disappearing away from them.

"Anyone else?" Danny asked "Okay"

"Well, we've had a dragon" Kara said "A Knight in Shining armour -"

"A damsel in distress would be nice," Danny said with a grin

"Careful what you wish for," Kara murmured "especially on this job"

There was a light chuckle, and Kara grinned.

"Its not a real dragon," Abby commented

"Dracorex," Connor supplied "Late Cretaceous. Herbivore"

"Its still dangerous," Abby said, dropping what she had in her hand and hurrying back in the opposite direction "Its injured"

Kara, Grace, Becker, Sarah and Danny hurried after her

"Connor the anomaly" Danny said over his shoulder

* * *

"What did he say anyway?" Kara asked, as she walked along the rest in search of the knight and the dragon

"This is hell. I carry onto glory," Danny answered her

"You speak Latin?" Sarah asked

"What?" Danny asked "A cop cant have a classical education?"

"No, I didn't say that" Sarah answered "Its just it was more. ' This is Hell, My quest continues, onto glory" she explained

"I was paraphrasing" Danny argued

"Does it matter?" Kara asked cutting in

"The Dracorex must have come through an anomaly into medieval England" Grace said

"This is a waste of time," Kara spoke once more suddenly, coming to a stand still "it's a maze here. Danny go get Connor, go after the Knight. Grace go with them. Meanwhile, Im gonna take Becker, Abby and Sarah, we'll go after the Dragon"

"Got it," Danny said as Kara, Abby and Becker hurried in one direction but Sarah lingered behind.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Grace asked, as she noticed Sarah lingering behind

"Um, Danny" Sarah said awkwardly "I think I'll stay here"

"I thought you said you wanted to get involved?" Danny asked, as Grace hurried back to Connor

"Yeah, I know, but you're right. Im probably more of a back room kind of girl"

"Look, if your frightened, then your frightened." Danny said "Its nothing to be ashamed of, eh?"

"Yeah." Sarah said "I'll keep that in mind"

And as Danny disappeared, and she was sure, Abby, Becker and Kara had gone. She hurried off in her own direction.

Sprinting out of the Junk-yard with Connor and Danny. Grace hurried along the streets of the London in search of a knigh, in armour on horse back. How difficult was that going to be? It was proving. Very.

"He's on the High Street" a lad shouted as he raced past them in the opposite direction

"He's there" Connor said, and the three of the hurried off once more

The Knight had had a head start on them, plus he was on horseback, so he was gonna be faster than them. How could they possibly catch him?

* * *

Kara sat in the front seat of the SUV as she searched the fields around her for any sign of the dragon. Abby was behind her doing the same, as Becker more or less drove. The reason she had decided to go with Abby and Becker, and have Danny take care of the Knight was, that both groups more or less needed a leader in each. Sarah was supposed to be with them. But she had disappeared somewhere, or had gone off with Danny and the others, this was fine with Kara, she didn't really mind, as long as they found what they were searching for.

"This thing could be anywhere," Abby said from the back seat

"So keep your eyes open" Kara said

The first 10 minutes they drove in silence, before Abby's voice broke it.

"Its over there!" she shouted, and Kara looked behind her to see that she was pointing behind Becker. Glancing a look through the driver's side window, she saw the Dragon for herself.

"Slow down" she said, and as Becker did as told the dragon cut across their path

"Don't lose it!" Abby said, and they continued onwards.

Reaching into the glove compartment of the car, Kara passed back a small hand gun to Abby as the two loaded them up.

After a few more moments, they pulled up outside as Strawberry plant. The workers were abandoning their work and running screaming from the place.

"I think we found it," Becker said as he got out of the car, loading his gun

"I don't want it harmed," Abby said, making her way around to the front of the car, she glanced at Kara who nodded.

"We use Tranquilizers" Kara said

"Its my job to protect you not the creatures," Becker answered her

"And we cant change history," Kara said "Its happened before. If you kill the creature, who knows what you'll be doing"

Becker sighed, he had to stuck with two from the Original team, but headed into the Strawberry plant, like he hadn't heard a word. Kara and Abby exchanged looks as they followed him.

* * *

Turning off the High Street and onto another side street, Grace continued to follow behind Danny and Connor. There was a rev of an engine, and she side-stepped a man heading towards her. He was wearing nearly all leather and an helmet. He looked like a biker to her. But where was his bike?

"All right, mate?" Connor asked, as the man sprinted past them

"So, what happens when we actually catch him?" Grace asked, her cousin had left that part out of the plan, so she had to ask Danny for his side of the plan.

"Well, we'll sit him down and we'll talk to him like rational human beings" Danny answered her

"Except he think he is in hell," Grace answered "I don't think talking is going to be on the top of his list"

This comment came with no answer. Grace shrugged and hurried after her friends once more. They had turned down onto an alley way. Ahead of them was the Knight. He looked up at the sound of their approach.

"Stand back, demons" the Knight said

"We're not demons," Danny said "We're flesh and blood. Like you"

"You are demons," the knight persisted "And I am in hell"

"Technically its London," Grace said, speaking and making her presence known "But its an easy mistake to make"

"We can help you get home," Connor said

"My only way home is to slay the beast," the Knight explained "and complete my quest"

"Killing the dragon will not get you back" Danny said

"Its not a Dragon," Connor interrupted "Its not a Dragon. We can help"

Grace eyed the sword of the Knight "If he wants to believe it's a Dragon, I say we let him believe…especially since is the one with the sword,"

The Knight looked confused and thoughtful as he lowered the lid of the dustbin in his hand. Connor and Danny exchanged looks as they started forward, although Grace stayed put. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. This was a trick.

Clang. Crash. Bang.

Yep. It had been a trick. The Knight had walked past her, without harm or fail and the knocked out bodies of Connor and Danny lay on the floor. Grace giggled lightly as she set to work reviving her friends.

* * *

The search continue quietly. Kara and Abby either side of Becker, each armed with a tranqulizer gun. No matter what happened, Kara had always been taught to never kill these creatures that came through anomalies. And after what had happened with Claudia Brown she was entitled to believe in the reason more. For all she knew they could wipe entire families or friends. They couldn't risk that.

Whistling light, Abby caught Kara's attention and motioned with her head in the direction of the creature. It was happily eating at the leaves of a near-by lane.

As they moved into the lane, Becker stood before the two girls his gun aimed high. Hating herself form what she was agreeing too, she looked at Abby and nodded. She couldn't risk killing the creature. It may have been dangerous, but it wasn't like it was going to kill you with a bite of its teeth. It wasn't a carnivore.

"No!" Abby suddenly said, turning her gun to Becker. Kara sighed but didn't move to stop her friend. Becker glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, they were once again standing either side of him. Abby had her gun trained on him, while Kara had hers trained on the dragon. "I told you, I don't want it to be harmed"

"Abby," Becker said, glancing back at the dragon "What are you doing?"

"Go!" Kara yelled, the Dragon had spottered them and was starting towards them "Move!"

As she and Abby stumbled backwards. Becker crashed straight through trays upon trays of Strawberries as the creature advanced on them.

"If it comes any closer im going to kill it!" Becker said, his gun trained on the creature before him

"That is not the answer," Kara whispered

The creature was within meters of them, before its legs suddenly gave out and he dropped to the straw covered ground with a thud. Its breathing was heavy. He was dying. Kara gave it a sympathetic look, as she knelt beside it.

"I think you should take a look at it," Becker said, looking up at Abby as he bit into a strawberry beside him.

Kara rolled her eyes at him, before looking up at Abby, who lowered herself to her knees beside her.

"Hey, its okay" Abby said softly, "We're not going to hurt you"

"It looks like its on its last legs," Becker said, as he sat up

"Yeah, we need to get it back" Kara said

"Yeah," Becker murmured "But how?"

"Well, that's your department" Kara said, looking back at him

"Oh, Dinosaur transportation?" Becker questioned "Yeah. Yeah, sure, why not?" and he pushed himself to his feet. He held his hand out for Kara to take before pulling her up with him.

"You gonna be okay for two seconds?" she asked Abby, who nodded.

Kara smiled as she set off with Becker to look for something to load the Dragon onto, to haul it back to the Junkyard. Her mind travelled to Grace, Danny, Connor and Sarah. Hopefully they were having just as good luck as they were.

Chasing the dragon had left Kara little time to think about Nick, she had noticed this as she returned to the spot where she had left Abby with the dragon. She and Becker had managed to acquire the use of a trailer, just big enough for the dragon. After they had loaded the creature onto it, the girls followed behind Becker as he rolled it back to the car and hooked it up to the back.

"Im gonna stay out here with it," Abby said, as she climbed up onto the trailer behind the dragon

"Be careful," Kara said as she headed for the passenger's seat, Becker started the engine from beside her and sliding her sunglasses down over her eyes, they headed out.

"Hello," said a old gentleman as they headed for the exist. Kara smiled at him as they passed, her eyes straying to the side mirror outside her window, as she laughed softly at the man's face, at the sight of the dragon.

Once the car stopped again, they had arrived back at the Junkyard. The other cars where still there, this proved that Danny, Grace and Connor had gone on foot. So had Sarah. Wherever she was. Abby, hopped off the trailer on the other side, as Becker appeared.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time" Abby said, as Becker started to unload the trailer from the SUV.

"Here's your field hospital," Becker said, as he rolled it towards the hanger, Kara and Abby following. The two girls opened the hanger doors so Becker could roll the creature in.

"You're gonna be okay, Dragon" Abby murmured

"Woah," Kara said "That's okay" and the trailer stopped as she climbed out from behind it and back towards Becker as Abby looked over the wound.

"We're gonna need a vet," Abby said

"I'll call the ARC," Becker offered

"There's no time," Abby said, with a sigh "Im going to have to do it"

Abby hurried to a corner desk and pulled out a First Aid Kit, Kara watched her closely, she seemed nervous but determined. Then again. Abby always had been.

"You can do this Abby," Becker said from beside her

Abby looked up, her reflection in the mirror staring at them. She nodded, and sighed before returning to Dragon's side. Taking a liquid antiseptic, cotton swab and spriral wire with her. Kara exchanged a look with Becker as she turned back to her friend.

"Come on," Abby said, motioning for Becker to join her "I need your help"

At that moment, Kara's phone rang and she hurried out of the Hanger to answer it. It was Sarah. But before she could answer, the woman in question was walking towards her. Cancelling the call, she waved Sarah over to her.

"Where you been?" Kara asked

"Finding out information," Sarah said "You'd be surprised what I learned"

"Oh, come on then, tell me"

Sarah sighed "The knights name is William DeMornay. Now he was a warrior, a mercenary, who fought all over the Europe for whoever paid him. He's killed a lot of men. And he's looking for redemption. And he thinks killing the dragon is going to do it"

"How did you find out all this?" Kara asked

"My job is to research," Sarah said "So I researched"

Kara smirked "Yeah, so all this attire is for what? Brain stimulation? Dress like the medieval times, get the answers you seek?"

Sarah stuttered for a second, her mouth opening and closing as she stumbled for her words

"Sarah, you're not the first to go through an anomaly," Kara said, laughing softly "Relax. Im just glad we know a bit about the knight to help us understand him better."

Sarah sighed in relief, and Kara laughed again.

"Call, Danny" she instructed "Tell him what you know…"

"Okay," Sarah said, as took out her phone dialling Danny's number as she and Kara returned inside the hanger were both Becker and Abby where operating on the Dragon.

* * *

After she had managed to revive both Danny and Connor from their states. The three of them were once again running, at top speed through the streets of London.

"Look, we're never gonna find him" Danny complained

"Danny," Grace said stopping "he's wearing a full suit of armour, and he's carrying a sword" she explained "Even in London that's going to get noticed. Don't worry he's gonna stick out like a sore -"

Just as the words had left her mouth, they stepped out of the alleyway and onto the street. Only to stop in their tracks at the costume parade that was walking the street.

" - thumb" she finished, glancing back at Danny and Connor before they hurried into the crowd.

"Come on," Danny said as they hurried off from the parade, in search once more for their Knight.

"This is gonna take forever," Grace complained as they walked the streets of London "London is a big place. He could be anywhere"

"Will you stop complaining," Danny asked "You should have gone with Kara,"

Grace gasped as she glared at him, but he didn't turn to meet her glare. Instead a scuffle of noises were heard ahead of them. People were running left, right and centre. What was going on? Rounding the corner, the team of three came upon the pub 'The Green Man' there were people running screaming from the place.

"Sir Lancelot?" Connor asked, motioning to the pub

"Yeah." Danny answered and they hurried inside

"Satan!" came a scream from the bar area

Grace stopped at the door, there cowering on the floor was a biker, trying to hide under a snooker table. The knight grabbed his leg and pulled him back from under it as the biker continued to struggle to try and get under shelter with his friends.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, picking up a glass bottle from a near-by table and throwing it at the night. The bottle shattered on impact with the armour. Grace rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun to watch.

The Knight dropped the man as he scuttled under the table. The knight then turned to face the team of three.

"See how your master cowers before me" he spoke

"I don't think he is, who you think he is" Danny said

"How many demons do I have to slay this day?" the Knight asked

"Sort something out. I'll keep him busy" Danny whispered to Grace and Connor

"You what?" the two asked

"Go on"

Grace and Connor exchanged looks as they each separated. Connor one way and Grace the other. Each trying to get behind the knight.

"Cant we just talk about this?" Danny asked, the Knight was silent as he continued his approach "Obviously not. What's that up there?"

The Knight falling for the trick, looked up as Danny punched the armour of his chest. Grace looked back and rolled her eyes, like that was going to hurt? Danny tried again, when his first attempts didn't work.

"That's just made you cross, hasn't it?" he asked

The Knight nodded, and lifted his fist punching Danny, and knocking him backwards.

"Danny!" Grace screamed, before delivering a high kick blow to the Knight's back. His armour clanged, and he turned towards her. She squeaked. Okay, taking a Karate class may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but right now, she was regretting doing anything like she just had.

Another glass bottle was shattered over the Knights head, as Connor came to the rescue. The Knight turned towards him. He pulled a dart from the dart board, as his protection.

"You are too feeble of an opponent to be worth killing" the Knight said, drawing his sword. Connor dropped his arm "But do not try my patience again"

He turned and headed for the door, disappearing from view.

"Look at the state of my pub," the barman said, coming out from behind the bar. Grace was at Danny's side as Connor leaned against the snooker table.

"Quick," Connor said, jumping up "We cant lose him"

And heading for the door themselves, Grace heard the barman yell from behind them

"Its worse than the worst hen night!"

But they had more important things to worry about, other than a pub.

Back outside, the parade had made it down to their street, and once more they were caught in the middle of it. There were people on the sidewalk with strange looks, possibly wondering why three people were walking amongst the parade in normal clothes.

"Gotcha!" Danny said, and Grace spun around to see he had grabbed a knight down the line. But it turned out to be just a man dressed up.

"Sorry mate," Grace apologized as Danny let him go "Now what?" she asked, they'd lost the knight again.

"Come on," Danny said, and heading out of the parade once more they run alone another street, near the river.

"We should split up," Grace said "Cover more ground…"

"She's got a point" Danny agreed

"Split up?" Connor asked "Im not splitting up. Have you not seen horror movies?"

"Oh please," Grace said "Your over exaggerating. What's he gonna do? Decapitate us?"

The two men gave her a similar look, and she groaned. That's exactly what they had been thinking.

"Look, we gotta find him before he kills anyone, all right?" she continued, at that moment a phone started ringing, knowing it wasn't hers she looked towards Danny and Connor. It was Danny.

"Its me." he said removing his phone and answering it "Talk to me"

As Danny talked, Connor wandered off into a nearby coffee shop. Grace watched him go, as she dropped down onto a near-by wall, watching Danny speak. She could hear Sarah's voice on the other end of the line.

"Well, you're very good," Danny said, and Grace looked at him confusedly

"_Better than you think,"_ came Sarah's voice

"Look, we have to find him" Danny said more determinedly now than before "He's lost in a world he doesn't understand. Maybe he's not looking for the dragon. Maybe he's just trying to find his way home"

"_Well, in that case, there's the ruins of the old parish church by the river." _Sarah's voice sounded again "_Im sending you the map reference's now"_

"_Send the reference to Grace. She'd be able to find it."_ there was Kara's voice. Grace laughed softly, as her phone buzzed in her pocket and she removed it. It was the map references from Sarah, she showed them to Danny, to say she had received them.

"She's got them," Danny said down the line "Okay, get Becker and you meet me there"

"_Well, he cant right now, he's helping Abby"_

"What's she doing?"

"_She's operating on the Dracorex"_

"Well, alright, get Kara then," Danny said "And you two meet me at the Church"

"_She's supervising,"_

It was clear to Grace, that Sarah, wanted to do this one herself. She didn't want anyone overshadowing her. But she also knew, that just like Danny, Kara wasn't gonna let Sarah go off on her own.

"_But I can come now," _Sarah said

"Sarah, you do not leave without back-up" Danny said, it was obvious he was getting annoyed "That's an order. Do you understand?"

* * *

"Sarah," Kara said, as the older woman walked away from her, Becker and Abby towards a closed off space, still talking on the phone to Danny. She could hear the shallow mumurs of Danny's voice but she couldn't comprehend what was being said.

Soon Sarah returned, she was wearing her clothes from the morning and heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Kara asked, turning to her

"Danny said to meet him at the church," Sarah answered, walking backwards towards the door

"Sarah," Kara said stopping her "You're not leaving without back-up"

"You sound like Danny," she answered "But he already said it was okay…just to tell you"

"Now that doesn't sound like Danny," Kara said

"I gotta go," Sarah said as she edged closer to the door

"Sarah!" Kara said "Do not you walk out that -"

But the older woman had already gone. Kara sighed in aggravation and hurried after her friend. She Danny hadn't said anything about Sarah meeting up with him, she knew he wouldn't allow Sarah to go without back-up as much as she wouldn't allow it. A few minutes later she re-entered the hanger. Sarah had gone. So had the car.

A few minutes later, Connor arrived. He sighed, as he hung up the phone call he was having when he entered the hanger. "Thank you," he said as both Kara and Becker headed for the doors. Grace behind him.

"See you in a bit," Kara said to Connor and Abby as Grace followed her and Becker back out to the cars.

"Where's Sarah?" Grace asked, as she, Kara and Becker climbed into the SUV, and pulled out of the junkyard once more.

"She's gone to meet Danny," Kara answered, from the front seat "Im gonna kill her when I find her."

"Running off without back-up?" Grace asked

"Yeah," was the simple answer "And I don't know what Danny think's he is playing at, going after Sir William without back-up either"

"He'll be fine," Grace said reassuringly

Kara glanced in the rear-view mirror at her cousin "You really believe that?" she asked

After every thing Danny had done before joined the team, it was a wonder he was even around to this day. It seemed he wanted to act the hero all the time. Be a hero of sorts. The day of the Future Gremlin. Abby had told Kara that Danny had fired several gunshots at the Gremlin has it appeared back through the anomaly one more time. He killed it.

Then the day of the G-Rex. Okay, granted he had led the dinosaur back through the Anomaly, but he had nearly gotten himself killed in the process, nearly causing them to lock him on the other side of the anomaly with the predators. But he had been lucky, and returned just in time. Before Connor sealed the anomaly for good.

The Terror Birds. Sure, he had lured the birds away from the Lodge for a few seconds, as he attempted to get to the Bunker with the Record. But he had put Connor's life on the line, by asking for help. He had led them to believe that he had gone through the anomaly, to save their lives by giving his.

And now, he had gone off alone, after a Knight who had killed many men. Who was looking for the Dragon to kill. And would kill just about anyone in his attempts to complete his mission. The Knight had already called London hell, so it was sure he thought of them as demons. Protectors of Satan. It wasn't too hard to figure all this out. It just took some common sense and Knowledge.

A ringing, broke through her thoughts as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was Danny.

"Danny?" she said down the line, she was silent for a moment while Danny spoke. "Why? What's wrong?"

"_William's taken Sarah, he knows, she knows where the Dragon is"_

"Didn't I tell you careful what you wish for?" Kara sighed "We're on our way"

She hung up the phone, stared at it for a second or two, before returning it to her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked

"The Knight has taken Sarah," she explained "He wants to know where the dragon is. He's using her to find it. Danny's still at the church. He needs picking up"

After another 10 minutes, Danny was getting into the back of the car with Grace. Kara having refused to move from the front seat, when they arrived outside the ruins of the church.

"I told her not to leave without Back-up" Danny said

"Yeah, so did I" Kara commented "We'll deal with it when this is over"

"Where did she find all the information on the Knight anyway?" Grace asked

Kara turned from the question and looked around the outside of the car. She wasn't in any mood of arguing about Sarah's trip through the anomaly. She just wanted this day to end, so she could start planning the rescue of her son. She tuned the conversations around her out, so they were just a light buzz in the back of her mind.

Her mind travelled to Helen. What did she want this time? And why take Nick to get it? It was obvious, that whatever Helen wanted had something to do with Kara, or she wouldn't have taken her grandson. As she sat in silence, consumed by her thoughts. Kara was unaware of the glances and looks she was receiving from her friends around her. This was the first time she had, all day to even think about Nick. And at this moment she was starting to regret it, because she could feel her heart-breaking at the fact that her son was away from her. Plus she was starting to doubt herself once more as a mother. A good mother wouldn't have allowed their son to get kidnapped.

A real mother would have gone straight to the police if their child had been kidnapped. But what could the police do? Nick was the other side of an anomaly. The only people who would be able to locate him safely. Was her, and her team. She just prayed her baby was okay. Her mother may have had a grudge against her for some reason, but she wasn't so heartless that she would leave a 10 month year old baby, die of starvation. Would she? No, she wasn't that cruel. Kidnapping was one thing, but death by starvation was something Helen Cutter wouldn't allow to happen.

She wanted to hurt Kara, not kill her. And if anything happened to Nick, that's what would happen to her daughter. Kara would die of a broken heart, if she ever found her child dead. No, she wasn't that evil. Even Kara knew that.

Pulling into the Junkyard, once more, Kara turned to the sound of a horse. There was a white horse, near-by. It was the same one, Sir William had appeared on. So he was here. That meant Sarah was too.

"Come on," she said, after she had climbed out of the front seat of the car. The others had followed suit once the car had shut down completely. Before they headed for the hanger.

"Abby move out of the way" Connor's voice sounded

Kara's head snapped up, and before any of the others could stop her, she was sprinting towards the hanger. Grace, exchanged looks with Becker and Danny before running after her cousin. The two men following behind. Grace knew why Kara was pretty protective over Abby and Connor. It wasn't like she was hiding it or anything.

"William!" Kara yelled, as she got to the double doors.

The scene before her consisted of Abby, leaning over the dragon, the Knight was in front of her with his sword raised. Sarah behind him, possibly trying to reason, and Connor frozen in fear. Sarah spun around at the sound of her voice, as Becker edged into the hanger before her.

"Drop your weapon and get down on your knees!" he ordered, his gun trained in front of him. At this particular moment, Kara didn't care about changing history, all she cared about was Abby's safety.

"Becker, don't!" Sarah said, her hand covering the barrel of the gun "Look, if you kill him, then history changes, his children will never be born. And who knows where it will end? He has to go back" she explained

"No," Connor said "He's gonna kill Abby. Becker do it!"

Becker pulled his gun free of Sarah's grip and aimed it at William again. Kara appeared behind him, her hands on his sides as she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Give him a chance," she whispered

Becker turned to look at her over his shoulder, she nodded slowly

"You would sacrifice your life, for this savage beast?" William asked confusedly turning back to Abby, his sword faltering slightly

"Willingly," Abby answered

"This isnt how demons behave is it, William?" Danny asked, as he edged closer to the trailer.

"No, this is some sort of trick," William said, turning his blade on Danny

"No trick" Kara said, speaking up and stepping around Becker, so William could see her "And in your heart, you know it. We're humans, just like you"

"You've done enough William" Sarah said, "Your quest is over"

William looked at each and every one of their faces, before he turned back to Abby. Realization was dawning and he could see that they were telling the truth. This was all real. They were real. Abby, was still hiding the dragon from view, her face set in determination. And Kara knew that her blonde friend would gladly die for the dragon, than let William kill it. Soon, William lowered his sword, the blade resting on the ground as he cried. Hard.

Everything suddenly seemed to speed up. William had yelled. His sword had been risen and he was thrashing towards Abby. Then, time seemed to ground to a stop. All Kara could hear and feel was her heart hammering rapidly against her rib cage. Time gradually started working again, as William's sword slashed through the air, and stabbed a oil canister beside Abby. Time restarted, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief as her friend came out of things alive. William was now on the floor crying.

* * *

"I thought this might be hell," William said

They had left the hanger by now, and were escorting him back to the Anomaly. The dragon had been left to rest in the Hanger. Grace walked behind alongside Connor and Abby, as Kara, her hand intertwined with Becker's walked alongside him.

"Yeah, we got that" Danny said

Kara looked down at him. Sarah was walking alongside him, and it looked like she had linked her arm through his.

"But if it is not, can it be paradise?" William asked

"Well, not exactly" Kara said

"Thank God, for its an awful place"

"Yeah, sometimes" Danny said with a smile "But its home. And your home is -"

"- through there" William said as the team came to a stand still

"Yeah."

Sir William, looked around at the team, before heading for the anomaly. He stopped just before entering, on the saddle on his horse he reached for something before turning to Sarah.

"Sarah?" he called

The girl in question turned to him, making her way forward. Sir Wiliam then reached out his hand, and speaking in Latin placed something in hers, before leaving, with one farewell glance.

"What did he say?" Becker asked

"He said 'I depart in peace'" Sarah answered

Danny slowly approached her "It was more like 'I leave you in peace'" he said

Kara groaned, as she threw her head back. Not this stupid game of who could out do one another. Becker's chest rumbled slightly as he chuckled and she looked up at him, with a smile.

"They better not start this again," she murmured

"Why?" Becker asked, looking down at her "Its only a little banter, leave them too it, I say"

Kara grinned and shrugged. "A little banter can turn into a big argument in seconds,"

"Their not gonna argue," Becker said "Not when you're here anyway…I think Danny know's not to get on your bad side"

Kara grinned as she remembered back to the day of the Fungus, and how she had made both Becker and Danny cringe as she snapped. Who could blame her? Danny had let the Fungus escape into the ARC, with many other people inside and her son.

Her son. He was still in Helen's clutches. She needed to get him back - now!

Movement caught her eye, and she looked up to see Connor walking past her. Where was he going?

"Just some stuff…to take care off" he said, motioning to his phone and looking at Abby. That boy was hiding something. It was obvious.

"Come on guys," Kara suddenly said "Lets get out of here!"

And still holding hands with Becker, not caring who saw. Kara lead the way back to the cars. And climbing into their respective seats the team left the Junkyard and the now sealed anomaly.

* * *

That evening around 7:00pm. Grace was sitting in the living room downstairs, trying to get into her show, but her mind kept drifting to her nephew. Kara was upstairs in her bedroom, she had gone there the moment she had gotten into the house that afternoon. And she hadnt returned yet. She had dinner. Although Grace had asked, but she had said she wasn't hungry.

With a sigh, Grace flipped the channel, but she couldn't seem to get into anything. Her mind was reeling. Nick had been taken for almost 12 hours. He hadnt had food. A change of clothes. Or even a bath yet. He hadnt seen his mothers face, heard her voice. Nothing. The only things he had seen her the face and voice of a stranger. In reality it was his grandmother. But he was too young to notice that.

She could just hear his little voice, saying 'Mama' right now. Usually at this very moment, Kara was usually bathing him, changing him and singing him to sleep. But he would have to go she didn't know how many nights without that. But Kara seemed determined to find him. Well, she was his mother, and she was really protective. Nick was in danger. Helen had better watch her step. She was treading on thin ice with her daughter.

A knock at the door alerted Grace to the presence of another. She switched off the TV as she headed for the front door. There were two shadows silhouetted in the glass. Pulling back the door, she smiled at the two men there. Adam and Becker. Inviting them both in she motioned to the stairs as Becker opened his mouth to speak. She knew who he wanted. And she had grown accustom to having him around the place every night. At least there was someone to keep Kara calm when she couldn't. But at times like this, she wished her uncle was still around.

"She's upstairs," Grace said softly "Has been for about an hour now"

Becker nodded and headed for the stairs, taking his jacket off at the bottom. It was strange for Grace to see him in normal clothes as to him in his uniform. She turned to Adam, she hadn't seen him since Christine tried to take over the ARC. He wasn't making eye contact with her. And if Kara found out he was down here, she would kill him and then she would kill Grace. Grace just prayed Becker wouldn't say anything.

"Hi," Adam said sheepishly as he followed Grace back into the living room "I just wanted to apologize. I couldn't do it yesterday, Christine would have had my head. And last night -"

"- Kara would have had your head if you were here last night" Grace said

"How is he here?" Adam asked, nodding towards the stairs that Becker had disappeared up previously

"He and Kara are an item now," Grace answered

Adam was silent.

Grace re-took her seat on the couch, and switched back on the TV using the remote sensor, she continued channel flipping. God she was so bored. Torchwood started at 9:00pm. But something told her she wasn't gonna be watching it either tonight. Not with Adam here. Or Kara and Becker upstairs. Not that she figured she would hear the latte of the two.

"Grace, im sorry" Adam said breaking through the silence "I hate there being tension between us. And I hate us not talking. I really am sorry. You have to believe me."

"Why?" she asked suddenly "Why did you take Christine to the ARC?"

"I honestly didn't think you worked there" Adam said "When you said you worked with your cousin, I didn't think you meant at the Anomaly Research Centre. Christine said, the Artefact was there, and we were going in. I really didn't know you worked there, until I saw you come back with the team"

"This is my point though Adam" Grace said "How do you expect us to be together, when we are on opposite sides? Christine wants control of the ARC. If she knows we are together, then she is gonna want you to use me, to get you inside"

"She wouldn't do that," Adam said

Grace scoffed and stared at him

"Are you serious? She undermined Lester. Took his position. She drove me, Kara, Danny, Abby and Sarah into the woods, where we were nearly killed by Terror Birds. She abused her position to get what she wanted. She didn't care about the welfare or safety of the rest of us. So don't you sit there and tell me, that she wouldn't use our relationship to get what she wants. Cause she doesn't care, about us" Grace argued,

There was movement upstairs, and Grace looked up. She sighed. Had Kara heard her, raising her voice? There was a distant door opening, and footsteps on the landing.

"I think its time you left," Grace said with a soft sigh "Kara knows you're here"

Adam sighed, he didn't want to have to leave. But there was no reasoning with Grace. The way Christine had talked about the ARC team, there was no reasoning with any of them. Did this mean what he thought it meant? His relationship with Grace, not matter how short it was. Was over? He hoped not, because he had never felt for another girl, the way he felt for Grace.

"Okay," he said "I'll call you…sometime…so we can…talk"

And with that said, he headed for the door.

She heard the front door open and then close, and she sighed. Life was complicated. But she guessed that's what the ARC did to people. It made it hard, to ever had a life. What having to be on call 24/7. It seemed chasing Dinosaurs, who whatever came through the Anomalies, lost its perks after a certain amount of time.

Then Grace looked at back at what Kara had said. Her cousin and Uncle had been chasing Anomalies for nearly 3 years, alongside Connor and Abby. Lester had been running the operation for nearly 3 years too. She couldn't have done it for this long. And it was a wonder Kara still could, after the many deaths and disappearances she had to have suffered in her line of work. No wonder Kara had changed. Her hard shell becoming harder, thicker, impenetrable.

She had seen things that others couldn't even begin to understand. Dinosaurs. The past. The present and the Future. Predators from any time period imaginable. Some people wouldn't be able to cope with knowledge like this. But it seemed the ARC team didn't have a choice. And Kara…well, she had always been good at keeping secrets. She had kept many secrets in the past. Grace remembered when she wandered off away from her parents at the park when she was about 6. Kara had followed her, and promised not to say anything when they got back.

* * *

"_Graciey!" 8-year-old Kara Cutter yelled as she jumped off her swing and run in the direction her cousin was walking. They had been taken to the part by Grace's mother and father, for the day. Kara's father was at work, as usual, and her mother wasn't an option, because it had been at least two days since she had disappeared. Kara obviously thought her mother was on an 'adventure' as her mother would call it. Somewhere, and would be home soon._

"_Graciey!"_

_But the 6-year-old either refused to stop or just couldn't hear her cousin calling. Finally catching up with her baby cousin, Kara grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop._

"_We shouldn't be out here! Auntie Jessie, is gonna be so mad!" Kara said, and she turned pulling her cousin with her back towards the park, that was beyond the small hole in the hedge behind them._

"_But I wanna go on an adventure," Graciey complained "Like Auntie Helen!"_

"_My mummy will be back soon," Kara said "She wouldn't want us wandering off alone. We could get into trouble"_

"_We are big kids now," Grace said "We can be brave. Do big kid stuff"_

"_No, Grace" Kara said "We'll be in trouble"_

_She then pushed her cousin towards the hole in the hedge. But Grace was persistent. She wanted to go on an adventure. _

"_Lets go find your mummy," Grace said stubbornly "We can bring her back"_

"_She be back on her own," Kara argued "She always comes home. She said so before she left. She came back for some of her clothes and she sat me down like she always did, and she told me 'Don't worry Princess. I'll come back for you'"_

_Grace listened with open ears. "And me?" she asked_

"_And you." Kara said with a nod "I wouldn't leave you. You'd have to come with us. Mummy, wouldn't mind. See?" she said "So, all we gotta do is wait. And my mummy will come back for us…and take us on an adventure with her"_

_Grace smiled happily, as she jumped up and down clapping her hands and laughing._

"_But she cant find us, if we don't go back" Kara said_

_She could hear her auntie shouting from a distance._

"_Kara! Grace!"_

"_That's Auntie Jessie." Kara said, looking at the hedge "She knows we are gone…come on…lets be brave and show her we aint run away"_

_Grace nodded and slipped back through the edge, as Kara followed. As they walked Grace spoke._

"_Don't tell my mummy," she said_

"_Tell your mummy what?" Kara asked "You didn't do anything. It was an adventure. I wont say anything. Promise"_

* * *

And she never had said anything.

Grace's mother was very happy when they two had come running back to her, from the small sand box that had been in the park. She had just thought they had been playing in there, and she must have over-looked them in her haste to find them. She was just happy to have them back. A week after that had happened. Grace, and her parents left London.

Helen never did return for what she had dubbed Kara 'her little princess' she had never taken Kara and Grace on that adventure she had promised. And at this moment in time, Grace was rather happy about it. For all she knew, at this particular moment in time, she and Kara could be working for Helen. Trying to help put her plan into action. No matter what it was. Kara wouldn't be with Becker, or have baby Nick. And she wouldn't be here. Thinking of Adam. Or the past. Because they wouldn't have happened.

Casting a shadowed glance at the moses basket that was in the corner of the room behind her. Grace sighed sadly. She wanted her nephew. She wanted to hear his grizzled cries as his mother sang him to sleep. She wanted to hear his laugh as Kara bathed him. And she wanted so badly to see his happy face. And Kara's. She hated seeing her cousin so torn up inside. No matter how hard she tried to hide the emotions from her face. Grace knew, how Kara felt. She was hurting.

Giving in to temptation. Grace switched off the TV once more and switched off the downstairs lights, before climbing the stairs. She stopped outside her cousin's room, once she was upstairs. There was soft catches of talking coming from inside. One male, one female. With a light knock, she pushed open the door, to find Becker lying vertically on the bed, his head against the pillow, that had been raised against he headboard. Kara was lying horizontally, her head resting against Becker's stomach.

"How's it going in here?" she asked softly

"Grace," Kara said, looking up "We may have a lead"

"Really?" Grace asked "How? Where?"

Kara held up the small hand-held devices. They were mini versions of the ADD. Connor had created them. Each of the team had them.

"I found an active anomaly"

Kara said, a grin on her face. The grin that told Grace, that no matter what happened. Tomorrow, when they went to investigate the anomaly, whether the full team was there or not. She and Kara, were going through, and they weren't returning to the present, from whatever timeline they entered. Without Baby Nick.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Your all awesome. Was this a fast enough update? I hope so. As you've al probably guessed. Nick has been taken by Helen. So, next chapter we are probably gonna see mother and daughter go head to head. That's not gonna be fun. Who agrees?**

**Poll time.**

**Do you think Kara will be returning home next chapter with her son? Or will Helen get away with him again?**

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Maybe.**

**Don't know.**

**Just tell me what you think will happen. And then, sit back, relax and enjoy your next instalment.**

**Will try to update faster. For next chapter. I know there is at least one of you that wants to know what is gonna happen. And to be honest so do I. My muse aint speaking much on the subject of baby Nick's safety.**

**Anyway, I gotta go. Night all.**

**Reviews please? *Gives cookies to all who review***

**Love ya**

**~Kara**

* * *


	9. Megopteran

**A/N: I have been having constant trouble planning the ending of the story. So I have posted a poll on my profile.**

**If you all could spare a measly 5 minutes, to take the poll it would be wondersly helpful. Basically, I cant decide on who goes after Helen with Kara. Should it stay the original and be Kara and Danny? Or should I change it to Becker? Or should she go alone? So far, people want Danny to go. But the one with the most votes, when I get to chappie 10, is the one I will be using.**

**So if you want to see Kara go alone, with Danny or Becker. Then please take the Poll.**

**Thank you.**

_

* * *

_

_Primeval - Season 3_

**Chapter Eight**

**The Megopteran**

* * *

_As far was she was concerned she had the best family anyone could ask for. She had the best father in the world, her mother was her everything. And the two together cherished her more than anything else in the damn world. She was an only child and she liked it that way. It meant more attention for her._

_She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had just turned 7:00pm, and she had been in bed for the past hour. Although she was only 8, her parents had nothing against her staying home alone, as long as she promised not to answer the door or telephone for any reason. She had agreed to this, so this wasn't the first time she had been left home alone. Many parents would have thought this to be irresponsible but not hers. They trusted her. And it wasn't like the doors and windows wouldn't be locked._

_But what she didn't know, was that tonight, everything would change._

_Her father had been hung up at the University, and her mother was out somewhere. Well, that's what she thought. There came a shuffling noise from the other side of her closed door and she sat up in bed, and looked towards the door. Someone was inside her house. But she hadn't heard any noise. And it wasn't like there was any loud noises, so she should have heard a point of entry._

_Clutching the small grey, stuffed rabbit in her hand, she slipped out of bed and into her slippers. She then padded across the room to her bedroom door and pulled it open. The landing light was off, but her parents bedroom door stood ajar. Someone was in there. Was it her parents? She didn't know, still clutching the stuffed rabbit close to her chest, she shuffled down the hallway, careful not to stand on any floorboards that would creak. And peered into her parents bedroom._

_There in the room was her mother. She seemed to be searching for something._

"_Mummy?" she asked softly_

"_Kara," Helen Cutter said, her head snapping up, and she whirled around to face the doorway. She seemed surprised that her daughter was standing there "Hi, sweetie. What you still doing awake?"_

"_I was waiting for you and daddy," Kara answered sweetly as she moved into the room and jumped up onto her parents bed. She noticed the small backpack, that her mother had been packing. "What you doing, mummy?"_

_Helen could have cursed herself for raising a curious daughter. But she smiled at her daughters curiosity "Mummy has to go away for a little while"_

"_Where?" Kara asked "Can I come?"_

_Helen stared at her sadly "No, sweetheart. Not this time" her heart seemed to break when she saw the disappointed look on her daughter's face "But I promise I'll come back for you. Okay?"_

"_Then I can come with you?"_

_Helen nodded_

_Kara smiled_

"_Okay, mummy" she said with a bright smile "But what about Daddy?"_

"_Daddy wont understand sweetheart," Helen said "You must promise me not to say anything. Can you do that?"_

_Kara looked unsure, but nodded "Yes, Mummy. For you, I can do anything"_

_Helen smiled and once she was finished packing. She hugged her daughter before tucking her back into bed, for what she knew was the last time. Then she left. Never to be seen again._

* * *

"Shouldn't we have waited for Danny and the others?" Grace asked for the millionth time that morning.

She was sitting in the passengers side seat of the silver SUV, awaiting the arrival of Danny, Sarah, Becker, Abby and Connor. Becker, had left earlier that morning, as not to arouse suspicion to the rest of the team on Kara's plan to go through the anomaly. Although he was dead set against her going through alone.

"Grace," Kara said with a small sigh "Will you quit complaining for like two seconds. This is Nick we are talking about. Danny and the others will just stop us going through. We are only here, to prove to them that we haven't run off and down anything stupid"

She glanced in the rear view mirror for any sign of the second SUV from the ARC. There was nothing. Damn, they took their time.

"That's another thing," Grace said, speaking up again "If we are waiting for them here. Who's to say that they wont try to stop us now?"

"Will you pick a side already?" Kara asked, turning to look at her "One minute you are worrying that we should have gone to the ARC and waited with the rest. And the next you are worrying that they are gonna stop us from going through the anomaly"

"Well, im sorry, that I care about our safety"

Kara smirked. She knew what her cousin was getting at. They had no idea that this anomaly led to the Future, so they weren't sure if it was the right one they needed. It wasn't like the Hand-held's gave any reference to where to Anomaly that had opened, was linked to any time-line. But that was the beauty of it.

If they could pass through into any time-line, then they could travel through any given anomaly that they find, until they found the right one. It was better than hanging around the ARC, day in - day out waiting for an anomaly to open and praying that it was the one that they needed.

"Here they come," Kara said, glancing once more into the rear view mirror, and shifting the handbrake, she reversed slightly, before turning through the opening of the gate beside them. When she came to her final stop, she shut down the engine and climbed out of the car, just as Danny entered behind her.

"I hate when you pull rank," Connor complained, and Kara rolled her eyes

"God," she said joining the others "you and Grace are exactly the same. Both such big complainers"

Grace made a face and stuck her tongue out at her cousin, as she closed the door to the car. And followed alongside Abby further into the area.

"Oh very mature," Kara said, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"At least your still here," Danny commented, causing Kara to turn to him "If what Becker's told us is true. Then we were expecting to find your SUV but not you."

Kara turned to look at Becker from over her shoulder, but shrugged at Danny "Decided not to play stupid" she said "Decided to wait. But not for long"

"How do you know that Helen still has Nick?" Sarah asked "I mean she killed your father. Wont she just do that to your son too?"

"No," Kara answered simply "My mum's not that cold. She wont kill a 10 month year old baby, She needs him"

"If she's gotten what she wants, why did she leave that note for you?" Sarah asked again

"Because its not Nick she wants," Kara answered "This isn't about Nick. Its about me. My mum knows me well enough, to know that im protective. And that I will do anything to ensure the safety of my son"

"So she's playing with you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kara answered turning back to the track,

During her talk with Sarah, she had missed quite a bit of what had been going on behind her. Connor was staring into the distance in amazement, and Danny was questioning him on where the Anomaly was.

"Huh?" Connor asked

"The Anomaly?" Danny questioned again

"Oh," Connor said, showing Danny the hand held "About half a mile, in that direction"

"Lets go," Kara said, heading back to her car, and climbing into the drivers side. This time she was joined by both Becker and Grace in the car. And as Danny reversed out of the gate, Kara followed behind him.

* * *

After another 20 minute drive. They had come to a stop outside the garage where it seemed the race cars were kept overnight.

"Have you seen anything unusual, mate?" Danny asked, a man who was unloading a near-by race car, from his truck

"No" he answered

"You'd think someone may have seen something," Sarah commented, walking alongside Danny towards the Garage.

"It depends on if anything has come through," Kara said, as she slid open the garage doors, and headed inside.

"Its in here somewhere," Connor said once they were inside

"Right," Kara said "Lets split up and find it"

"I'll evacuate the immediate area until we know what we're dealing with" Becker said turning to Kara, as they split off from the team in one direction. Danny and Sarah went another way, as Abby and Grace went another way.

"Guys," Connor shouted getting the others attention "Its here,"

Kara turned and hurried back towards where her friend was standing. There infact was the anomaly, glittering, and hanging in mid-air. As she walked forward, she slid on something, and looked down to see what it was. There was some slimy goo beneath her feet.

"Urgh," she said, pulling her feet backwards on the ground, before walking around the goo to stand behind Danny and Abby.

"What is it?" Danny asked

"Some kind of creature secretion" Abby answered

"Creature incursion," Kara and Connor said "Nice"

"What kind of creature?" Grace asked

"The kind that secretes goo" Danny answered

"That's very reassuring," Sarah said

And Kara looked down at her to see that she looked terrified, she returned her attention to Danny, who was staring at her. "Lets find it," she said "And be careful yeah?" and with that said, she held her hand out to pull Danny to his feet, splitting into three groups of two, Danny and Kara headed off in one direction, as Sarah, Abby, Connor and Grace dispersed into another.

"Im going through the Anomaly," Kara said, as she and Danny walked away from the anomaly, and towards a trailer

"Not alone you're not,"

"Danny," she sighed "I have too…there's always been a rule in my family. Anything happens within the family, you keep it, within the family. The only person who would be the safest coming through with me, is Grace"

"Your still not going," Danny said "Neither you nor Grace! Not without back-up"

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but they were cut off at the sound of twittering. She looked up and gasped at the size of the bug above her. It was like a gigantic flying ant. She shuddered. "Danny," she said, gripping his wrist, and pointing upwards.

"Get out" Danny said to someone behind him who was standing and staring at the creature, as he gripped Kara's hand and pulled her with him. He pulled her out of the garage doors, the creature following them. It seemed the creature didn't care about anyone else but them.

Just as they were backing away, Kara turned to see the SUV with Becker's men approach, but she didn't see the orange race car, coming towards them in the opposite direction. So when Danny pushed her out of the way, she landed with a thud on the gravel, grazing the palms of her hands as she put them out to catch herself.

She looked up to yell at him, before she turned away in disgust.

"Nice," Danny said, wiping goo from his mouth, the car had splattered the bug into pieces, sending goo everywhere. She had managed to get some on her clothes, and feet, but other than a few grazes on her hands and arms, she was okay.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Kara complained as she felt the cold water seep into the grazers on her hands. Once she was sure, she had removed any gravel or dirt from the wounds, she held them out to the paramedic in front of her, it was pointless, her even being here, but the paramedic was persistent, he wanted to make sure that her cuts didn't get infected. Besides, there was no means of escape. Becker was stood in front of her, he knew her all too well now. And Danny was glancing at her, every few minutes, making sure she stayed in place. It was his fault she even had the grazers on her wrist.

"And you say Grace and Connor complain, too much" Becker responded with a chuckle

"Shut up," Kara said glowering up at him, as she hissed, after the paramedic had sprayed the base of her hands with antiseptic spray, and started to apply bandages to them.

"Keep these on, for the remainder of the day, and you should be fine" he explained as he wound the bandage around her wrists, and hands

Kara nodded, and once he was finished, she was up and off towards Danny. "I hate you," she hissed, as she came to a stop beside him and Abby.

"Your welcome Princess," Danny said, chuckling at her glare "Hey! I saved your life, doesn't that get me any points?"

"No," Kara muttered "It wasn't you who had be sit there, and get a simple graze bandaged up. But you also sent Becker to baby-sit me. I aint so pleased. What am I, 5?"

"No, but you would try to escape" Becker said, coming up behind her

Kara shrugged "It was a simple graze. It wasn't like I had been attacked or anything"

"Quit complaining, please?" Becker whispered in her ear, as he dipped his head to her height. She shuddered, as his lips brushed against her skin, and she heard him chuckle softly.

"And if I don't?" she asked, grinning as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

He pressed his lips to the hollow part between her ear and neck, and Kara breathed sharply, as he kissed there softly. Her eyes closing. But she pulled away from him reluctantly, seeing as Danny and Abby were standing beside them, and the rest of her team, and his men were around them.

"Would you two get a room?" Grace asked, coming up beside them

"Maybe later," Kara teased, laughing at the disgusted look on her cousins face, before she turned to Danny and Abby "What we got?"

"Like I told Danny," Abby reported "I'll have to do a full autopsy, but I think its some kind of ant"

Kara grimaced and nodded, so she had been right about it being similar to an ant. "Well, lets get it back to the ARC. Where's Connor and Sarah?"

"They've just locked the anomaly," Grace answered

And Kara cast a glance over her shoulder, at the now sphere, suspended in mid-air. She gave it a longing look, and glanced sideways when she felt eyes on her. She looked away from Danny, remembering that he said, she wasn't to go through alone.

"Sarah?" Danny yelled "Connor?"

"Come on guys," Kara said, and with one final look at the anomaly, she sighed. Before turning to watch Danny leave. She'd like to see him stop her going through.

* * *

"Adam!"

Grace had been yelling for the majority of the last 30 minutes. She had just gotten back home from the ARC, Kara was at home with Becker. No surprise there, he may have moved in, he was there every night. And she had been trying to call Adam, every chance she got. He had wanted to talk, but she was busy with the ARC, and now that she was free, it seemed he wasn't.

"Damn it, Adam!" she yelled through his front door, of his apartment, raising her fist to bang again on the door.

There was a laugh from behind her and she whipped around.

"I guess im lucky to have come home," there he stood, in all his pride and glory. Adam Dean. "If I had come home any later, I wouldn't have a front door left"

"Where you been?" Grace asked

"I do still have a job you know," Adam said, as he produced his front door key and opened the door "Just like you, Christine is more persistent on getting to understand the ARC"

"Don't you mean, get control of the ARC?"

Adam made a small agreement noise as he headed into the kitchen of his flat "Either way you look at it, she's still trying. Tell me, because she wont, why the secrecy? Why not just tell the public what's happening?"

Grace scoffed, as she sat down on the couch, tucking one of her legs up underneath her and looking over the back of the couch towards the Kitchen "What makes you think I know? I haven't been on the team very long, a couple of Months give or take. But I have questioned my cousin on the secrecy, and all I get from her is, the public wouldn't understand."

"What if we gave them the chance," Adam continued "You know, explain to them what is happening. There would be less deaths that you're lot has to sort through, and we could find away then to stop the anomalies"

"Tried that approach too," Grace answered him "Apparently, Kara has had this conversation before. She say's Stephen had the exact same view on it, as we have now. But the public would never be able to understand what is we are doing. They would want answers, and we haven't got those answers. And if what my cousin's says is true, then the Anomalies cant be stopped, because to stop them would require the knowledge on how they even started in the first place. We haven't got that"

"So there's more secrets, to hide the secrets?" Adam asked, as he left the kitchen and sat down opposite her, on the couch

"Yeah, something like that"

They were silent for a few minutes. Adam still didn't know why Grace was even here, but he was glad that she was. The fact that he worked for Christine Johnson, and she worked for the ARC was a little imposing on their relationship. Or so it seemed. Because they hadn't spoken in what seemed like months.

"Has Christine said anything to you?" Grace asked curiously

"About what?" Adam answered with a question of his own "About you? Yeah, she wanted to know if you would be willing to join her. Apparently, she noticed that you didn't do much for the ARC. And thought you would have a better chance at a job, working for her"

Grace stared at him "And she thought I would say yes to that?"

Adam shrugged.

"Im not leaving the ARC, Kara got me a job there, so she could keep me safe. Keep the only family she has left close to her, she cant watch over me, if im working for her enemy"

"We're not the enemy," Adam said hotly "we're doing exactly the same job as you are"

"No, Christine isn't doing anything identical to us at the ARC" Grace corrected "She doesn't care about the integrity of the ARC, or the safety of the Public. She only cares about Power. And what she could do with it!"

She sighed once she had spoken. She realized she had just described her aunt Helen down to a 'T'. She closed her eyes against the rush of emotions and sighed. Things were so complicated. She hated it.

"Feel better?" Adam asked curiously

Grace nodded "Sorry. There's just a lot going on, and im finding it really hard to deal with"

"Like what?"

Grace sighed. She needed to talk to someone. And she found that it wasn't her cousin that she needed to talk to. The kidnapping of her nephew was tearing her to pieces, and she still couldn't help but feel responsible. Although Kara didn't blame her, but Grace couldn't help but feel, the way she did. It had been her, at home with Nick, when Helen had attacked. Her that had been unprepared, for anything. So how could she have not been to blame?

It hurt her every night to hear her cousin either talking about Nick, or crying in her room. Becker being the only one she would turn to. It hurt. Grace had come here to help, but she found that there were something's that she couldn't help with. Well, not that she couldn't help, but found that Kara wouldn't let her. The fun, loving, free cousin she knew back when they were kids was gone. It had been replaced by a girl who was so full of every possible emotion, it was unbelievable.

Kara didn't trust many people, anymore, and the people she did trust where kept on a short leash as far as her emotions could go. It didn't take much to set her off. Like a Time Bomb just waiting to explode.

"Grace?" Adam questioned, as he stared hard at her

She opened her eyes, and looked back at him. Opening her mouth to speak.

* * *

How could she have been so blind? She hadn't realised her mother's true intentions until today. The talk with Sarah at the race track had opened the whole new problem. And what her mother was up too. God, she felt incredibly stupid, and guilty. Stupid because she hadn't seen the bigger picture until today, and she had Sarah to thank for that. And guilty because she had spent the majority of 3 days, doing absolutely nothing, to find him!

The house was quiet, Grace had left a little over an hour ago. She hadn't said where she was going, just that she was heading out for a while and would be back soon. How soon, she hadn't said. But Kara wasn't worried about that right now, Grace had her mobile on her, and therefore if she was in trouble or needed anything all she had to do was call.

Her room was illuminated by the soft orange glow of her bedside table lamp, it was a clear night, but the outside had been cut off from her view, when she had closed the curtains. She couldn't stand looking at the outside world, when it felt like everything was against her. Her world wasn't her's anymore. It had been taken from her. Ripped from her very being 12 years ago. The very moment her mother had walked out the door of the very house she stood in, had been when her world came to a crashing halt.

She sighed heavily, as she reached into the cot at the base of her bed. Searching. She didn't know what she was searching for, maybe something to hold onto. She was beating herself up badly inside. In her eyes, because she had taken so long to find Nick, she was a bad mother. Any proper mother would have gone crazy by now, and done everything in their very being to find their missing child. But she hadn't done anything!

This was all her mother's fault. Because Helen Cutter wanted her daughter to suffer in any means possible. But suffer what? What had Kara done to deserve this? Hadn't Helen caused enough damage? She had left Kara 12 years ago, crushing the child's hopes and dreams of a proper happy family. She had slept the person, Kara had loved to the ends of the earth, and then taken him from her. She had shot and killed her own husband in cold blood, leaving Kara to mourn over another. And now she had taken a 10 month year old baby, for possibly no reason at all.

"Why are you doing this, mum?" Kara asked herself, as she pulled a small stuffed blue dinosaur from the cot and stared at it. It had been the one toy, Nick had never let go. From the moment he had received it, it was the very first teddy he had. Jenny had bought it for him. And Nick had loved it instantly, more than any other stuffed toy he had received.

The toy dinosaur, was a plush toy. It was really soft, and Kara had guessed that's why Nick had loved it so much. It was soft against his skin. Like water.

"Are you okay?" said a voice from behind her

Kara jumped and whirled around, there standing in the doorway to her room, was Becker. She had been so caught up in her dreams that she hadn't heard him come in.

"You scared me," she said her hand over her beating heart "Don't do that. And to answer you're question, im not so sure,"

As she spoke, she walked away from the cot and sat down on the edge of her bed, the plush toy still in her hand. Becker joined her, sitting beside her, his arm snaking its way around her waist, as she lay her head against his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a while. Just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. They normally did this, whenever he was there. But tonight, Kara had other things on her mind, things she found she couldn't voice and talk about.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and looking down at her, she was staring at the plush toy in her hand, running one hand down its soft fur, as if she was petting a real live creature.

She merely shook her head to his question.

"I know something is wrong," he said "You're not normally this quiet…you can tell me,"

Kara sighed. She couldn't keep anything from him. He seemed to see straight through her, and she hated the fact that people could read her like an open book these days. Normally she was good at hiding her feelings, but it seemed too much stress or any other emotion that was inflicted upon her, caused her to shut down, and her feelings to be easy to read.

"I miss him, that's all," she said softly, "Its been 3 days…I cant help but feel this is partly my fault"

"How can you say that?"

She sighed, tears springing to her eyes as she placed the plush toy beside her. She refused to meet his eye. And reached up a hand to brush her tears away angrily. Why did she always seem to cry these days? Another thing she hated about herself, she was stubborn. Stubborn, to admit when something was wrong, stubborn to admit that she was scared. Scared for the life of her baby. Her son.

"Because it is," she said, her voice breaking "He's gone. And its my fault! I don't know why I feel like this, okay. I just cant help the guilty feeling that's been spreading through me for the past 3 days. I should have found him by now, I should have gone through the anomaly, that lead to Medieval England. I should have done everything, to find the future anomaly…but I didn't. I played the good team member, and stayed the hell away from the anomalies. I put my son's life in danger for the safety of my team mates and the lives of the public. And now im realising I shouldn't have."

She breathed sharply, she hadn't realised that she had shrugged off his arm and was on her feet. Standing in the middle of the room, her voice had started to rise and her voice was breaking, tears appearing once more, and she didn't care. She found she didn't care, if he saw her in this state. This stage, she didn't care. She just wanted Nick back.

"I should have done the complete opposite to everything I have done. Its not like you…my team was alone. You would have had Danny. He knows what he's doing. He could have taken over my position while, I went to search for Nick. For her! But I - I couldn't! I couldn't even do that. Now I feel that I have let Nick down. I left in my mum's grasps for too long. I did exactly what I hoped I would never do. I walked out on him. I put his life on the line, to protect my team. And I shouldn't have done that!"

"Kara," he said, staring at her, he had never seen her blame herself like this before. This was all new, and he didn't know how to react to it. Getting to his feet, he walked towards her, taking her in his arms and holding her close. There was nothing he could say, he could just hold her until she calmed down. "It's not your fault…we'll get Nick back…I promise. We wont give up on him. Okay?"

"I just - I cant do this job anymore," she whimpered, hiding her face in his chest "Not if it means, putting the ones I love on the line for me. I wont do it. I cant. I wont risk any one else's life for this job. That means, Nick, Grace, Danny, Sarah, Connor, Abby and you. I wont do it!"

And then she fell silent. She was out of steam, she had let it all flow. It wasn't healthy to keep things all bottled up. But she couldn't help it. It was something she had always down. And something she would continue to do. She just now felt really sorry for Becker, because he had to be around to see her blow the everything out of proportions.

For what seemed like a lifetime they stayed in that position. His arms around her, her face buried in his chest. His heart broke when he had seen her crying. Granted he had seen her upset before, but he had never seen her this bad, before. He guessed having a lot more responsibility was something she wasn't used to. Granted she was used to handling a team, but she had always had her father there to help her through it. Now, he guessed she felt like she had no one. But that wasn't true. She had Grace, she had the team…and she had him.

He looked down when he felt her move, she was pulling away from him and he smiled lightly at her. As she reached up to dry her eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked

She laughed. And he smiled a genuine smile.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying her eyes on the sleeve of her pyjama top.

"Hey," he said, cupping her face and looking dead into her eyes "Don't be sorry for being human" then his eyes flickered from hers to her lips and back again.

She smiled, as he moved closer, his lips pressing softly against hers. At first it was nothing heavier than a butterfly kiss, and although they had shared many kisses like this before, she felt more complete than ever. His hands rested on her side, slowly dancing their way past her ribcage. Her arms floated upwards and around his neck, deepening their kiss. A moment of a faint tug at her bottom lip made her knees go weak. They buckled from under her, but it was alright seeing as one of Becker's arms replaced her recently liquidated spine and braced her strongly.

The thumb of his free hand was now strumming over her lower side, against the sheer fabric of her Pyjama top. He used that hand to pull their bodies closer than ever, as she used her hand to run her fingers through his hair, she had no reason to touch before. But now she had plenty of reasons. They pulled apart for air, both of them breathing heavily, and their torsos heaved in sync.

"I love you," he breathed quietly claiming her lips once more with his own.

The very same words had formed on her lips, but they melted away as all thought was lost, as she felt his lips reclaim her own. He softly kissed the sensitive area behind her ear, In an instant, her heart sped up 3 times faster and all her senses awakened with that one kiss. She was pulled into passionate kiss, one that would make her feel light-headed and tingly.

She didn't know how long this would last, So without breaking the kiss, She pushed him backwards so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed again. She repositioned herself so that her knees rested on the bed, one on either side of his lap. His head leaned back since she was kissing him from a higher altitude. They broke apart to breathe.

"I love you too" she breathed

He pulled back a bit farther, and his eyes explored her body. She felt vulnerable, but that was thrown out of the window and easily replaced with reassurance when Becker's hands rested on her waist and pulled her closer. One of his hands slid up her back, while the other danced up and down her side. They kissed again, the intensity weakening the both of them.

He gently lowered them down onto the bed, still hugging her closer to his chest. The rolled over once, so that he was hovering over her. He propped himself up with only an arm beside her head. And pulled back once more, the way he looked down at her instantly took her breath away. His eyes were smouldering, a pure look of lust washed over his face. His gaze, his trance on her, made her melt underneath him

* * *

He wanted to take it all in. The shape of her face, the colour of her eyes, the flushed look on her cheeks, everything. And when Kara pushed herself off the bed with her elbows to surprise him with a kiss, he was definitely going to remember the feeling of her perfect lips on his. His lips trailed back down to her neck, and she fell back onto the bed. He lightly sucked on her skin, eliciting a small whimper from her mouth. Before he kissed her lips again, he dipped down on her collarbone. This time, she let out a shaky breath.

The struggled exhale triggered her leg to wrap around his. His hand shot down instantly and rested on her hip. His hand developed a mind of its own, and began to slowly travel upwards. When his thumb brushed against a patch of warm skin, he glanced down for a mere second, before being pulled into another mind-blowing kiss.

Her top had rode up her torso, the midriff off her stomach exposed. Now that he was so close, he was able to tell the distinct smell of her aroma. Peaches. And she tasted like Strawberries. From under his fingertips, her skin was smooth as silk. His heart was beating hard against his chest, and he could hear it thud in his ears from the amount of passion radiating off their bodies.

Her hand cupped his face, leisurely tingling its way down his neck. It slipped under the collar of his shirt, her warm hand faintly massaging his shoulder. The room may have been cold to begin with, but at that moment, the atmosphere actually felt hot. His hand continued to explore the small amount of skin exposed on her stomach. When he barely pressed his palm against her skin, she slightly arched off the bed for more pressure. He used that time to slip his hand underneath her, and her satin skin seemed much warmer from laying on it for so long.

He came across an unfamiliar piece of fabric on her back, but quickly overlooked it -

* * *

As Becker opened his sleepy eyes, he felt as though his body had gone through severe Cadet training. His thigh muscles were cramped, his abs felt tight, and everything else seemed unable to hold itself up. He hoisted himself to sit up, and rubbed his eyes, throwing the covers off. He had forgotten he was naked, and suddenly pulled the sheets back over himself, although no one was in the room.

It took him a few minutes to realize that Kara had gone. He looked around the room to make sure, before standing up and stretching. He leaned down to grab the clothes he had been wearing the previous night, and that's when he had heard it. Movement. It was coming from the beneath him, and he realised it was coming from downstairs. He dressed quickly, before making his way downstairs. The smell of bacon wafted in to the hallway from the kitchen, and has he entered he was met by a very nervous looking Kara. She was fully dressed and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi," he managed to say, leaning on the doorframe, watching her frantically make breakfast

"Hi," she replied without as much as a glance in his direction. He could detect the tenseness in her voice

"Everything alright?" he asked, striding towards her

She nodded quickly, making sure everything about the breakfast she was making was perfect. Becker placed a hand on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but to glance up at him

"Look," he started, but she freed herself from him, and walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice. But he knew it was a diversion so she didn't have to look or speak to him. "Kara, will you please just listen to me?" he asked kindly, taking a seat at the table, as not to make her feel anymore vulnerable.

"Sure," she said, reappearing and closing the fridge door with her foot, but she still didn't look at him,

He sat there, watching her scamper across the kitchen like a timid mouse, trying to fervently make breakfast, as to avoid him.

"Kara!" his voice had become authoritative and stern. She paused mid-step.

"You cant just pretend that last night didn't happen," he said calmly. She licked her lips and shifted her weight from foot-to-foot. "Last night was incredible. I never imagined it to be like that…" he paused, allowing his words to sink in, but not so far, that she would think they were cutting into her flesh.

He had opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off, as Grace entered the room.

"Good morning," she said, before stopping in the door way, and looking from her cousin to Becker and back again "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, although she had a vague idea what had happened last night, she wasn't about to voice it here in the kitchen. The density of the atmosphere was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

"No," Kara answered shortly, "Bacon's in the pan, juice on the table, you know where everything else is" and she was gone, sprinting back upstairs, and both Grace and Becker heard the slam of a door, that indicated, Kara had entered either the bathroom or her bedroom.

The kitchen was silent.

Grace glanced at Becker as she moved further into the room and turned off the stove, before placing the bacon onto a plate. "What are you waiting for?" she questioned "Go after her!"

"She doesn't want to talk to me" Becker said

"I can see that," Grace said "But don't you think, getting it out of the way is better than sitting here keeping it all bottled up? It isn't gonna help. The best you two can do, is talk about it"

Becker stared at her curiously

"Don't give me that look!" she hissed "I know what's happened between the two of you! Its not like you were the quietest last night!"

His face turned incredibly red, and he hastily got to his feet. He cleared his throat "I'll meet you at work"

And before she could say anything else. He had gone. Closing the front door with a soft click. She shook her head, and wrapped the plate of bacon up, before placing it in the fridge. She then made two cups of tea, and afterwards made her way upstairs. She rapped lightly on the bathroom door, knowing that's where her cousin had taken refuge.

"Its okay," she said softly "It's me,"

The door clicked and opened. Grace let herself in, and the door closed the moment she was in the room. Kara was sitting, behind it, her back pressed against the cool wood. Grace lowered down a cup of tea, before lowering herself down beside her.

They were silent for a moment.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Kara asked, breaking the silence "I should never have let my mind wander…it shouldn't have happened. Look what happened last time it happened! I had Nick. What if - What if it -"

"What if it happens again?" Grace asked, knowing full well what her cousin was getting at

Kara nodded, as she sipped at her tea quietly

"Then it happens! Kara, no one can control these types of things, they just happen. It you do catch, then you catch. No one's gonna hold it against you! Not even Becker,"

"But I cant do that," Kara complained "What if he doesn't even want kids? Or what if something happens like it did with Stephen? Then im left again, with another child. Im not saying, I couldn't handle it, because I can. But, I don't want to have to explain to two kids, what happened to their dads. And that's another thing, I feel like my betraying Nick somehow here, he's gonna think Becker is his dad now"

"So?" Grace asked, confusedly, she couldn't see a problem with that

"What if he grows up, and notices that he looks nothing like Becker?" Kara asked "Its gonna lead to some complicated questions. And what am I gonna say? Huh? 'Sorry Nick, but your dad died, and I just moved onto the next available guy'?. Yeah, that's gonna sound incredibly good. Isn't it" she sighed dejectedly, sipping her tea once more.

"Listen to yourself!" Grace hissed "You're worrying over things that haven't even happened yet, and for all you know, might not even happen. Nick is too young, to worry about who his father is, and to be honest, he's not gonna care. All that matters is that you are with him. That's all he needs to know, is his mother is always there. You're not betraying him in anyway. If the time comes when he is older, we'll just have to sit him down and explain what happened. But he's only 10 months old. Okay, stop panicking."

Kara sat listening intently, she nodded, as her cousin talked, and she knew that Grace was right. So why did she have a horrible gut wrenching feeling that this was gonna go all wrong? But she couldn't worry about that now, because at that precise moment, a vibration was heard followed by the blaring music of _My Immortal_ - by _Evanescence _sounded from the room beside the one they currently occupied. And getting hastily to their feet, the two girls, hurried out of the bathroom, and into Kara's room. She grabbed her phone from the beside table, and read the text hurriedly. It was from Connor.

"Abby's done the creature's autopsy," Kara said "We gotta go!"

Grace nodded and the two, quickly hurried back downstairs, washed up the cups they had been using, before, Kara grabbed her coat, purse and house/car keys and followed Grace out of the house. This was gonna be an incredibly long day. She could feel it.

* * *

"Right. The insect creature is derived from Hymenoptera" Abby had said, she was surrounded by Danny, Sarah and Connor, And had started speaking the moment Kara had approached them "Part of the same family as ants, bees, sawflies and wasps"

Kara came to a complete stop beside the blonde, and rolled her eyes at Danny who was making funny faces in the magnifying glass before him.

"So this thing can sting?" Connor asked

"In this case, actually, the stinger has evolved into an ovipositor" Abby answered

"Well, that's a good thing," Grace said, looking at her team mates "isn't it?"

"It uses it to lay eggs inside a host," Abby said, looking at her, Grace exchanged looks with her cousin, who wanted more than anything to know which time period it had come from "Human beings would do very nicely"

"That's rank," Connor chided

"Nasty," Kara mumbled, as Danny lifted a syringe of orange liquid up and squeezed it, so it poured back into the container it had been removed from.

"There was something else too," Abby continued, looking at Kara as she spoke

"What is it?" Kara asked,

"I found very high levels of selenium in it," Abby explained "it's a chemical like sulphur"

But it wasn't Abby's explanation that had caught Kara off guard, it was the look Sarah had taken up at this particular piece of news.

"Well, that's weird," Sarah said "Because when I cleaned the artefact, the dirt was registering high levels of selenium as well"

Kara froze at this new piece of evidence.

"So, the bug is from the same place as the artefact," Danny said "and the artefact is from the - Future, right?"

"Yeah," Abby said

"Which means the future, is on the other side of the Anomaly" Kara said, and with that, she was gone. Grace following closely behind her.

"Give Becker's men a call," Grace heard Danny yell from behind her "Tell them we're on our way,"

Kara didn't hear any of this, all she knew was, the one place she needed to be was right in her grasp. Her son was just out of her reach on the opposite side of the anomaly. All she had to do was pass through and find it. And everything would be, okay.

She pounded down the corridor of the ARC, passed the Locker room, and the Labs, ignoring the protest of the staff that were walking towards her. She didn't even stop, when Becker appeared in her line of sight. She would talk to him later, right now, she needed to be somewhere. She pushed open the door, leading to the Garage, and pulled open the door to her car. Her hand grazing the cool metal, but she didn't register anything.

Grace was in the passenger seat in seconds, and the garage door was opened from inside the car. Kara, barely registered Danny, Sarah, Abby, Connor and Becker getting into the SUV's behind her. It was like she was running on auto pilot. And once she was ready, she had pulled out of the garage, and was speeding down the main road, towards the ever elusive Race track, and the Future Anomaly.

* * *

The 4x4 pick up and the two SUV's came to a stop outside the familiar garage that held the locked anomaly. Kara and Abby where the first out of their cars, and Kara learned quickly that it wasn't just Nick, this rescue mission was for. Abby's younger brother Jack, had found the anomaly. They didn't know if he had actually gone through the anomaly, but there was a high chance he had.

After confirmation from Abby, Kara walked away from the discarded bike and towards the unlocked anomaly. Jack Maitland was also now trapped on the opposing side of a dangerous Anomaly. Someone knew exactly how she felt. Not that Abby didn't feel slightly useless when Nick had been the only one to rescue. She was the boy's god-mother for God sake, of course she wanted him back safe and sound.

"What was he doing here?" Danny questioned, and Kara looked up to see him approach her with Abby

"I dunno," the blonde answered "He stole my detector"

Danny sighed angrily "Its your responsibility to keep that safe, what do you think your doing?"

"He went in my bag," Abby argued

"This is gonna take time to fix," Connor said, and Kara turned back around to face him

"What happened?" she asked

"Its been run over by a car," Connor explained looking up at the Anomaly.

"Jack must have crashed into it, on his way towards the anomaly," Kara said "Could explain why the anomaly is un-locked and he is missing." she then turned to Abby and Danny once more.

"Look, we'll get him back, okay?" Danny said "I promise,"

But Kara and Abby had already shared a look of determination. Both of their rescue missions were personal, and nothing was going to stop them from executing them further, no-one and nothing was going to stand in their way. That was a fact.

"Connor, you stay here and get that fixed," Danny said to Connor, and Kara looked away as she rolled her eyes. Like that was gonna work. Connor wasn't gonna stay behind, while the girl he loved was on the opposite side of an anomaly. Especially after they had faced two predators that had come from the future. One of them being particularly ferocious.

"No, no way," Connor said getting to his feet, and Kara resisted the urge to smirk "Im staying with Abby"

"Danny, I can probably figure all of this out" Sarah said, and Kara knew her real reason for wanting to stay behind.

"There's a back-up on the truck. All it needs is resetting and synchronising" Connor explained, and Abby moved closer to the Anomaly

"Come on," she said

"Wait!" Becker's voice sounded loud and clear, and Kara closed her eyes against the rush she felt when it penetrated her ears "This isn't some school trip. We have to wait for back-up!"

Kara turned to look at him and Danny. The latter was staring at her, silently asking her for help in the current situation. She merely lowered her gaze away from his, and turned back to Abby giving her old friend an approved nod, and watching as she disappeared through the Anomaly.

"Abby," Connor said, and he too disappeared moments later

There was a scoff, and Kara rounded on Danny, her eye blazing angrily "Don't you dare scoff Danny Quinn!" she hissed, causing Danny to back up slightly, there had only been one time where he had seen her snap, and he had unfortunately been on the receiving end of that too.

"Then what was that all about?" he asked, staring her down "You just let them pass through into a world that They don't know what to expect or even understand"

"I'll have you know, that Connor and Abby know exactly what to expect in the Future. This insect creature, you found, isn't the first predator from the Future that we have faced! I'd say the ones who don't know what their dealing with in that world, is you! Abby has the exact same reason I have for going through, and to be honest, even if I hadn't said she could go through, she would have done anyway. This is personal Danny! Do you understand that? This isn't a case of self protection anymore! Its about protecting those we love, and sworn to protect!"

And with that, she turned and sprinted towards the anomaly, disappearing from view, as she collided with Connor, who was waiting on the other side. He reacted instantly, gripping her shoulders as she stumbled.

"Took you longer than I thought," he grinned down at her

She chuckled "Yeah, well, things got a little rough back there after you left"

She walked away from the anomaly, because she knew that it wouldn't be long before, Becker, Danny and Grace followed after her. And moments, seconds even, after she had moved out of the path of the Anomaly, the rest, except for Sarah, appeared.

* * *

The world they had stepped through into, wasn't pretty. Instead of what they hoped to be a thriving place like the place they had just stepped through from. They were met with old and decaying buildings. It looked like a battle field. The anomaly had opened on the edge of a cliff, and Becker had to stop Danny from stepping backwards, or he would have been lost to the dark abyss below.

The colour of the sky was unknown, because it was full of grey and violent purple clouds. Thunder grumbled over head, and lightening flashed illuminating the underside of the clouds. And all Kara could think was _out of all the stupid places her mother could have taken Nick, she chose this place_.

"Where are we?" Danny asked, as the team spread out and looked around, although they didn't wander far from one another

"The future," Connor said

"Our future?" both Grace and Abby asked

"How many years away?" Kara asked, turning to her friend

"I don't know, its hard to say" Connor answered her,

"Look at these cars," Becker said, turning everyone's attention to him "They could have been there for centuries"

"Or maybe not" Connor mumbled, looking closely at something beside him

"Look, all we've got to do is find the kids and get out of here" Kara said, making herself to the front of the team, Danny following lead as the others followed behind.

"What on earth's happened to this place?" Becker asked

"Where is everyone?" Grace questioned

"Look, concentrate on the job" Danny said over his shoulder "He cant have gone far"

"Unless he's spooked" Becker said

"No," Abby put in "He's gonna be somewhere near-by, he's not an idiot"

"Huh," Connor said "Well -"

But he cut off at the look he received from Abby.

"Look, you guys can do what you want" Kara said, speaking up once more, and turning to face them, so that she was walking backwards "But im here for another reason…Abby, as much as I really want to help find your brother, but Nick has been here for three days! That's three days, I haven't seen his face, or held him in my arms. That I haven't felt his little body close to mine. I have to find him…and my mum"

Abby nodded in understanding. "You just bring him back safe, Kara." she said

"I've missed him too. I hope your mother realizes who she is dealing with" Connor said with a soft chuckle

Kara grinned in his direction "Who do you think made me this way, Con?"

"Abby, look" Danny said, he was looking at something in the distance "There!"

He pointed to the end of the Alley in which they stood at the edge of. There was the missing orange sports car from the hanger back in the present.

"The car!" Abby said, pulling herself up onto a near-by stone and over-looking the old decaying cars ahead of her. She turned to the others and pointed.

"Come on," Kara said, and although she had her own mission to execute, she needed to find a sign on where her mother was first.

And so, they started forward. Abby and Connor ahead of Grace and Kara, on one side of the Alley. Becker and Danny on the other.

"Jack!"

Abby yelled, as she hurried forward.

For a while they just crept forward, silently. Unaware that they were being watched from above. It was movement from Becker that caused Kara to look up. There on the side of the very building they were pressed against was a large Predator. Kara gripped her cousin's wrist and placed a hand over Grace's mouth, as she started to protest.

"Guys!" she hissed down the way at Connor and Abby, and she saw Connor instantly react in the same way she had. "No!" she said across to Becker, as he raised his gun, but it was too late. He had fired several rounds.

"Come on guys," Danny urged, waving his hand at them to come closer. Connor and Abby hurried across to him, but Kara pushed Grace back up the alley they had just come down.

"Go!" she said, in a low whisper, and Grace was to panic stricken to argue. She rounded a old pillar and slid down a wall in the darker part of the alley. Kara was leaning beside her, her hands on her knees. Connor and Abby had joined them, and Becker and Danny where in the Alley entrance.

"Well done," Abby hissed at Becker "You've just alerted every predator for miles"

"Well, I didn't have much choice, did I, Abigail?" Becker answered

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head, catching Kara's eyes in the process

"What you talking about?" Danny asked

"This is exactly what I was talking about Danny," Kara said "Those insect creatures, aren't the only predators here! We don't exactly know how the Predators evolve, but we do know that their fast, intelligent and really mean. It's a case of we kill them, or they kill us!" she explained

"Why are we whispering?" Becker asked

"They locate their prey using echolocation" Abby supplied the answer

"They see sound!" Connor said

"Great," Danny sighed, sliding down the pillar he was resting against

"If those things got loose," Kara said, speaking once more "Humanity never stood a chance"

Kara, Abby and Connor exchanged looks.

"That's it," Becker said, he was screwing a silencer onto the end of his hand gun "we go back. We need back-up"

"He could be injured" Abby argued "We cant leave him here with those creatures!"

"Its her brother," Danny said

"We stay!" Kara said firmly, and Abby and Connor recognized the tone. She was daring anyone to challenge her. In any team, even animals, there was an alpha male/female and a beta. Kara was their alpha, and Danny was the beta. No matter, what decisions Danny made, the final choice came from her.

"You're supposed to make the tough decision," Becker said, his breath tickling her face, he was that close. She ignored her thudding heart, and turned to look at him.

"I just did" she said, breaking eye contact, when Danny spoke to Abby

"And you! You calm down!"

Abby nodded, dejectedly and turned once more to Kara, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone once more. They needed to find Nick and Jack, and get out of here soon. This place was enough to put anyone's temper on the line.

"Go," Kara said to Danny, and nodded to the alley, they couldn't stay here for long they would be caught be a predator. And then where would they be? Carefully making their way out into the open alley, Kara grabbed one of the black bags Becker had left behind. And followed.

"You know he's almost certainly dead, don't you?" Becker asked, and Kara didn't know if he was talking to her about Nick, or Danny about Jack. Either way she chose to ignore the question.

"She needs to find out for herself," Danny said quietly "In her shoes, I'd feel exactly the same way"

"Finally someone who sees it from our point of view" Kara said, joining them

She then turned and motioned for the others to come out. That it was safe, and so far no other predators had come running to the sound of gunshots.

_No, cause their probably hiding away, readying themselves for the kill_.

* * *

Gunshots had sounded faintly in the distance. Finally after three days, they had arrived. She had arrived. It was a surprise, as to how long it had taken her, to get here. She had underestimated her, she had definitely thought she would been here fast. Long ago. But she was her father's daughter, and understanding came first. Before running off into something you understood nothing about.

Kara knew the predators of the future better than anyone, having faced them many times before. But that didn't make her fear of them any less scarce. And that's what she was hoping on. She could possibly use her daughter's fear into getting what she wanted. Kara would do anything to protect a loved one, and her son was perfect leverage.

The 10 month year old, had infact been perfect company for her, over the past 3 days. It was like having her own child back. She remembered when Kara had been 10 months old, and she had been a mommy's girl. Just like her grandson was now. Maybe she didn't have to give him back, she could only pretend. And once she had gotten what she so desperately wanted from the ARC, she and baby Nick could disappear. And she could carry out her plan.

With a evil smirk, as the plan formed thoroughly in her mind, she pictured the hurt and pain on her daughter's face. She felt np remorse. She had killed Nick, and she hadn't battered an eyelid. He was apart of the destruction. And so was her daughter. She, had to find a way to break the winning team apart. That's why she had killed Nick. But that hadn't been enough, Kara had gotten closer to the team. They kept her together.

So she had taken Nick, fore she saw how protective of the baby her daughter was. She could see that the kidnapping of baby Nick was slowly eating away at her daughter's heart. And then last night, it had surfaced. Kara had completely broken down, severing all ties with her god forsaken team. And although she had shared the night with her new found love. Helen was sure, that Kara wouldn't be able to recover fully, unless her son was back in her arms.

That's exactly what Helen wanted. She wanted her daughter torn apart, in hurt and pain. It was the only way to keep her far off her trail. But it always brought her closer, but this was just another step in the plan. Kara was within her reach once more. And with no one to protect her this time. She knew nothing could stop her from enlisting Kara's help for the protection of her grandson.

"Not long now," Helen said, reaching for the baby boy beside her, he was staring at her, a small smile on his face. She was very surprised that he trusted her, and didn't cry out like most kids would with a stranger. But Helen put it down to the fact that Kara looked like her, and Nick was just responding to the familiar facial features, his mother had. "And mommy will be joining us. Isn't that what you want?"

"Mama?" Nick asked, in his cute voice

And Helen nodded. Her eyes a gleam. As she disappeared back down the metal staircase. She had just left a note, explaining the rules of the 'game' to her daughter. And as she stepped backwards into the darkness, she heard a door open somewhere above her.

* * *

"Im going to tell you this one more time," Becker's voice was authoritative and stern like it had been that morning. "Getting ourselves killed is not going to help your brother. We need a fully armed search-and-rescue unit"

Abby pulled away abruptly and Kara turned away instantly know full well she was next on Becker's list to be told off. But she had found something interesting waiting for her, as she avoided the argument with him. Taped to the cool metal railing, was a small piece of white paper. It had writing on it, and she recognized the handwriting. It was her mothers.

"Can I borrow that," she asked, taking the flashlight from her cousin and shining it on the sheet of paper, as she quietly read the words to herself. Although she was barely paying attention she could hear the conversations around her.

"Abby, having more firepower gives a better chance of saving your brother" Danny said "It's a fact"

"Danny's right" Connor said

And Kara sighed. He was agreeing with Danny now, so much for friends sticking together. She wasn't sure whether Connor was more afraid of the creatures, or protecting himself. But, she was sure that Abby wasn't gonna leave. And neither was she.

"You, too?" Abby asked, shining her light at Connor

"Im just trying to be sensible" Connor said, trying to shield away from the glare of the torch.

"You've always hated him, haven't you?" Abby asked "You'd be happy if he was dead"

With that she pushed him back into the railing, and headed out of the room they were in. Kara sighed as she watched Danny and Connor go after her. But she backed up instead, she had instructions to full-fill and she wasn't about to disappoint. With everything happening topside, she pulled her hand across the railing, and shone her torch onto metal staircase, a few inches to her left.

And with a fleeting glance at her remaining team members, she quietly descended them, into the darkness of the floors below. Grace, Connor or Becker hadn't even realised she had gone. They were slightly pre-occupied with Future Predator that had appeared in the doorway.

* * *

"Next time, don't wait so long" Connor said, with a sigh of relief, as he watched the Predator drop like a rag doll. It was dead, and thankfully to the silence on the end of Becker's hand gun, no sound had come from the gun. Which was the whole point.

"I don't see why you just don't tell Abby you like her!" Grace said, as she stared at the creature that her cousin had told her about, it really was has ferocious as Kara had described, and she was completely aware of why her cousin was she afraid of it. It was like a giant ape, only bigger and scarier.

But no one answered her, and she wasn't expecting them too.

"Lets just get out of here," Connor said "Kara -"

He had turned but cut off when he realised that his friend wasn't there anymore. Grace turned too, as did Becker, but they were all met with a deserted spot where Kara had stood moments later.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Grace cursed, as she looked around wildly but her cousin wasn't anywhere to be found "Where did she go!"

"Down there?" Becker asked, shining his torch at the metal staircase

"Should we go after her?" Connor asked

Grace shook her head in the dark, as she stood at the top of the staircase "No! She'll only tell us to turn back. Like she told Danny yesterday, there's a rule in the Cutter family. If something happens in the family, you keep it in the family"

"Then why didn't she ask you to you?" Becker asked curiously

"Because she trying to protect the little family she has left" was his answer "Come on, lets go find Danny and Abby. Hopefully, Kara will show up somewhere along the way"

And so, with one fleeting glance at the staircase. Grace, led the two men out of the room, and back into the alley they had been in seconds later. They continued their way down the side of the alley, careful not to run into anymore Future predators. Be them fully grown ones, or babies.

* * *

"Guys," came a whispered shout, and Grace looked up to see it was Danny and Abby. They were standing at a near-by ventilation shaft, that led to a building that was half submerged beneath the ground. After motioning for them to where they were. Danny had disappeared down the small gaping hole, leaving Abby topside with the others.

"Jack's down there," Abby whispered, once Connor was beside her, Grace was pressed against the rotting wall beside the blonde as Becker stood before them all, his hand gun in front of him, ready for any predators. They were now currently exposed to any initial danger. "Where's Kara?" Abby asked, notcing the absence of her friend.

"We don't know," Grace answered "She disappeared right after you left with Danny"

"She's probably found a clue as too where Nick is"

Grace shrugged. She had no idea what had happened, all she did know was Kara had taken only a flashlight as protection, and was running around in the dark, with god only knew what, following her.

* * *

_So, you found us. Took you longer than I thought. I miss-judged you, but the point is you're here now. So you want answers? And you want your son? This is how its gonna work. There is a metal staircase 5 inches to the right of you. I want you to climb down them, without alerting your friends to your departure. You're to complete this alone. If you want no harm to come to little Nick._

_Not even Grace, is to follow you. Alone._

_And when you find me at the end of your quest. I will give you the answers that you seek._

That's all it had said. It hadn't given her direction's as to where her mother was hiding. It had just told her to descend the metal staircase that she had done, 5 minutes ago. Now she was lost, in a dark place that she knew nothing about. And to make it worse. She was alone. With only a torch for protection.

But she had to do what her mother said, Nick's life depended on it. And so, with no knowledge of what was to come, she pressed forwards. Looking at the note, for any hidden directions as she walked. With a heavy sigh, she raised the flashlight, so that beam was directly above her, there was nothing but granite stone lined with rows of pipes.

There was the trickle of dripping water somewhere near-by, but other than that, everything was silent. She had the eerie feeling that she was not only being watched, by followed too. And so she tried to remain calm, as not to increase the rate of her beating heart. Because if she was being followed, by what she thought, she was being followed by. Increasing her heart rate was the last thing she wanted to do.

Looking back down at the sheet of paper in her hand, Kara turned it over, there was a small scribbling on the back that she had missed before, and so she read it eagerly, hoping that it would be directions on where she was supposed to go.

"Turn to your left, when you reach the end. There is a door for you to enter by. You will find me at the end of you journey. Good luck"

Good luck? What was this? Some type of game?

But there in fact was the doorway, she had come to a stop at the end of the long winding corridor, and turned to her left. There illuminated by beam of orange and white light was the small doorway, leading to - well, she wasn't sure where it lead too. But she knew that's where she needed to go. And so, with no knowledge of what was waiting for her on the other side, Kara pushed open the door. It creaked, and she guessed it had been used in while. But she looked over her shoulder as it sounded, hoping the noise didn't alert any unwanted attention.

The second corridor was just as dark as the first. But it was shorter than the first. She came to the top of a flight of stairs faster than she had the doorway behind her. In the distance she could hear noises. Soft whispers of speech. And so, figuring it was her mother, she descended the stairs, and made her way towards the noise.

There standing at the end of the hallway, with a smirk on her face. Was Helen Cutter. In her arms, squirming to get at his mother, was Nick.

Kara's heart increased at the sight of her son. He was alive. Although she knew he would be. But he looked like he had been looked after well for the past three days. Except for his clothes, they were filthy and grimy. But what did you expect, he hadn't been changed out of them for three days. She would be happy, to just take him home and bath him. Or just hold him close to her, for however long she could. She just wanted him.

"Nick," she whispered

"Mummy," he cried, holding his hands out to her

Kara mimicked his actions, but Helen moved the baby out of reach. Kara looked at her, heatedly "Mum, please…just give him back"

"You know, I remember when you were this age," Helen said "You were a mummy's girl. I guess its like Mother like son."

"Its like mother like daughter!" Kara said

"You're right. Maybe they should change it." Helen said "Or, maybe we should wait a few years, and watch how that turns out?"

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked "You said, that if I found you, I'd get Nick back, and you'd give me the answers I want! I found you, so spill, and hand him over!"

"Oh, im only getting started sweetheart," Helen said, approaching her daughter, and brushing a strand of loose hair from her face. Kara pulled back, from her mother's reach and, in advantage to her mother's back-track, scooped Nick from her arms.

"Mummy!" Nick cried, wrapping his little arms around his mother's neck, and burying his head in her shoulder "Mummy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby," Kara cried "I've missed you too"

Helen continued to water the interaction with great pleasure. The pleasure of knowing that what was to come, would destroy the happiness, Kara felt now.

* * *

With the rope in her hands, Grace pulled backwards, along with Abby and Connor. She hadn't realized until now, how heavy a human body was, and that was dead weight. It was obvious Jack Maitland was making no attempts to help make their jobs easier.

"Becker," Grace said, over her shoulder and switched places with him, as he helped Abby and Connor pull Jack up from below, she held up the gun, her finger on the trigger. She looked around her, as every single rooftop came a predator. She shuddered at how close they were getting. They knew there was prey here, it wasn't a matter of sound anymore, or so it seemed. It was natural instinct. The instinct of the hunt.

"Guys," Grace whispered, as she looked around at the others.

Becker switches places with her once more, and she returned to help pull Jack up. There was three of them and yet they still couldn't pull him up. They were getting further and further every second, but the teenager kept falling backwards. And they were being taken with him, every little inch.

Out of the corner of her eye, she was aware that Becker was there. But before she could ask what he was doing he had knelt down beside her and Connor and was unravelling the silencer on his gun.

"Whatever happens," he said, his hand on Connor's arm "Get them out!"

Grace and Abby exchanged looks, as he stood and rushed off behind them raising his gun to fire.

"BECKER!"

The combined voices of Abby and Grace echoed out bouncing off the surrounding buildings and lingering in the air, fading slowly to nothing. But he had gone, with a pack of killers hot on his tail. He had given his life to save them. She closed her eyes tight against the rush of emotions. This wasn't gonna go over well, when she told Kara. And her mind flashed back to the conversation with her cousin that morning.

A few minutes after Becker had gone, Danny appeared. Grace and Abby moved aside, as he and Connor pulled Jack back up. They made it seem so easy.

Once Jack appeared, Grace heard Abby sigh a breath of relief

"Abby," he said, when he saw her

"Jack," Abby said reaching forward "Come here. Jack. Come here"

One the boy was free, Abby pulled him towards her.

"Get him out of here!" Danny said, "There's something else coming up"

"What is it?" Connor asked

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

And with that, Grace, Abby and Jack jumped over the low wall, and pressed against it. Connor appeared seconds later, there was an explosion and Danny appeared.

"Come on," Grace said, as she looked up and around. There was an old bus near by, it would be perfect shelter for a while. She pulled Abby with her and sprinted towards the back. She wrenched open the fire exit door, and clamped her hand onto the seat rail and pulled herself up. Next came Abby, then Connor, Jack and finally Danny.

* * *

Gunshots. That's what she had heard, that's why she had looked up wildly, taking her eyes off her mother's figure. What was happening, topside, to cause her to hear gunshots? She hoped the others were okay, and her heart broke as she wished she could go be with them. See what was happening first hand, instead of being stuck down here. She had Nick, but she couldn't leave. Mostly because her mother's attitude had changed, and she now had a gun trained on her.

"What do you want?" Kara asked, turning back to her mother, who was standing in front of an old run down desk. Although it was more than that.

"You know what I want," Helen answered

"The Artefact" Kara said

Helen smirked, and turned to face her daughter "Still has bright as I remember. Are you still as curious?"

Kara glowered at her mother. "You want the artefact? What was Nick for?"

"He was merely leverage," Helen explained "To get you do, what I wanted you to do. I could have asked you to bring me the Artefact. But I would never have gotten you here alone"

She pulled back the barrel of the gun, and Kara breathed deeply waiting for the pain as the bullet embedded itself in her skin. But it didn't come. There was a gunshot, but no pain. Opening her eyes, Kara became aware that she wasn't alone. Her mother was standing before her, but she had her back to her. There was someone else in the room.

Quickly, Kara sprinted for the wide area beside her, Nick clutched in her arm. She was aware of the shouting behind her, and then rapid footfalls as someone chased after her. But she didn't dare stop or look back, she had to get out of here, and she'd be damned if anyone was gonna stop her.

Her heart was racing, but she didn't stop.

The hallway in which she was running, seemed extremely long, and Kara was sure she had missed a turning or two at some point or the other. But she couldn't turn back, whoever had followed her was still coming, she had to get out before they closed in on her. She turned to her left, as she saw a light seeping out into the hallway she was following. There was a door, at the end. Her legs were starting to ache, but she pushed herself onwards. She should be used to this, she had run further than this before.

"Nearly there," she muttered to herself "come on, Kara. Nearly there"

"Don't move!" came a voice from behind her

Chancing a glance over her shoulder Kara saw the figure from earlier, he had caught up to her. But she didn't stop.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot!" the voice said again.

There was the sound of gun-fire, and excruciating pain in her right shoulder. Her left hand, had just touched the cold surface of the door and she pushed it open. The sunlight blinded her, but she kept running. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, numbing the pain in her shoulder. But she knew she would feel it when she calmed down.

Sprinting back down the alleyway she and the others had come up earlier that day, she came out at the top and to her relief Danny, Connor, Abby, Grace and a sandy haired boy were ahead of her. But where was Becker?

"Danny!" she yelled, her voice unreasonably loud to her ear

The team turned, and Grace almost screamed before she came sprinting back to her cousin.

"Kara!" Grace said, as she threw her arms around her cousin, and hugged her tightly. Kara winced, but passed it off. "Nick!"

"Auntie Graciey," Nick said loudly, as he hugged his aunt back

Abby and Connor where there too, each hugging both Kara and Nick long. Kara just chose to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder, as she hugged her team members back. She even wrapped her arms around Danny and hugged him.

Crash. Crash. Crash.

There was three consecutive crashes, behind them. And breaking away from one another, Kara and Danny turned. Fear replaced the pain and adrenaline that was coursing through Kara's body, as she saw the fully grown Future Predator thunder across the tops of the rusted old cars towards them. Neither of them had guns on them.

Closer and closer the creature came, until it was almost level with them. It landed on the second car just a few meters away from them, there was a loud echoing bang. A gunshot.

The team stared at the car, as an arm appeared and then a full body. Becker. It was Becker, he had hidden himself in the car, and taken the creature by surprise as it landed on the top of his car.

"Becker!" Abby yelled, and every hurried forward.

Kara stared up at him, and then around at the others. What had happened while she was gone? What had she missed? And did she really want to know?

Becker's dark eyes bore back into her own, and as he climbed out of the car, she was the first person he approached. His arms wrapping around her, as she pressed her face against his chest. She breathed in his familiar scent and sighed. She felt safe. Safer than she had in a while. Feeling someone take Nick from her, she glanced at them to see it was Abby. She would never be able to get used to that again, not after today. But knowing her son was safe with his god-mother, Kara wrapped her arms fully around Becker's waist, and hugged him as he held her close.

It was like the others had disappeared, and it was only them there. Although she could hear Danny's laughter. But she couldn't see what was so funny.

"Look," Connor's voice sounded, and Kara looked up and around

The anomaly that had been closed when she met up with them, was once again open. And just in time because the wasp like creatures had started to appear.

"Go!" Abby yelled, and handing Nick back to Kara who gripped him tightly she and Connor led the way forward.

Becker fired off several more rounds, before Kara pulled him in the direction of the anomaly.

"Come on," she said, as he turned to her.

Gripping her hand tightly, Kara maintaining a firm hold on Nick, the two sprinted towards the anomaly, having to jump the gap. They stumbled back into their own world, Becker falling, and turning onto his back, and from pushing herself further, Kara's legs felt like they had turned to jelly.

They buckled under her but she managed to stay up, long enough for Grace to catch her and hold her.

Sarah tossed a silver box, back through the anomaly.

"Lock it!" Kara yelled "Lock it now!"

Connor hurried to the laptop, and hit a few buttons before the anomaly resealed itself.

She sighed in relief, as she turned to the anomaly. It was closed, they were safe, and they had rescued what they had intended. Both Nick and Jack were safe.

"You all right?" Sarah asked, as they all stood or lay, staring at the anomaly.

Abby hugged her younger brother tightly, as Kara had Nick buried in her shoulder. She was holding him tighter than she had ever before, and as his tears leaked through her shirt onto her shoulders, her's leaked through his one piece body pyjama suit, But she was more or less crying tears of joy. Happy to have him back.

There was a groan, and Grace looked up to see that Danny had kicked Becker's shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" Danny questioned

"Kara?" Sarah's voice sounded again, there was a muffled response, as Kara looked up from her son "Kara! Your bleeding!"

"Where?" Kara asked, looking up at Sarah, as Grace whipped back around to face her

"Your shoulder," Sarah said, and Grace inspected the wound

"You've been shot!" Grace hissed, pressing her finger to the small bullet wound. Kara hissed in pain, and pulled away from her cousin, with a glare.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Grace!"

"You knew?" Grace asked "Why didn't you say?"

"Because I was a little more pre-occupied back there!" Kara said "Besides, what were you gonna do?"

"Okay, stop arguing," Danny said "Come on. Lets get this bullet out of you"

And with that he lead Kara away from the others and towards the Silver SUV.

* * *

After spending at close a good hour or two in surgery, Kara sat in the recovery room, in silence. Nick was behind her in the bed she had been wheeled in on. He was sound asleep. Grace had stopped by earlier, just to see how she was doing, and to drop of a freshly new set of clothes for Nick. She knew how much Kara hated hospital food, and therefore had left a chocolate chip muffin and a polyfoam cup of hot chocolate on the side.

Danny had stayed with her the entire time she was in surgery, keeping a close eye on Nick for her. And he now sat in the plastic chair in the corner of her room, his head resting on his hand. He was sound asleep too. That's why the room was so quiet, and why Kara could be found standing at her window, staring aimlessly into space. She glanced at Danny from the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but smile. He had been a pain in the backside before he started on the team, but now she couldn't see the team without him.

He wasn't her father, but he was close enough to a father figure for her. He was great, and she couldn't ask for anyone better to fill her father's shoes.

She heaved a heavy sigh, and turned to the door as it opened. A smile coming to her face, as Becker appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," he said softly

"Hi" she answered

He glanced at Danny and she heard him chuckle.

"He hasn't left my side," she said, crossing the room and kneeling down beside Danny, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him "Danny," she said softly, watching his eyes open "Go home!"

He looked up at Becker with a smile before looking down at Kara who was still knelt beside him. "Yeah, I think I will" he said getting up and stretching "You'll be okay?" he asked turning to her

"I'll be fine…" she answered "Thanks for everything." and she hugged him as she said it, before he left all together.

The room was quiet for a while, Kara had walked to the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of hair from her son's face before returning to the window. Becker edged further into the room and stood behind her. She sighed, bit her lip, and turned around. She had to face the music sooner or later. She couldn't hide from him any longer.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She nodded and looked up at him. They stared at one another for the longest time, before she spoke "Im sorry - about this morning. I was stupid, and scared. I didn't mean to run from you"

"Its understandable," he said, cupping her face softly and pressing his lips to her forehead before replacing it with his own

"You were right though," she said softly, "Last night was enchanting and enthralling. And I don't regret it either -"

"But?" he asked

"But, I just don't want to get hurt again" she whispered

"And you wont," he said in a whisper himself "I wont hurt you. I promise."

She didn't answer, she just stared at him, a smile on her face. Then she kissed him. Pouring every inch of love that she had for him, into the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer, his arms around her waist, holding her body close to his own.

Right there and then, Kara realised, that no matter who she lost in her life. Be it her parents, or a friend.

She was never truly alone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before you shout, I know late update. But I apologize for that. I honestly couldn't be bothered to right this at some point. I kept getting bored easily. But I forced myself to write it, because I just had to finish it before I went on holidays.**

**Right, a few things before I go.**

**There are scenes in here, that I could have left out, but I just had to put them. It kept the story from looking like it had been rushed. I didn't want that to happen, no matter how bored I became. So, here goes.**

**The scene between Kara and Becker. I apologize, I didn't mean for it to be taken that far, and your lucky, I stopped myself, before the rating had to go up. Lol. I will admit I got a little carried away, but im a girl who has a huge crush on Ben Mansfield (Captain Becker) and what do you expect, eh? Anyway, its not too graphic, I caught myself in time. :P**

**Also, I hope the morning after part, came out the way I wanted it too. It was supposed to be all awkward, so I hope I did that justice.**

**Then there is the part with Helen, Kara and Nick. I hope. That was supposed to be included in the story from the very beginning, so I hope you all enjoyed the little insight. But it does prove the point I had in the beginning. Helen can hurt her daughter emotionally and mentally but never physically. No matter how hard she tries. She just hasn't seen that yet.**

**Right. Im gonna go now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chappie to its fullest. It took me quite a while to write and it is actually 28 pages long. No lie. And that's without the Author's Note.**

**So - read and review. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all for you patience**

**Love**

**~Kara**

**P.S. -**

_**Holidays.**_

_I MUST STRESS THIS POINT TO YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS._

_THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR AT LEAST 2-3 WEEKS. IM SORRY. BUT I WILL NOT BE HERE, FROM THE 8TH__ AUGUST TO THE 15__TH__. AND THEREFORE UNABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING. NEXT WEEK, LEADING UP TO THE 8__TH__ WILL BE SPENT, SHOPPING, CLEANING AND PACKING. SO I HOPE YOU ALL WILL BARE WITH ME IN THIS AMOUNT OF TIME. BUT I AM GOING ON HOLIDAYS FOR A WEEK, AND WILL BRING YOU ANOTHER EPIC UPDATE WHEN I RETURN._

_ALSO, YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY. I WILL BE UPDATING THAT, WHEN I GET THE CHANCE. ONE-SHOTS ARE SO MUCH EASIER AND FASTER TO WRITE THAN LONG CHAPTERS ARE._

_THANK YOU FOR YOU UNDERSTANDING. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST._

_LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

_~KARA_

* * *


	10. Embolotherium

**A/N: I know I said that last chapter was to be the last for at least 2-3 weeks. But the truth is I got bored. Lol. I do have other stories to update, but I wanted to write this one. Im gonna miss writing Kara/Becker romance. I hope this one shows u how much fun the cousins have. Lol.**

**It also gives a lil insight into Kara and Becker's future. Can u see it?**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine**

**The Embolotherium**

* * *

The house was quiet, nothing was stirring, there was the faint noise of the ticking clock on the wall, but she didn't register anything else other than that clock. And even that was starting to irritate her. She was on her hands and knees, her face pressed against any cool surface she could find, it had been a month since she had gotten Nick back, and she was still really happy about it, but she feared it would happen again. But at this particular moment in time, she couldn't think about anything other than the knot in her stomach.

Her hair had been held back in a low ponytail at the base of her neck, and she was at this particular moment pressed against the cool wall of the bathroom, near the toilet. She had been feeling sick, the majority of the night, and right now she could feel it more than ever. Tears clouded her vision as she threw up again. She hated this feeling, and she hadn't felt like this in a long time. The last time she had felt like this, was when she was having Nick -

No! She couldn't be?

But the more her stomach knotted, and the more she felt like she could pass out at any given moment. She couldn't think of a better answer. There was one way she could find out, but she'd have to do it later.

Glancing at the clock, she realised it was nearing 8:00am. It would be time to head to the ARC soon, and she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go into work today. She wasn't feeling at her best. But she knew she would have too, she prayed there wouldn't be any anomalies today, but when did she ever get her wish?

Another low groan, escaped her lips as her stomach churned once more, and she held her arms around her waist tightly, but weakly.

"Kara!"

There came a loud knock on the door, along with the call of her name. She shut her eyes against the loudness, as it ached inside her head. The voice belonged to Grace.

"Kara, open up!" Grace yelled again, carefully pushing herself to her feet, she cleaned up the bathroom and herself, before pulling the door open. It seemed Grace had just started to speak when the door had opened, she stuttered mid-sentence, taking in her cousin's appearance. "What's wrong?" she asked almost immediately

Kara, turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, her face was pale. Deathly pale, she had been sweating and the lose pieces of hair that had fallen from her ponytail had clung to her face and the nape of her neck. Her blue eyes was illuminate against her pale skin. All in all, she looked worse than death. She merely shook her head, slowly, and made her way out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. Becker was still there, it was like he had moved in. But she didn't have a problem with that, she liked having him around. It felt comfortable.

He was still asleep, and so was Nick.

Quickly grabbing some clothes, and her make-up kit. Now normally she didn't wear make-up, but today she had too. She couldn't go out looking like Death. So once, after she had showered and dressed, she applied a small amount of foundation, just to bring colour to her face. Once she was finished, she still looked tired but at least she had a little colour to her face.

"Kara," Grace said, opening the bathroom door once more "Have you -"

She cut off once she saw her cousin was dressed and ready, she also took in the make-up bag, before walking to her cousin's side and placing an hand on her shoulder "Are you sure your okay?" she asked quietly "You're not looking so good."

"To be honest with you Grace," Kara said "I don't feel at all so good,"

"Could it just be a common bug?"

"It could be," Kara answered "But I think I know what it is that's wrong. But I need to be sure. Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Sure, anything" Grace answered, becoming more and more worried by the moment.

* * *

Half an hour later, Grace, Becker, Kara and Nick pulled into the ARC car park. Kara, who had been too tired to drive, had sat in the passenger seat while Becker drove. She knew, he knew something was wrong.. Nick was chatting to Grace in the back, at 11 months, he was able to form small words and sentence's. He was now also crawling, which at the time had been a surprise to everyone. But now, he was getting into everything, and he knew how to keep his mum on her toes.

Once they were stationary, Kara unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of the car. Since Nick was strapped into his car seat, behind the drivers seat, she allowed Becker to get him out. It was a surprise to both him and Kara, how fast Nick took to him, but the biggest surprise happened last night, and it was, Nick turning to Becker and calling him daddy. Kara, had stared at her son for what felt like an hour, before turning to Becker, she was speechless and didn't know what to say, but he had brushed it off.

Kara, had to admit though, Becker had been like a dad to Nick, and he was around him often and was around her often. So at 11 months, Nick obviously thought that Becker was his dad.

Taking her son from her boyfriend, the four of them entered the ARC. They immediately realised something was wrong, when they entered the main ops room, Abby and Connor weren't there, but neither was Danny. Where was everyone? The usual ground staff where there, but the only members of the field team where them. The others, where no where to be found. And after what Kara had learned, went on between Connor and Abby, she suspected they wouldn't see the two for some time.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Becker asked turning to Kara,

She nodded and looked up at him, he kissed her lips lightly before heading back out of the main Ops room. Where he went, when he wasn't out in the field was a complete mystery to Kara, but she turned back to Grace, and smiled as she saw Sarah had arrived.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, eyeing Kara curiously

"Yeah. I think I got the stomach bug or something," Kara answered "I'll be fine." she then turned to Grace "Did you get it?" she asked

Grace nodded and reached into her bag, before pulling out a slim blue box. Sarah gasped, when she saw it, but Kara placed her hand over her friends mouth, before she could say anything. Sarah's eyes was staring at her curiously.

"Don't say a word," Kara said "I don't know for sure. That's why I got this. I don't want anyone knowing. Understand?"

Sarah nodded, and Kara removed her hand

"What about Becker?" she asked

"I don't want him knowing, until im fully sure" Kara answered "Could you watch Nick?" and she handed the little boy over to her cousin, before turning and heading back out of the Main Ops room once more.

* * *

Stupid alarm! She had just found out the truth, and the stupid anomaly alarm had gone blaring, at this moment in time she didn't care about time nor space or whatever they had been dealing with. All she cared about was the fact that she could very well have been -

"Kara!" Grace's voice sounded loud in her ear, and she cringed away from it

"What!" Kara snapped, turning in her seat to face her cousin

"We are here" Grace answered, motioning around.

Kara looked around and then down at her detector, they were in fact at the site where the Anomaly had opened, it was a campsite and people had already set up tent. How could this day end? She didn't really want to know. Connor, Abby and Sarah were ahead of them. Once they had come to a complete halt, Kara and Grace where the first out of the SUV's, Becker and his men following behind.

"I hate sitting in the back" Grace whispered as she followed her cousin through two boys who where throwing the rugby ball back and forth. She caught it and carried on walking.

"Hey!" one of the boys shouted, and Grace returned the ball to them, Kara laughed softly before catching up with Connor, Abby and Sarah.

"What's going on?" and "What's all this?" were the two questions anyone could hear.

They finally came to a stop beside a flaming BBQ grill, as Connor spoke, his detector in his hand, and postioned in front of him. "The anomaly is somewhere over there" he said, indicating to an empty stretch of land in front of him.

"What's going on?" Grace suddenly asked, she was staring at her detector "My detectors gone all funny,"

"Yeah, so as mine" Sarah and Connor answered

"Let me see," Connor said looking at the three hand held's, the screens were awful fuzzy.

"Where's Danny?" Abby asked, appearing at Connor's shoulder

"Huh?" Connor asked

"Where's Danny?" Kara asked this time

"Um…" Connor started "Im sure he's on his way. Sausage, anyone?" he added pointing at the grill

There was a roar in the distance, and Kara turned towards the trees. "This way!" she said to her team and headed off towards the trees.

"Maybe later, yeah?" she heard Connor say but she didn't stop to look to see if he was following, she automatically assumed he was.

* * *

Sprinting into the trees. Kara looked around for the sound of a engine, it was close. Running towards the noise, she stumbled along two Quad bikes, one had been over turned and the engine had been cut, but the second was laying against a tree, the engine still running. Abby had over taken her, and had reached the Quad bike first, she turned the key that was still in the ignition and the engine became silent.

By now the entire team was there, and were now surrounding her, There was a low growl from ahead of them, and Kara, Abby and Connor exchanged the same glances. They were close.

"Lets go," Kara said, nodding in the direction of the sound.

And starting in the direction of her indication, the team headed for the clearing. They passed through the trees, stopping at the edge of the clearing and staring at the herd of creatures before them. There were so many of them to count, they were surrounding a rather large cream and red tent.

"Wow," Grace said softly "There is so many of them"

"I'd better get this place evacuated," Becker said, from behind them, and Kara turned to nod at him, watching him head back into the trees.

"They're incredible" Connor murmured

"What are they?" Sarah asked

"Embolotherium," Kara answered "Their prehistoric rhino's. Peaceful grazers"

At that moment, directly in front of them, two of the Embolotherium, charged at one another and clashed horns, with a thundering noise. Sarah turned to Kara.

"Peaceful?" she questioned "Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as anybody could be on the bases of a fossilised tooth," Kara answered

She hadn't noticed Abby duck down and pluck something from a near-by thorn bush, until the blonde had stood back up, holding the object in her hand. Kara looked at it, and bit her lip. It was a pink and black, Dominatrix bra.

"Help!" a voice shouted from the tent, as the team turned in its direction once more.

"There's someone in there" Abby said

"Help me, please" the male voice rang out again "Hello? Help!"

"Come on," Abby said, as she made her way to the front

"Through that lot?" Grace asked

"Yeah," Kara answered

"Im in the tent!" the male voice was yelling

There was a growling from behind them, as the four girls and Connor turned to see the largest Rhino of all, appear out of the trees. It raised its head for the heaves hanging over its head. It was the bull.

"See, im guessing that's the bull" Connor said, turning to Abby

The blonde grinned sheepishly "Yeah," she answered

"Hello?" the man shouted again, and Abby turned to the females.

"The bull's disrupting the herd," she said turning back to her friends "We're at risk going in with him like this. We need someone to distract him"

She said all this whilst looking at Connor.

"Aboslutely," he agreed not getting the bit picture, Kara exchanged looks with Abby before shaking her head

"Yeah," she said turning to Connor, before Sarah and Grace joined in. She watched as realization dawned on his face.

"Me?" he asked "Im not…"

"Please?" Ness asked sweetly

Connor sighed before heading back up the banking towards the Bull.

"Hey," Connor said as he whistled "Look at me. Come on"

"Help me, please" the male voice shouted again

"Ignore the girls," Connor was saying behind them "Okay, I've got his attention. Oh, I think he likes me"

"Is there anyone her?" The male voice asked "they've got me surrounded"

"Go," Connor ordered "Go!"

"Come on," Kara said, and she lead the way forward with Abby. "We should split up! Try to edge our way through"

As soon as the suggestion and left her lips, a female backed up, breaking up the four girls. Kara and Grace one way and Abby and Sarah the other. "Come on!" Kara heard Abby say to Sarah, as she heard Sarah scream.

"Kara!" Grace yelled, and next moment Kara was lying on her back, Grace beside her

"What was that for?" she asked her cousin, as she rolled back up onto her feet, Grace had rolled away from the Embolotherium that was hovering over her, kicking it in the mouth. Kara rolled her eyes, at her cousin as she attempted to crawl under the Prehistoric rhino. Kara followed around, and laughed softly, as Sarah and Abby came to a stand still in front of Grace, who was still on her hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked

"Yeah," Grace answered trying to brush off her ungracefullness "Im fine"

Helping the Grace from the floor, Kara pulled her in the direction of the tent, with Abby and Sarah following behind. There was a low growl in the distance, and the females started moving in the direction.

"Their following the bull," Abby said, before turning to the sound of squealing coming from inside the tent, she grinned at an amused Abby.

"What?" Grace asked

"It sounds like a baby," Abby answered "Come on," she added to Kara as the two scrambled under the tent and inside

* * *

The inside of the tent proved to be much larger than the outside, it also showed why it was so large. Kara assumed it was a pit-stop tent, for the quad bikes or something of the sort. There was a man standing before her with nothing but a pair of boxes on, she cleared her throat as she looked at Abby, then looked away.

"None of our business," she said

"Oh," the man said "My Stag Weekend"

"Mmmm," Abby said, with a small nod "Shh!" she added as the baby started squealing again

"What is it?" the man asked "What are those things out there?"

"Listen," Kara said "Let us get you out of here, then we can chat right"

"Wait," the man said looking at them both "Your not the strippers are you!"

Kara scoffed "Do you want to get out of here alive, or not?" she asked

"Sorry," he apologized, and Abby turned Kara towards the infant

"You know we should come camping," Kara murmured to her friend "Make the guys come" she grinned, and Abby caught onto what she was saying.

"Who needs a Stag Weekend with us around?" Abby asked

And the two started laughing, the were still chuckling when the reached the tables that were around the pin-ball table that the calf had wedged himself under. Kara sighed.

"What have you done to yourself?" Kara asked, looking down at the calf as it struggled to get free "Listen, don't worry, we're going to get you out of here. I promise"

"Do we look like strippers?" Abby asked, her back still facing the man behind them

"Well," he said

"Don't answer that!" the two girls said, without turning

* * *

"Sarah!" Grace said startled, as she tugged at her the girls sleeve

"What?" Sarah asked, her answer was given to her by the thundering footfalls of the mother Embolotherium

"Abby! Kara!" Grace yelled "it's the mother. She's come back!"

Backing away from the tent slowly, the two watched as the mother tried frantically to get inside.

"Abby!" Sarah yelled

"Kara!" Grace also screamed

"She's going around the other side," Sarah shouted, telling her friends inside the tent what was happening"

"You've got to calm the cow down!" Kara shouted from inside the tent "She's gonna kill us and the calf at this rate!"

Grace and Sarah exchanged looks, before the two headed towards the cow. She growled at them. A warning growl, telling them to stay back. Female animals were like female humans, very protective of their young.

"Easy," Sarah said softly, starting forward, but Grace held her back

"Don't try to move towards it, you'll just scare her" she explained "Let her come to you"

Sarah nodded, as she held out her hand, still trying to calm the cow down.

"That's it, good girl" Sarah said "Its okay. You're okay"

The cow growled at them, and stomped her feet.

There was a ripping noise and a squealing and the calf suddenly came tumbling into view. Grace smiled, as the calf and the mother, made a slow retreat back towards the rest of the herd. Abby and Kara stood up from the tent, and slowly made their way towards the friends, trying not to give the mother a reason to attack them.

"You alright?" Sarah asked, turning to the two girls from the tent

"Yeah" Kara answered "Sweet" she added to the mother and calf

"Not him!" Abby said, and Kara turned towards Sarah and Grace who where staring at her, Abby and John

"What you been doing in there?" Grace asked

"Never mind" Kara answered

"Oh," Sarah said, turning away

"No!" Abby and Kara said, knowing what Sarah was getting at.

* * *

Once Becker had arrived, his reaction to John was just like Sarah and Grace's, this only caused Kara to hit him, before he supplied John with a long shawl to cover himself with.

"Here you go mate," Becker said "You'll be fine now"

"Cheers" John said, wrapping the shawl around his shoulders and covering himself up.

Kara and Grace who had been whispering about something as this was going on burst into giggles, causing the others to turn to them, and the two girls to smother their laughter with their hands and turn away from the group.

"What' so funny?" Becker whispered, causing Kara to jump and turn around

"Oh, don't do that!" she said, looking up at him "And we were just talking about camping"

"Oh?" Becker asked, looking at them curiously

"Yeah, me and Abby were discussing it in the tent. If that's what John's friends did to him for his Stag Weekend. And then Abby said that you lot wouldn't need a Stag weekend with us around!" she grinned as Becker's face changed.

"Please don't say your planning a camping trip?" he asked

"Oh," Grace said, "You've done it now"

"Well, I wasn't, mostly cause I hate camping." Kara said "But if you want to go camping, I guess Lester could let us have the weekend off"

Becker groaned, what had he gone had done now?

* * *

"So does anyone have any immediate idea on how we get a herd of prehistoric rhino's back through the anomaly?" Becker asked, as he, Kara and Grace turned back to Abby and Sarah after John had headed back to the campsite.

"That is a good question" Grace said

"Oh," Kara said, as she turned to the sound of an engine. There was a JCB rolling towards them, carrying one of the Quad Bikes. She turned to Abby who had a grin on her face.

"Lets do it" Abby said, and she hurried off towards the JCB, as the others clambered up onto the back of Kara's Silver 4x4, to watch the creatures head towards the Anomaly.

Moments after the plan had been put into action, Danny arrived.

"Well, it about time" Kara murmured, as she jumped down from the back of the 4x4, alongside Becker and Danny. There was a woman in the car with Danny, but she was unfamiliar.

"Right stay there" Danny said to the woman, as he got out

"We're wasting time" the woman said from inside the car

"Look, this is important" Danny answered turning back to the car "All right? Stay there"

Tearing her gaze away from the woman, Kara turned to Danny "Danny, who is she?" she asked

"Long story," Danny answered her, and Kara gave him a unreadable look, she wasn't in the mood to play games "Where's Connor?" Danny asked her

"I don't know," Kara answered "He should have been back by now"

And she dropped down onto the back of the car.

The creatures were still walking beside them, paying absolutely no attention to them whatsoever. Abby had chosen that moment to appear. She slid out of the back of the JCB and hurried past them, passing them a smile as she went.

"Well its working," she said "Their going through"

"Well done" Danny said

"Good job" Sarah shouted after the blonde

"Thanks" Abby shouted over her shoulder, and Kara smiled

"Danny do you like Camping?" Grace asked, and Kara rolled her eyes, she had only been joking about the Camping trip, she really wasn't going to plan it, she didn't even like camping so what was the point?

"Grace," she said turning to her cousin "I was kidding!"

"Kidding about what?" Danny asked curiously

"They were gonna plan a camping trip for us" Sarah answered

"Oh," Danny said turning back to the cousin's who where bickering in light whispers

"I don't like Camping! And you know I don't!" Kara hissed

"That's cause you've never been,"

"Because I've never seen the point," Kara said "Id rather spend the night at home in my bed, that in a synthetic tent with a sleep bag."

Grace rolled her eyes, as Abby reappeared at the edge of the ferns ahead of them

"The Anomaly is closing," she shouted to them "We've got to get them back through faster" she pointed behind her.

"Lets go" Kara said, and as Danny re-entered his car, she, Becker, Sarah and Grace hurried towards Abby, as they walked along side the Embolotherium. "Call Connor" she said to Abby.

Abby did has told and dialled Connor's number "Connor," she said when he had picked up

"_Abby?"_ he said down the line

"You've got to get the bull to the anomaly now" Abby instructed,

The anomaly was pulsating. It was gonna close.

"_Im driving as fast as I can"_ he sounded panicky

"Tell him to calm down," Kara whispered to Abby turning back to the anomaly as it closed before her very eyes, her mouth dropped open "Abby -" she pointed towards the close Anomaly.

"Oh no," Abby muttered "Connor," she had returned to her call "Keep the bull away"

"_What?"_

"The Anomaly's closed," Abby said

"_Its too late"_

And seconds later Connor came out of the trees cutting across their path in a go-cart. Abby and Kara pulled him out of the way, as the Bull came thundering out of the under-bush after him. It collided with the head female, causing a stampede to head through the forest towards the campsite.

"Their heading for the camp-site" Sarah said, as Danny appeared in the car beside them

"We gotta get those people out of there," Kara said

"Lets go," Danny said, and he sped forward, Kara returned to her car, as the others followed. Abby and Sarah had gone on ahead with Danny and the mysterious woman, leaving Becker, Grace and Connor in the car with Kara.

* * *

The creatures were running full out towards the campsite, their little legs weren't exactly built for speed, but they were making it look easy. Danny was head of them with the others, he was swerving every few minutes trying to get the creatures to turn back in the opposite direction.

"Is he insane?" Grace asked, and received four looks "Don't answer that" she added

"He's trying to get them to change direction" Kara said from the driver's seat, "We've got to get to the campsite"

"Then step on it!" Grace said, and Kara rolled her eyes once more, before accelerating forward. Danny had seemed to have the same idea, for he was ahead of her still, but not by much. He had reached the campsite and within seconds she stopped beside him. And without a word, the team scrambled out.

"You've got to get out of here," Danny had yelled, as the doors to the second car had opened and closed, they then rushed into the crowd of curious people "Come on…get out, go!"

"What?" Kara heard someone ask, but she didn't turn to see who it was, as she hurried to a travel van that held three girls, she pulled open the door

"Come on, you've got to get out of here" she said, helping them out one by one and turning them towards the back of the camp "Go!"

All around her there were various people running towards the back of the camp, she pushed her way through the running crowd back towards the team, as they pulled people from tents and headed them out. There were a number of shouts and questions going around, but no one refused to move, it was like they knew something was wrong. And besides, the team all seemed to share the air of seriousness, and this wasn't the time to act stupid.

"Stay calm" Kara said to a woman, and small child "Leave everything, we don't have time. Come on"

They had been trying to collect their belongings, but there was no time for collecting everything. They needed to get out now.

"Move it! Move it!"

She could hear Becker over everything, but soon it was like Thunder in the distance. The Embolotherium were getting closer. She could hear them first, and then she saw them.

"Lets go! Lets go!" Danny said, as she passed him, he was helping a woman out of her tent.

The woman he had drove in with, was walking around staring at a glass object like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Everybody get out!" Connor yelled, and Kara looked around, he, Abby and Grace where behind her. Sarah was not that far from her, and Becker was in front of her with his men. They had started to open gunfire.

"NO!" Abby yelled

"Becker! Stop!" Kara said, as he readied himself to fire

"What?" he asked, but she didn't get the chance to answer

"If you're gonna do something," Danny said, from the centre of the group "Now would be a real good time"

The woman raised the glass object, and there was a gush of wind as the sparkling prisms of an Anomaly opened up right before their eyes. Grace, Connor and Abby stumbled, as Kara landed with a thud, as Becker hit her legs as he fell back. She groaned, as she raised herself off the floor with her elbows staring at the anomaly in amazement. It had just appeared.

"How did you do that?" Connor asked, once the Anomaly had closed and disappeared after the last of the creatures had gone through

The woman turned to him, "Technology," she answered "Its simple enough"

"Really?" Connor asked "Try me"

"Another time"

"I don't believe her" Connor said looking around.

Kara caught his eye, as Becker pulled her back to her feet. "Don't look at me," she said "Im still trying to take it all in"

How the hell could this woman have created an Anomaly? That wasn't possible, was it? Anomalies just appeared, they weren't created by anyone.

Turning back to the woman, Kara noticed she was staring at her. She looked towards Grace who was sharing a look with Sarah, before she looked up at Becker, he had noticed the stares the woman was giving her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed. Resting her head on his chest. This was too much to take in.

"Now, will you please help me?" the woman asked, and Kara turned her head slightly, to see Danny had appeared "I have to get a message to a man called James Lester"

"Im taking her to the ARC," Danny said "we'll meet you there"

"I don't understand" Kara said, looking at the empty space where the Anomaly had been opened.

Danny seemed to stop, say something to the woman and turn back to them. "Look this is her book" he said to Sarah, handing her a journal "See what you make of it. I'll see you at the ARC" he added to Kara.

"Abby," she said quickly, "Go with him"

The blonde nodded, and hurried after Danny towards the car

* * *

As Danny, Abby and the woman headed out of the campsite and back to the ARC, Kara left Becker so that he and his men could help any people who had been injured in anyway, out of the campsite. She hurried towards Connor, Grace and Sarah, as they talked about the journal, Danny had left.

"Can you crack it?" Connor had asked

"Its not a code," Sarah answered

"Then what is it?" Grace asked

"Its just loads of diary entries and charts"

"Well, what's it say?" Kara asked, this time as she came to a stop beside them

"Not much" Sarah answered her "There's, look, 333 here. Here. Here" she pointed out three pages full of the number '333' "there is time's, places."

Kara sighed, what was so significant about '333'?

"Im gonna have to read all of it, to see if it makes any sense" Sarah said, and Kara nodded.

Her mind was reeling, consumed with thoughts, of the fact that someone could conjure an anomaly out of thin air, She had never seen that happen before, it was all new and hard to comprehend and take in.

"Lets get back to the ARC," Kara said suddenly "We can figure the journal out there"

She wanted to go back to talk to the future woman with Danny, but she also had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, and a little voice telling her to get back as soon as possible.

Grace eyed her curiously, but Kara just hurried to the car. Becker met her half-way and the two occupied the front seats, Grace, Connor and Sarah scrambled into the back, as Kara led the rest of the SAS soldiers out of the campsite. The stories of the people who had witnessed the Anomaly, had been dealt with, it was harder than anticipated and the team wished the Jenny was still with them.

* * *

The only time they stopped was when they had gotten into the ARC's underground parking space. Kara climbed out and walked to the end of the car, she tossed her keys to one of the SAS soliders.

"Mate, turning this around?" she asked, he nodded "Thanks" and she turned back to the others, she was about to enter the ARC when Sarah's voice called her back.

"Guys," Sarah said "Check this out"

Kara looked over her shoulder as she headed back towards Sarah, following Connor and Grace. Sarah was pointing at something in the book, Kara read the name and froze.

"Claudia Brown" Connor said, as he shared a look with Kara

"Out of all the names to be in her notebook, why that one?" Sarah asked

"Coincidence?" Grace asked

"I don't believe in Coincidence's anymore" Sarah said,

"Who's Claudia Brown?" Becker asked

"Hang on," Kara said, her blood had turned cold and dread filled her body as the little voice in her head became silent. "There were only two other people who knew about Claudia Brown beside us. One of them was Dad and the other was -"

"Come on," Sarah said

And sprinting towards the door, Kara and Connor were the first ones through. Side-by-side they sprinted down the hall of the ARC and burst through the doors into the Main Operations room,

"What's going on?" Christine Johnson asked

Kara hadn't noticed her at first, but when she spoke she had, what was she doing here? But now wasn't the time for questions because the future woman had gripped Christine's hand and held her in front of her.

Connor headed straight towards Abby and the Artefact. And Kara collected Nick from one of the ground staff, whom she had left him with earlier. She held him tightly, as she turned back to the group around the future woman and Christine. All around her, Wilder, Becker and Becker's men, aimed their guns and Christine's captive.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Danny" the woman said "I really don't know how I would have done it without you"

Lester then appeared, late as usual.

"You know im not bluffing," the woman said

And Kara's thoughts were answered, this woman was in fact -

"Now hand me the Artefact," the woman continued cutting off Kara's thoughts, her face had started to change "or she dies" the Mysterious woman became no longer a mystery, as Helen Cutter took her place.

"Mum!" Kara muttered

"Helen!" Abby said, in surprise.

"That's close enough," Helen said over her shoulder as she spotted Danny trying to get closer. He tried his luck "Back off!" she yelled, her gun edging closer to Christine. Kara handed Nick to Grace, and stepped around Becker's men.

Kara caught a glimpse of Connor reaching for the artefact, they couldn't hand it over, they hadn't finished inspecting it, and to hand it over to her mother was a big no anyway.

"There is no way out, Helen" Lester said finally

"I killed Nick," Helen said, turning back to her hostage "You know im not bluffing"

"And you know I have absolutely no intention of letting you walk out of here" Lester said, this wasn't going to end well

"You're playing games with her life, James" Helen said, in a soft voice. The kind of voice that she used to use with Grace and Kara when they were children. She looked at the two in question, although they had changed from children to adults, she could still see the two that loved her more than anything, in their faces.

"Oh go ahead," Lester said looking around "Shoot her"

Within seconds, every single gun in the room had been raised.

"Perfectly fine with me" Lester finished

"No!" Kara said, her voice sounding awfully loud in the surrounding silence. "Death is NOT an option. Its not something you joke about!" she threw a glare in Lester's direction

"It really depends on where your standing" Lester said, inclining his head slightly to the side "Lower your weapons. Connor, give her the artefact" he ordered

"No," Connor said, and Kara looked towards him

"Do it" Lester said "We cant let her kill Christine. Contravenes Health and Safety. In any case, she wont get far"

Kara looked at Connor and bit her lip before nodding slowly.

Connor sighed visbly and stepped forward handing the artefact over to Helen, but he didn't let go. He spoke,

"Just…tell me how," Connor said "How could you kill, your own husband?"

Kara looked up quickly at the question, she wanted to know this too. She watched as her mother's eyes swept away from Connor and locked with her.

"I had no choice," Helen said addressing her, like it had been Kara who had asked the question "I loved him, Connor. But he was apart of all this. Part of everything that goes wrong. This is the beginning of the chaos. It all starts here" and she pulled the Artefact from Connor's slackened grip.

"What are you talking about?" Lester asked

"Then why not kill me too?" Kara asked, she felt every single person in the ARC turn to stare at her. "You killed Dad, because he was apart of all this, apart of everything that goes wrong, or so you say. Why not kill me too? Im apart of the exactly the same thing as Dad, yet, you let me live. You have killed off nearly everyone, I've gotten close to. Why not just kill me too!"

The tone in Kara's voice matched the look on her face, it was demanding. She demanded that once and for all her mother tells her the truth.

"I dunno," Helen said

Kara scoffed "Enough with the cryptic Crap mum!" she shouted "We both know there is a reason behind why I survived every single attack on this team in the past 2 and half years! So don't you dare stand there and tell me you don't know!"

Grace exchanged looks with Sarah. As the others continued to stare and watch the slow developing argument between mother and daughter

"You want to know the reason?" Helen asked, quietly

Kara was silent for a moment "Yes!" she finally said

"Its because I love you!"

The ARC became even more silent if it was possible. Kara had become motionless, and speechless as she stared at her mother in surprise. Had the three words that Kara had waited for her mother to say for the past 12 years actually been spoken, by Helen Cutter?

"That's right, Kara," Helen said softly "After all these years. After everything you have been through…I still loved you. That's why I couldn't never deliver any physical damage to you. That's why I didn't even try, because I knew if anything happened to you, then I would die too. You are my daughter. MY child. I could never do anything to hurt you. I love you. I always have…and I always will. No matter what happens. You are mine. And you always will be"

Still watching her mother, Kara could see her team and Christine's men watching her. What was she to say to that? Did she love her mother? Should she let her back into her heart? After everything she had done to them? To her. She had ruined her life the moment she walked out on her 12 years ago, destroyed Kara's only chance at a proper loving family when the Police had told Kara and her dad that Helen was dead.

"No," Kara whispered "You may love me…but I sure as hell don't love you"

She was numb. Her body had shut down, and she couldn't function properly. All postive memories of her parents and her together were being pushed out by the negative thoughts that her mother had left her with.

"I'll never be able to forgive you for what you have done! Not just in the past 2 and half a year, but also in the past 12 years of my life! You left when I needed you the most -"

"What are you saying?" Helen asked

"Im saying," Kara said "I want you gone! Out of my life, for good. I don't want to see you, hear from you, or even speak to you again - for the rest of my life. You're to stay as far away from me as possible. I don't care where you go, as long as its away from me. I lost all love and respect for you, the day I found out about you and Stephen!"

And she fell silent. And although everything she had said, was the truth and she wanted nothing to do with her mother anymore. She felt her heartbreak, but she wouldn't cry. No, she was over that. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she would hide away like she used to do. Hide away every last pain she felt. And when her mother left, maybe then, she could get her life back.

After a few more agonizing silent minutes, Helen spoke.

"Fine," she said, her eyes never leaving Kara. "I'll do as you wish." she turned back to Christine "I have just one thing to finish before I leave…" and she pulled the government woman towards the back of the room "You follow and she's dead" Helen called before she disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked, as she made her way towards Kara who remained stood in the middle of the ARC, although she wasn't the only one. Danny, Sarah, Abby, Connor and Becker were there too. With a deep sigh, Kara nodded and turned to her cousin.

"Im fine," she said "Lets go get Johnson"

And kissing Nick's forehead, and smiling at the woman who had said she would watch him until they got back, Kara was the first through the double doors and into the garage. There was the screech of tyres, and as she burst through the single door, she watched her mother speed away in one of the Silver SUVs.

"Lets go!" Kara said, hurrying around to the driver's side of the 4x4. Grace scrambled into the passengers seat, and the engine roared to life, as Kara pulled out. Danny and Connor where behind them, and behind the two men was Becker, Sarah and Abby.

* * *

Kara followed behind Helen, as close as they possibly could, but they lost her at the intersection.

"Where too now?" Grace asked, as she looked around for any sign of the Silver SUV. Just at that moment Grace's phone rang, as did Kara's. Each girl flipped open their phones, Danny on Grace, Abby on Kara.

"_What's happened?" _Danny asked, as Grace put him on Loud speaker

"_Why have you stopped?"_ Abby's voice asked

"We're trying to think about where she could have gone," Grace answered both of them

"Hang on," Kara said, "There was an Anomaly alert a few months back at Johnson's HQ, was it not?"

"The same day, you guys chased the G-Rex," Grace supplied

"That's the one," Kara said "Christine said it was nothing. If I know my mother as well as I know I know her. She's gonna head for the next available anomaly. I know where she is going."

And flipping her phone closed, she hit the accelerant once more and sped straight through intersection, ignoring the other people around her. The lights had already turned green, and she had gone. Danny and the other behind her. But Kara was a lot faster. She was more driven with determination more than anything else.

Reaching Johnson's Headquarters, Kara slammed on the brakes, as she and Grace climbed out of the car, and slamming the doors closed behind them hurried into the building. The others were no where in sight, and at the sped Kara was going, it was no doubt that they had lost them.

"This is place is deserted again," Grace commented

"Come on, we got more pressing issues to deal with," Kara said, and sliding her fingers between the automatic doors she slid them open.

There was a white double door, ahead of them and it was closing slightly. Helen had been through here, recently, maybe even seconds before they had arrived. Kara reached the door first and pushed it open, and looking around at Grace, the place was empty. What the hell was going on?

"Come on," Grace said, and pushing through the second set of double doors, the two girls caught sight of Helen disappearing into a room. There was the flickering of a light and they knew it was the anomaly.

There was a scream and the two girls sprinted for the door, they had reached it at exactly the same time as Helen disappeared through the anomaly with a grim smile.

"NO!" Kara yelled as the anomaly closed on her mother's retreating form. She had lost her again!!

That moment, Danny and Connor appeared with the others. Kara turned to face them and shook her head

"Its too late," Grace told them

"She's gone," Kara said with a heavy sigh of frustration

"What about Johnson?" Sarah asked,

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but was blinded by the bright light of the anomaly as it reopened. There was a terror filled scream and Johnson reappeared. She was bleeding from her forehead, and there was terror and pain written on her face.

"Help me!" Johnson cried, as she looked up at Kara and Danny as the two made a dive for her, latching onto her upper arms and hands.

"We've got you," Danny said "you're safe"

There was a growling and Johnson screamed once more. As she was pulled backwards towards the anomaly. By now the others had dived for her too, each catching hold of any possible part of the woman then could, although Kara and Danny remained a firm grip on her arms and hands. It was like tug-of-war. Between the humans and the Future Predators.

A Future Predator appeared through the anomaly, its talons hooking into Christine's torso, she screamed as the predator pulled her backwards. She slipped from the teams grip as they had backed up away from the creature, and she was pulled back through just as the anomaly re-closed. Falling backwards, Kara stared at the empty space before her, and sighed heavily. That wasn't an image was going to get out of her mind so easily.

"We gotta stop Helen," Danny said "before anyone else gets killed"

"We don't know where she has gone" Abby said

"I think we do," Kara said, looking back at her friend "The same place we lost your brother. The Future"

And she pushed herself to her feet, as she faced her team. This was only the beginning. But the end was yet to come. So leading the way out the Headquarters, Kara walked between Becker and Danny.

"The Anomaly at the race-track" Connor said, as she looked around at him, he was stood on Becker's other side "It leads to the same place"

"Then that's where we are going" Danny said

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked

"Follow Helen," Kara answered "Wherever she goes, to the end of time, if necessary"

* * *

**A/N: WHOOP!!!**

**I actually didn't think I could get this out to you by the time I went away. But I did. Am wicked proud of myself. And I hope you all enjoy it. A very big thank you to Grace who helped me come up with the idea of Kara and Helen having a little discussion about why Helen killed Nick and left Kara alive. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please. Please. Please. Leave me reviews. I will be taking my Laptop on Hols with me (and I know what you are all thinking. Why is she taking it on hols with her?) Well the truth is, I would miss it too much if I didn't have it. Plus, if anything happens at home, when I am not here, I don't want my laptop going missing. I wouldn't be able to bring you the last chapter of this story then.**

**Oh no! it's the last chapter after this. What we going to do?**

**While on the subject. Thank you to all who took the poll on my profile. The results so far are:**

**Danny - 7 (53%)**

**Becker - 5 (38%)**

**Alone - 1 (7%)**

**So as far as I can see, it will be Danny and Kara going through the anomaly. (Lets hope Becker doesn't get Jealous, of Kara being alone on the other side of the Anomaly with another man. I mean, there's already been signs of Kara/Danny [I didn't mean for those, they just sort of appeared. Along with a certain plot bunny. Lol])**

**Right. Im off, I hope you enjoyed this, cause I enjoyed writing it. I hope it doesn't seem rushed, and I would love to hear what you think. Gots to go now, my holiday starts tomorrow. And I need my rest.**

**Love you all.**

**See you when I get back**

**Love**

**~Kara**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	11. The End of an Era

**A/N: Oh no! it's the end. Cannot believe it. Im still holding out hope that there will be a series 4.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten**

**The End of an Era**

* * *

**Last time on Primeval:**

**[Danny outside Johnson's HQ, speaking with Lester on the phone]**

"_Johnson's military. We cant just storm in there without clearance…"_

"_Yes, sir, Im very well aware of that"_

"…_based on a hunch that she has got an active anomaly and some mysterious woman from the future tucked away somewhere."_

**[Christine interrogating Eve from the Future]**

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'll show you. But first I have to go to the Anomaly Research Centre"_

"_What do you know about the ARC?"_

**[The team evacuating people from the campsite]**

"_If you're going to do something, now would be a good time!"_

"_What's it say?"_

"_Not much. 333 here. Here…"_

**[Kara, Connor, Grace, Sarah and Becker crashes into the Main Ops room at the ARC]**

"_What's going on?"_

"_Now give me the Artefact or she dies"_

"_Mum!"_

**[Helen disappears through Johnson's Anomaly]**

"_No!"_

**[The team leaving Johnson's HQ]**

"_What we gonna do?"_

"_Follow Helen wherever she goes, to the end of time if necessary"_

* * *

Life as she knew it, was coming to an end. Today everything changed, but there was something holding her back, she didn't understand how, because many people didn't listen to the voice in their head, but that was people who didn't have a care in the world. For Kara Cutter, things were different. Ever since her son had been kidnapped a few months ago now, she had seen things from a different point of view, and with the recovery of her son, she did things differently to what she had before.

Nick Stephen Cutter, was the reason that Kara Cutter didn't want to leave the world she knew as home. To leave the place where her family was, where her son would be waiting for her return, but what if that wasn't possible? What if she left him now, on this day, and never returned? She didn't want to think like that, but she couldn't help it, there were 100 different possibilities of what could happen today. But what was she going to do?

He looked so precious, so young and innocent. The life she had, she didn't want that for him. Didn't want him to grow up without a proper family. She swore that when he was born, that she wouldn't leave him. But this was a matter of life or death. Helen was up to something, and out of her entire team. Kara was the one who would have to stop her. It was after all a family thing, wasn't it?

Nick shifted in his sleep, it was too early for him to be awake, that's why she stood here looking over his sleeping form. She wanted to wake him, see his gorgeous blue eyes one last time before the plan was put into action, but wouldn't that make it harder for her to leave him? Or would it give her hope and determination to return? It would give her both. But she couldn't wake him, she loved him more than life itself, and that's why she was ready for this plan to end. She would be doing it for her son. Not for her, or her team, or the rest of civilization for that matter. But for him. Her core. Her son.

She continued to stare at his small handsome face, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she sank into the embrace with a content sigh.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked her

"No," she answered "But I have too…if not for me…then for him"

She lay her head against the nape of his neck, and felt him rest his against hers. She could have stayed like this forever, in peace and harmony if only she didn't have a job to do. Her eyes closed in content, as she placed her hands over his locked ones, that were around her waist. This was all she had ever wanted, a proper life. A proper family. And she had it all now. So why ruin it? But this life she wished for so badly, could never happen, as long as her mother, Helen Cutter was still alive. Once Helen was out of the picture, then her life could really begin.

"Its time," he murmured

Her eyes opened slowly, and she turned her gaze once more to her son and sighed deeply.

"Lets end this!"

* * *

The day was glorious, the sun beat down on the streets, driving everyone from the safety of their homes and into the parks, beaches anywhere, that the sun could get to them. The traffic wasn't so bad, but that was mostly because it was a weekend, so there weren't many people driving around heading to work, or taking kids to school. There weren't so many school busses picking up and dropping off at the schools.

This made it easier for the ARC team to get their destination quickly. With Danny, Sarah, Abby and Connor ahead of them in one of the ARC issued silver SUV's, Kara, Grace and Becker followed behind alongside one of Johnson's men. Adam Blake. Grace's on and off boyfriend. He had agreed to help the ARC under the supervision of the team. He had more or less agreed to this, because Grace trusted that he could be an asset to the team. Kara on the other hand wasn't so sure.

Sitting back in the passengers seat, Kara glanced out of the window, her sunglasses pulled down covering her eyes from the sun's rays. They were just passing central park, there were a number of families strewn everywhere. Picnic blankets and baskets littered the ground as children run off from their parents to play in the small park, and mothers watched them carefully as fathers, and older siblings played on the green near them. It was a beautiful sight.

But it was a far off dream for the team.

They passed the town centre as if to wasn't even there. And carried on to the outskirts of the city where the race track was built. Heading for the exact same hanger that they had found the Anomaly a few months ago, they infiltrated the place, their plan started here. They were ready, and organised. All they had to do, was find Helen, stop her and her next plan. And hopefully everything would be okay.

The two cars came to a halt inside the hanger, and the occupants unbuckled themselves and climbed out, meeting in the middle, just to go over a few last minute things.

"Right," Danny said, breaking the silence "What we got?"

Becker, placed a black rucksack on the back of the car and removed a small black object "Stun grenade" he said "Future Predators have hypersensitive hearing yeah? These should stop them dead in their tracks"

And he dropped the object back into the bag

"Got any ear plugs in there?" Connor asked

"Use your fingers," Becker answered him "Oh, and if you don't want your ear drums to burst…I suggest you keep your mouth open"

"That shouldn't be too difficult for, Connor" Abby said, nodding at her friend, the boy in question gave her an odd look, and Kara grinned in amusement.

"Don't be to close when you throw them," Becker finished

"All right," Kara said, looking around at the team "lets do this"

Turning away from the car, she headed towards the Anomaly between Grace and Abby.

The team weren't even half way to the anomaly, before the hand held detectors in Grace, Sarah and Connor's hands bleeped. Kara turned to the small device.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said, turning to look at Danny. This was not happening.

"Its Johnson's HQ," Sarah said, looking up from her Hand held

"Do you think its Helen?" Abby asked

"Could be," Danny said

"If we go back there," Kara said "And we're wrong…" she shook her head, her eyes turning to the locked anomaly. They couldn't be in two places at once. Someone had to stay behind. But breaking the team up at a time like this was the biggest mistake they couldn't make, wasn't it?

"Kara," Connor's voice sounded "Danny…one of you has to make the call,"

Kara sighed and turned to look at Danny who had broken away from the group, they stared at one another for a few moments, as if debating silently on what to do.

"Right" Danny said "Becker you check it out…"

"Grace, Sarah and Adam, go with him" Kara intercepted "Danny, Connor and Abby…you guys are with me. Wherever she is, we'll stop her"

"But I want to go with you," Grace said, to her cousin

Kara turned to her and smiled sadly shaking her head "Not this time Graciey,"

"Kara please, for once in your life, just screw the rules and stop trying to protect me"

Kara laughed softly "This isn't about the rules. And it most defiantly isn't standard precautions' anymore. Its loyalty to my family. When my dad died, I swore that I would protect the little family I had left."

"But -" Grace protested

"You should know by now, that once my mind is made up," Kara said cutting across the protest "That there is no changing it…just stay here, promise me you'll be safe…and you'll take care of Nick, until I get back"

"I'll do all that, if you promise me that this isn't goodbye" Grace said, hugging her cousin tightly

"I promise this isn't goodbye," Kara said as she hugged her cousin back "We're all coming back…when have I ever broken a promise?"

Grace grinned as she pulled back "Never…not to me anyway"

"Unlock it," she said turning to Sarah, before heading towards the anomaly, only to be pulled back when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist. She turned to see it was Becker, and he was staring at her meaningfully

"Just be careful," he said

"I will" she said, and not caring that her team or his were watching. She kissed him. Hard and passionate. Like it was the last kiss that they would ever share together.

They each pulled away reluctantly, and Kara turned hurrying to Danny's side. Before they and Abby and Connor stepped through into the Future.

* * *

Once the other four and stepped through into the future, Sarah re-sealed the anomaly. She placed the locking device back near the laptop, before turning to Becker spoke.

"Lets get going," he said

"What about Johnson's people?" Sarah asked

"The operation has been closed down," Adam said, speaking for once "The place is empty"

"You're sure?" Grace asked, turning to her boyfriend

"Yes. Since Christine's death, none of us have any reason for being there anymore"

"That still creeps me out," Grace mumbled "You talk about Christine like she was more than your leader…"

"Don't worry, Graciey," Adam said "There's only one girl in my life"

"Urgh," Sarah groaned as she watched the two head back to the cars "Looks like Grace and Adam are filling your's and Kara's spot, in grossing me out" she said to Becker.

Becker chuckled, as Sarah climbed into the passengers seat. He glanced up at the Anomaly, silently praying that everything would be okay.

"She'll be okay," Grace said through the open window of the back seat "Trust me…Kara has never failed on any of her promises…she'll be back"

Becker turned to look at her and nodded, before climbing into the drivers seat, and pulling out of the hanger once more.

* * *

The Future was exactly the same as it had been all those months ago, the same old battle field, the decaying buildings. The cliff behind them. The grey sky and violent purple clouds. Thunder grumbled and lightening clashed, illuminating the understand of the clouds. It was all the same.

"It doesn't get prettier, does it?" Danny asked

Kara shook her head, as she looked around the surrounding area. Nope, it didn't get prettier.

"Are you all right?" she asked turning to Abby and Connor

"Yeah," Abby answered as Connor nodded

"When I saw Helen, she was down there" Danny said, pointing the gun Becker had given him before they stepped through "By the church"

"Lets go," Kara said, and the four of the set off one after the other towards the outside sides of the buildings.

There was nothing. No movement. No sounds nothing. Except the thunder over head. The only sound Kara could hear was the beating of her own heart in her chest. It was beating so fast and hard that she was sure it was gonna break through her rib cage any second. The soundless surrounding was penetrating her entire body with fear, she glanced at Abby, to see that she wasn't the only one who had picked up on the silence. Abby had turned her gaze skyward, as if looking for a predator attack from above. But there was nothing.

Metallic creaking was heard, and Kara snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Was the sound coming from her mother or a Predator? It sounded close, so maybe they would find out sooner or later. Loading the shot gun quietly, Danny held it ahead of him and peered around the corner of the building they had taken refuge at.

"Is it Helen?" Abby asked, quietly

But the sound of birds caused the four of them to sigh in relief.

Quickly evading their spot, Danny and Kara hurried along the pathway skimming the buildings behind them, before coming to a stop across from the place they had hidden in the last time they were here. Kara waved Abby and Connor over, signalling that it was safe. She then turned back to face Danny.

"So where is Helen?" she asked "Where are all the predators?"

She wasn't sure if she was relieved that the predators were around or not.

"Shh," Abby suddenly said, and Kara turned to her friend in confusion. "Listen!"

Straining to hear, Kara breathed in sharply. She had to ask didn't she? There was the sound of fluttering wings coming from the distance, turning to the left, and looking back towards where the Anomaly was, she saw three shapes in the air. It was the Megopteran.

"Come on Abs," Kara said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her down into the alley, they jumped onto the top of a near-by car, sliding down the windscreen and back onto solid ground.

"Go!" Danny shouted, he pushed the girls ahead of him as he turned and fire two rounds of the shot gun at the on coming predators but it was no use.

"Get down!" Connor shouted, and Kara whipped around to see he had managed to open a door, there was an anomaly behind it, but before anyone could say anything, the four of them hit the ground with heavy thuds as the creatures flew straight through the anomaly. One after another.

* * *

The car was silent. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Every single occupant was wondering what was happening in the future, and each was worried for their team mates, friends and family.

"No one on the gate then," said Becker, breaking the silence "Lets hope its all that easy,"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Grace said, as the car came to a halt, and she climbed out, slamming the door as she went. "Which way now?" she added turning to Adam

"Through here," he said, and he headed for a small archway ending with another closed door, on the other side of the closed doors were lines of army issued guns. Adam lifted one from the racks and loaded it before the team of three. "One army issue isn't gonna be enough if there are any predators in here!"

Grace and Sarah shared a look, before following the two men into the building. It was once again deserted.

"Is this place always so empty?" Sarah asked

"It has the last two times we have been here," Grace answered her "Its kinda creepy! Reminds me of those old Horror Movies, me and Kara used to watch"

"I thought you didn't like Horror movies?" Adam asked

"I don't," Grace answered simply

Adam smirked as he carried on walking, the gun elevated in front of him.

There was the soft sound of fluttering wings coming from somewhere, standing back to back with one another, searching for the source of the noise, but there was nothing just the fluttering of wings. There was a sudden thud from above, and Grace and the others turned their vision skyward, there was a hand hanging over the side of the floor above them.

"I thought you said this place was empty?" Sarah asked, turning to Adam

"Its supposed to be," he answered "There are a few men who still believe that Christine is alive"

"Oh my God!" Grace suddenly said, as she realized what creature was here, she turned to the sound of fluttering wings once more and screamed "ADAM!"

The man in question turned to the sound of his name, and released the safety on his gun as he fired several rounds at the on-coming attack. But it was no use, the creatures neither stopped nor slowed down.

"Becker!" Sarah said, as the second man turned, but as he attempted to fire the re-loader caught

"Damn it!" Becker swore, as the creature collided with him, knocking him to the ground a gun as the only barrier between the vicious snapping pincers of the creature.

"Adam!" Grace yelled again "Do something!"

As Adam raised his gun to fire more round, Becker jabbed the broken half of his gun into the creatures eye. This provided limited time for Becker to raise himself from the ground.

"Run!" Becker ordered

"Through here," Adam said, heading to a pair of glass doors and pushing them open, he was the first through as Grace, Sarah and Becker followed.

"This is the main hall," Adam said, looking over the side of the walkway they were standing on. They thought this part of the Headquarters would be creature free. They were wrong. There were two more creatures waiting for them on the opposite side of the glass doors. Adam and Becker lifted two large bags that had been abandoned beside them, as the each stood back to back with the girls behind them.

Thinking back to her adventures has a child, Grace grabbed one of the last bags beside her and threw it over the side. "Sarah! Help me! Throw them over the side" she instructed.

Confused on what was happening, Sarah did has instructed.

"Becker! Adam!" she shouted to the boys, as they followed copied her actions, once all bags had been thrown over the side, Grace climbed over the railing, helping Sarah over beside her as Adam fended off the creatures with several gunshots.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Sarah asked

"Jump!"

And she jumped. She landed on the bags below her, before climbing down onto the lower walkways. As soon as she and touched down, Sarah landed on the bags behind her, and she helped the older woman down beside her. Becker came next, and as he and Sarah headed down the steps, Grace turned to look up at Adam. He had yet to jump.

"Grace! Come on!" Becker called back to her

"Adam!" Grace shouted, ignoring her team mates behind her "Adam! Jump!"

"Grace go!" Adam said to her

"Not without you!" she argued

There was a disgruntled sigh, and Adam appeared seconds later, he gripped Grace's hand and pulled her with him down the stairs Becker and Sarah had gone previously, the two in question where at the bottom.

"Come on," Adam said, and he lead them towards about set of glass doors, maintaining his grip on Grace's hand

* * *

"This must be Johnson's Anomaly," Kara said, as Connor closed the door on the anomaly, her mind wandered to the others, they had just sent three Megopteran through to their present, and into the same place the others were gonna be. God, she hoped everything turned out okay.

"So, uh, where did you see Helen?" Connor asked, quietly and Kara turned to look at Danny

"She came from over there," Danny said, indicating to a place over Connor's shoulder. Kara turned and looked, it was the exact same place she had come out, when she was here last time, the same place she had evaded capture from one of Christine's men.

"I think I know where she is," she said to the others, as they made their way carefully and quietly to the door "This is the same place I came out, last time we were here"

"Yeah?" Abby asked

Kara nodded, as Danny opened the door carefully shedding a little light on the darkness inside the room. Kara pulled out her torch and switched it on as she stepped into the room behind Danny, she noticed Connor and Abby following her actions as they stepped in behind her.

"This way," Kara said in a low whisper, she didn't know why she was whispering but she guessed it was because if there was any predators in here, she didn't want to alert them to their presence.

Unknown to the friends as they moved away from the door and further into the darkness, a taloned claw was placed on the door and pulled it open. As the fearsome Future Predator appeared in the sunlit doorway.

The darkness was everywhere, just like it had been before. Kara shivered subconsciously, as she followed, yet again behind Danny, her hand clutched at the back of his shirt as to not get separated. That's the last thing the needed, she could feel Connor and Abby behind her and she glanced over her shoulder a few times to make sure they were with her at all times.

Danny led the way into another room, anticipation building with the walls and themselves. They had been expecting a creature attack at any moment, yet nothing came. The one question that was everyone's minds was, 'where were all the predators?' besides the Megopteran topside, there had not been one fleeting glance of a Future Predator. And that's what they were all waiting for the most.

Connor groaned from behind Kara, as they entered the next room "It stinks," he complained "Why would Helen come here? If it was me, I'd just find some nice little Jurassic beach somewhere"

Kara gave him an odd look, before turning to Danny as he kicked an object in front of him. The sudden noise made her jump.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her curiously, she breathed deeply and nodded

"Yeah," she answered him "Sorry. I thought something was in here besides us then,"

"However crazy, you're mother was," Danny continued "everything she does makes some sort of sense"

"Really?" Connor asked

Turning to the sound of rumbling, Kara saw as Abby threw herself aside, just as a Future Predator appeared.

"Get the door!" she screamed

Danny shot at the predator, grazing the shoulder but that didn't stop the creature from attempting to get at them once more. With Connor's help, he and Kara managed to close the door. Abby was between them, as Danny lay against the other side, for a few moments all was quiet.

"Did you get it?" Abby asked

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a snarling and ramming against the other side of the door.

"Apparently not" Danny answered, as he leapt off the door as the door opened slightly and the creature's head appeared in the gap. He fended off the creature the best he could, firing another round from the gun.

"Cant hold it!" Kara and Connor complained, as the door started to open more, although they were pushing all their weight against it.

Losing the gun, Danny reappeared and pushed his own weight against the door, slamming it once more.

"We need something to keep the door closed," Danny said, and Abby appeared with a metal bar, she steadied it against the floor, and locked it under the handle of the metal door, it seemed to work, because the door was stationary. Finally feeling safe but still shaken, the team moved away from the door.

"Becker is really not going to be happy with you," Kara said, turning to Danny

"Why?" Danny asked

"That was his favourite gun,"

"I think he is gonna be more worried about you, than he is his gun," Danny answered with a small laugh, Kara grinned and blushed in the darkness, turning away from her friend as she heard Abby gasp from behind her.

"Oh my God," the blonde murmured,

Shining her torch on the back of the door, Kara gasped. A blue circle, with block white letters, embedded in the circle were A.R.C. This was the ARC. The Future ARC. The very place they worked.

"We're in the ARC" Danny said, placing his hand over the shield, he looked back at Kara.

"Maybe its some future version of it," Connor suggested

"Mum said it all started here," Kara said "This must have been what she meant"

"She's here," Danny said "I know it!"

"Come on!"

And with one fleeting glance at the ARC shield, Kara led the way through the dark winding corridor and back into the room where she had found her mother and son the previous time she had been here.

* * *

"Adam will you just calm down!" Grace hissed, as her boyfriend pulled her along behind her, his grip on her wrist was starting to hurt, and his pulling was hurting her shoulder. She was perfectly capable of walking by herself.

"We have to get out of here!" Adam said, without loosening his grip or slowing his walk "This is madness…"

"Adam -" Grace tried again but her boyfriend was persistent

"You're cousin was stupid to send us here!"

Grace stopped dead in her tracks, and ripped her hand from Adam's hand. Sarah and Becker who had been walking behind her, nearly crashed into her, and looked at her questionably as she glared at Adam.

"You could tell by the look in Kara's face that she didn't want to break the team apart today!" Grace said "But we had no choice. We could have all gone to the Future to stop my aunt, but that would have meant leaving innocent civilians to deal with carnivorous predators that they didn't understand! So don't you dare, say that she was stupid to split us up, because she did the only thing she knew how to do. She wanted to protect the public, like she has done for the past 2 and half years…that's why she split us up, and sent us here!"

Adam sighed,

"Grace, I didn't mean it like that," he said dejectedly

"Then how did you mean it?"

Adam shook his head, he hadn't meant to call Kara stupid, he just thought it was a stupid idea to send them to a place where there was an active anomaly to the Future. At this moment in time, there was nothing protecting them from Future Predators or those flying creatures. Neither he nor Becker had a gun.

Grace scoffed "Action speaks louder than words"

"Lets just get back to the car, and get the hell out of here, yeah?" he asked

Grace shook her head and stared at him "We have to make sure the anomaly is closed first!"

"This place could be full of those creatures, and you want to go further upstairs?" Adam demanded

"We have a job to do!" Grace argued "That is to make sure that the Anomaly here is either closed or guarded! Leaving now, could mean millions of innocent lives if those creatures got out! Do you want that to be on your conscious?"

"At least lets get back downstairs, so we can get more firearms," Adam said

Grace sighed "Fine! But then we come straight back up here…"

Adam shared a look with Becker and Sarah as Grace brushed past him and out of the corridor, rubbing her wrist with her free hand.

They made it back downstairs to the car, Adam grabbing the last remaining gun from the doorway. Becker's second fire arm was in the car.

"This will take two minutes," Becker said to Grace, who was close to protesting

"Fine," she grumbled and followed them out, she wanted to check if the Anomaly was open or not so that she could get back to meeting her cousin when she and the others returned from the Future.

Metallic thudding broke through the silence, and Grace looked up startled, it seemed the creatures had followed them and crashed through a metallic panel behind them. As Sarah reached the passenger side door, trying to regain safety inside the car, one of the creatures smashed the driver's side window.

The brunette flew out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Sarah, when the creature gets close, open the door!" Grace instructed

"What?" the woman asked, and Grace hurried forward.

She gripped the cool door handle and looked up at the creature had started towards her, it was coming so fast that it was almost a blur, once she was sure it was close enough, she pulled open the car door, and the creature smashed into it, shattering the window pane.

"Come on!" Becker and Adam yelled, each grabbing a girl by the wrist and pulling them away from the car.

"In here!" Adam said, opening a metal grill beside them, the others stumbled in as he followed and closed the door just in time as the creatures appeared, biting at the recently closed grilles.

"There's no way out!" Sarah said frantically, as she hit the grids around them

"Adam there is no way out!" Grace said turning to her boyfriend

"I'll call the back-up team," Becker said "Tell them exactly where we are"

"I think it's a bit too late for that," said Sarah, as the Megopteran started to bite their way through

Adam looked up, at the over-head wall, an idea sprang to mind.

"Right, we need to get both of them on the grill at the same time" Becker said, although he didn't say way, he noticed Becker, Sarah and Grace exchange looks but he didn't register anything.

"You what?" Grace asked

"Come on," Adam said "We've only got one shot at this"

Grace stared at him like he had grown an extra head or something, was he seriously expecting them to put their lives and limbs on the line? She watched as he pulled down two pieces of wires from over head, before he turned to look at her. She sighed and turned to Sarah.

"Come on!" she said, before rattling the grill

"Now!" Sarah said, as the creatures bit down on the metal as she and Grace let go

Adam touched the electrical wires to the metal, as the current surged through. There was a flash, and the two creatures dropped dead. Grace shuddered, but backed up slowly and slid down the wall, behind her, Sarah and Becker on one side and Adam on her other.

"Do you think that's the last of those things?" Sarah asked

"Lets go find out." Becker said

The room in which they needed, was already open. The men that were inside were dead, but the Anomaly wasn't there. Adam stood staring at the dead guards, a sad expression on his face. He was staring at his fallen comrades of course he was going to upset. But this place was supposed to have been empty, if it had been, then these men would still be alive.

"Their dead," Adam whispered "All of them…"

"And to think if we hadn't been here, there would be millions of other people like this" Grace said softly, taking her boyfriends hand and pulling him from the room "Come on…we have to go!"

Adam was numb, and he let his girlfriend pull him down the hallway and back out to the car.

The ride back was quiet. Adam and Grace sat in the back, Adam in his own world, Grace staring out of the window and the clouds over head. The car came to a halt, and Grace looked up, time must have flown because she hadn't even realised where she was. They were back at the hanger.

Jumping out of the car and hurrying towards the locking device, it was time for her cousin and the others to return. She hoped everything that gone according to plan and that her aunt Helen had been dealt with discreetly.

"Its time." Sarah's voice said and Grace looked up at the SAS soldiers

"Open it" she said, Becker's men nodded and activated the Locking device

For two minutes nothing happened, the anomaly just hung in mid air, sparkling, there was no Danny. No Connor. No Abby and No Kara coming back through. Where were they?

"Where are they?" Sarah asked, staring at the anomaly a longing look on her face.

Grace saw Adam and Becker exchange looks from the corner of her eye, but she didn't say anything as she too wondered were the rest of the team were.

"Come on, Kara" she whispered "Hurry up!"

* * *

The darkness was getting a little lighter, but the torches were still essential with no blinding light to lead their way, the small streams were all they got. Kara didn't remember this path, she wasn't sure if she had used it before, because nothing seemed the same. But then again, she couldn't remember much of her trip to the future last time because she had permanently erased it from her memory. Who wanted to be haunted by dreams of your son's kidnapping or the place that you found them in after? She certainly didn't.

"That's what Helen used to open the anomalies," Danny said

Kara hadnt realised the he had stopped and walked straight into him, she back-tracked and shook her head before glaring at him for not warning her. She then stepped around him and looked down at the device he and Connor had been talking about.

"How do you think it works?" Abby asked

"I wish I knew" Connor answered

There was a clattering sound in the distance and Kara whipped around, but all she could see was darkness. Looking back at her friends, she noticed the looks they each shared "Did you just ?" she started

"Yeah," Abby answered whilst Danny and Connor nodded

Kara indicated her head in the direction of the noise, and started on her way once more. She heard the others shuffle off behind her, and knew they were following.

She stepped through another doorway, and then realized that she had come this way before. She remember now, recognized the new room, she carefully climbed down the stairs, she hadnt remembered the stairs but that was because she had practically flew out of this room the last time she had been here. She turned so that she was facing the others when she stepped down and opened her mouth to tell them what to do, when Danny intervened.

"Connor you go that way and round," he whispered, pointing to the small space just behind him "Abby, Kara, you go that way…close in on her from the sides…"

"And what about you?" Kara whispered to him

"I'll go down here, try and distract her" he answered "She has a gun…if I can distract her long enough to grab it…then we're home free"

Kara stared at for the longest moment, but she realized that she didn't have her say in this and so split up with Abby to close in on her mother from the side.

Looking back at her blonde friend, Kara and Abby edged quietly across the wall, listening for any sign that Connor or Danny had gotten to her mum first. There was nothing. Nothing but silence and broken darkness.. There was a loud clatter that broke the silence, a scuffle and then Helen's voice that rang out.

"Works better on you than it does some predators," Helen had said

What had she gone and done now? Kara wondered to herself.

"Come out of the dark Connor," Helen's voice rang out again "That's it. Good Boy. You too, Abby…Kara"

Kara closed her eyes tightly and swore under her breath as she stepped out into her mother eye sight. Abby made her way towards Connor, but Kara's eyes fell on Danny.

"Danny!" she said, quickly skirting around her mother and dropping down beside her friend.

"So you found me." Helen said with a smirk at the team of four "I must say, im surprised, surprised you had the brains to figure it out"

"Whatever you're up to," Kara said "It ends now, mum!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Helen asked turning to her daughter "You?"

"Just watch us!" Abby said, causing Helen to turn to her. The gun had still be trained on Abby and Connor. But Helen didn't fire, instead she lowered the weapon and withdrew the artefact.

"Nick knew this was important." she said "But he didn't know why"

"Yeah, well, he would have done if you hadn't murdered him" Connor said

Kara noticed her mother showed no sign of remorse at the mention of her husbands name, but she, Kara breathed sharply. Her father's death, always penetrated the deepest emotions within her being. And talking about his death, made it all the more real, now that he was gone.

"I have spent every day since his death working it out" Helen continued in a light whisper "Preparing for this moment," she rounded to the side of what Kara had guessed was a future computer, and levelled the artefact into a medium sized hole on the side. "I know he would have understood," and she pushed the artefact safely and securely inside.

"Keep telling yourself that Mum," Kara hissed "One day you might believe it"

"Doesn't matter now," Helen continued, acting like she hadn't heard a word her daughter had said "Soon, none of this will ever have happened"

"What are you going to do?" Connor asked

"Oh, you're going to enjoy this Connor," Helen said "I, Helen Cutter, am going to save the world"

From his spot beside her, Danny laughed "Since when do you care so much about the human race?" he asked

"Oh, its not humanity im going to save," Helen answered

"Again with the cryptic crap, mum!" Kara hissed "Take it from me…its getting tiring!"

"You know, Helen, you're in some dire need of some serious therapy" Danny added, but Helen merely smirked at the comment

For a few moments all was silent, except for the pale blue glow of the screens. Kara exchanged looks with Abby, Connor and Danny, but neither had a clue what was going on. Suddenly a golden light illuminated the room, Kara looked up and gasped in surprised as she stared at the swirling golden links of time.

"it's a time map," Connor mumbled "of every anomaly that's ever been or ever will be"

"Dad was right" Kara whispered,

"There is a pattern" Abby said

"With this, we'll never have to wait or anomalies to open again," Connor said, causing Abby and Kara to turn to him "we'll just know where they are"

"Such a sweet clever boy," Helen said softly "What a shame you ever met Cutter" she picked up her glass device from beside her and slid it into another appropriate slot on the machine, just before the artefact. Just before she returned to her work, Helen sent Kara a look and grin of knowing. Kara furrowed her brow in confusion. What was the look for?

"Gotcha," Helen whispered after a few moments of work, the computer bleeped and the time map disappeared.

The team of four watched as Helen removed the glass object, pressed a small button at the bottom like she was inserting a memory card into a camera or something. She then turned and held it up, before touching the glass, seconds later an Anomaly was open before them.

"You know, if I were you, I'd make the most of whatever time you have left" Helen continued turning back to face them, as she pulled on the backpack she had with her, she pocketed her device and then picked up the artefact. "Believe me," she raised the artefact as she stepped back from the computer "It wont be long." her eyes landed on Kara, who was staring at her, she raised the artefact and threw it at the concrete floor.

"Please," Connor was mumbling all through this "HELEN!" he yelled as she let the Artefact go.

Helen Cutter disappeared once more through the anomaly into a world where the team didn't know of. The Anomaly closed and the computer died behind them.

"NO!" Kara and Abby yelled, each for different reasons.

Sighing heavily and quickly getting to her feet, Kara pulled Danny up and turned to Abby and Connor. The computer between her and her blonde friend was completely dead, the screen had gone from light blue to complete black.

"What was she doing?" Kara asked, she hadn't seen what her mother was doing at the computer

"She was plotting some kind of route" Connor answered

"We've got to find out where she was going," Danny said "How we can follow her"

"But how?" Abby asked "This thing is completely dead!"

"I know," Connor said "but if we can get it working, then maybe we can reconstruct the route from the computer's memory"

"Power," Danny said, walking a little further away from the group "We need power"

"Yup," Connor said

Kara looked up at Danny to see he was staring at his torch "What do you have in mind?" she asked him

"Batteries," he answered, turning to face her "In the torches"

"Perfect," Kara answered with a smile, as she took out her torch and unscrewed the bottom along with the others and placed the two AA batteries that were inside on the computer edge, "We're gonna need something to bind them together" she added

"Medical kit" Abby said, as she turned away to look for a First Aid Kit from one of the backpacks they had with them.

"How many we got?" Connor asked

"8" Kara answered as she counted the batteries from each of the four batteries. "Should be enough…if not -"

"If not?" Danny questioned

"We're screwed" Kara answered, like it was the obvious thing in the world

"Right," Connor mumbled, checking the base of the computer generate for a piece of metallic wire to start the electrical current.

"Don't we need the Artefact to make it work?" Abby asked

"No," Connor answered "cause hopefully the date will be still on the hard drive, so we might not need it"

Kara nodded not totally understanding everything, she was thinking about everything her mother had said. _'Make the most of the time you have left. It wont be long'_ what the hell did that mean? And 333, what the hell did the number sequence mean? Was it all connected in some way? God, this was so frustrating and complicated.

"333," Abby murmured, snapping Kara from her thoughts

"Huh?" Kara asked, it was like Abby had read her thoughts

"She named the file site 333," Abby answered

"333? What's that, a location a code, what?" Danny asked

"Oh, my God" Connor said, and Kara turned to him, what had he figured out

"What?" she asked

"The Rift Valley in Africa, four million years ago" Connor said, turning to Kara "it's the cradle of civilization. Site 333 is where they found the remains of the so-called first family of hominids. A group of 13 early humans who all died at the same time"

Kara gaped at her friend, she remembered this from one of the research trips she used to take with her father and Stephen.

"No one ever knew why" she said in a voice almost above a whisper

"So?" Danny asked "Helen's gone to visit the ape-man?"

"No, she's gone to kill the first human," Connor explained "To stop our evolution in its tracks"

"She's gonna wipe us all out" Kara said, as everything clicked together in her mind.

Her mind flashed to Nick, Grace, Becker, Sarah and everyone back in the present. Everyone she ever knew, and everyone she had lost. They wouldn't have existed, because the human race wouldn't have been born.

Clattering from a distance, startled Kara causing her to look up. Abby was walking away from the group and Connor and Danny were mumbling among themselves, giving them one more glance Kara moved off after Abby, leaving her backpack behind. Making her way back through the passageways, up the steps and back towards the door that she and the others had learned that this place was the Future of the ARC, she gasped, as Abby walked backwards into her.

"Ouch!" Kara squeaked "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry," Abby whispered "I didn't know you where there"

"Why are you whispering?" Kara asked, her voice below a whisper too

Abby didn't answer she just pointed at head of her. Kara looked in the direction she was pointing, and gasped as she realised why Abby was whispering. The door in which they had blocked had been opened. Which meant the Future Predator had gotten in. Cornering them in a tiny room, with no means of escape. Besides, it wasn't like they could out run the stupid creature.

"Lets get back to Danny and Connor," Kara said pulling on her best friends arm as Abby handed her a metal weapon from somewhere near-by.

"Lets hope they got the computer working," Abby said "And you know…found us the route" she added at the look Kara gave her

"Yeah," Kara said and she edged backwards out of the room, Abby in tow.

The guys had gotten further in their quest to fix the computer and were now plotting on how to follow Helen through the anomalies.

The clattering was getting louder and louder and it was a wonder that Danny and Connor hadnt heard it yet. Twirling the metal pole in her hands, Kara licked her lips as she heard Abby whisper over her shoulder.

"Guys," Abby said "Predators"

"Just hurry up, all right?" Danny told Connor, before he appeared on Kara's other side

The Future Predators were swift, intelligent and deadly. They could take out the four of them in a matter of seconds, Kara just hoped that Connor got the Anomaly open before they lost their lives. But it didn't matter, if they didn't stop Helen because if what Connor had figured out, was right. Then the evolution of the Human race was at risk, and their death would be nothing because they didn't exist. Didn't exist to create the very creatures that were going to kill them.

Kara groaned, time travel was confusing to understand and she now had a headache trying to wrap her head around it

"Im not really good with pressure," Connor said from behind them "She put in a series of numbers. Well they could be anything -"

He fell quiet for a while, and Kara resisted the urge to glance around at him. It could have been a fatal mistake if she did that.

"6-5-3-5-9" Connor mumbled quietly, "Please let this work"

"YES!" Connor said loudly, breathing sharply as he realised he was too loud

"Shh!" Kara, Abby and Danny hissed over their shoulders

"Sorry,"

"Hurry up Connor," Abby said, as she and the other two walked backwards away from the clattering noises that were getting louder

"I can only go as fast as its downloading," Connor answered

"We gotta get it open, Connor!" Kara said this time, her head snapping in another direction. There was more than one predator in here. In her state of panic, the hands were clutching the pole tightly. Any tighter and it would be fused with her hands

"Tell me something I don't know!" Connor said, turning to face her, before returning to the computer screen

"Their in here," Danny murmured

"Okay, 75%"

The clattering was getting louder and louder, it was coming from everywhere, which meant the creatures were moving in the darkness, waiting for the right time to attack. This was not happening, it was all a dream. It had to be. There was no way that this was the end for them, they were not going to die here, in the Future. A place that they didn't belong. There had to be a way out, a way for them to escape undetected. There just had to be.

"Its getting there," Connor said, as Kara, Danny and Abby closed in beside him "80% nearly there, come on"

There was a low growl, and Kara felt her heart stop for a split second, her hands shook her terror too. She breathed deeply, now was not the time to become scared.

"95%…" Connor said

Nearly there

"100%! That's it!" Connor said, he quickly pulled another glass object from the computer and turned, he hit he glass as an Anomaly opened before them. They had done it.

"Wow," Kara and Abby breathed, as Kara's grip loosened on the pole she was holding. It was taken from her, but she didn't care. Above the anomaly now illuminated by the glow of the Anomaly, were several Future Predators. They were growling and snarling at the team.

"Come on!" Abby said, and taking Kara's arm pulled her forward towards the anomaly. The two girls disappeared, landing with a thud, in a new world. It was obviously the past.

"Where are we?" Kara murmured, looking around, as she got slowly to her feet.

"Look out!"

Abby's voice, caused Kara to turn around. But she was too slow in moving, next second Danny had come tumbling through the anomaly, colliding with her and sending both of them, back to the floor. Kara breathed sharply, as Danny landed on her, hitting all the air from her lungs.

"Close it!"

Abby said once more, and Kara became aware of the sparkling lights of the Anomaly disappearing.

* * *

"You should have moved quicker," Danny said down at Kara, grinning.

She glared up at him, and pushed him roughly off of her, he landed with a thud beside him, as she pushed herself to her feet, and held the stitch that had appeared in her chest as she tried to breathe better. It hurt so bad when she breathed in.

"Im - im gonna - kill - you - Danny!" she said between breathes, before she started coughing

"Before Kara does that," Connor said "Where are we, now?"

Kara looked up at her friend, as she swallowed and breathed deeply once more. Danny was still lying on the floor, none of the others had tried to help him up, and he knew that his best bet at this moment was stay away from Kara, she looked in serious pain, but the look she gave him, was pure lethal.

"More importantly," Danny said "Where's Helen?"

"Boots," Abby said

Kara turned to her blonde friend, to see she was kneeling beside a boot impression, in the muddy path before them. "She went this way"

"Yeah," Danny murmured

"Okay," Connor said, placing his hand on Kara's shoulder as she straightened once she had recovered her breathing. "Ancient Pines…"

"Which could mean, we are in either the Jurassic or maybe Cretaceous" Kara said, her breathing still in short sharp gasps, but the pain was subsiding. "We need to move…now!"

Connor nodded in agreement, and the team of four started onwards once more. Abby pulled Kara up front with her, as Danny stayed back with Connor, talking about the creatures that were present in this era,

"Oh, im so gonna kill Danny once this is all over," Kara grumbled, as she pressed her hand against the side of her chest, where her ribcage would be, under the many layers of skin. "That hurt,"

"He didn't mean it," Abby said

"Yeah, I know" Kara answered "But still…it hurt…and I don't do pain"

"I noticed," Abby grinned. Kara smiled and shook her head

"Obviously, T-Rex," Connor was saying from behind "Raptors"

"Yeah, Yeah, I got the point" Danny said

Kara had stopped at this point, and was leaning against a near-by Oak, she felt movement beside her, and she looked around to see that it was Danny, she threw him a glare, but he merely grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, she could never stay mad at her team mates for long. Danny had been good to her in the past couple of months, since joining the team, and besides, he always made her smile. So she couldn't be mad at him forever.

"No, literally" Connor said "Raptors"

Kara's blood froze. Abby froze in her tracks up ahead, and Danny turned to Connor along with the girls. He was staring and pointing at something not that too far away from them. It was three juvenile raptors. They were, ripping a dead carcass of another creature to shreds for food. Kara clenched her eyes closed tight and turned away from the dinner party beside them. She felt Danny move away from her, and looked up to see what he was doing.

He had moved towards one of the trees near the Raptors, and was peering closely at them while they fought and fed. Kara in general moved closer to Connor, her stomach turning over once more, at the sound of ripping flesh. She was gonna pass out at any moment, she knew it. She couldn't stand this sound, or the sight of blood. It drove her to sickness. And she hadn't been feeling all to good for the past couple of days anyway. Not since a few months ago.

"They don't seem so bad," Danny whispered

Connor and Kara threw him a look of pure distaste. Was he crazy?

But their appearance was driven short as the raptors looked up and around at them. They growled, and back-tracked from their dead friend. But it wasn't to flee, but to get an head start on their next meal.

"Danny!" Kara said, as the Raptors snapped their jaws, but she didn't have a chance to say anything else as Connor gripped her hand and pulled her away from the raptors, Danny was behind her. But Abby wasn't.

"Abby!" Danny yelled

Kara chanced a glance over her shoulder as she ran, the raptors had gone off in a completely different direction. They weren't interested in the three humans who had stayed in a group. They were interested in the human that was alone. They had managed to break apart the group, and taken the advantage on the less vulnerable. The one that was alone and much less likely to have protection. Unfortunately that was Abby.

"Up here!" Connor said, as they came to the base of a old oak, there was a low branch ahead of them, but it was still to high for Kara to reach.

Danny was up first, and he then reached down to pull Kara up, whilst Connor gave her a boost. Gripping Danny's hand, and placing her feet on the lower Branch, Kara was able to push herself up into the tree behind Danny. Connor came next, taking an empty branch across from them.

"Where's Abby?" Kara asked, as she caught her breathe

"There!" Connor said, quickly, looking through the trees for their blonde friend. "Abby!"

"Come on Abby," Danny shouted "This way!"

The blonde had stopped and was looking around, it was clear she had heard them calling her. But she couldn't see them, so she wasn't sure of which way to run. And the Raptors were still after her.

"Keep shouting," Kara said "She cant see us, but she can follow our voices"

Danny and Connor turned to stare at her like she had gone crazy, she rolled her eyes and glared at them.

"Come on Abby," she shouted, causing the boys to cringe "This way!"

The blonde was following their voices now, and running in their direction. She was getting closer each second, but the raptors were still following. She had to put some distance between her and the savage killers if she were to climb the tree. If she stopped now, that was it. She would die.

"Grab her!" Kara said, as Danny and Connor reached down, they each gripped Abby's arms and pulled her up into the tree. She placed her foot on the same branch Kara had used to get up and pushed, before climbing into the branch behind Connor.

"Yeah, im okay" she panted, "Im okay" she said once she was safe in her branch, she sighed in relief "That was close"

They were safe, but they were trapped.

"Their juvenile raptor, so at least we know we're in the Cretaceous," Connor explained

"We gotta find the next Anomaly," Danny said, as Kara raised the binoculars she had taken from him to search the distance for any sign of her mum

"Before they learn to climb," Abby said, still breathless

"No, no!" Connor cried in dismay

"What?" Danny asked

Kara lowered the binoculars and turned to look at her friend

"This things just died, I think" Connor answered

"What?" Abby asked in disbelief

"Yeah" Connor confirmed

"We don't know the route," Abby said

"We cant open the anomalies," Danny replied

"We cant get home," Connor stated

Kara sighed, and her mind flashed to Nick, they would find a way home. They always did. But first they had to stop her mother "There might not be a home to get back too," she said as she continued to search the distance for any sign.

Her friends and team-mates were silent, but she knew that they weren't giving up.

A smile formed on her face as a flash of brown and cream came into view. Her mother had appeared.

"Bingo," she said suddenly, passing Abby the Binoculars "There. You see her?"

"Yeah," Abby answered, passing the binoculars down to Danny "She gets through another Anomaly though, we've lost her"

There was a ripping sound, and Danny had pulled a branch apart and threw it at the raptors "Any ideas?" he asked

"We could appeal to their better nature?" Connor offered

"I don't think they've got one," Abby said, in distaste.

"We I for one don't want to sit here in this tree while my mum wipes out the entire human race," Kara said heatedly "Play time's over. Stun Grenade. Come on!" she turned to look at Danny and Connor.

"Oh, yeah, I was just about to think of that" the two boys said, and Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Where is it?" Abby asked

"In the bag," Connor said, Abby unzipped it and reached inside before pulling out a small black stun explosive.

"Here, you go Danny" Abby said handing it to him

"Cover your ears," Danny instructed

"And open your mouth," Kara said, pressing her fingertips against her ears and opening her mouth so that she could breathe.

Danny had pulled the pin from the grenade and spat it to the floor below. He raised the grenade just as Connor spoke.

"Hang on he said something about -"

But Connor was cut off as Danny dropped the grenade. There was a bang and the tree shook, but it was effective. The Raptors had dropped, but so had Connor. He had been thrown out of the tree by the strength of the small explosion or compressed air.

There was a low ringing in her ears, it was irritating and annoying. Kara winced slightly and opened her eyes, they were cast downwards to see that the three scarely raptors were out cold. But they weren't the only things on the floor. So was Connor.

"Connor?" Abby said, looking down at the empty branch, before looking down at the ground

"Connor!" Danny said

Their voices were slightly muffled but that was obvious considering what had just happened.

Following Danny out of the tree, Kara and Abby each breathed sharply as they slipped from the branch below them. It was too narrow for the two of them to use at the same time.

"Maybe we should go one at a time?" Kara asked

"Yeah," Abby said, and Kara pulled back to let her friend go first, following behind and dropping down beside Abby and Danny once she had reached the bottom.

"Is he okay?" Kara asked

Danny's was checking Connor's pulse. And Kara and Abby awaited for results. Connor had to be alive, he just had to be. The grenades were stun grenades, they weren't explosives.

"He's alive" Danny confirmed "He's alive"

The two women breathed a sigh of deep relief. Connor was alive, but he was unconscious in the middle of a Cretaceous forest, surrounded by three juvenile raptors, for how long they were out. The team didn't know. The hoped that Connor was awake before the creatures.

But there was also the fact that the more time they waited on Connor, Helen Cutter was getting further and further away from their grasps, and closer to the beginning of the end. They had to stop her, but Kara couldn't come to leave Connor unconscious in the past. It was at times like this that she hated having close family like friends.

"Go," Abby said, turning to Kara

"I cant leave you here," Kara said "I wont"

"You have to stop her," Abby argued "Think of everything she has done to us Kara…if she succeeds then everything we have done in the last 3 years means nothing!"

Kara stared at her blonde friend she knew Abby was right but she couldn't bring herself to leave her and Danny with an unconscious Connor. She turned to Danny, who still had his fingers pressed against Connor's neck.

She was torn between stopping her mother, and helping her friends.

"We've got to get him somewhere safe," Kara said, motioning for Danny to move Connor "Come on!"

"Finish it!" Abby yelled, staring at her

Kara stared at her blonde friend and shook her head lightly, "Abby -" she said, but she could see that Connor would be fine. "Be careful!"

And pushing herself up, Kara hurried off into the trees along the same path her mother had taken minutes before.

A few feet away from the others, Kara came to a stop, she reached out to rest against a near-by tree and stared at the open anomaly in front of her. Her mother hadn't closed it. Was she getting careless? Or was she hoping that a creature from this time period would head on into the one she was in. That could have disastrous consequences on its own. Not only would the creature from the Cretaceous be lose in the early stages of human's era, but it would cause catastrophic results in the future when archeologically digs are carried out.

There was a snapping noise, and Kara turned wildly. She was nervous encase it was a creature following her, but was surprised to find Danny standing behind her.

"Where's Abby and Connor?" she asked "Is Connor awake?"

"No," Danny answered, making his way to her side

"Then why are you here?" she asked him

She had left him with the other two, for good reasons. She needed to make sure that Abby and Connor would be okay, if anything happened to her when she confronted her mother.

"Abby is fine, she'll wake Connor up and then come looking for us," Danny said "You really think im gonna let you go wandering around alone? Come on now, its like you don't know me at all"

"I need you back there with Connor and Abby," Kara argued

"Give me a good enough reason and I will go back."

"Because -" Kara said trailing "I need you to watch out for them…"

"And what about watching out for you?"

"I don't need it! I can do this alone!"

"I know you can…" Danny said "Kara, im not here because I don't think you can handle yourself…Im here to make sure you keep your promise to you cousin, to Becker and to you're son. The promise of you returning to the present…where they are waiting for you"

Kara opened her mouth to argue back but Danny cut her off again

"Connor and Abby will be fine…once Connor is awake they will find someplace safe, whilst they look for us…meanwhile, me and you can stand here and argue all day…or we can go and stop your mother, find Connor and Abby and then return to our time…where you can have the life you've always wanted" Danny said

Kara looked him curiously. How did he know about the life she had always wanted

"Connor told me,"

Rolling her eyes, Kara turned to the anomaly and hoisted the backpack she still had on her back higher.

"Fine," she grumbled "Lets go!"

Danny nodded towards the Anomaly, and together he and Kara started forward once more. They passed through the anomaly into a world very much like their own. It was Africa 4 million years ago.

* * *

The ground was different, it was made of multicoloured rock, it was all makeshift mountains, and hilltops. Rock formations bared down on either side of them, and rocky ledges with dangerous drops. There were boulders and rocks all along the ground, and they creaked and moved underneath Kara's feet as she walked across them.

Unknown to both her and Danny, they had been followed into this new world. By a Velociraptor from the era they had just come from.

"Where too now?" Danny asked, from ahead of her

"One second," Kara answered, and she pulled herself up the rocky path he had just climbed until she was standing beside her "Uh, right…" she looked up at the pale blue sky, an at the fluffy white clouds, they were all gathering together ahead of them. "We should head that way -" she pointed ahead of her "There's a body of clouds…which means food, water and shelter…"

"How do you know that?" Danny asked, as she overtook him and headed in the direction she had just motioned

"Long story," Kara answered

"We got time,"

Kara rolled her eyes, it wasn't really something she wanted to talk about. But Danny was persistent. She sighed.

"Back when my mum was pronounced dead, 12 years ago. Grace and My aunt and uncle moved to America, and me and my dad started travelling. This was after we met Stephen. We travelled all around the world, looking for the pieces that didn't fit and had been passed over throughout time…my dad was always interested in the pieces that didn't fit."

"Well, Stephen was a tracker he could track many animals in the rainforest for days at a time. And so he always knew the right places to go and right places to stay at night without getting caught by wild animals or the natives. It was actually quite interesting, and since I was still broken up about my mother's death, I usually stuck close to my father. But after a while I started venturing out of my comfort zone, and I became close to Stephen."

"He taught me everything he knew. He taught me how to survive in the jungle and in places that werent home. Survival was number one thing with him. And he taught me how to use it. That's how I knew there would be water, Shelter and food if we followed the clouds North of our current position"

Kara breathed deeply once she had finished speaking, and turned to look at Danny over her shoulder. He was staring at her in amazement, and she grinned and carried on. Climbing over various boulders and rocks, Kara slid down one, and nearly lost her footing, as she stumbled into the side of a rock formation.

"Ouch!" she said, grazing her hands against the rough rock

"What?" Danny asked as he jumped down next to her, she glowered at him and shook her hands. She wasn't bleeding and she hadn't taken any skin of her hands, but the impact had stung a little.

"Nothing," she answered, and carried on leading the way out of the ravine. She reached a couple of branches that were coming from a fallen tree a few meters to the right of them. There was no sound. That was worrying and nerve-racking. There was no bird song, no nothing that indicated to any creature or close relation to human even lived here.

"Do you hear that?" Kara asked curiously

"No," Danny answered

"Exactly," Kara said "There's no sound. No bird song. No splashes of water. Nothing"

"What do you think it could be?" Danny asked curiously,

Kara shrugged "I dunno…" she slid under the branches and looked around another rock formation. On the ground behind the rock formation she was leaning against, lay an average-sized, human body. The only difference between this human and herself was the brown coloured fur, and the almost monkey appearance.

They where in the right place anyway.

"This way," she said over her shoulder, and slipped around the foundation of the rock before making her way into the mass of the bodies. She counted the bodies, and sighed. "13," she confirmed looking up at Danny, with a small frown.

"Their dead?" Danny asked, kicking over one of the bodies so that he could see it fully

"Show some respect!" Kara hissed pushing him, after he kicked over the body, she then brushed past him into the mass to look around. Movement caught her eye, and she jumped as one of the bodies moved. "Danny! He's still alive!"

She was referring to the larger early humans before her, he reached out his arm for her, but as she grew closer he fall backwards, his hand resting on his chest. He was dead.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she sniffled. There was something about being here, seeing the early humans, her ancestors and seeing them dead was heartbreaking. It was like watching a loved one die time and time again. It was also very strange.

"Come on," Danny said, getting back to his feet, once he was up he reached down and pulled Kara up too. "Lets find Helen, and before she finishes what she started"

Kara nodded and glanced back at her ancestor.

"Your too late Kara, Danny," came a familiar voice, as Kara and Danny were heading back for the formation they had just appeared around moments before. "Its already begun. I owe you thinks Danny. You know if you hadn't taken me to the ARC, I would never have gotten this far"

"You killed them!" Danny shouted

"Humanity is a stain on the face of the planet," Helen said, she sounded rather breathless "When we're gone, other species will be able to develop in peace. There'll be no war, no pollution. No predators."

Kara was silent and motionless. She was staring at the woman that she had defended for years, and now she was wondering why she had done that. She didn't even register Danny dip down to pick up a stone at their feet.

"So, if you've wiped out humanity, then how come we're still here?" he asked

"You're not very bright are you, Danny?" Helen asked.

Danny threw the stone, but she ducked to avoid it. Helen laughed. It made Kara even more angry at the woman, she saw before her. And she was sure that it wasn't her mother. Her mother wasn't evil. No. Her mother was dead. Whoever this woman thought she was…it wasn't Helen Cutter.

"You know I haven't finished yet" Helen continued, oblivious to the raging emotion building in her daughter "There's more to kill. But you'd be surprised how few hominids started the human race…it wont take long"

"Then you'll kill yourself as well," Kara said, speaking for the first time "and everything you once had…a family?"

Helen stared at her for a moment "I don't care," she said

Kara breathed deeply, she was just about ready to climb up the cliff and push her mother off. There was a soft clattering sound, and Helen turned to look behind her. Danny and Kara exchanged looks of confusion, before Kara spoke, causing her mother to look at her once more.

"Whatever you do, humanity will find a way to evolve" Kara said "We've said this a hundred times, Mum! You cant fight nature!"

"You sound just like you're father," Helen said chuckling "You need to learn to think for yourself, sweetheart"

Kara cringed and rolled her eyes.

"And you know what?" Helen continued "You're both wrong"

Kara shook her head. They couldn't play God, they made mistakes then entire species would suffer including themselves. The only thing they could do, was let nature take its course. Nature would always find a way to through. It would always win. No matter what we did to put a stop to it.

"Goodbye Kara," Helen said removing her backpack from her shoulders "Goodbye Danny"

It then happened. It happen so slowly, although that's how Kara could see it. Her mother had dropped her bag and was about to kneel down to search it for something. She then whipped around as a growl came from behind her. A Raptor appeared, throwing its self over the side of the small cliff behind Helen, and pushing both her and itself off the formation.

There was a mild pressure on her wrist and she was pulled backwards as Danny stumbled back from the two who were falling rather fast. There was a crash. And the two lifeless bodies of Helen Cutter and the Raptor lay at the base of the rock formation. Stumbling over the loose gravel and stones, Kara gripped Danny's arm tighter so that she would fall. But he kept her balanced. Dropping the stick he had grabbed for protection, he dropped it when he noticed the raptor wasn't moving either.

"Is she?" Kara asked quietly,

Danny left her side, and knelt down next to her mother. He pressed his fingers to her throat and sighed.

"Yeah," he answered with a small nod of his head "She's dead"

Kara nodded once. She wasn't sure how she felt of this predicament. Sure now, maybe she could have a proper life and family. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to face a world with no parents. She had done it for so long…just pretending…she could do it for real.

"Lets go home," she murmured

"Wait," Danny said "Lets make sure that the rest of the Hominids are safe"

Kara sighed, she didn't want to go off hunting Hominids, she wanted to go home. She wanted to go find Connor and Abby, and then head home. Back to the present. Back to Sarah,. Becker, Grace…and Nick. Back to her family. She wanted them now…more than anything.

"Fine…but make it a quick one…" Kara said "I wanna go home"

"Yes Ma'am" Danny said laughing at the glare Kara gave him

"You did just not call me Ma'am?" she asked "Do I look like a Ma'am to you?"

"Mhmm…" Danny said looking her over and pretending to be in mock thought

"Don't answer that!" she said, walking away from him "Hurry up Danny, wouldn't want to get lost now…"

She didn't see Danny's reaction but she did hear him mumble something but she passed it off, as she walked away.

* * *

Back in the present. Grace, Adam, Becker and Sarah continued to await the return of the rest of their team-members and friends. Becker and Adam where stood, guns aloft and aimed at the Anomaly before her. Sarah was pacing back and forth and Gace was sitting with her back against the metal panels of another room within the hanger. It was like an office room of sorts. Her hands were over her face, and she was trying to think of anything but the bad feelings she was getting, feelings like something had gone wrong, on the other side of the anomaly. She nor the others knew exactly what had happened when Kara, Danny, Connor and Abby stepped through.

"What are we gonna do?" Sarah asked

Her voice startled Grace, and caused her to jump and look around. She hoped that Kara, and the others were back, but her gaze landed on nothing but her friends and the Anomaly. She sighed. May has well give into the feelings. Something had gone wrong. That's why they weren't back yet. What had happened? They didn't know. And they didn't know how to find out.

"They'll be back," Grace said, pushing herself to her feet and making her way to the empty spot, between Becker and Sarah. It was up to them now, to find out what happened. And why the others hadn't returned.

"I've got an idea," Sarah said, with a grin

Grace turned to look at her friend, and nodded. She didn't know what the idea was, but she was glad someone had come up with something. They were gonna need a plan of action, if they were to find their missing team-mates. This wasn't the end. There was so many things that needed answering. And the continuous string of Anomalies, it was too much for just them to handle. They needed the team back. Kara, Danny, Abby and Connor. They would be okay…they would come home. She knew they would.

"Its down to us," Grace said "we're the last one's standing…the others are depending on us now"

The others nodded in agreement.

It was down to them.

Their friends lives counted on them.

They could do it. They had to.

* * *

The ground was rocky, of course it was. They were on a rocky foundation. The sun was beating down, and it was really hot. She had chosen the wrong day to wear black. But she trudged along behind Danny, he was determined to make sure that they rest of the Hominids were safe, no matter what she said about if they weren't, then they wouldn't even be here.

"Danny can we hurry up?" she complained for what felt like the millionth time that day, "I wanna go home!"

But Danny didn't answer her.

There was the light chatter on the breeze, and the two stopped and stared at one another. Where they close? Had they found the rest of the Hominids? It was possible.

"Up here," Danny said, and as he climbed up onto another bolder, he started to laugh in relief.

"Hey! Little help?" Kara asked, as she climbed up behind him.

"Oh sorry," Danny said as he moved aside and helped her up beside him.

There before them, strewn amongst the long grass, was a family of Hominids. There were a few of them, a real big family. Or group. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles and cousins. They were exactly just like their descendents to be. Kara smiled. She had done it. Her and her team. They had come through and excelled in survival. They had stopped her mother, from destroying everything that they had now.

"Okay," Danny said "Which way home?"

Kara turned to look at him "Don't even joke," she said, climbing back down the boulder and heading back down the trail she and Danny had just walked up.

"Who's joking?" she heard Danny ask from behind her, but she didn't answer him

The walk back was just as rocky as before. But this time they weren't heading back to the site where Helen's dead body lay, but to where the Anomaly had been opened. Where they crossed from the Cretaceous period into this one. They were going to find Abby and Connor and they were going to get the hell out of the past and back to the future and then on back into the past. That's if they could avoid getting killed by the Future Predators.

The sun was high in the sky now, and it was at its hottest point.

"Which way now?" she asked, stopping and leaning back against one of the many rock formations surrounding them.

Danny was silent for a moment, one minute he seemed searching, the next his facial expression changed drastically.

"What?" Kara asked noticing the distress

"The Anomaly," Danny said

"What about it?" Kara asked, pushing off the rock and looked in the direction of the Anomaly. It seemed to be fading, but from a distance she couldn't be sure "Is it -"

Sharing a look of fear, Danny and Kara hurried in their walk back to the Anomaly. They had just made it to the corner, of the gateway. Danny was in the lead.

"Come on," he said "Its closing…"

Reaching out a hand for Kara to take, he pulled her behind him towards the Anomaly. They were one ledge away from the Anomaly.

"Jump!" Danny shouted

As she hurried from the Ledge, Kara watched as Danny soared through the Anomaly, she had just touched the ground near the anomaly and stepped forward to follow, when it pulsated

"Kara!" she could hear Danny yell from the other side of the Anomaly

"Danny!" Kara shouted

But as soon as the words left her mouth the anomaly disappeared. Leaving her friends in the Cretaceous and her trapped in the African Plains 4 million years early.

"NO!" she yelled, spinning around widely.

She was trapped.

In the past. With no means of escape. And worst of all.

She was alone.

* * *

**A/N: NO!**

**No! No! No! it's the end. Stupid ITV, there isn't going to be a Season 4. How cruel is that? They have taken away our show.**

**Well, here is the very last chapter of Primeval Season 3. I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I got bored of writing after a while. But I had to finish this. It was only fair.**

**Right before I go. I just wish to say, thank you. You have all be great to me in the past few months. And I hope you look for more fun Primeval fics from me in the future.**

**If you wish to find out more about Kara's past then search for the story known as _Home Movies_. It is a few one shots based all on Kara and her family before the Anomalies started to appear.**

**And also if you want to see further into Kara's future, check out my new story _The Resistance_.**

**Hope you enjoy them. And I hope that I never lose contact with any of you.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Love you all**

**~Kara**

**xxxxxxxx**

* * *


End file.
